This Side Of Me
by CandleMagik
Summary: Vicki's cousin from England is visiting - she meets Henry, sparks fly and so begins a sometimes turbulent love affair. My first BT fanfic - please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringment intended! **I'm just borrowing these wonderful characters...and will be returned to their owners safe and sound once I'm done having fun with them! (apart from Cat who is all me!) Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"So…I'll just put these files away, and then we can get going, alright?" Vicki asked me, picking up a huge pile of files and hauling them over to the cabinet.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll erm…go wash these whilst I wait." I tried to be helpful as I collected together a handful of dirty coffee mugs and wandered through to the kitchen, contemplating just how much coffee my cousin could get through in one afternoon.

Five minutes later I was heading back to the office, hearing voices. One, being that of my cousin, Vicki…the other, undeniably male. I frowned, wondering who would be showing up at almost eight at night, without making a sound to alert my senses to their arrival.

"Like I keep saying, you could knock." I heard my cousin reproach the male voice.

"And you're not yet tired of making that unnecessary request?" Asked the voice, the hint of a self assured smile could be heard upon his lips.

Vicki sighed and stepped away from him, just as I pushed open the door and returned to the office. "Erm…hi." I looked at the two people confused. Who was he? And more importantly, why had he suddenly shown up here at this time of night? Vicki obviously knew him, perhaps he was her boyfriend?

Vicki looked up surprised, almost having forgotten I was here. The male turned towards me then too…and I froze in my tracks. If he, in fact, _was_ her boyfriend, my cousin was the luckiest woman I knew.

He was simply the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Hang on, are we allowed to call men beautiful these days?! Well, he was - no doubt about that! With his almost shoulder length curly brown hair and chiselled jaw line, complete with dimple - he was the most delicious specimen of a male creature I had seen in a long time. Unconsciously I attempted to tame my long wavy red hair and felt somewhat dowdy and unworthy stood before him with my rather flawed figure - a top model I most certainly wasn't.

"Hi," the beautiful male stepped forwards, "seeing as how Vicki appears to have lost her manners, I shall introduce myself. I am Henry." He announced, sounding rather regal as he thrust his hand towards me.

"Erm, I…er…" I stammered and then blushed, feeling totally juvenile. Berating myself for my foolishness almost caused me to miss the coolness of his touch, almost.

As he raised his eyebrows in a silent smirk, I caught sight of Vicki rolling her eyes out of the corner of my own.

"Cat, this is Henry. A…erm…" she seemed to be searching for the correct term for him, "a friend," she decided on. "Henry, this is my cousin, Catalina. She's visiting for a few weeks."

"Your cousin?" He grinned.

"Yes," Vicki continued, "from England, our Mothers are sisters. And she's family, so erm…no, you know…" She shrugged.

"No picnics?" Henry laughed and glanced towards Vicki again, apparently sharing an inside joke I didn't get. When had picnics suddenly become taboo?

"No, I mean it Henry." She warned him and I continued to feel most bemused by their strange exchange.

"I promise." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "She's family, I get it." He smiled.

I couldn't help it, I grinned at him. The smile lit up his entire face causing him to look even more beautiful than I first thought…his smile really should be classed as a lethal weapon, I thought to myself with a smirk. Bet he could strop traffic with that! I laughed out loud to myself and then tried to cover it with a cough.

"What?" Vicki asked me.

"Oh…nothing." I shrugged, feeling like an idiot again and scratching my head as a ruse, I turned away from the pair of them momentarily.

"Anyway, we were just going to dinner, so erm…if it wasn't important Henry?" She asked him, hinting at him to get to the point of his visit, or leave.

"You were? Perhaps I could join you?" He flashed that killer smile my way.

"I don't think our choice of meal would suit your, erm…palate." she seemed to mock him.

I found myself frowning again for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. I didn't get their friendship at all, it really was most strange. They must know each other quite well to banter back and forth the way they did, yet I suspected there was much more to it than either were letting on. Perhaps they had been lovers, but it hadn't worked out and now a friendship was awkward.

"Ya know…you two have rather a strange friendship." I blurted out.

"You don't know the half of it." Vicki muttered with a tired sigh.

Ah ha! So I was right, ex-lovers.

"Look, Henry. Did you come over for anything in particular? Or can we get going?"

He shrugged then, his hands going behind his back. "Hadn't seen you in a few nights. Thought I'd come to see how you were, any interesting cases?" He began to saunter around the office.

"Nothing I need your help on right now, no."

"Oh, so you work together?" I suddenly realised, feeling like an outsider in this conversation.

"Sometimes." Henry answered me. "I help her out with some of the more….interesting cases." He stopped at the desk, perched on the edge and turned to face me with another smile.

Damnit! He has to stop smiling like that, otherwise I might not be responsible for my actions, I thought.

He laughed to himself then, almost as thought he could read minds. That wasn't possible right? But all the same I blushed and broke the eye contact.

"So, if you don't need my help. Perhaps I can take two ladies to dinner?" He offered.

"Fine!" Vicki threw her hands up in the air. "Come to dinner with us then. But…are you actually going to eat?" She asked.

"It has been known to happen." He shot back.

Okay, now that was weird! Why would she say something like that to him? He didn't look as though he had an eating disorder. Sure, he was slim…but attractively so, not skeleton like. There was definitely something they were hiding here. Just as I was contemplating them, as they almost glared at each other, the phone on the desk rang and Vicki jumped.

As she answered the phone, I flopped back down onto the old couch along the back wall of the office. Maybe we weren't going to get out tonight after all.

Henry decided to take a seat next to me. "So, Catalina, " he started.

"First, if you want to be my friend, you call me Cat." I corrected him. "Catalina sounds too pretentious."

He smiled, "Catalina, what part of England are you from?" He wondered.

"Oh, just…a small town. Not many people have heard of, particularly not over here. Everyone outside the country tends to think we all live in London and are best friends with the Queen or something." I laughed.

"I know England quite well myself." He turned towards me, placing his arm along the back of couch.

"Oh, you do? That's cool. I live in Lincolnshire." I answered his question.

"Which is not far from Nottingham, is it not?"

"No, you're right, I live about an hour away. How did you know?"

"As I said, I know England well. Can't say the same for the current Queen though." There was that smile again.

I nodded and smiled at what I presumed was a joke, before glancing towards my cousin on the phone. "So, how did you two…."

"What? Now?" Vicki suddenly shrieked, interrupting our conversation as we both turned towards her. "Yes, alright," she sighed, "I'll be there soon." She hung up then and turned to me apologetically. "Sorry, that was Mike,"

"Celluci." Henry bristled.

Vicki ignored him. "He wants me to go down to the station. They have a police line up from that mugging I witnessed last week. I'm sorry." She offered me a wane smile.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged, "can't be helped. We'll have dinner another night."

She nodded. "I promise. Feels like we haven't had any time to catch up yet." She reached for her jacket, "and I really do want to hear how the rest of the family are doing." She added, honestly. "I erm, I don't know how long I'll be, so why don't you order some take out and I'll be quick as I can."

"That sounds fine. Don't worry about me, just hope they catch the scum who mugged that old lady." She'd told me all about it earlier that afternoon, once I'd dragged myself out of bed.

She nodded. "Well…" she paused, pulling her mobile phone from her jacket pocket to call a cab. "I'm sorry to run out on you anyway."

"I'll keep her company." Henry volunteered.

"Henry." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be on my best behaviour." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Is that alright with you? I could be pretty late…"

"Oh, don't worry." I waved off her concern with a flap of my hand. "You know I live the hours of a vampire." I joked.

Henry's head whipped round to glare at me and then back to Vicki. I failed to notice, my focus being on Vicki's rather shocked looking expression, before she exchanged worried glances with Henry.

"What?" I asked, having had many people find my sleeping habits strange, but not that shocking. "You know since I lost my job that I tend to sleep all day and stay awake all night. A bad habit I got into really. But, I prefer it. I seem to be most creative at night, and I kind of like the peace."

Her expression relaxed a little then and, unknown to me, Henry's demeanour calmed again too. "Oh, yes, I remember…"

"I think we shall get on just fine." Henry smiled at Vicki, inching closer to me and placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Well…just behave." She warned him the way you would a small child. "I mean it Henry."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman." He scoffed, raising his eyebrows sharply.

Vicki sighed, and somewhat reluctantly, headed out, speaking hurriedly on her phone ordering a cab.

* * *

Vicki was much later home than I think she planned that night. So late, that by the time she got back, Henry had had to leave and I had taken myself to bed. Meaning that by the time I woke sometime after noon, Vicki hadn't been up too long herself.

"Morning," she smiled, meeting me in the kitchen and fixing herself a coffee, "well, afternoon," she laughed with a small shake of her head as she caught sight of the clock on the microwave. "Sorry I was so late last night."

"Oh., that's alright." I reached into the fridge for the milk. "I was starting to get a little worried. But Henry said you'd be fine, he seemed to know. What took so long anyway? Mike wasn't a problem was he?" I wondered. I knew their history, we might have lived a continent apart but we emailed often and told each other just about everything, or so I thought.

"No, he was alright." She pulled herself up to sit on the kitchen counter and blew across her mug to cool the liquid down. "Just after the line up I had some forms to fill in, files to look through, statements to sign and all that. But, at least we got our man." She looked triumphant.

My cousin lived to catch the bad guys, she'd been a cop not so long ago, a damn fine detective with the Canadian Metropolitan Police department. Until her vision problems had started and she'd then been diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa - a debilitating eye condition that slowly led to blindness. So, she'd left the force, refusing to work a desk job, and set up her own private investigator business thus allowing her an outlet for her passion.

"So…erm, was everything alright here? I mean, was Henry…." she faded off.

"A perfect gentleman, as he promised." I assured her with a smile. "Actually," I sat down at the small kitchen table, "He's very charming." I admitted.

"Mmm…I don't doubt that." She huffed.

"And he's incredibly…beautiful." I continued, feeling my cheeks flush at my confession. "He has such incredible eyes, seem so wise for someone his age. As though he's seen the world, and then some. And that killer smile of his is to die for." I sighed.

"You don't know the half of it," Vicki muttered under her breath so as I only caught the odd word. "Hang on, you don't…like him, do you?" She seemed rather afraid of the very idea.

"Why? Is he off limits? Do you want him for yourself? I couldn't blame you if you did. He really seems an amazing guy.."

"Oh, he's off limits. But not because I want him or anything. No, he's tried that…didn't work."

"Oh…so he's attached then? Or are you two ex-lovers?" I suddenly dared ask.

"What?" she almost choked on her coffee, "why ever would you think that?"

"The way you talk to one another, mocking each other, in some strange familiar, yet awkward way. And you don't seem to…I dunno, you seemed worried about leaving me here with him."

"Henry and I…." She sighed, trying to decide how to explain him without giving too much away. "I've known him about a year now, but we've never been lovers, well not really." She smiled wryly. "And…we're just good friends and sometimes partners, business partners…you get close to someone working with them and we tease each other. You know me, I'm a tad cocky and stubborn as a mule and he pushes the right buttons at times."

"So, why the over concern leaving me with him? He really was very sweet last night, let me have all the pizza and everything. And he's so interesting to talk to. I admit I find him very intriguing and very, alluring." I grinned, looking down into my tea to avoid her gaze.

"It's just…Henry can be a little…intense at times. He's very smooth and very persuasive. Just…don't go falling for him, he's totally the wrong guy for you, believe me."

"Well," I shrugged , somewhat disappointed. "I suppose I can at least enjoy the view, does he come around here often?" I tried to ask casually.

"Usually when I need him he's around. But…Cat, promise me you'll be careful with him? Don't go back to his place alone or let him talk you into anything, promise? Aunt Jenny would never speak to me again if I let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me Vic. I _can_ take care of myself. But, for you…I promise I'll be careful."

"Thanks." She smiled and swung back the last of her coffee. "Right, I had best get back to work." She hopped down off the counter and returned to her office. It amazed me that even though she'd gone to bed later than me, she had still been up before me.

To my disappointment, there was no sign of Henry at all that day. But, at least we had finally managed to get out for our dinner as planned that night. It had been nice to reminisce and laugh about our childhoods over a leisurely meal, and probably drink far too much as well - but it had been a fun night.

The following day was the total opposite. A new client had come to Vicki with a long sob story of her missing child. The police had no leads on her little boy and she was coming to the end of her tether to find out what had happened to him. I know the story had touched Vicki and she immediately took the new case on, working furiously to find the lost child.

I would have helped if I could, but there wasn't much I could do that Vicki and her assistant Coreen weren't already doing, so Vicki had told me to go and enjoy myself, that her work shouldn't spoil my vacation. Wandering the streets of Toronto alone weren't quite the same though, and after a couple of hours of shopping I had returned to her place where I had taken up root in her lounge with a stack of DVD's and popcorn.

Which is where Henry found me that night.

Sat watching some terrible horror movie, he made me jump as he sidled onto the sofa next to me.

"Oh God, don't do that!" I held my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pounding.

"Sorry," he smirked, "didn't mean to scare you."

"When did you get here anyway?" I moved in my seat to face him. "And…why? It's getting late isn't it?"

"A few moments ago, and yes it is. Why? Because…." his hand reached along the back of the sofa and toyed with a tendril of my hair, "I wanted to see you again."

I looked up at him and our eyes met for a moment. I know that I promised Vicki I was going to be careful around him, for whatever reason she had. But…I was slowly losing my resolve.

"Oh really?" I asked, not allowing myself to believe him. I didn't handle compliments very well and always thought people, men especially, were making fun of me.

"Yes. Really. Though I did offer Vicki my help with her case, but, well…she told me you had been abandoned all day…so…"

"So?" I wondered what else he was going to say.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could go for a walk? Maybe, get a coffee or something?" he suggested.

"Erm…" I thought about it briefly. I had promised Vicki, but…then she had left me to my own devices all day and some company, _his_ company might be nice. "Sure." I smiled at him, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

He smiled too, stood up and gallantly offered me his hand to help me up.

Stopping briefly by the office doorway as I pulled my jacket on, Vicki looked up. "We're going out for coffee." I told her. "You want anything?"

"Ooh…a cappuccino would be great." Coreen looked up with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." I replied. "Vicki?" She hadn't answered me yet and was glaring at the man waiting patiently behind me.

"Didn't we talk the other day?" She asked me then. "Didn't I explain something?"

"We're just going out for coffee Vic. I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes, her over protectiveness and warnings about Henry were starting to annoy me.

"You don't have a clue." She muttered, looking down at the computer again.

"Look, do you want anything or not?" I asked, now fastening my coat.

"Sure, whatever." She shrugged nonchalantly, pretending she no longer cared.

"Ready?" Henry asked, offering me his hand.

"Yes." I smiled, grasping his hand willingly with a conceited grin back at my cousin. She glared at me again and I just poked my tongue out at her before Henry led me out in the Toronto night.

The following few days, my mood seemed to depend on whether or not Henry made an appearance at the office. I waited all day in anticipation of seeing him that night, having long since given up on seeing him during the day. I figured either his real job kept him busy all day, that he worked nights or he simply had the terrible sleeping habits that I did! But, it was always a joy whenever he came into the office and I always found an excuse to be in there when he was.

There was no point in denying it, no matter what I had promised Vicki, the man _was_ delicious and I was insanely attracted to him and nursing a rather large crush.

* * *

More to come very soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, here's the Tasker file and the information on erm…" Coreen shot me an agitated glance to where I sat on the sofa in the office, wondering whether she could say what she needed to in front of me, "well what you asked me for, need anything else?" she asked, handing Vicki the file, a book and a sheaf of papers.

"No, thanks Coreen," Vicki slipped her glasses back on, then opened the file and glanced at the papers briefly. "Why don't you get off? I guess I need to go speak to Henry about this one," she sighed, realising she probably needed his help.

"Okay, thanks," Coreen almost bounced with joy at being able to go early. "I'll erm…see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yep, bye," Vicki was already grabbing her jacket and putting the things into her bag.

"Bye Coreen!" I called after her as she headed out. "You going to Henry's?" I jumped up from the sofa and asked Vicki eagerly, "can I come?"

"Yes, I need to talk some…business with him, why?"

"Well…I just…" I stumbled for a reason, other than the obvious fact I was developing a major crush on him and would use any excuse to see him again, as well as that I wanted to see where he lived and what he got up to when he wasn't here. "Because…I…erm…well, I'll be here alone again otherwise, won't I?" I pouted, hoping to cover up my real reason.

Vicki sighed deeply, removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. I wasn't fooling her for one second, she knew I liked him, a lot. "Oh alright, you can come. Just…"

"Just what?" I wondered, already shrugging my jacket on.

"Well, I need to talk business with him, about a case. So…don't go, you know, fawning all over him as you usually do."

"I don't fawn all over him."

"Much…" Vicki added as I poked my tongue out at her.

After waiting for a cab, we arrived at Henry's place about 20 minutes later. "He lives here?" I asked, rather astounded by the calibre of the place, this wasn't at all where I had pictured him living. Judging by his age and the fact that Vicki said he was an artist, I had envisioned some lowly loft or something of that style, not a penthouse suite in a grand highrise nestled in amongst the opera circuit.

"Yes," Vicki replied, knocking on the door of his apartment, "why?"

"Just, not what I imagined," I shrugged as the door opened and Henry appeared.

"Good evening ladies," he smiled, "you…okay?" he seemed almost concerned.

"I have a case I might need your help with," she told him, already heading inside as he held the door open.

"Hi," I offered a feeble wave, suddenly coming over all shy.

"She insisted on coming with me," Vicki added, explaining my presence.

"Glad you did," he told me, gesturing me inside his dwelling.

As I stepped inside and followed Vicki towards the couch, I gazed unconsciously around his apartment. It was stunning and judging by the décor, he obviously had expensive tastes

"Can I get you both a drink?" he asked then, playing the good host.

"A drink, Henry?" Vicki almost laughed at him, "you only ever have water in your kitchen!"

"Then can I get either of you a glass of water?" he asked

"No, thanks," Vicki replied with a wave of her hand, taking the things out of her bag.

"Fine, Cat?"

"Erm, oh yes, please," I suddenly realised he was talking to me and I stopped gazing around me, embarrassed that I was perhaps being a bit too nosey, "this is a beautiful place."

"Thank you." His face lit up with that cheeky, almost cocky grin of his, before heading off towards what I presumed was his kitchen.

When he returned, I had been distracted by the cubicle cut off by large screens in the corner of his lounge, where some of his artwork was displayed on magnetic boards and new work he'd obviously been working on prior to our arrival lay on the desk.

"Did you do all these?" I asked, gazing at the intricate drawings.

"Yes, but I don't usually let people see my work before I'm finished," he handed me the glass of water, his fingers brushing against mine intentionally and trying to lead me away from his studio. My skin tingled where his fingers had touched mine and a rush of emotions swept through me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, they're just…you're incredibly talented," I was amazed with his work. When Vicki said he was an artist I had visions of all that terrible modern art you see around these days, not beautiful elaborate drawings.

Another of those infectious huge grins covered his face, "thank you,"

"Stop buttering him up!" Vicki told me.

"But he is, I mean…they're so beautiful, what are they for?" I wondered, studying them again, tracing my finger around one of the pictures carefully and noted the amount of them that he had and that somehow he must make a career out of this.

"I'm a graphic novelist, I draw books," he explained, admiring some of his own work.

"You _draw_ books? You mean like comic books or something?"

Vicki laughed loudly.

"I prefer to call them graphic novels," he corrected me, sounded slightly offended.

"Oh, right sorry. I can see why though, these are far too good to be dubbed as merely comic book drawings. They're so detailed and imaginative and, realistic."

"Okay, you know he already has a problem with this nagging self doubt," Vicki quipped, "and now you're just going to make his head swell," she groaned, stood over by the sofa. "Henry, some help here?" she indicated the file and book she'd placed on his coffee table.

"So, what are they about?" I titled my head to the side as I continued speaking to Henry, ignoring Vicki's attention seeking.

"Passion," his eyebrows shot up suggestively as he smirked, "power, human struggles, life, history…whatever inspires me at the time of drawing, creates the story for my book." The way he spoke about his work, about his drawings, it was evident how passionate he was about it.

"Do you, maybe have some finished work I can read?" I asked hopefully, wanting to see more of his drawings without interfering with his work in progress.

"Erm, sure…I think I have something here," he went to a drawer in a bookcase and found a couple of his books for me and handed them over, almost embarrassed that I was going to be reading them. As I reached for them, his palm covered my hand and his thumb brushed softly over my knuckles deliberately as he slowly withdrew and he smiled at me, our gaze locked.

"I doubt you want to read those, they're rather violent and gory, hardly something you'd enjoy," Vicki commented, annoyed that I was distracting Henry and she was being ignored.

"Blood Price?" I read the front covers of them both, "well…with a title like that I wouldn't expect much else. I only really want to study his drawings some more anyway," I replied to Vicki.

"Well…that's what I do," he shrugged. "I have years of passion for art and literature, with my books I'm able to combine the two."

"Years of passion?" I teased, "can't be that many years. I mean, you barely look to be in your mid 20's," I surmised.

"Looks can be deceiving," his hand reached out and gently toyed with a tendril of my hair that had come loose from my ponytail, "I have….a very old soul," his gaze seemed to almost burn right through me and I could well imagine that his soul was indeed very old - his eyes said it all.

I just smiled at him, transfixed by the beautiful mystical colour of his sea foam eyes.

"Hello? Henry?" Vicki was suddenly beside us and waved her hand in-between us, becoming increasingly frustrated. He broke our gaze and turned his eyes towards Vicki, the look in them being that of inquiring. "Oh, remember me now? Person you're supposed to help on cases, your partner?" she added the last word rather scathingly and stomped back over to the sofa, picking up the file determinedly and waving it at him, before dropping down into a chair with it.

"I'd erm, I'd better go help," he told me, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Okay," I was surprised to hear my voice come out in almost a sigh, "erm, thank you…for these," I held up the books and followed him to the seating area with my glass of water. He sat down opposite Vicki as I plopped into the leather sofa, leaving them to discuss the case whilst I read.

"Wow!" I gasped after a couple of hours or so of reading in enthralled silence as they discussed the case in hushed tones. There was definitely something funny about some of the cases my cousin dealt with - not that she was about to let on to me what it was though. I closed the book slowly and then looked up to discover them both staring at me peculiarly. "what?" I asked, looking at them both puzzled.

"You just…gasped, you alright?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah," I answered her, wondering if she was the one who was alright. "I just finished reading this," I held the book up to explain, "and it was…just wow! I mean, I confess, I did actually wonder how you could 'draw' a whole story, with no words or anything," I admitted to Henry sheepishly, who graciously waved away my confession with a gesture of the hand, "but your pictures were so detailed and elaborate that it was quite easy to follow the story, which was rather complex and yet so beautiful and tragic. I totally lost myself in it…and.."

Vicki butted in, "I swear, if you start asking him for his autograph, I will come over there and kick you!" she hissed.

I broke into a fit of the giggles at her suggestion, "no…but I might have to go get myself some copies of these, I loved them."

"You can keep those," Henry offered. "I'm glad you liked them."

"Thank you," I smiled at him, touched by the offer. "You know you're so lucky being able to do something you love so much, making a career out of your passion. I can only dream."

"You wouldn't have to dream if you sent some of your work somewhere and stopped fantasising about it," Vicki added with a tired sigh.

"We've been here before Vick, and you know I won't. I can't handle rejection, if they tell me it's crap, I'll never want to write again, and I love to write, it's my escapism."

"You write?" Henry realised.

"Yeah, kinda…it's just a hobby really, something I do for fun. But…I do dream of being published some day," I added wistfully, "being paid for something I love doing, rather than looking for dead end jobs or going back to what I used to do."

"Then you should send it to a publisher, you'll never know otherwise," he insisted, "you don't want to live with regret, believe me it's a burden," he sighed.

"Well…maybe…" I replied thoughtfully as I fantasised about it inside my head, suddenly hearing the suggestion coming from Henry didn't sound as absurd as everyone else who had told me to try.

"Anyway!" Vicki spoke much louder than she needed to, disturbing our conversation, "I think we've done all that we can on this case tonight Henry, so perhaps it's time we left you in peace to, whatever you need to do," she added mysteriously.

"Oh wow, it's after one, " I realised, glancing at my watch, "we must be keeping you up," I added.

"No, I'm…pretty much a complete night owl myself, it's still early for me," he smiled that delicious smile of his.

Vicki rolled her eyes, "still, time we were going Cat," she groaned.

"I guess you work nights then?" I assumed about Henry. "I find I'm most creative then as well."

"You, could say that, yes," he dipped his head slightly in the affirmative.

"Come on!" Vicki called me, stood with the door already open and on her phone, calling a cab to come pick us up.

"Jeez, what's the rush!" I grumbled at her and rolled my eyes in Henry's direction.

He laughed and I found myself gazing at his lips, his perfect mouth, the cute dimples in his cheeks and became mesmerised by him. And I realised that I wanted him to kiss me desperately.

"Catalina!" Vicki called again, using my full name and causing me to jump out of my reverie.

"Oh, erm…well…bye Henry," I blushed, wondering if he knew what I had been thinking and that I was completely captivated by his charm and beauty.

"Good night Cat," he smiled as his hand lingered on my upper arm, gently running up and down as my body practically quivered under his touch and intense gaze.

As his hand dropped I headed for the door in an almost dreamlike state, walking backwards and gazing at him. I knew I was behaving foolishly, like a silly school girl with a crush or an over zealous fan, but I couldn't snap myself out of it - he had me spellbound.

"And, erm, thanks for these," I held up the two copies of his books that he'd given me.

"You're welcome," he replied, as Vicki shoved me hastily out the door and cast a knowing glance back towards Henry.

"Night," she frowned at him, before slamming the door behind her and jostled me towards the elevator.

* * *

"Jeez, do you think you could maybe make it a bit more obvious next time!" Vicki berated me as we left his apartment building, heading for the cab waiting for us down the street.

"What?" I whined, not understanding what she was getting at.

"The whole fan girl act, it was just…well," she couldn't think what to call it.

"But he is damn good at what he does!" I defended my reaction towards his work. "You never told me he did that or that he was so successful,"

"Yeah, and it's bloody obvious now that you fancy him! And he knows it…"

"So?" I wondered why that was so bad, after all I wanted him to know I was interested in him. "He's very erm…touchy feely, isn't he?" I grinned.

Vicki groaned and rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Did I not tell you to be wary of him? To stay away from him? He's not right for you."

"You did, but I'm still waiting for you to give me a damn good reason why?" I folded my arms and stared her out, waiting for an answer.

"He's just…it's…look it's complicated alright?" she stumbled over her words, "just trust me, he's not what you think he is!"

"Perhaps not, but I do think he's…rather alluring. There's just something about him that's hard to resist, and he's beautiful, you can't deny that? I mean, unless you're bl…" I stopped what I had been about to say, knowing that was a touchy subject with my cousin and with good reason, after all, she was going to go through blindness someday and I cursed myself for the slip up.

"Unless I'm blind, oh very funny!" she scoffed and strode off ahead of me, snatching open the door of the first cab in the rank.

"Vicki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just…look, is it really so bad that I fancy the guy? I doubt he'd be interested in someone like me anyway?"

"Why not, you have a pulse don't you?" she muttered whilst climbing in the cab.

"Sorry?" I didn't catch what she'd said.

"Nothing. Look, you just…don't want to go falling for a guy like him, alright?" she added in hushed tones so as the cab driver didn't hear us.

"And I repeat, why not? What is wrong with him?"

"Look, fine, if you want to go getting yourself hurt and broken hearted again, go ahead, fall for the guy. Just don't come running to me in tears when he hurts you, because he will."

"Vicki, you're so cynical about men, they're not all like that."

"And you're not cynical? What was it you told me a few weeks ago? You were done with men, that they were all bastards."

"Yeah, until I met Henry. I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel…alive, he makes me feel special. I get a…rush just from him looking at me, admiring him, his smile, and I like that. And he's probably not interested in me at all, but just let me indulge in the fantasy of him, alright, don't ruin that for me."

"Fine," she held her hands up, "I'll back off. But, just remember what I said."

I rolled my eyes at her, realising that was the best I was going to get from the 'man hating, none trusting of the entire male population', dear cousin of mine.

* * *

"You're here again," I commented, a huge grin suddenly appearing on my face as Henry opened the office door and stepped inside. I was sat at Vicki's desk, flicking through a magazine absentmindedly - I mean the magazines my cousin subscribed too weren't exactly my thing - 'gun manual monthly' wasn't exactly what I would call a fun read!

"I am," he returned my smile, circling the desk and coming to rest by the chair.

"Can't seem to keep you away," I tossing the magazine aside and continued to grin at him stupidly. His smile was infectious though and I couldn't help it.

"No…something keeps pulling me back," he dropped the timbre of his voice slightly as the smile became more seductive and he stepped even closer towards me. The back of his fingers ran down my bare arm and I shivered as I looked up at him coyly through my eyelashes. He was about to move even closer then, as Vicki stepped into the room with fresh coffee from the shop down the street.

"Oh, finally. I called you an hour ago," she complained and failed to miss the look being shared between us.

"Well," he stepped away from me and became all serious again, "a man has to eat, had to go hunt for …dinner," he told her with a flash of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"So, what can I help you with today Victoria?" he picked the file up off her desk, perched himself on the windowsill and began to flip through it as she shifted me out of her chair.

Brushing by him between her desk and him, as I headed for a seat on the sofa, he surreptitiously cast me a rather flirtatious grin and a flash of those expressive eyebrows of his. My mind started to wonder with what just might have happened if Vicki had only been a few moments longer. And then my heart leapt with another thought. Was it at all possible, that just maybe, he was attracted to me as well?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey," I smiled when Henry opened the door of his apartment to me.

"Hey…" he waved me inside and closing the door after me, he turned to face me, "on your own?"

"Vicki's not here yet? I asked dubiously.

He turned and stood with both arms out either side, indicating that she wasn't anywhere to be seen in his apartment.

"Oh, well she told me to go get the movie and she'd meet me here," I added, taking off my jacket.

Henry took it from me and slung it over the large ornate table the end of his hall entrance. "Knowing her, she got carried away working on something," he chuckled lightly as he led me over to his couch.

"You know her well," I nodded.

"Yes, indeed," he then patted the seat next to him. "So what movie did you bring?"

"Oh, it's one of my favourites," I instantly forgot about Vicki's absence and my thought of calling her as I began digging in my bag for the DVD, "Queen of the Damned," I announced, pulling it out and showing him the front cover.

His eyebrows raised in disbelief and took the box from me to look at the cover. "Vampires?" he asked incredulously, taking the disc from the box before handing it back.

"Uh huh. It's based on the Anne Rice novels, the Vampire Chronicles? Which are some of my favourite books, I have them all. Do you know the story?" I instantly became enthusiastic talking about it. "Of course the movie isn't half as good as the book, but I like it. And, well Lestat is…kinda hot," I cringed slightly at my own words, how cheesy was that?

"You think Vampires are hot?" he was putting the DVD into the machine and turned his head to smirk at me.

I shrugged then a little uncomfortably, thinking he was making fun of me. "Well…yeah. kinda. I guess I have a thing for them. I know most people think they're just these evil, blood thirsty killers or something, but…I think they're misunderstood and find them to be, well, rather sexy and…erotic." I added under my breath, suddenly feeling really foolish. "Ignore me, perhaps I'm just insane," I waved away my own nonsense twaddle. Why was I talking such rubbish? Nerves, I decided, I was nervous being alone with him in his apartment.

He laughed and sat back next to me as the movie started. "Insane no…not at all," he grinned cunningly.

We sat together in silence watching the movie then. And I began to think that perhaps I had said too much and he now considered me to be a total nutcase! I mean, telling someone, a guy, that you think vampires are sexy isn't exactly normal, is it?

"How did you become interested in vampires anyway?" he suddenly asked me about half an hour into the movie, and it took me a moment to realise he'd said something.

"Oh…I don't know. Someone I knew talked about the books a lot and, I just decided to check them out. And I really enjoyed them. I didn't think they would be my thing at first, but I kind of feel for Lestat."

"You _feel_ for him?" he was intrigued and the movie was now ignored.

"Yeah, well…think about it, it's got to be an incredibly lonely existence, hasn't it? Everyone and everything you know and love leaves you behind. You're all alone in the world…with a wasteland of eternity laid out before you. You have all the time in the world, but no one to share it with. It has to be so daunting. Even his creator left him to fend for himself."

Switching my gaze from the movie back to Henry, I noticed the almost sad, mystified, far off look on his face as though he was remembering something. I wasn't even sure he was listening to me, but I continued all the same.

"I know I would make a useless vampire. I mean, the fact that I'm a vegetarian would mean drinking blood might be a problem. I'd probably fade away in the corner or something anyway. But…to be honest, it's mostly the thought of immortality that would scare me. I couldn't deal with it. I'm just not that brave."

"You sound as though you almost believe in them," he spoke quietly.

"Well, why not?" I shrugged one shoulder. " I mean…I think there's a lot more out there that we don't know about, than what we do," I peered up at him again and he had this rather amused expression on his face. "Of course, I also believe in demons and fairies," I added, certain he would think I was some nut job now.

He moved in his seat then, so as his whole body was towards mine, "I'll let you in on a little secret," he started.

"You believe in fairies and vampires too?" I joked, not expecting him to in the slightest.

"Yes…I believe, in vampires anyway. Because…I…" he was interrupted by a knock at the door and he sounded as though he growled as he got up to answer it.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Vicki strolled into the apartment, "what did I miss?" She glanced at the TV screen then. "Vampires?" she almost shrieked once she realised what we were watching.

"Don't you like them?" I wondered why she had shrieked at the sight of the movie. "Henry and I were just discussing them."

"Oh, you were, were you," she glared at Henry pointedly and folded her arms, "and what, pray tell, did he have to say about them." Her eyes never left Henry as they stood either side of the TV, face to face, staring each other down.

"Actually, he was just going to tell me some secret, before you interrupted," I sighed.

"Henry!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he almost snapped, folding his own arms boldly. "Why can't I tell her? It's _my_ secret after all."

"Because…" she hissed.

"Oh god, here we go again. Give it up you two!" I yelled at them. "If he wants to tell me something, surely that's up to him Vicki?"

The two of them continued to stare angrily at one another.

"Go on then. Tell her," she dared him, as she waved her arm towards me. "Tell her that you're a vampire! A blood sucking, 500 year old vampire. Tell her," she nodded her head towards me.

"_Almost_ 500 years old," Henry corrected her forcefully.

I laughed at the pair of them, "yeah, right. Take the piss out of me, I don't care."

Vicki folded her arms defiantly as Henry shot her a fierce look, as if to say 'happy now?'

He turned to me then and looked serious, "Catalina, Cat…it's true. I am a vampire."

"What?" I frowned and didn't find this funny anymore. Having a laugh with me was one thing, but making fun of my beliefs wasn't fair.

"I am almost 490 years old. I was born in 1519 . The illegitimate son of King Henry VIII, I was known as Henry Duke of Richmond. A lover of mine, Christina, turned me after I begged her so as we could always be together." He could see that I didn't believe him and wondered what to do next. Apart from Vicki, there were very few people in his many lifetimes he had chosen to disclose his secret to.

"Why don't you show her that nice little trick you showed me," Vicki suggested, now wishing she hadn't egged him on.

Taking an ancient looking dagger from an antique display on a side table, he seemed to ground himself for a moment and looked right at me as he held the knife in one hand and held his other palm up. And then cut a line straight across his palm which immediately pooled with blood. At least for a moment…and then the cut miraculously healed itself. Glancing up from his hand, I noticed his eyes had turned pure black and sharp fangs had descended from his top set of teeth.

Gasping audibly, my eyes opened wide in utter surprise and I stared at him open mouthed. Although I believed in this stuff to a degree, I never expected to witness anything myself and I didn't know what to think. Should I be afraid of him now or not? He'd had plenty of chances to attack me if he'd wanted to - why should knowing what he was now make any difference to that? Presuming that he was scaring me he closed his own eyes momentarily, before opening them again to reveal his usual striking green eyes.

"You might not believe me, but I won't hurt you," he promised me. "Just…you seemed to understand. Never has anyone said those things to me that you did about vampires, no one else has ever got it the way you seem to. I think, I hope you're someone I can trust. But, I just wanted you to know the truth," he faded off, thinking he had ruined things now.

"Why didn't you tell me about him!" I shot at Vicki.

She shook her head disbelievingly. "Oh yeah, and what did you expect me to do? Send you an email saying, 'Hi cousin, today I met a friendly vampire who helps me with some freaky supernatural cases.' You'd have thought I was insane!"

"You still could have told me," I mumbled, "I might have surprised you."

"Besides," she sighed, "it wasn't my secret to reveal. Henry trusted me, and I respect that."

Henry shot her a grateful smile. "Cat, I'm sorry if…"

I shook my head, "you have nothing to be sorry for." I interrupted him. "In fact, you just proved to me that I am not ready to check into the asylum for believing in all this stuff. You're really quite amazing." I looked at him in awe.

"You're not totally freaked out then?" Vicki wondered.

"No. not really. I admit that I never really expected to witness any of this stuff for myself. But...do I need to be freaked out?"

"Nah, he usually behaves himself pretty well," Vicki teased.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Thanks…you make me sound like some mad dog."

We all laughed at his comparison.

"Henry…thank you for trusting me," I told him honestly. "I promise, your secret is safe with me."

"Well, thank you for not freaking out. And, I appreciate it," he gave me that special smile of his.

"Great! Now that's all sorted, can we get back to the movie?" We all looked at the screen of the forgotten movie as Vicki sat down in one of the leather armchairs. "I really like this bit," she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up as Lestat came on stage for his rock concert.

Henry moved to sit back down beside me, and then paused, wondering whether perhaps I wouldn't want to sit next to him now. He looked anxious and didn't quite know what to do.

I half laughed at him, smiled and then patted the cushion next to me, indicating it was alright for him to sit beside me. He looked relieved as he reclaimed his place on the couch.

Throughout the end of the movie, when I thought he wasn't looking, I attempted to surreptitiously throw sideways glances at him - suddenly even more fascinated with him. He was a vampire…a real vampire and yet he looked so…_normal_, you know, for a dead guy!

"What?" he threw his hands up in the air. Finally asking me what I was doing after catching me looking at him. "Are you waiting for me to turn into a bat or something?"

"Yeah, smart ass. Actually…I was just trying to work out whether I see you any differently now that I know the truth," I confessed.

"And _do_ you?" he was curious to know.

I slowly shook my head, "no…all I see is what I saw that first day I met you. The most beautiful man I have ever seen."

A conceited little grin covered his entire face.

"Oh God!" Vicki groaned. "Don't go telling him that. He already has a high opinion of himself, now he'll be impossible."

We both fell about laughing as poor Henry pulled a face at us.

* * *

"Vicki Nelson investigations," I panted into the phone, having just rushed from the kitchen to the office to answer it.

"Hey, it's Henry. Are you alright?"

"Fine, and hey yourself. Erm…Vicki's not here right now," I assumed that was why he had called, checking in with his partner.

"She's not?" he seemed surprised.

"Nope, she went out about an hour ago."

"Oh, right…business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, well I think. I mean, she was meeting Mike for dinner, so make your own mind up about that one," I laughed.

"Seems you have as high opinion of him as me," he joined in the laughter. "So, she's left you there alone?"

"Yep, with instructions to answer the phone and take messages," I sighed.

"Nice. You, erm, feel like some company?" he asked.

"Are you offering?" I grinned down the phone.

"I am," I could hear the smile in his reply.

"Then I would love some. Oh, and can you do me a favour?" I suddenly thought.

"Sure."

"Grab a movie on your way over, Vicki has such a limited selection here," I complained.

"I'll do that. I'll be there in about…20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," I smiled to myself and slowly hung up the phone dreamily. Sighing deeply and leaning back on the desk with a sappy grin on my face, I suddenly caught a whiff of smoke, "shit! my dinner!" I cursed and rushed through to try and salvage it.

Half an hour later, Henry sauntered into the lounge, having let himself in in his usual way - not that I had figured out how he did that yet.

"Sorry, took me longer to choose a…is something burning?" he sniffed the air.

"What? Oh, no…well, it was, but not anymore," I answered him vaguely, idly turning the page of the local newspaper.

"You're alright?" he checked, wondering what had been happening.

"Fine, just hungry," I lowered the paper and looked up at him. "I burnt my dinner because I was talking to you on the phone and forgot," I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Oh, sorry," he was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," I poked my tongue out at him, having caught the amusement on his face. "And now I'm waiting for take out. So, what movie did you get?" I asked, tossing the newspaper aside and changing the subject.

He waved the DVD case at me.

"Oh, okay," I replied warily as I read the title to myself- 'The Original Horror Show: Frankenstein.'

"You don't like it?" he assumed.

"No, it's fine, really," I smiled, handed him the remotes to put it on and then went to answer the knock at the door for my food delivery. Returning to the couch with food in hand, Henry sat down beside me and began scrolling through the trailers on the DVD.

"Are erm…do you…you know, want anything?" I wondered, feeling a tad awkward eating alone, even though it seemed totally ironic that I was more concerned about eating alone and appearing impolite, than being alone with a real vampire, and I stifled a giggle to myself. "I mean, do vampires even eat…regular food?" I wasn't sure - who knew what vampire lore was true in the movies and what wasn't?

"It's been known to happen. But, as a rule, no. Not for me anyway. I don't need it, and the end result isn't….well very pretty," he grimaced. "Besides, after years of…drinking blood," he looked for a sickened reaction and when he didn't get one, he continued, "the taste of regular food pales in comparison."

"Right," I think I got what he meant, without him going into graphic details. "So…just how screwed up do they have it in the movies?" I wondered then, having been fascinated with the vampire lore for years I couldn't resist asking an expert.

He laughed, "most of it. I mean, the whole thing about holy water, crosses, garlic…totally absurd. Garlic stinks, but its not going to keep away a hungry vampire."

"Oh…" I looked down at my food, realising it probably had a trace of garlic in it.

"See?" he laughed again, "no effect on me whatsoever."

"But, it's not…too overwhelming for you is it? I mean, don't you have really heightened senses? I can go toss it out if you want?"

"Just, eat your dinner," he smiled as his fingers crept along the back of the couch towards me, "but, yes…a vampires natural senses are heightened intensely. Everything becomes heady," those fingers of his toyed with a tendril of hair, "stronger, enhanced - sight, smell, taste, touch," he stroked the back of his finger down my cheek as if it prove his point. "Not to mention the preternatural powers we gain," he grinned, "so, what else do you want to know?"

I shrugged, there was so much I wanted to know - what it felt like, did he have any regrets, how he was turned, how he had survived for so long, how a vampire managed to live unnoticed amongst mortals and many more questions were flashing through my mind and not all to do with his vampirism - his family and history intrigued me as well. But there was nothing else I felt entirely comfortable asking him, at least not yet. It felt a little rude to be questioning him about his lifestyle and I didn't want him thinking he was just some specimen that fascinated me. "Erm…nothing really," I grinned, "so, besides…blood," I almost whispered the word, "does a…vampire need anything else?"

"Water, I have to drink water,"

"Then, I shall get you some water," I replied, taking my empty food tray out to bring us some drinks back.

"You know," Henry began whilst taking the glass of water off me that I offered him, "in some ways you're very much like your cousin, and yet in others…you're totally different," he observed as I sat back beside him with my own glass of diet soda.

"And, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wondered, facing him and tilting my head to the side as I awaited his answer.

"It's…" he paused, thinking carefully over his reply. "It's, just…different," he shrugged and offered me a cheeky grin.

I laughed at that, "good answer!" I continued to giggle and playfully thumped his bicep, but deep down I was wondering whether those 'different' qualities were attractive to him or not.

"Movie's starting!" he announced, placing the remote down between us and mentally shook me out of my reverie.

The handsome, alluring vampire sat beside me held my attention much more than the movie we were watching. I'm not all that sure I saw any of it - what with having him there so close to me, as well as having to jump up all the time to answer the phone in Vicki's office.

"That's it," I grumbled, returning to the lounge as the credits rolled on the movie, having just been to answer the phone again, "either she's getting a cordless phone or an answer machine, that's the fifth time toni….shit!" I yelped as I tripped over the corner of the table, swayed clumsily for a moment as I futilely attempted to gain my balance, before plunging right into Henry's lap. With vampire agility he graciously caught me, before we bumped heads and my arms went either side of him, my hands grasping his strong shoulders.

"Sorry," I breathed, "I'm so clu…" I looked up then and realised our faces were inches apart, so close that I could smell the curious scent of him, feel his light, barely there breath upon my cheek. Blue eyes gazed into the turquoise depth of his and for several moments, that could easily have been hours, nether of us were able to break the intense contact. At the sudden realisation that his hands were at my waist, just below my bust line, still holding me up and with no evidence of letting me go, or wanting to and that my own were grasping his shoulders, I gasped softly and then bit my lip timidly before glancing down at his mouth hungrily and unconsciously licking my own.

Who made the first move, I don't know - though I suspect it was him. In the blink of an eye, the mere inches between us vanished and his lips were on mine as I sighed contently and closed my eyes. It was barely a kiss at first, a fleeting brush of his lips upon mine, testing my assent to his advance. And then, once he realised I was not opposed to the idea, he kissed me again, longer this time, lips moving together as I returned his kiss with shameless enthusiasm. His hands at my waist slid to my back as my body slipped into his lap, straddling his thighs and the kiss deepened - tongues now testing boundaries, tasting one another, brushing against each other. I couldn't help it, I moaned into the kiss, my hands coming to tangle in his long chocolate coloured curls.

Pulling back for a moment, since at least one of us needed to breath here, our eyes met once more. For a moment I was taken aback to realise that his captivating ocean green eyes had transpired to black in his vampire desire - but curiously the fact didn't unnerve me, only served to arouse me further. I kissed his forehead and he smiled at me as his hands slid upwards to my neck, dancing lightly along the sensitive skin, causing goose bumps to trail down my back, and then he cupped my cheeks tenderly as the kiss renewed with vigour.

"Hey! I'm back!" called a voice somewhere in a far off place I had no concern over. All that mattered was this incredible being kissing me, causing feelings within me I was sure I had never experienced before. "Hope you haven't been too bor…Catalina! Henry!" Vicki shrieked.

At the screech of her voice, the fantasy shattered and we leapt apart.

"What the hell are you…." she faded off, glancing from one to the other.

I flushed heatedly and scrambled off of his lap, curling myself into the corner of the sofa, feeling rather flustered - both from his kiss and having been caught. Henry on the other hand looked rather pleased with himself, giving Vicki a rather cocky grin that only served to infuriate her all the more.

"Something wrong Victoria?" he asked, using her full name scathingly.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she asked him, hands on hips.

"What did it look like?" he asked, impishly.

"Oh for Gods sake!" she rolled her eyes and flung her hands in the air, "I thought I had warned the pair of you? She's off limits and…Oh God!" she huffed again, before storming off into the kitchen, not knowing what to say to either of us.

I laughed then as Henry flashed his eyebrows at me mockingly.

"Perhaps I should go?" he asked.

"Oh," I couldn't help it, my heart dropped, "well, s'pose it might be best," I added, trying desperately to hide my disappointment. "I'm…sorry," I muttered then.

He grinned, "I'm not, it was…nice," he leant over and brushed his lips against mine again, "not sorry at all," he smirked, his lips almost touching mine. He kissed me once more, before standing and grabbing his jacket. "I'll erm…I'll see you soon," he winked.

I grinned up at him and nodded, "I hope so."

"Bye Vicki!" he called and then laughed when he heard her yell something I didn't catch back, before he turned, gave me one last glance, smiled and left the room.

Once he was gone, I leant back in the chair, closed my eyed and traced my slightly kissed swollen lips with my fingers, grinning to myself like a complete fool and envisioning what could have happened had Vicki not arrived home when she did. I blushed at the images in my head as my pulse quickened.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Vicki glowered at me, having returned from the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Nothing," I sighed, trying to hide the silly grin on my face. "So…how was Mike?" I attempted to change the subject.

"How can you sit there and…ask me normal stuff, when _you've _been…been, making out with a bloody _vampire _on _my_ couch!?"

I laughed at her. Put like that, the whole thing sounded incredibly bizarre! But, he'd caused me to feel so happy and giddy, light headed almost, that I realised right then my attraction to Henry had increased ten fold, that I was seriously falling for him and already cared for him deeply. And judging by that kiss, perhaps he did like me too?

"Oh, I give up!" she got up with her mug, annoyed at the stupid expression on my face, "I'm going to bed!" she decided and stormed off.

Over the next couple of nights, whether on purpose or purely coincidental, Vicki kept Henry busy and away from the office. When I did see him briefly, there were knowing glances and smiles passed between us that Vicki missed. As well as the blatant touching or brushing against me when there was no cause to. All that added to my escalating suspicions that maybe, hopefully, he was growing to feel the same way about me as I did about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter (out of 25) of my fic.  
Rating: Finally lives up to it's 'M' rating!  
Pairing: Henry/Other  
Synopsis: Vicki's visiting English cousin, Cat, has the hots for Henry and vice versa...and things are about to get steamy! ;)  
I'm almost scared to post this chapter...please be kind...I might cry!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey," I saluted Henry with my Starbucks coffee cup as he opened his apartment door and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Hey," he frowned slightly, "is...everything okay? Does Vicki need...my help?" he wondered, fiddling with the pencil in his hand.

"Erm...no. Actually, she's asleep, she went to bed early, and...I was...well I was bored, and lonely...and..."

He chuckled slightly, "come in," and stood back for me to pass him inside his apartment.

"Are you busy?" I asked then.

"Not anymore," he shrugged, closed the door and headed over to his desk.

I followed, "oh, I'm sorry," I noted the amount of new drawings all over his desk and various pens and pencils cast aside haphazardly, "you were working. I am disturbing you, I'll go, it's fine..."

"No, stay," he tossed the pencil down amongst the others and grasped my hand urgently. "But, just let me finish this one bit," he held up a finger as he let go of my hand, then began sifting through various pieces of paper and drawing pads, "where's...my...inking pen?" he cursed, rummaging around for it on the untidy desk.

"You mean, this one?" I plucked a pen from behind his ear where he'd tucked it.

"Erm, yeah. that one. Thanks," he smiled and took it from me, before finishing the piece of inking he'd obviously been doing beforehand.

I moved away from him, not wanting to breath down his neck as he finished and, slinging my jacket into one of the chairs, I wandered over to the window, gazing out over the illuminated city skyline.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, stepping up behind me suddenly.

"It is," I sighed, "I suppose you see it differently from most people though," I turned to look at him and was a little startled to realise how close to me he was stood.

"Probably, everything is much more...enhanced to my eyes, brighter, clearer...I see things most people can't. The whole night almost becomes Technicolor."

"Even people?" I wondered.

"Especially people," the timbre of his voice lowered, "they take on an almost ethereal essence through my eyes, appear almost iridescent," his finger tips traced the scooped neckline of my top, gently running along my skin, "their frailty, mortality," he continued, stepping behind me closely, slowly circling me and sniffing at my hair, "their blood pulsing through veins," he swept my hair back and inhaled along my neck, his nose brushing my skin lightly and causing goosebumps to creep along my skin. "their scent of humanity, it all becomes beautiful and intoxicating...more precious than anything I have ever known," he moved in front of me again, cupping my cheek in his palm and smiling at me. "Your hearts pounding," he whispered seductively.

"I..." I tried to speak, but my mouth had gone dry.

He flashed his eyebrows at me impishly then and gave that short little self satisfied snort of amusement, before he leaned in and placed his lips upon mine. The kiss started out short, but deep as his tongue swept along my bottom lip and then darted inside my mouth for the briefest of tastes. He pulled back and then fixed his hand to the back of my head before his lips were on mine again, moving in motion with one another, kissing him back as tongues danced back and forth between parted mouths and I clung to him, fearful that I may collapse without his strength, that I could drown within his kiss.

I gasped as we parted, my heart beating even more furiously - no one had ever kissed me as he did, he seemed to reach right in to my very soul.

"Mr Fitzroy, are you trying to seduce me?" I breathed.

"That depends," he smirked, "are you seducible?"

A nervous, girlish laughter escaped my lips as I closed my eyes slightly and turned away from his intense gaze. I took a deep breath then and stepped away from him, attempting to take stock of my senses and reign in my emotions. What was happening here? And more importantly, how far did I want it to go? Taking a sip from the briefly forgotten cup in my hand, I discovered the contents had gone cold. I pulled a face then and placed it down on the coffee table.

Standing back up, Henry was right behind me again, running his fingers down my arm.

"Henry..."

"Shh!" he whispered softly, placing his finger across my lips, his beautiful, wise eyes gazing intently into mine.

My tongue flicked out unconsciously to wet my own lips again, licking his finger in the process. He grinned and traced the contours of my lips with his fingertip, before his own lips were back on mine. I stumbled, taken by surprise at the enthusiasm of his kiss, and I tumbled backwards onto the sofa, pulling him down with me.

His body lay over mine and the kiss continued, fingers ran through my hair as my arms encircled his back, running up and down the soft red silk of his shirt as our mouths performed together. Shifting underneath him slightly, I felt the hardness of his arousal bump against my hip, he growled low in the back of his throat and then my tongue came into contact with his sharp fangs which had descended, reminding me of exactly what he was and what those teeth did.

"Mmm...Henry..." I panted, pushing my hand to his chest in some futile attempt to stop him. "Henry...wait," I managed to pull myself away from his kiss.

"What's wrong?" he breathed his lips close to mine.

"Nothing," he observed me sceptically with blackened eyes.

"You...don't want to?" he assumed and frowned slightly as his vampire traits melted away.

"No...I mean yes. I..." I groaned at myself, this wasn't coming out right. "I just...I..."

He chuckled, "what is the problem?" his fingers were trailing around my throat and chest.

"Isn't...are we moving, too fast here?" I wondered out loud.

"Too fast? You can't deny this has been building all week," he smirked.

"I know..."

"And that's a long time going by my standards...you were more work, since you failed to succumb to my charms," he grinned, rather smugly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you're going to get all big headed about it, then..." I faded off, finding his pride over his vampire powers of persuasion just a little pretentious and childish.

"What is it really?" he knew that I was evading the real reason for my concern.

"It's just...if this is leading where I think it's leading...and if...we..." I trailed off and closed my eyes in frustration at myself for becoming a babbling idiot. "if we make love right now, don't you usually...well, are you, ya know, going to...bite me?" I wondered and rolled my eyes at myself.

"Do you not want me to?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Make love to me or bite me?" I questioned, having confused myself.

He snorted, "both?"

"I want you..." I whispered, denying that fact now would be pointless.

"I know that, I can smell you..." he whispered, placing a kiss on my neck.

"Oh..." I blushed.

"You're scared?" he then realised and pulled back, "of me? Because of what I am?"

"No...not _of _you," I assured him, stroking the side of his face with my fingers. "Just, well...does it hurt?"

"Making love should never be painful," he whispered and began to kiss me again.

"Henry, no...I mean, the bite, when you bite...does it hurt?"

He smirked and began to nuzzle my neck, licking and kissing my skin and I almost forgot what I had been saying and no longer cared, losing myself in his touch again.

"Henry..." I moaned, pushing him away with difficulty.

"No...it doesn't hurt, not if I don't want it to. Apart from an incredible orgasm, you'd never know I was doing it."

"What?" my eyes widened.

He snorted again, his fingers tracing around my face, "it, tends to enhance the, erm...sensation, makes it more powerful...more erotic..." he whispered, his lips returning to mine again.

"Ohh..." I moaned, becoming more aroused by the second.

He stood up then and for one panicked moment I thought he'd lost interest, but then he held his hand out for me, smiling down at me. I stood and took his hand, allowing him to lead me to his bedroom. He settled me in the middle of his bed, laying amongst the cool silk sheets and abundance of pillows and cushions, and then he stepped back. Making sure I was watching him, he removed his shirt, slung it aside and crawled onto the bed, moving over me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, gazing down into my face.

"Yes," I whispered in reply instantly, knowing that I truly did and reaching up for him.

He grinned, before swooping down and capturing my lips in another kiss. My hands held onto his strong shoulders, loving the feel of his naked flesh beneath my fingers. I couldn't get enough of him, the coolness of him, and yet his skin felt like satin, so smooth and...perfect. Hands eventually began to wander one another, searching, exploring and slowly more clothes were removed.

Henrytrailed kisses along my jaw and down my collarbone, until he reached my breasts, creamy white mounds already spilling over the cup of the bra. His tongue licked at my skin as his fingers pulled the lace aside, before his mouth found the hardened nub and he suckled, like a newborn child. I gasped as my body quivered beneath him and my fingers entangled in his hair, holding him to me. The bra was completely removed in an instant and cast aside with our other clothes.

My hands left his hair and ran down his skin, grasping his backside through his underwear, before sliding underneath and stroking his smooth, pert bottom. He hissed as I kneaded his flesh, ran my fingernails up and down his back and held him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Whilst still paying delicious attention to my breasts, a delicate finger trailed down my body, over my belly, circled my navel before deliberately delving between my legs. My eyes shot open as he touched me, rubbing me sensuously. I groaned against his ear as he worked me to the brink of orgasm and then stopped, before continuing again.

"Oh God Henry..." I moaned after a few agonizing moments of teasing pleasure, "please...I need you...now!" I begged him, pulling at him, trying to manoeuvre him to where I needed him.

He lifted his head as I drew him near for a kiss, gazing into eyes blackened with lust, whilst he crawled between my legs, making simple work of removing our underwear. Taking my hands in his, his eyes met mine again and then I felt all of him as he entered me. I gasped again, stunned by his size.

He paused and searched my face questioningly, almost worried. "It's just...it's been awhile," I confessed pitifully. He kissed me and held still for a moment longer, allowing me to grow use to the feel of him within me, and then moaned loudly as he slowly began to move and found a smooth rhythm as our bodies writhed together in our passionate embrace.

Holding my hands gently in his above my head he worked his body in and out of mine. He hit all the right places, all the secret places, delicious places no one had ever found before and I never knew existed, causing me extreme pleasure as I moaned and groaned under him, my body quivering, raining short, sharp kisses upon his lips.

And then, he eased the rhythm slightly and gazed at my neck longingly. Glancing away, his eyes met mine, silently asking for my permission, checking that this was okay. I nodded and tilted my head - exposing my neck for him, realising that his fangs were once again fully extended; the mere sight of them caused my body to twitch - excited and yet nervous all at the same time. Pausing to kiss me first, I carefully traced his fangs with my tongue, loving the taste and feel of him, amazed at how they turned me on even further.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, kissing my lips, my jaw line, nibbled my earlobe, making his way to the jugular vein in my neck. Imoaned beneath his attention, the sound causing him to shake with yearning, thirst and primal hunger. He hesitated for one eternal moment before he slowly, and yet firmly bit down. His teeth sank painlessly within my skin and he suckled gently, revealing incredible sensations within my body as I reached climax abundantly and almost screamed in the pleasure as my thighs and hips rolled sensuously against him as he too attained his peak. Still tenderly holding onto my hands, he held my arms out either side of me, keeping my upper body still for him as he fed. This was an entirely new consummation, something much more intimate than anything I'd ever experienced before.

As his fangs retracted, he soothingly licked the bite wound whilst sliding his hands from mine and rolled to the side, his tongue capturing a droplet of blood on his lips that had escaped his mouth.

"Wow!" I breathed, lying on my back and my chest still heaving as I panted, "that was...my God...that was incredible...how did...it...I've never...what...oh bloody hell!" I exclaimed, giving up on trying to make any sense as my body still tingled all over.

Henry chuckled at me, "I'm glad m'lady is pleased,"

"Pleased? That was _the_ most intense...sex I've ever had., ever _will_ have...damn you're amazing!"

He leaned over and kissed me then, "I know," he whispered conceitedly before he pulled me into his arms.

"Cocky bastard!" I slapped his chest light-heartedly.

He chuckled and we lay in silence together for some time as my body began to calm. I lay my head on his chest, alarmed slightly by the sound of his heart beating beneath - slow, barely there and yet his body had warmed slightly from my blood now flowing within him. My hand flew to my neck at that thought, searching, feeling for a wound, for something, but there was nothing to be felt, it didn't even hurt and I frowned.

"It's healed," he told me, knowing what I was doing, "there might be a faint mark for a day or two, but nothing anyone would notice unless they were looking for it."

"Oh...right." I lay my head back down.

"Are you feeling alright?" he thought to ask.

"Mmm hmm..." I sighed, snuggling up to his body, basking in the afterglow of making love.

"Good," he smiled to himself and placed his arm around me, with his hand on my back.

We lay this way together for sometime, before Henry, quite abruptly, flung the sheets back and climbed from the bed, pulling his red silk robe on over his naked body.

"Where you going?" I asked him, leaning up on one elbow.

"Be right back," he turned his head towards me, smiled and left the room.

He was indeed back within seconds, with a glass of water, "you should drink that," he handed it to me and perched on the edge of the bed, "and when you're ready, I'll drive you back to Vicki's."

"What?" I almost choked on the water.

"Well...it's getting late and..."

"No...hang on...you sleep with me, I allow you to drink my blood...and now you're kicking me out of your bed?" I sat up, placing the glass on the night table and holding the sheet to cover my nakedness. "I can't...stay?" I asked.

"Well...I don't normally let people stay. I mean, I..."

"Normally?" I asked, offended. "tell me...what about you and I is _normal_? I'm not merely some...meal you picked up here. I thought...oh God I thought," I rolled my eyes at myself, feeling such a fool. "I'll be out of your way soon," I glared at him, trying to untangle my legs from the sheets.

"Wait..." he placed his hands on my legs, preventing me from moving from the bed. "You're right, you're worth more than that. What you think, or thought...it's there, something between us, something more than a one night encounter. I just...I don't..." he faded off and sighed, wondering how best to word his explanation. "What do you know about a vampire's sleep?"

I frowned at him, wondering when we started the vampire pop quiz! "what do you mean?"

He heaved a sigh of frustration, "sharing a bed with a vampire is...different,"

"Oh...I know that much now," I grinned, a sweet tingle occurred between my legs at the sheer memory.

"No, I mean..."

"You go to sleep at dawn and wake at sunset, so what? So do I!" I laughed.

"There's more to it than that," he snorted in infuriation.

"I'm sure there is," I smiled, my hand creeping up his thigh under the robe, "but, if you let me stay...we can have some more fun," I tugged at the silk ties of his robe as they unfastened, "don't you think?" I asked, pushing the robe open and revealing his nudity to me. I grinned as I looked him up and down, for the first time being able to fully appreciate his body and his rather impressive, erm...attribute!

Pushing the robe from his shoulders, I began to kiss his skin around his collarbone and throat, he inhaled a slight hiss, as I smirked to myself and trailed a hand down his chest, towards his member. His eyes blackened once again and he growled as I circled my hand around him. And then, pushing me back down on the bed, he crawled over me once more as all argument on whether to let me stay or not was forgotten.

* * *

Waking in bed beside a sleeping vampire was quite possibly the most surreal moment of my life. But, strangely...it didn't faze me all that much. He just looked as though he was asleep like any normal human. Okay, so he wasn't breathing and he didn't make a sound or a movement, - but still he looked normal, and beautiful. And I knew I was falling for him.

Facing him, my head cradled in my hand as I lent up on one elbow, I couldn't help but touch him. My finger slid from his forehead, down his nose, across his pouted lips and down his neck. I smiled to myself, watching him and as my finger trailed down his chest I had a strange feeling as though I was taking advantage of him in his comatose state and I stopped, rolling my eyes at myself foolishly.

"Like he'd ever know," I murmured to myself and half laughed.

Finally, shifting my focus from his naked body, I glanced around his room. Obviously I had fallen asleep before him and he had left the bed, albeit briefly, before the dawn, because, besides the red glow from the bedside lamps, there was no light in the room. Thick blackout blinds covered the windows. A necessity to a sleeping vampire. And suddenly I realised his initial reluctance in allowing me to stay all night - a vampire was most vulnerable during sunlight hours when they were sleeping. But, he had to know that I would never hurt him.

"Never." I whispered to his face, gazing down upon him again and tracing invisible patterns on his chest with the tip of my finger.

I would have been content to lie beside him until he woke, but unfortunately my very human body had other ideas. I needed to use the bathroom and I was hungry. Realising he wouldn't be rising for at least another five hours, I gave in and left him as I went to use his bathroom. My body ached in places I had long ago forgotten about, though a sweet kind of ache. One thing that could be said for a vampire, they certainly had stamina in the bedroom and a quick recovery - I'd lost count of the number of delicious peaks he'd brought me to. Discovering that the blinds covered every window in his apartment relieved me that I could move about freely with little fear of hurting him. Though a quick tour of the kitchen and how little vampires kept in there led me to also realise I was going to have to venture outside to cure my hungry stomach.

I pulled the sheets higher up his body, covering his gloriously powerful naked chest. "I'll be back later." I whispered, the gesture making me laugh to myself as I realised it was futile whispering around a sleeping vampire - I could have yelled in his ear and he still wouldn't have heard me. And then, with a brief parting kiss to his forehead, I left him to sleep.

* * *

Yikes!! Now...I'm scared! Be kind, please?!

xC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been awhile since my last post - had a busy first week in my new job and no time to edit this chapter! Since I kept you waiting awhile (and this chapter is kinda cack!) I shall try to add again before the weekend is out!

So...it's the morning after the night before with Henry and Cat...and all the aftermath that involves! Including facing the wrath of Vicki! This chapter is kind of a filler and I don't like it much myself.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: Henry/other

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Cat? Is that you?" Vicki called from her office the moment I stepped into the building.

"Yeah, erm...hi," I smiled, feeling a little sheepish, sticking my head around the door.

"I didn't realise you were up. What time did you...have you been out already?" she looked puzzled as she realised I was unfastening my jacket.

"Erm...yeah," I frowned, tossing my jacket onto the couch.

"Where you been? Early for you isn't it?" she teased light-heartedly.

"Haha," I pretended to find her funny. "I was at Henry's. I left you a note last night¼"

"Henry's?" She interrupted me, "but...the suns been up for hours now." She looked out the window as if to check.

"Really? It has? So that's what that huge orange thing in the sky is." I smacked my hand to my forehead in feigned surprise.

"Oh don't try to be funny." she pointed her pen at me and shook her head slowly. "Why were you at his place? He's not even conscious this time of day."

I didn't answer, pretending to look for something in my bag.

"Did you stay with him last night? ALL night?" It suddenly become apparent to her.

"What if I did?" I shrugged.

"Damnit! Did you sleep with him?" Her voice raised in volume.

"That's really none of your business," I snapped.

"That usually means yes," she concluded with a tired sigh, putting down her pen and moving from her desk. "Come here." she then demanded.

"What?" I asked, rather taken back.

"Come here," she repeated slower, as if speaking to a simple person, whilst circling her desk and perching her backside on the edge of it.

I made a step towards her as she yanked hold of my hands, pushed my sleeves up and inspected my wrists. Finding nothing there, she dropped them and then brushed my hair aside, revealing already fading puncture wounds on my neck, undeniably caused by a set of sharp teeth.

"For fucks sake Catalina! You screw him and let him bite you?"

"Get off me." I pulled away from her. "Like I said, it's none of your business. You're not my mother and, even if you were, I'm old enough to look after myself. Besides, it didn't hurt, quite the opposite in fact and he asked me before he did it."

"Oh, how noble of him." She folded her arms defiantly.

"Fuck off," I shot back.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting into here?"

"I know I had the best sex of my life last night!" I shot back, my pulse quickening at the simple thought of our night of passion together.

Vicki chose to ignore that comment, but I knew it rattled her. I knew she'd wanted Henry - in the past at least but never had allowed herself to give in to his seduction. "You do know he was drinking your blood? That's not just some kinky sexual manoeuvre of his."

"Isn't that usually what vampires do?" I rolled my eyes at her. Did she think I was _that_ stupid?

"And that's perfectly fine with you?"

I shrugged again. "Why not? It's not like he viciously attacked me or anything, we talked about it before...and he still checked before he did it. I let him...I, I liked it." I admitted. "Besides, you've given him your own blood before now. He told me."

"He was _dying_!" she reiterated forcefully.

"See...you must think something of him to save his life? And yet you seem to hate him? I thought he was your good friend, your _partne_r. But you don't appear to trust him at all...and certainly don't trust me alone with him, why's that? Unless you're just jealous!" I spat.

"Jealous?" she laughed incredulously, "as if! Look, I don't hate him," she lowered her voice a little, "and he is a good friend, a really good friend. I just...you don't know what he can be like sometimes, he's very temperamental. Certain things can make him lose control and he can go too far. I've seen it."

"Yeah, well...he's been fine with me." I didn't want to listen to her warnings.

"So far. Yes. But what about when he's not? What if something happens?"

"Vicki, please, he makes me happy. And he makes me feel..." I pondered what it was exactly he made me feel, and then realised it was more than that, "he just makes me feel, I've been numb long enough." I tried to get her to understand. "You know the real reason I came over here, I've been depressed and lonely for months and needed to escape that. Please don't ruin whatever happiness I have right now, however I'm getting it. I'm so tired of falling for men who don't want anything to do with me, men who turn out to be gay. At least Henry is interested in me."

"So falling for someone who turns out to be a vampire is better is it? Don't be such an idiot! You've gone from the unsuitable, to the bloody ridiculous!"

"I am not an idiot! I care for him Vicki, I _really _care for him." I confessed for the first time out loud to anyone, pleading with her to understand.

"Fine! You know what? I don't care. Go screw your living dead guy if it makes you happy. Let him drain you of all your blood. I'm done!" She turned her back on me.

"Yeah? Well...fine!" I retorted childishly and ran to my room. I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed a few things I needed, before I headed back to the office, snatched my jacket up and made sure I slammed the door loudly behind me.

* * *

An hour or so later, after having fed myself at a small deli across the street, I was creeping back into Henry's apartment, hoping he wouldn't mind that I had borrowed his keys. I had no desire to see an angry vampire. Placing my take out Starbucks cup down on the coffee table, I flicked a couple of lamps on in the still dark room, shrugged out of my jacket, kicked off my shoes and settled myself onto the two-seater leather couch in Henry's lounge. I noted that the sun wouldn't be setting for another hour at least yet, I had time, I thought to myself as I pulled my bag towards me and dug out my laptop. As the machine whirred into life, I took a sip of my hot drink whilst plugging my headphones into my itunes system on the laptop and opening a new word document, I beginning typing furiously.

With the laptop rested on my raised knees, I nestled into the comfortable couch, my back towards his bedroom and my feet propped up on the other sofa seat cushion, as I continued to type away. So caught up in my work was I that I lost complete track of time and wasn't even aware of the changing sky outside the building. With the blinds closed I had missed the sky turning from the pale wispy blue, to bright fiery crimson and slowly to an inky blue. I also wasn't aware that a certain someone in the apartment had risen from his sleep. That was until he startled me as I felt hands caressing down my shoulders and cool lips against my temple where he kissed me. I shuddered involuntary, then removing one headphone I turned to look up at him and smiled, he had ventured from his bedroom wearing only a pair of black trousers.

"Morning." I whispered, moving my hands atop of his that were still around me from behind.

He exhaled a light snort in response to my greeting. "I didn't expect you still to be here," he admitted, kissing the top of my head once more and his fingers now caressing my bare neck, tracing the fading marks he had left upon my skin.

"Well," I paused, pulling both headphones out now, saving the document I had been typing and closing the laptop lid, "I have been out and came back again." I moved the laptop to the coffee table and put my feet down, sliding over to the other side of the sofa as he slipped his agile body in to the place now vacant beside me.

"I see," he gazed at me.

"I erm...I borrowed your keys. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to go out and leave the door unlocked, didn't think it was safe." I added.

He shrugged, undaunted "I do not mind. And thank you for thinking of my safety." He continued to gaze at me and I started to feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe I had things all screwed up here, maybe he meant for last night to be nothing but a one night stand and a quick feed and he was confused as to why I was still hanging around. "You're very beautiful when you sleep," he finally said.

I blushed at his words and looked away. "Yeah, I bet." I scoffed, my defensive mechanism kicking in as it always did when I was paid a compliment.

"Truthfully," he reached his hand out and toyed with my hair. "You're a beautiful woman anyway, but when you sleep...there's an innocence there, a vulnerability..."

I swallowed, a little unsure by that comment. He thought I was vulnerable? Did that mean he had been tempted whilst I slept to feed more? To, kill me?

Seeming to sense my anxiety, he barely whispered, "I would never hurt you." The backs of his fingers ran across my cheek.

I smiled at that, relieved. Finally raising my gaze to meet his again. "I...I wanted to thank you by the way," I started.

"For?" he arched both perfectly groomed eyebrows, waiting for me to elaborate.

"For allowing me to stay with you last night. I only really understood this morning why you were so reluctant...how you're most vulnerable during sleep...and, thank you for trusting me. I would never do anything to harm you," I assured him.

"I'm quite sure of that. Only, that wasn't my only concern. I didn't...want to alarm you. During my sleep my body is in essence...dead. And waking up next to, well, a dead body would be rather disturbing if you weren't prepared for it. I didn't want to frighten you." he reached for my hand.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, rather touched that he'd wanted to protect me. "I wasn't scared or disturbed...you just, appeared to be in a deep sleep. And besides, you looked beautiful," I blushed.

He chuckled, unconvinced, but let it go.

"When...you, sleep. Do you, can you...feel anything?" I wondered, thinking back to the touching of his body I had done earlier that day.

"No, asleep I feel nothing. As I said, my body is practically dead during the day. Why?" he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "what did you do to me?" He was teasing me.

"Nothing...much." I shrugged one shoulder lazily, "I just...kinda ran my fingers over your skin a little. And I, kissed you." I admitted, feeling my face flush once again.

"I'm sorry I missed it." He smiled that smile of his. "Are you feeling...alright?" He asked then, and I knew he meant after our night together, the sex and the blood loss.

I thought back to last night and my heart leapt and I knew he would sense it. And then I remembered the argument with Vicki about him and my heart dropped again. "Yeah, I'm...fine..." I told him vaguely.

"What's wrong?" He knew I wasn't being honest by the sudden change in my heart rate and he gently pulled me into his arms.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck, my hand slid across his waist and I sighed, realising it was futile to even try and hide anything from him. "I went back to Vicki's earlier. I needed to change and things. And...we got into a stupid argument, I stormed out."

"And you argued about?"

"You." I almost whispered, my fingers unconsciously toying with his naked chest.

"Me?" He pointed to himself in surprise.

I nodded and looked up into his face briefly. "I don't know why, maybe she's jealous. But...she knew I had...slept with you." The memory caused my face to redden again. "And then she inspected me for bite marks, and when she saw this," I ran my fingers across the small neat lesions on my neck, "well, she threw a fit and started yelling at me. Told me I was a complete idiot when I let on that I care for you and..." I grew quiet, not having meant to let that fact slip to him, at least not any time soon. I bit my own lip, hoping that maybe he hadn't heard as the room suddenly grew much warmer.

He placed his index finger under my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. He was smiling, "But," he breathed, "does she not realise that the feeling is mutual?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

It took me a moment to realise what he meant. "You...you mean that you...care for me, too?"

"I do," he whispered, his lips less than an inch from mine, before he gently pressed them together and lightly kissed me. Nibbling on my lower lip fleetingly before pulling away slightly. I followed him, lips meeting lips once more as the kiss deepened, my hands moved into his soft, dark curls and held him close. His tongue requested entry, brushed sensually against my own and then withdrew as he cupped my face tenderly in one hand and the other slipped around my waist, pulling my body flush against his.

Eventually I felt him pulling away again and I moaned, wanting the kiss to go on, wanting more, until we fell apart, practically gasping for air. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine, then delivered one short, sharp kiss upon my mouth, before he ran his thumb softly against my kiss swollen lips. My tongue flicked out instinctively to wet my lips again, and licked his thumb in the process.

He sighed lazily then, kissed my lips once more, before he sat back again and pulled me to cuddle with him.

"So," he asked after a few moments of silence as we each absorbed the kiss, "what were you writing?" He nodded towards my laptop, tactfully steering the conversation away from Vicki.

"Oh," I sighed, "something, nothing...I don't know. I was just suddenly inspired and had to write." I shrugged. "I'll probably read it all back in a few days and abandon it again. My laptop is littered with abandoned stories I start and give up on."

"What's it about?" He wondered, his hand lightly caressing the small of my back.

I grinned wryly. "Star crossed lovers," I confessed. "Passion...power..."

"Let me guess," he smirked at me, "vampires and mortals?" he raised both eyebrows in expectation.

"Of course Mr Fitzroy. Because you're simply so inspiring." I rolled my eyes at him

"I aim to please," he replied cockily.

"It has nothing to do with vampires, or even the supernatural, just your average, probably very lame, romance." I assured him.

"Oh," he looked almost disappointment.

"Of course, my hero does look exactly like you." I added, hoping to cheer him up.

He grinned, "but of course."

"Henry..." I started, not sure whether I really wanted to ask the question I did or not.

"Mmm...?" he murmured and looked down at me.

"Speaking of, aiming to please. Last night...did...was..." I stammered over my words, not sure how to say it.

"Was it good for me too?" He guessed my question with that self-assured smirk upon his face.

"Erm, yeah." I mumbled, blushing all over again.

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself," he promised in a whisper against my ear, before leaving a light kiss on my cheek. "And I look forward to a repeat performance," he then added cheekily.

"Now?" I asked in surprise.

He laughed. "No, not right now. But...hopefully soon," he kissed the top of my head.

I felt my heartbeat speed up at the thought of making love with him again, and looked forward to it myself.

"Is that what you went back to Vicki's for then?" he indicated the laptop again.

"No, well not really. Just decided to grab that on my way. I left earlier because, I was hungry. And your kitchen was kind of like old mother Hubbard's." I laughed at my own analogy.

"Old mother who?" He frowned.

"The nursery rhyme," I explained to his confusion.

"Oh," he got what I meant. "Guess I don't really erm...eat in very often or entertain guests."

"That's okay, I didn't really expect to find anything. I mean, you have no need for it. So...that was why I went out."

"And did you eat?" he asked, sounding almost concerned, which I found sweet.

"I had a sandwich a couple of hours back." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"And that's all?" He looked appalled.

I nodded.

"Come on then." He gently pushed me aside as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"What?" I didn't know what he was doing.

"We're going to find you some dinner," he added.

"What? But...you, don't..."

"No, but perhaps I can grab a...bite afterwards," He smirked as he pulled me to my feet. "Though, I shall need to get dressed." he suddenly realised he only had trousers on.

"And I need to use your bathroom."

"Perhaps, after you've eaten...we can go face the wrath of Vicki?" He suggested.

"Do we have to?" I pulled a face at the idea.

"I'll talk to her, she'll be fine." He promised, chucking me under the chin with a sweet smile.

"You mean use your power of persuasion on her?"

"Sadly, they don't work on her. And right now that would come in useful." he laughed.

"Do you use that on me?" I suddenly wondered.

He looked at me strangely. "Do you mean, do I have to persuade you? What do you think?" He asked seriously and I wondered if I had annoyed him.

"I erm..." I stammered.

"You give yourself to me entirely of your own free will. And that's beautiful." He lightly touched my lips with his. "Now, come on..." he held his hand out to me and we both headed for his bedroom to get ready.

* * *

I was surprised when Henry took me to a rather expensive looking restaurant. I wasn't exactly dressed the part and I didn't want to sit eating alone whilst he watched me either. And then he surprised me again by convincing the manager - whether using his vampire powers or his general charm I wasn't sure, but he convinced them to fix me anything I desired from the menu as a take out order. Once I had decided on my meal, he sat me at the bar and bought me a drink whilst I waited, then he told me he'd be back in a few moments. Knowing that he didn't need to use the bathroom or anything a regular human being might need to take care of, I suspected he was going to sort out his own meal.

Back at his apartment, I ate my dinner as he busied himself elsewhere, and then insisted upon feeding me the fat juicy strawberries dipped in melted chocolate for my dessert.

"Careful," I chuckled as some of the chocolate dripped down my cleavage. "You know...this could get rather erm...kinky," I giggled at him as his eyes opened wide in hopeful expectation. "Perhaps I had better feed myself."

"Oh, but it's more fun this way." He scooped up the dribbled chocolate with his finger and offered it to my lips. I sucked on his finger greedily, watching his eyes as my lips closed around his flesh, until I let released his finger, slowly licking from bottom to tip.

"I uh...I see what you mean," he gasped, shifting in the seat.

Ignoring the strawberry that he was holding out for me, I leant in and covered his lips with my own, escalating the kiss quickly, urgently.

"Mmm..." he sighed, "chocolate kisses. Nice." He went back for another taste, before his lips slid down and kissed along my throat. He made no attempt to bite me, just kissed and nuzzled and licked¼and I was practically melting in his arms.

"Henry..." I moaned.

"Mmm..." he mumbled against my skin.

"Do we really have to go see Vicki now? I can talk to her tomorrow. I..." he began nibbling me softly and I forgot what I was saying. "Oh..." I held his head in my hands, stroking his soft curls. "I want...I want to stay here...with you..." I managed to gasp.

He lifted his head and peered up at me. "Then stay." He climbed off the couch, held out his hand and eagerly led me to his bedroom.

* * *

I woke a short while later. Sleepily I reached out for Henry, only to find an empty place in the bed. Opening my eyes to look around the bedroom and sitting up slightly I realised I was alone. With a happy sigh and feeling slightly more tender than I had before - but for a very good reason, I slipped out of the silk sheets and wandered into the bathroom.

On returning, I pulled one of his shirts on and my own underwear over my naked body, before going to find him. After all, I didn't get to spend all that much time with him, I'll be damned if I was going to spend the time I could sleeping.

"Henry?" I called softly, creeping out of his bedroom, wondering where he'd gone and what he was up to. Maybe he hadn't fed earlier like I'd thought and for an insane moment I grew jealous that perhaps he had gone out to find an unsuspecting prey to feed on, and hated the thought of his mouth on anyone but me. But I told myself to stop being stupid, he had to feed after all.

I smiled to myself and silently sighed with relief when I found him huddled over his desk, busily drawing his graphics for his novels, wearing only the black pants again. It gave me chance to view his naked powerful, rippling back and I flushed with the thoughts of us in bed together not so long ago.

So caught up in his work was he that he barely heard me approach him. "I missed you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him from behind and kissing his bare shoulder.

He turned his head, pencil poised above his work as he returned the kiss. "Sorry...I wanted to let you sleep. But, I have this work I need to do." he explained, one hand covering mine that was resting on his chest and brushing his thumb over my fingers.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

He glanced outside, and after hundreds of years of practice, he correctly guessed, "about one."

I nodded, and kissed his cheek before checking out his work. "These are stunning. Is this the next issue?"

"Yes, and thank you." he picked my hand up from his chest and brought it to his lips.

"Well, I should let you work." I made to move away to let him get on, but he still had hold of my hand.

"Come here," he whispered teasingly, tugging me towards him.

I stepped back and he placed his lips on mine. It was only a short, sweet, but incredibly deep kiss and I gasped as we parted.

"Just something to be keeping you going," his eyes smiled with mischief. "Now, I'd better finish."

"I'll go do some more writing then." I kissed his lips fleetingly, before heading for the couch and firing my laptop up again.

The next half hour or so we worked in companionable silence. The only sounds in the room being my typing and his pencil and pens on paper. To be honest, I didn't get that much written and I was making many stupid typing errors, all because I kept looking at him. Even watching him from behind was delicious and I couldn't help myself.

"What was that?" He suddenly asked me.

"What?" I thought perhaps his super vampire powers had heard something beyond my own.

"Did you just growl?" he asked amused, he turned his head to look at me.

"Oh..." I realised what he meant, "that. Erm...that was just me frustrated with myself for making the same typing error six times."

He chuckled lightly and continued to draw.

Five minutes later came a knock at his apartment door. We both turned to look at it, wondering who it could be and then looked at one another knowingly

"Vicki," we both said at the same time.

"I'll get it." I volunteered, not wanting to interrupt his work. "Hi Vicki." I greeted her, leaving the door open for her to walk in and headed back to the couch.

"Oh, isn't this sweet," she teased, closing the door behind her, "both working together." she eyed us both warily then, and seeing the state of our undress knew what had been going on and rolled her eyes, before she slyly looked towards my neck for anymore bite marks.

"What's wrong Vicki?" Henry asked, turning on his stool, "you need help with anything?" He wondered.

"No. I came to speak to my cousin. Seeing as you stole my house guest."

"Cat's welcome to stay here as much as she wishes," he made a noble gesture with his hand.

I smiled fondly at him.

"Yeah, I bet she is." Vicki muttered.

"Did you come to argue with me again and yell at me some more about what an idiot I apparently am?" I set the laptop aside on the coffee table.

"Actually no," she sat down in one of the chairs opposite me, "your Mum called." she explained.

"Oh...what did she want?" I felt a little guilty for missing her call.

"Just to see how you were, if you were having a nice time. What the hell was I supposed to tell her when you weren't around at midnight to talk to her?"

"Sorry..." I felt suitably scolded. "What did you tell her?"

"That you were out with friend, and I would get you to call her back tomorrow."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll call her."

"Good, and when you do, tell her you enjoyed the movie."

"What movie?"

"I had to tell her something. Can't have her thinking I don't know where the hell in the city you are."

"Thanks Vic."

"Well, I wasn't about to tell her the truth, was I? _Actually Aunt Jenny, she's shacked up with a friend of mine who happens to be a vampire._ She might have had a heart attack."

"Or just thought you were going nuts." I laughed, and Henry sniggered from over in the corner.

"You can shut it mister!" Vicki called over to him.

His reply was to throw a pencil at her.

"Missed!" she shot back smugly.

"So, was that it? I mean, you could have told me that over the phone," I wondered her real reason for coming over this late at night.

"Oh alright...I came to apologise," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure I had heard her right as Henry whipped around in astonishment too.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon, alright?" she continued, ignoring our mockery. "I wasn't fair on you. And...I still don't think this is such a good idea, but if this is what you want, then..."

"You'll let it be?" I asked, "and no more digs at me? Or him?" I nodded towards Henry still sat at his desk, but I knew he wasn't working anymore, he was too busy listening to us.

Henry burst out laughing then. "Vicki, not wise cracking me anymore? That's impossible!"

"Thought I told you to shut it?" She asked him.

He got up then and sauntered over towards us, perching on the arm of the sofa where I was sat. "You wouldn't be able to cope without smart mouthing me...would you Vic?"

"I can...try, alright? That's the best I can promise. I still think...well, never mind what I think. I don't have to like it, but I can deal with it if you're happy enough."

"Right now, I am." I looked up at Henry at the same time he looked down at me and we smiled at one another.

"Yeah, well...I'm gonna go now, cause I can't stand this mushy stuff. And some of us have to be up in the morning." She got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Vic." I followed her to the door and gave her a hug.

"Just don't forget to call your Mum tomorrow," she reminded me.

"I won't. And, I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe meet you for a late lunch or something? Depends when I get up." I grinned wryly.

"Sounds nice. Call me. Bye Henry."

"Night Vicki," he called, making his own way over to us.

She let herself out and Henry wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"How long do you think she will be able to keep up that promise?" I asked him.

"Hmm...I'll give her about a day," Henry chuckled, before turning me in his arms and claiming my lips in a kiss. His hands at my waist began to creep upwards as my own hands cupped his face, stroking his ear with my thumb as our tongues danced together in perfect unison, brushing against one another, withdrawing and going back for more

Until he abruptly stopped and pushed me away with a small growl.

He sighed deeply then and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against mine as he attempted to contain himself. "Too tempting." he muttered, "and I have to finish this work," he groaned.

I smiled at him, it thrilled me that he desired me to this extent. No one ever had before. "Then, perhaps I should take temptation out of your way," I pecked his lips lightly, "mind if I use your shower?" I requested.

"Oh...and the thought of you naked and wet is supposed to help?" he smirked. "But sure, help yourself." He kissed my lips softly one last time, before pushing me away and slapping my backside playfully as I wandered away from him.

Henry had gone back to his work and was busily scribbling away at his desk by the time I was done in the shower. He barely acknowledged I had returned, and, not wanting to distract him anymore, I sat back down on the couch and I tried to get back to my typing. But I had forgotten where I was up to and what I had planned in my head next and I gave up with it. With a tired sigh, I set the laptop back onto the coffee table and leant back into the couch, closing my eyes for a second.

At least I only planned on closing my eyes for a second, the next thing I knew, Henry's cool, soft lips were kissing my forehead.

"Cat?" he whispered.

"Mmm..." I mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he suggested softly.

I opened my eyes slightly then. "Mmm...Henry." I mumbled, seeing his beautiful face smiling at me.

"Come on, bed." he easily lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the bedroom. Depositing me gently on the bed, I curled into the softness as he pulled the sheets over me and kissed my lips tenderly. "Goodnight." He whispered then.

"Are you not coming?" I wondered, I wanted to curl up with him for a little while before he slept his comatose sleep.

"There's a couple hours before sunrise. I want to try and finish my work." He explained gently. "I'll be here soon." He promised then and kissed me again. "Sweet dreams." he stroked his fingers down my cheek and then left me to sleep.

Sometime later I stirred slightly as I felt the bed move when he joined me in the darkness. Rolling towards him drowsily, I cuddled up to him and returned to sleep in his strong arms.

* * *

Told you it wasn't that great - but please be kind! I promise the next one is better and more about Cat is revealed!

Thanks for reading!

xC


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, another chapter of my story. This one is pretty long - so it might keep you going until I get chance to edit the next chapter!

A little background on Catalina is revealed...Henry's in a grump...and then we have the dramatic action hero :p

* * *

Chapter Six

A huge truck, all lights dazzling and the horn blaring thundered down the road, seemingly out of control. A short distance away, people were crossing at the lights, a small boy dropped something and climbed from his bike to pick it up, an elderly lady stopped to help him.

The truck was getting closer, speeding around the corner, the boy and old lady were still in the middle of the road, completely unaware.

I tried to call to them, to warn them, yelling for them to get out of the way.

But it was too late, the out of control, noisy truck slammed into them both, killing them instantly.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and sprang upright in the bed, panting and sweating copiously.

Anxiously I looked around the darkened room, wondering where I was, wondering where the truck had gone, what had happened to that poor little boy and the old lady?

Only when I turned my head, and saw Henry beside me in his deep sleep state, did I remember where I was, safe in his apartment. I tried to control my breathing, brushed my damp hair out of my face and tried to make sense of the dream. I'd always had pretty vivid dreams, but that was something else - it was so...real. And then another thought came to me as I untangled myself from the sheets and slid from the bed.

Going into the bathroom to splash my face with cold water, I muttered to myself, "it couldn't have been...it just couldn't..." I told my reflection. But my head told me otherwise.

Pulling my jeans on, I rushed into the lounge to turn the TV on, half expecting the accident to have been on the news - I couldn't find any coverage of it and began to calm down. Until I realised in my dream it was at night and as the time on the TV news channel said it was only 2.35pm, it wasn't dark yet. If it was going to happen, it hadn't yet.

I began to pace up and down, wondering what to do, convinced no one would believe me. Who would listen to some insane woman who was sleeping with a vampire that an out of control truck was going to kill two people some time tonight? Answer - no one. Pacing over to Henry's desk, I smiled to myself when I saw the small stack of drawings carefully placed into a manila folder with the title on the front. It looked as though he'd managed to get his work complete and ready to be sent to the printers. And then I realised there was someone who would believe me, possibly - Henry. Well at least he would listen to me and give me the benefit of the doubt. But he wouldn't be up for hours yet and I was going to go crazy before then.

And then I thought of Vicki. She had worked with Henry on numerous freaky, supernatural type cases, she knew these things existed, she might just listen to me. Or I hoped she would as I found Henry's phone and called her office.

"Vicki Nelson investigations..." Coreen answered the phone.

"Hey Coreen, is Vicki in?" I tried to sound normal, despite my panic.

"Hiya Cat. Yeah, she's in, but she's with a client. Want me to ask her to call you back? Where are you anyway?" she sounded puzzled.

"I'm at Henry's. Please tell her it's important and to call me asap?"

"Sure. I'll tell her. What you doing at Henry's? Isn't he, you know...sleeping?" she whispered the last word. Since she was Vicki's assistant and helped out on cases, she was in on Henry's little secret too, but she obviously didn't know about me and him.

"Coreen, please just get her to call me."

"Will do. Bye."

I paced the lounge again, waiting for her to call me back, growing increasingly frustrated. I wandered into the kitchen hoping to make myself a hot drink to calm my nerves, until I realised the only things in there were some of my left over food from last night and his bottles of water in the fridge. Angrily I slammed the fridge door and then cursed at myself for being rather careless with his belongings. When the phone rang, I leapt on it.

"Vicki?" I asked hopefully.

"What's up? Coreen said something about it being important?"

"Can you come over?" I asked urgently.

"Now? What's wrong? Bored waiting for lover boy to wake? Suspect he's still dead to the world right now huh? And I mean that literally," she laughed at her own joke.

"Vicki," I whined, "stop it. I need you to come over right now. Please?" I begged her.

"Okay, what is going on?" she knew something wasn't right then.

"That kid you're looking for? Have you found him? Got anything on him yet?"

"Not a thing. Why?"

"He's about five or six, has blond hair right? And is he, deaf by any chance?"

"How did you know that?" She asked sceptically.

"Please Vicki, I shall explain everything when you get here. But¼just bring the photo of the kid with you. Please Vic? Oh, and bring coffee." I requested as an afterthought.

"Yeah...sure, I'll be there in a bit then." she replied warily and hung up as she questioned what the hell was going on with me now.

* * *

"About time!" I snapped when Vicki finally showed up almost an hour later and I opened the door to her.

"Sorry," she handed me a steaming cup of coffee. "I was about to leave, when Mike turned up and wanting to discuss something on another case. Then there was a huge line in Starbucks. I bought you donuts as well, figured Henry wouldn't have much in the line of food around here."

"No, nothing but the leftovers from dinner he bought me last night." I muttered nonchalantly.

"He bought dinner for you?" she looked amazed.

"Yes," I replied simply, heading back to my favourite corner of the leather sofa and curling up in it, with my knees hugged to my chest. I took a sip of the hot coffee and then sighed.

Vicki eyed me warily. "Alright, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this. You're not even fighting back with your own wise cracks." She looked worried now.

I looked up at her then and ran my hand tiredly across my face with a deep sigh, wondering how to explain things. "That boy you're looking for. I've seen him. I know where he is, or at least where he's going to be. But, unless we find him tonight he's going to die." I told her ominously.

"What the hell are you on about?" She stared at me as though I was an escaped loony bin patient and dropped into one of the chairs.

"I had a dream...I saw him in my dream." I attempted to explain, realising how lame that sounded. "Did you bring the photo?"

She nodded and set everything down on the coffee table as she dug in her bag for a file. "Here it is," she handed it to me.

I gasped as I looked at it, there was no denying that was the little boy I had seen in my dream. The little boy I had witnessed being killed by a truck.

Vicki watched me, becoming increasingly worried about me as my face paled. "Did Henry...bite you last night?"

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" I wailed.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Nothing, I just thought...perhaps he'd taken too much blood. You're acting really weird Cat, and you're very pale."

"Well, he didn't, alright? And perhaps I'm pale because I saw that kid there," I pointed forcefully at the photo on the table, "being mown down by a huge truck in my dreams!"

She moved over to the sofa then and sat down beside me. "Alright...start at the beginning," she spoke calmly, realising I was obviously overwrought.

I began to explain my dream to her, everything I saw, the truck hurtling down the road, the kid and the old lady in the street, and then what happened to them.

She didn't speak for a minute. "Look, you probably just remembered him from the photo, you were there when the case came in. And it was nothing but a horrid nightmare," she attempted to rationalise.

"It was not just a nightmare! It was a prediction, a vision. He is going to die tonight unless we do something to stop it." I insisted.

I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe me. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

I shrugged, "Henry took me to bed...I guess around four. He came later. I woke about 2.30. Why?" I shook my head, not understanding why she was asking me such mundane questions.

"Cat...I'm worried about you. None of this makes sense." She was talking to me calmly and softly, as though I was a child.

"I thought after all the freaky things you had seen with Henry, you might believe me!" I yelled at her.

"Jeez, you keep yelling like that and you'll even wake the bloody vampire!" She mocked, waving her hand towards his bedroom.

I rolled my eyes at her, losing my patience.

"Okay, okay. Look...Henry will be up in what...a couple of hours or so. He has more experience with all this freaky shit than me. Lets tell him and then see what he says," she suggested calmly.

I heaved a huge sigh, knowing I wasn't going to get her to budge either way. And I knew she was hoping Henry would think I was as nuts as she thought I was. But...I couldn't argue with her about it anymore.

"Fine!" I eventually snapped, grabbed a donut from the box on the table and ignored her.

We sat together in silence for awhile, nibbling on donuts and drinking coffee. I kept one eye on the TV that I had left on mute on the local news channel, half expecting something to be said about the accident I had foreseen. Whilst Vicki kept glancing at me every few minutes. I began to think she was waiting for me to flip out or something.

Eventually she sighed loudly into the silence and wiped her sticky fingers on a napkin, "don't you get bored sitting around here waiting for his majesty to rise?" She wondered out loud.

I shrugged. "I haven't been up that long myself. It doesn't bother me."

"So...what do you two do together? I mean...apart from...you know." She looked almost embarrassed to say it.

I rolled my eyes. "You can say it, sex...making love. And, we do more than that anyway."

"But...the sex is good right?"

"Vicki!" I whined, "I'm not telling you details if that's what you're fishing for. But, yes he is good...damn good. Better than anyone I have ever known...or even imagined." I grinned smugly to myself and then flushed as I recalled last night in my head.

"Sorry, it's just. I'm not jealous of you. But, all the times he came on to me, I was tempted...and I've often wondered. But I wouldn't let myself get too close to him. I mean, haven't you thought about how...well, where can this go with him? How can it possibly work? He's a vampire, you're a mortal human. It's impossible." she finally got out what she'd been dying to say for days.

"I doubt either one of us are planning marriage here Vicki. I'm just enjoying being with him...he's, amazing, he's beautiful and he makes me feel special and desirable. I haven't felt that way in such a long time. I love being with him, and I really, really care for him...maybe even...love him." I spoke the words I had been thinking out loud for the first time.

"I just don't want to see you hurt hon," she said kindly. "I know you're happy now...but I can't see things ending happily ever after."

"All I know is that I'm happy right now. Right now I have something I want. And I can't go stressing and worrying about the future too much, it sends you crazy. I have too live in the moment, in this moment. And for now, life is good. That's all I know. And...maybe it's just meant to be." I added wistfully.

She nodded, "well, he'd better know...vampire or not, he hurts you and I will kick his ass!" she smiled.

She made me laugh then, trying to imagine that battle.

"Look. He's not going to be up for awhile yet. And I'm pretty sure those donuts are the only thing you've eaten all day. Why don't we go out for something to eat?"

I shook my head. "I want to be here when he wakes. We have to tell him and go find this kid, before it's too late. Besides, I have no clothes here for eating out. I should have asked you to bring me some clean stuff." I looked down at myself, still wearing Henry's t-shirt and my own jeans.

"Alright then, how I about I run back to my place, grab some clean stuff for you and that, then get us some take out? It sounds like it could be a long night." She made a move to get up before I had even agreed to it.

"That sounds like a plan." I smiled.

* * *

By the time Henry woke, Vicki was back, we'd eaten pizza and I was getting changed in the bedroom.

I turned around to grab my top from the old Victorian sofa in his bedroom, when I caught Henry laying awake in bed watching me. His grin widened when he realised he'd been seen.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough." he smirked, crawling out of the sheets and towards the bottom of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Morning," he then breathed against my skin, sliding my bra strap aside to kiss the flesh underneath.

I gasped, and ran my fingers through his curls as he nuzzled me. "Henry...Vicki's through there." I told him reluctantly, wishing this could continue.

He pulled back then with a heavy sigh, "I thought I sensed her. Why?" he wanted to know.

"We, I mean I, I called her. There's something...and..." I stammered, I felt silly telling him as he turned me in his arms.

He looked up and our eyes met then, he knew something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"I had this dream..." I started.

"A dream..."

"And I saw things..."

"You saw things..."

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" I asked him, annoyed.

He looked at me in surprise. "Sorry. Now, tell me what it is?"

"Just, get dressed, and come through there and I'll explain." I grabbed my top and finished dressing myself.

He sauntered out of the bedroom a few moments later, dressed all in black. Bending to kiss my cheek, he slid himself onto the sofa beside me. "So...what's going on?" he asked again, "do we have a new case?" he asked Vicki.

"I'll let her explain." she waved her hand towards me.

"Just, hear me out before you say anything, alright?" I asked.

He nodded and made a gesture with his hand for me to continue.

I recounted my dream again for his benefit, everything that happened and how I knew it was the missing boy Vicki had been searching for, and how I knew he was going to be killed tonight. To his credit he sat there and listened, didn't interrupt once.

"You're sure it wasn't just a dream? You didn't just remember his photo and dream about him?" he asked once I was done.

"That's what I said." Vicki added.

"No. It was real," I insisted, "and it scared the crap out of me." I added, in case either of them thought this was fun for me.

Henry pulled me towards him and took hold of my hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth along the back, gently calming me.

"Have you ever...heard of anyone having visions in dreams before?" Vicki asked him.

"Plenty of people do. Mediums, psychics - they all claim to have dreamt things or 'seen' them before they happened. Some, witches get premonitions..." he faded off and he was looking at me warily now.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I snatched my hand back from his and shoved him away as I stood up, pacing over to the window and gazing outside.

He stared after me in alarm and a little aggravated, but managed to control himself.

"And you thought you had a temper." Vicki whispered loudly to him.

"I'm glad you think this is funny...because tonight that little boy is going to die! If we go and I'm wrong, then we just wasted a few hours. But if we don't go and I'm right, I don't know if I can live with that. And neither of you will believe me!" I yelled at them.

"I never said I didn't believe you," Henry moved towards me. "I just, have you had these visions before?"

I looked up at him and wondered how much to tell him. He was already thinking I was some kind of evil witch or something.

I nodded.

"When?" Vicki asked, alarmed, "you never told me."

"I can't control when I get them or anything and sometimes they make no sense. But...a few weeks back, I was supposed to be going on this train journey. I got to the station, bought my ticket, and then I couldn't get on. I saw a train wreck in my mind, lots of fire and smoke and...the carriage I was about to get on, was mangled. I never got on the train. That night, it was on the news - it crashed 10 miles away, no survivors." I looked to them both for their reactions. Vicki looked amazed, Henry looked serious.

"Well, that could just be instinct." Vicki surmised.

I ignored her and continued, "the London bombings, on the underground? I dreamt about them the night before it happened. A freak twister hit not far from where I live - I knew it was coming, I saw it. I even dreamt the whole news report once, exactly as it was on TV. And stopped two little kids running out into a road and being hit by a drunk driver. I saw it in my mind and managed to get to them beforehand and delay them crossing the road. The car swerved passed us a few seconds later." There was more, but I didn't think they want the whole list - I was just trying to prove a point here.

"So...it's only bad things you have visions of? You can only predict the bad stuff happening?" Vicki presumed.

Henry hadn't said a word for the last few minutes.

"Not always, no," I replied simply.

"What else then?" she seemed intrigued.

"Well...I knew my sister was pregnant with a girl, before anyone even knew she was pregnant. I dreamt the winning lottery numbers once, but never took them seriously, so I didn't buy a ticket. I could have kicked myself when they came up that night. And erm...there's been, well, other stuff..." I went all coy, and glanced up at Henry who was gazing out of the window. I didn't know if he was even still listening to me or what he was thinking, but he was worrying me.

"What other stuff?" Vicki wouldn't let it go.

"Nothing..." I blushed. It involved Henry, and I didn't want to say in front of him. I tried nodding my head towards him to tell Vicki what else I meant. But she didn't get it. I huffed, "that first day I met Henry," he turned at the mention of his name, "when he shook my hand...I saw us, in my mind, together, in...bed." I almost whispered the last word.

"Oh..." she realised why I hadn't wanted to say anything.

"Henry?" him not speaking was scaring me, "what's wrong?"

"We'll talk later." he strode off to fetch his jacket. "We should go. Can you tell us where you saw it happen?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think so, I don't know the city well, but it was pretty detailed." I replied, all the while wondering what the hell was going through his head. He was different with me all of a sudden, cold, uncaring. And I was scared.

Vicki looked at me puzzled as well, she frowned and shrugged as she pulled her jacket on and we followed Henry out to his car.

* * *

Apart from asking me to describe the place I had seen in my dream, and to check if we were going the right way, Henry never spoke to me since we left his apartment. I was beginning to feel quite hurt, thinking I had done something wrong. But I had to get a grip of myself - we had a life to save and I couldn't be sat here moping about my love life.

"Wait! That's it!" I yelled, spotting the busy crossroads scene from my vision.

Henry slowed the car and pulled into a convenient parking space on the side of the road. We all climbed out.

"Which way?" Vicki asked me.

"Back up here." I began heading back up the street towards the crossings. Vicki followed behind, whereas Henry shoved passed me and strode on ahead. I sighed deeply. Man or vampire - they could all be jerks when they wanted to be!

"Now what?" Vicki asked. We stood around on the street corner for a moment, both of them waiting expectantly for me to notice something.

Suddenly I spotted the little boy from my dream, leaving a convenience store whilst opening a candy bar and a small bag in his hand . He climbed onto his bike and went towards the crossing to wait for the lights with a group of people.

"There, that's him!" I pointed across the street, "it's the same kid, right?" I asked Vicki.

She peered across the street, but shook her head. "I can't see him in this light." she sighed despondently.

"It looks like the photo." Henry told her, still ignoring me.

The lights changed then and the small group of people began to cross the road. "That's the old lady I saw him with." I pointed again. Then he dropped his candy bar and some smaller items fell from the bag in his hand as he climbed down from his bike to retrieve them.

I looked back and saw the truck already hurtling towards them. "The trucks coming! We have to do something!" I screamed.

The little old lady stopped beside the little boy to help him, both unaware that they were in imminent danger. Vicki and I yelled to them, but they didn't appear to hear us, then I remembered the boy was deaf and I should think the old lady was hard of hearing. Which would explain why they never heard us or the truck heading straight for them.

The truck was getting closer and not slowing down, my heart was pounding, how were we going to save them?

Henry glanced back to the truck and then to the two figures in the middle of the road, then looked around for other people, fortunately everyone else had crossed the road and carried on there way none the wiser. It was safe for him to use his powers with no one bearing witness.

"Wait here!" He told us both forcefully before he ran out into the road, merely a blur using his vampire strength. Grabbing the little boy around his waist with one arm and the old lady in the other, he ran back with them and deposited them safely on the side walk a moment later.

I cringed then as the truck sped by us and crushed the little boy's bike beneath it's heavy tires. He started to cry and Vicki was consoling him and making sure they were both alright.

"I have to try and stop the truck," Henry spoke, "others are in danger."

As he brushed past me to pursue the truck up the street, I gasped as another vision filled my mind.

"Henry! No!" I yelled after him, but he was already too far way to have heard me, and I doubt he would have listened anyway.

Vicki was busy, sat on the sidewalk with the little boy on her lap, checking him over. Apart from being shaken up and upset over his bike, he appeared to be fine. The old lady looked rather unsteady and bewildered too as I helped her to sit down on some steps.

"Vicki!" I tried to get her attention, "Henry's gone after the truck. He's going to get hurt."

"Oh, he'll be fine." she waved away my concerns with an agitated flap of her hand, obviously not at all worried about him.

"No, I _saw_ it. I have to stop him." I didn't think twice as I began to chase after him, my own running ability being no match for his.

Some way ahead of me, I saw Henry leap onto the moving truck and my heart just about stopped in my throat. He landed safely though and began to climb in to the cab through an open window, hoping to stop the vehicle. When the truck had passed us, it had appeared the driver had passed out, his head lolling uselessly on the steering wheel.

I chased on after Henry, still concerned for his safety. The truck wasn't stopping and they were approaching another set of lights, with traffic streaming through from either direction - if they didn't stop soon there was going to be a huge accident. Suddenly the vehicle screeched to an abrupt stop, smoke billowing from the tires as they scorched on the tarmac. And then I screamed as Henry, unprotected from the sudden stop, was thrown through the windscreen.

I yelled back for Vicki, already hurrying over to him. Thankfully the traffic had stopped and I was able to rush out into the middle of the road with little danger. He lay groaning and bleeding, breathing heavily, almost snarling and in obvious pain. I had thought vampires were indestructible, but he was seriously injured, cuts all over his face from the glass of the windscreen, two large, open wounds on his chest and thigh which were bleeding copiously and I suspected some broken bones.

Tears stung my eyes at the sight of him as I threw myself down beside him. I panicked, not knowing what to do, where to start.

"Henry..." I whispered and held his head on my lap. "What do I do? Tell me what to do? You can't die on me damnit!" I yelled at him.

Vicki had reached my side by then and I looked up at her through floods of tears, more scared than I had ever been.

"Should I call an ambulance miss?" a passer by asked us.

"No!" I snapped.

"Actually, the guy in the truck might need one." she smiled at the passer by, hoping to distract him.

"Vicki, what do I do? What's happening?" Henry was grunting, trying to catch his breath and his body spasming in pain. He appeared barely conscious.

She looked around and saw a dark alley way. "Get him over here," she began to help me move him.

"What? What are you doing?" I looked at her dubiously as we hauled him over to the dark alley between us, both supporting him.

"He needs blood," she hissed at me, "do you want to do it out there in front of everyone?"

I understood then. "Right...okay, blood."

She lay Henry down as I flung off my jacket, wrenched my sleeve up and offered him my wrist, figuring that was easier for him to get to than my neck right now. "Henry...you have to drink." I told him, stroking his curls back from his battered face with my other hand.

His dark eyes flickered open, his fangs descended and his mouth opened as he bit down into my flesh. There was that momentary flash of pain, before it was replaced with pleasure and I bit my own lip as he drank blood from me.

He drank for some minutes and I hoped he would know when to stop. Tears were still coursing down my face as I held his head in my hand, helping to support him.

"Enough!" He almost snarled as he pushed my arm away from his lips.

"You need to get him home now," Vicki explained, "he has to rest. Can you drive his car?" She helped me get him to his feet again. He was conscious now, but very unstable.

"I...yeah, but, I don't know where to go? I don't know the city."

"I...I'll tell you." Henry gasped.

"I have to get that kid back to his parents, and deal with the cops. Take him home.," she told me again.

Between us we managed to get him to his car and I pulled his keys from his pocket. Sliding him into the passenger seat, I slammed the door and rushed around to the drivers.

"Try not to worry, he will heal now. He just needs to rest." Vicki tried to calm me. "You need to drive, so pull yourself together, alright."

I wiped at my eyes with my sleeve, barely noticing the fresh teeth wounds on my wrist.

"I'll be over in the morning." she gave me a quick hug, before sending me on my way.

* * *

"Henry, I need you, you need to help me," I leant over and rubbed his upper arm, trying to rouse him, "you have to help me, which way?" I sat at the traffic lights at the bottom of the street, not knowing which way to go.

He opened his eyes briefly and looked around him, "left," he grunted.

Somehow, and I don't know how, we made it back to his apartment. Abandoning the car outside, I flung the keys at the doorman.

"Could you park the car for me? Had too much to drink, need to take him to bed," I lied, hoping he wouldn't see how injured Henry was. I'd pulled his hood over his face and kept his body turned towards mine.

"Oh, sure miss. Do you need any help?"

"No!" I shouted, "thank you, we'll be fine." I added, more calmly.

* * *

Finally reaching his bedroom, I lay him down and stripped his jacket from him, then removed his shirt to see the extent of his injuries. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but he still had pieces of glass imbedded in him.

"Henry..." I crawled onto the bed beside him, "you have, there's still glass in the wounds. Should I take it out or..." I hated seeing him like this and not knowing what to do for the best. Tonight was quickly turning into the worst night of my life.

"Take it out," he gasped, still writhing in pain.

I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, knowing that removing the glass was going to cause him to bleed again. As carefully as I could I pulled the fragments of glass from him and checked for anymore, realising I was going to have to remove his trousers as well. He flinched and groaned as I removed all traces from his body and tried to stem the blood loss with the towel.

"N...need...more..." he gasped, obviously still very weak.

Without thinking, I offered my other wrist to him, and he bit into my flesh once again, replenishing his body.

He drank only for a couple of minutes this time, before he pushed me away. He appeared to have stopped bleeding and looked in less pain than before as he appeared to fall asleep.

I sighed deeply and began to cry again as I lay down beside him. Tonight had been too much, far too much and it was all my damn fault! I had led him into danger. Rolling to my side to watch him, I stroked his hair back from his face. "You have to heal now Henry. Don't you dare die on me, I love you." I whispered and lay me head on my arm, keeping watch over him.

I only dozed for a few moments here and there. Henry wasn't in his deep sleep state yet and occasionally he called out in pain and his body jerked, maybe it was the new blood rushing through his body to heal him, I didn't know. I wasn't very up on the biological process of a vampire's body.

Realising the dawn would be here soon, I rushed around the apartment, closing all the blinds tight with his remote control for them, making sure the place was safe for him come sunlight.

And when dawn came, he groaned once more before falling into his comatose sleep state until sunset.

Still I lay beside him, watching him, touching him, praying he was going to be alright. Only daring to close my eyes for a few minutes. I couldn't leave him.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Vicki asked, standing in the bedroom doorway.

"I think he's healing," I replied, running the tip of my finger around the still raw wound on his chest.

"Good...he'll be fine soon. I promise," she held up the cardboard tray in her hands then, "I brought breakfast."

"Thanks." I sighed and crawled off the bed tiredly.

"Have you slept?" she asked, handing me a paper cup of hot coffee and leading me into the lounge.

I shook my head, "how about you?"

"No. Only just left the police station." she flopped down into a chair as I sat opposite her on the couch.

"How's the kid?" I wondered.

"Kids fine. His parents were thrilled to have him home safely, and grateful for what we did. Apparently he had run away as a bet with some friends." she rolled her eyes. "still, they gave me a bonus for his safe return," she smiled and patted her jacket pocket.

"Good. And the old lady?"

"She had to be treated for shock at the ER, but she's fine otherwise. I don't think she knew what happened really."

"Probably best," I sighed, looking back over my shoulder at the sleeping vampire in the bedroom. "What about the truck driver?" I wondered.

She shook her head then, "he didn't make it. Had a heart attack at the wheel, which is why the truck was out of control."

I nodded solemnly and took a sip of my drink, suspecting something like that had happened to him.

"Took some explaining at the station about how we stopped the truck and prevented a huge accident. But, I think Mike will cover for us."

I nodded then and yawned.

"You need to sleep. Last night was pretty traumatic for you too ya know."

"I can't...I have to make sure he's okay." I had turned sideways in my seat so as I could still see him in the bedroom.

"He's asleep. There's nothing you can do but wait. When he wakes, he's going to be fine again. Like nothing happened."

We finished our meagre breakfast of coffee and muffins in silence, before I yawned again.

"That's it, you're going to rest, at least take a nap. I'll stay and crash out on the sofa. I want to know that he's alright too," she smiled supportively

Knowing I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, I wandered back into the bedroom anyway and took up my accustomed spot beside him, lying on my side and watching him slowly heal as he slept.

* * *

_Hours later, Henry wandered into the lounge, buttoning up his red shirt, having now completely healed. He looked around the room and frowned._

"_Where is she?" he asked Vicki who was sprawled on the sofa, sleepily watching TV._

_She looked up at him. "She has a name. And if you mean Catalina, she's in the bath."_

"_Why?" he asked perplexed._

"_Because, sleeping beauty, I'm trying to get her to relax. For almost the past 24 hours she's barely left your side, and I thought a hot soak in the bath might relax her a bit," she explained._

"_But, she's eaten right?" he looked worried._

"_Since when did you care whether someone had eaten or not?"_

_He sighed and looked at her as though she should know exactly what he meant. "She gave me blood last night Vicki. More than I would usually take from somebody I care about. Her body has to replenish that blood and she needs to eat and rest."_

"_Well, she's eaten. Had to force her, but she has. As for resting, she's been laid beside you most of the time. I don't think she's slept much though."_

"_Damnit." he hissed and brushed his hair back out of his face._

"_Henry...__you know, she's dangerously close to falling completely for you. And last night, you really scared her."_

"_I know," he sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh. "Last night...__she told me, said she loves me." he confessed._

"_And what did you say?"_

"_Nothing," he replied, wondering what she had expected him to say._

"_Nothing?"_

" _I was almost dying" he raised his voice. "Besides, she thought I was asleep anyway. I figured she only said it because she thought I couldn't hear her."_

"_You do care about her though?"_

"_Yes." He answered firmly._

"_Then what the hell was going on before we went out last night? You looked pissed off with her and she looked so hurt and you never even noticed or seemed to care."_

"_It doesn't matter, I was wrong. I just..__I'll explain things to her."_

"_Perhaps you should go check on her. She has been in there for over an hour. Might have fallen asleep." _

"_Me check on her?" he pointed at himself._

"_Well...__you have seen her naked before, I know that much. And, it'd be a bit weird if I went in there."_

"_Fine. I will go check on her." He got up and made his way through to the bathroom._

* * *

Feeling totally relaxed and warm, I was most annoyed by the incessant tickling across my cheek which disturbed me. Finally reaching out with sleepy lack of aim, I brushed the offending cause away and sighed again. Only for it to start back up a moment later.

Finally giving in, fighting to get the peace and relaxation back, I opened one eye and discovered Henry's face leaning over me.

"You fell asleep." he smiled.

I groaned and raised my dripping hands from the bath up to my face to wake myself up. "You alright?" I asked him, watching him gaze around the bathroom, before stopping to admire himself in the mirror and fiddle with his hair.

"Fine, thanks to you." he turned and his smile beamed. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

"You should be sleeping. And you need to drink plenty."

"I'll be fine." I insisted.

"You gave me a lot of blood last night Cat. Your body needs time to recover from that." He looked concerned

"Thank you, but I will be fine." I sat up in the bathtub then and brought my knees up to cover myself. My eyes drifted to my wrists then and I traced the faint bite marks there with my finger.

Henry began to look at the items I had strewn everywhere beside the marble sink unit, as well as the pile of clothes I had placed on the toilet seat.

"I'm sorry. I'll get those tidied up and be out of your way soon." I told him, wishing he would leave the bathroom now so as I could get out and get dressed. Now that I knew he was alright, I intended going back to Vicki's.

"Out of my way? Why?"

I looked at him cynically. "I would have thought that was obvious."

He pulled a face as to indicate it wasn't obvious to him.

"After last night. Before we went out. I would assume that whatever it was we had, is over. So, give me a few minutes and I'll be out of your...life." I struggled over which last word to use. Was what he had a life, or merely an existence?

He sighed then and sat on the edge of the bath. I hugged my knees to my chest so as he couldn't see anything. We weren't sleeping together anymore, then he no longer got to see.

"Last night, I thought something, but I was wrong and I apologise for upsetting you."

"You thought what exactly?" I tried to think back to what had been said that could have caused him to have the wrong idea.

"I want to explain, and I promise you I will. But, it's a long story, and right now I just want you to get dried and go take a nap, please? Vicki doesn't know you gave me more blood, does she?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what she would have said, but I had no choice, the man I loved needed it. The _man_ I loved? Ha! I was in love with a bloody vampire! Maybe I was ready to check into that asylum after all.

Henry got a large fluffy towel out of a cupboard for me then and held it up. "Please...get dry and go take a nap. Just a couple of hours. And then we'll talk."

"You promise?"

"Yes, we will talk. And I don't need you to pack up and leave, I like having you here."

"Well, just so you know, there's things I want to tell you as well." I warned him, pulling myself up in the bath.

To his credit, he averted his eyes and gave me some privacy as I stepped out and into the towel he held up for me. At least I thought he was averting his eyes, until I realised he could see me quite clearly in the mirror. I slapped him then and he just laughed as I turned my back on him to get dry.

"Now, go rest," he told me once I was dry, "I'll wake you in a couple of hours." He promised, handing me a t-shirt to pull on, before leading me into the bedroom and putting me to bed. "Sleep." he whispered, covering me with the sheets and kissing my forehead softly, then leaving me to it.

* * *

Despite my protests about my feeling fine, I was exhausted and it didn't take long for me to drop off. Only I was too restless and sleep didn't last long. I woke before Henry had chance to wake me himself and, upon hearing voices beyond the bedroom, I assumed Vicki was still here.

With a deep sigh, I crawled from the bed and decided to go and join them, rather than just laying here and waiting to see if he remembered he'd promised to wake me so as we could talk. About to open the bedroom door, I paused, hearing my name mentioned and curiosity getting the better of me, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Have you been...you know?" I heard Vicki ask him.

"Have I what?" he sounded annoyed

"Are you using your powers of persuasion on her? Controlling her emotions? Bending her will for your own benefit?"

"Never!" he spat.

"But, I know you have in the past. And it frustrates the hell out of you that it doesn't work on me."

"I have never had to use my powers on her. She gives herself to me willingly. She's passionate and loving, and that means so much more to me than being able to make someone do something."

"So, what are you doing with her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"Henry, you always claimed not to be a one woman guy..."

"Actually, I believe I said not necessarily."

"So, that's changed? Or are you just screwing her? Because, believe me, vampire or not, if you hurt her, I will kick your ass."

He laughed then, knowing she wouldn't get very far in that fight. "Vicki...I have no intention of hurting her."

"I don't mean physically here. I mean emotionally, she's vulnerable and she's falling in love with you."

I heard Henry sigh then and pace around the floor. "I like having her here," he began, "it's nice to have someone to wake up to, someone to fall asleep with. I don't feel so...alone. She...she makes me feel, normal. For a few moments I can forget this existence I have."

Vicki sniggered to herself.

"I'm glad that's funny to you!" he snapped.

"No, it's not, I'm sorry...it's just, you said she makes you feel normal. She told me that _you_ make her feel special."

"She _is_ special," he insisted and I smiled to myself as I leant against the wall by the door to listen more. "She's not afraid of me. She understands me in a way no one has for a very long time and gives herself willingly to me. I haven't really allowed myself to feel love for anyone for a long, long time Vicki. It's too painful constantly losing loved ones and it's the only thing that scares me. Besides you, I haven't allowed myself to get too close to anyone in at least a century...and then along comes your cousin and, I don't know. So, I don't know what I'm doing with her. I know I care about her, I know the sex is amazing," he grinned wryly, "and I know I'm enjoying her company right now. Isn't that enough?"

"Just, be careful with her." she warned him.

"I know she's your family Vicki, I get that. So, if I promise to never intentionally hurt her, will that do you for now? That's the best I can promise," he offered.

"So long as you mean it." she muttered.

Overwhelmed by what I had overheard, I had to try and compose myself before making my presence known. I then opened the door with as much noise as possible so as I didn't walk in on anymore talking and make things awkward.

"And what are you doing up miss?" Vicki asked.

"You said you were going to wake me." I pouted at Henry.

"I was, I was just coming," he fibbed, "it's only just been a couple of hours. Was about to bring you this," he grabbed the bottle of water from the coffee table, "you have to keep your fluids up." he smiled, bringing the bottle over to me.

"I'm not sick you know," I took the bottle from him, "but thanks." I took the lid off and took a few gulps. "better?" I asked him.

He nodded triumphantly. As I wandered over to my favourite spot in the lounge and sat down, bringing my knees up under my T-shirt, wrapping my arms around them and leaning back.

"Whilst you're both here," I started, playing with the water bottle, "I wanted to apologise about last night."

"What? Why?" They both spoke almost at once, being unable to distinguish who had asked which word.

"It was all my fault. I led you into danger and I'm sorry." I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them.

Henry crouched down in front of me and lifted my head to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Because of you, we saved a lot of innocent lives last night. That wasn't a bad thing."

"And you helped reunite parents with their missing child," Vicki added.

"I know, but...in saving them, I almost lost you," I looked at Henry, the horrors of last night still haunting me, "and I almost lost your friendship." I added, having an inkling as to why he'd turned on me last night before we went out, it had to do with my visions and I think it worried him.

"But you didn't," he reminded me, "and you'll always have my friendship," he promised, "you gave me your blood, you're a part of me."

"Cat, I know last night scared you, but...you did a good thing. If you could have seen those parents with their son, you'd know that. Maybe I'll take you over there tomorrow and you could meet them?" Vicki suggested.

"Yeah...maybe," I shrugged, still not convinced.

"Don't be sorry." Henry whispered, "none of it was your fault. You never made me do what I did. Besides, I'm fine, and that's thanks to you." he reiterated that point as well.

"Well, whatever. I still wanted to apologise. Last night sucked."

"Now that, I agree with." Henry smirked at me.

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna head off and get some sleep." Vicki began, picking her bag up. "I take it you're staying here?" she asked me.

"Is that alright with you?" I checked with Henry.

He nodded, " I promised we'd talk."

I was relieved that he had remembered and wasn't trying to get out of it.

"Okay, guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?" Vicki asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"I'll call you," I nodded, "perhaps we could go visit that little boy?"

"Sure. Night Henry, and don't let her stay up all night." she warned him, heading for the door.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "since when did you two become my parents?"

"We just care." she smiled. "Night," she waved and Henry closed the door after her.

"So..." he approached me again. "Do you fancy a walk?" he asked.

"A walk?" I repeated, bemused.

"Yeah, it's a nice night, we could do with some air. Maybe sit and talk somewhere? And¼I have to take some of my pages over to my editor anyway."

"Okay," I gave in, "I'll go get dressed."

* * *

Whew...that took some editing - anyone else having problems when posting? All my ... pauses get turned into 1/4 symbols again - had to go through it all and find them!

Hope you like...let me know! And will try to post again soon!  
xC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me a week to get another chapter posted - this new job is getting in the way of my online and Henry time!! Shall try to get it sorted and edit chapters at the weekend to post!  
I still get nervous posting this online, but I hope you enjoy...a little more about Cat is revealed, and Coreen and Mike enter the story properly.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Good evening Mr Fitzroy, are you feeling better?" The doorman asked him as we stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of the apartment complex.

Henry gave him and then me a puzzled glance.

"Oh, I told him you had too much to drink," I whispered. "Last night when I was practically carrying you through the lobby."

Henry understood then and flashed his beaming smile. "Yes, thank you. I had a good nurse," he added as he took my hand and headed for the doors.

"Did you get your keys back? I gave them to Ms Nelson when she went up this morning," the doorman continued.

"Yes, she gave them to me. And thank you for your help last night."

"No problem, have a good evening." He watched us leave curiously.

Finally we escaped the doorman's scrutiny and stepped out into the cool night air. Winter was fast approaching and the Toronto nights were known to be cool at the best of times. I shivered involuntary.

"You cold?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at him, inching just a little closer to him.

We walked along the city streets together in comfortable silence, holding hands. It seemed strange to me how completely safe I felt being alone with him, strange when you consider this man had the power, should he so will it, to drain the very life from me.

As we walked along, he never once broached the subject we both needed to talk about, and I didn't want to be the one to start. And then a couple of blocks later, we arrived at the publishers building whom distributed Henry's graphic novels.

He opened the door to the building for me and allowed me to enter first and then I followed him towards the desk. Upon seeing the receptionist on the phone, I was suddenly reminded of something. "Oh damn!" I cursed out loud.

"What?" Henry looked back, wondering what my problem was.

"My Mum…I was supposed to call her back yesterday. I forgot." I grimaced, knowing she'd be furious with me by now and probably badgering Vicki.

Henry dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, "call her now," he handed me the phone. "I have to have a word with them about page 32 anyway."

"But, it's an international call." I protested.

He shrugged, "so?" he thrust the phone at me again.

"Thanks. I'll, erm...wait over here for you?" I asked, nodding towards a couch in the lobby.

He nodded, before speaking to the receptionist who immediately took him through to speak to his editor and sort out his next publication. Even though it was almost ten at night, I guessed his editor was used to these strange hours and simply assumed Henry was the clichéd eccentric, reclusive writer.

He was back within ten minutes and I was just hanging up the phone. "All done?" I asked him.

"Yes, all sorted. How was your Mother?"

"Fine, she was pleased to hear from me finally." I handed him his phone back, "thank you."

"No problem." He pocketed the phone again and opened the door for me, before taking hold of my hand and heading back the way we had came. Glancing across the street, Henry turned to me, "coffee shops still open," he commented. "Would you like to go in and get something? I'm buying," he smiled.

"Why not." I shrugged, wondering when we were going to have this talk.

"And we can talk in there," he added, as if reading my mind.

Sitting beside each other on a beaten up old sofa near the back, Henry sipped his water as I took a bite of the cookie he'd insisted I had.

"So…" I began, after swallowing my mouthful. "What were you going to explain to me?" I attempted to start, brushing the crumbs off my fingers.

He sighed and tightened the lid back on his water bottle, before looking up at me. "First…understand that my history is long…and there's a great many people I have known in my lifetimes." He paused as he checked to see if I was listening. "There was this girl, Sinead…whom I was…involved with a few years ago," he confessed. "She was a witch. We were pretty close for awhile, until I realised how mixed up she was in the dark arts, something I have never wanted to involve myself in. I left….but she bewitched me and, did things to me…"

"Did things to you?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"She was angry that I left her, she tried to hurt me, tried to kill me," he clarified. "She cast spells on me, a lot of strange things happened. Until I finally managed to rid myself of her. Only, a few months ago Vicki and I came across her again whilst working on a case, and she tried it all again, she managed to bed me anyway." he joked and paused to drink some more water.

I wasn't amused.

"She didn't get far this time, I was more aware of her and protected myself. But…it's made me wary of magic and witches and…

"And when I said about the visions I have, you thought maybe I was a witch?" I surmised.

He nodded. "I'm not proud of it. But…I thought maybe she had sent you to bewitch me again. Maybe this whole thing between us had been planned and I was being lied to. You'd think a man my age would learn, but passion can be just as seductive for a vampire as it can for humans." His arm lay along the back of the sofa as his fingers played with tendrils of my hair.

Realising how strange our conversation would sound to others, I was glad we had chosen a seat far from everyone else, though I should think Henry planned it that way.

"But you said, that you were wrong. What changed your mind about me?" I picked up my mug of hot chocolate and took a few sips.

"You saved my life. You voluntarily gave me blood when I needed it. You cared. Someone trying to bewitch me just to hurt me wouldn't have done those things. I'm sorry I doubted you." He leant forward, preparing to kiss me, but I put my hand against his chest and stopped him.

"You might want to save that apology, well...kind of," I began.

"What?" he asked, louder than he meant to. Other patrons in the coffee shop turned to look at us.

"I said I had something I wanted to tell you as well?" I reminded him.

He nodded., but looked worried now.

"Well, maybe you were picking up on something," I began. "Because…I'm…I…am, sort of, a witch…"

His eyes turned black with fury.

"Wait…listen." I panicked and grabbed his arm to try to calm him. "It's not what you think. I'm Wiccan, I pay reverence to the Gods and Goddess', I study and practice white witchcraft, more as prayers to the deities, than for magic sake. My beliefs forbid me from doing anything against another persons will, and our rede is to harm no one, not even ourselves. It's white magic, it's a belief, a spirituality more than anything." I spoke quickly, hoping to diffuse his anger. "But…maybe that's what your highly tuned senses were picking up on."

His eyes had thankfully returned to their usual ocean blue.

"Henry, I would never hurt you. You have to know that. You've shared your bed with me during your most vulnerable time. I know exactly what you are, you trusted me with the biggest secret you have and I would never abuse that trust," I paused and looked up into eyes, hoping he was understanding this. "Sometimes you scare me, not because of what you are…just sometimes the way I want you makes me fear you. Because, no matter how ridiculous I keep telling myself it is and whether or not you return it, I don't care. But," I took hold of his hand, "I love you Henry. You don't have to feel the same way or anything, I know I'm being an idiot here, but…it's how I feel and I can't help that…I…"

The rest of my words were lost as his mouth suddenly covered mine and I gasped as the kiss inflamed quickly. His tongue licked along my lips, requesting entry into my mouth, I allowed him in, he brushed against my tongue once, twice and then withdrew, inviting me into his own. My hands instinctively moved to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his curls and pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pulled back slightly then and brushed his lips against mine in a soft kiss as his fingers delicately pulled the hair back from my neck, his cool fingers on my flesh sending a goosebumps down my spine and I shivered delightedly. He nipped at my ear lobe, before placing small, light kisses down my neck, licking and tasting my skin and nibbling lightly. For one alarming moment I thought he was going to bite me, right here, in front of everyone, but he was just playing.

I tenderly kissed the top of his head, where it was buried in my neck , and then I opened my eyes. "Erm…" I cleared my throat, "Henry…" I breathed.

"Mmm…" he murmured against my skin, his hand caressing back and forth just under my bust line.

"Henry…" I repeated, "people are watching." I blushed, noticing the young males obviously on there way home from a night out, leering at us. The girls with them shot me daggers, obviously wishing they were me, whilst a middle aged woman looked at us disgustingly.

Henry slowly raised his head and pressed his lip against mine for another light kiss, and he grinned.

"Oi! Get a room will ya!" The coffee bar owner called over to us, flipping his tea towel over his shoulder and shaking his head as he wandered away.

"Sounds like a great idea," Henry smirked, "why don't we go home?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I would love to Henry, but…I'm not so sure I have the energy for you tonight." I confessed, despite my heart beating uncontrollably, turned on by the kiss.

"Then…" he considered his options, "there's a rental place down the street, we can pick out a movie, I can take the TV into the bedroom, and we can watch movies in bed?" he placed a light kiss against my lips and then pulled back to see my reaction to that idea.

"That sounds nice." I smiled.

He stood then and gallantly held his hand out for me to help me up, and, abandoning our half empty drinks, he put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the coffee shop as the stares followed us.

* * *

Upon entering the movie rental store, Henry headed straight for the horror section, leading me behind him whilst still holding onto my hand. 

"Do we have to watch a horror movie?" I asked, grimacing at some of the covers on the boxes.

"You don't like them?" he asked, picking out one and reading the back.

"Not unless you want me up all night with nightmares."

"You're already up all night." he teased, kissing my temple as he put the box back and looked for another. "How about this?" he handed me a DVD box with a cheeky grin on his face.

I turned it over. "Dracula? Ha ha, very funny. You know…I don't find _all_ vampires sexy." I shoved the box back at him.

"Glad to hear it." He returned the box to the shelf. "What do you like then?" He looked around.

"I dunno. I guess I'm your lame chick flick kinda girl. I like the sappy stuff," I shrugged in apology.

"I'm not watching a sappy romance thing," he rolled his eyes.

I headed over to a different section, "here, this I could handle." I laughed, handing him the box.

"Casper meets Wendy? " He read it out loud. "I think not," he put it back.

"A comedy then?" I suggested. But, we couldn't agree on anything there either. He wandered away from me then as I perused the romance section.

He returned to my side a few minutes later. "I found the perfect movie," he could barely contain his giggles as he handed me the box.

"Henry!" I slapped him and shoved the box back into his hands. "I'm not watching porn with you." I blushed.

"Might be fun," he giggled.

"Go take it back." I turned him around and pushed him back towards the curtained off section, still giggling to himself.

I rolled my eyes after him. "Men," I muttered under my breath.

"Found anything yet?" he asked when he returned again, and thankfully without any more lame offerings.

"Nope." I put the DVD I had been looking at back on the shelf. "There's too many." I looked around the place.

"You think maybe we could find something before daylight?" He requested.

"Okay, you choose. I don't care what we watch." I decided.

"You don't?" He looked hopeful.

"But, I'm not watching porn!" I added.

He grinned again and headed off in the direction of his favourite movies. In the end we left with some classic movie I had never heard of, that he raved about. But, truth be told, all I wanted to do was snuggle up with him in bed, I didn't care what was on the TV.

* * *

Arriving back at his place, he began closing the blinds as I removed my jacket and kicked off my shoes. 

"Just in case we both fall asleep before dawn," he explained, pressing his remote and closing another set of heavy blinds.

"Good idea. I'm just going to…get myself more comfortable." I told him, kissing his cheek as I moved past him and headed for the bathroom.

Quickly changing into a pair of sleep shorts teamed with a vest top, I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth before washing my face.

Henry had already got the TV set up in the bedroom and was undressing himself by the time I returned and slid into bed, almost literally with his silk sheets. I watched Henry strip down to his underwear and then walk over to the TV to put the movie on, finally he joined me in the bed, pressing play on the remote.

We lay beside each other as the movie started and I kept sneaking glances at him, wondering if he would mind if I moved closer to him a touch. Finally, he looked at me and smiled.

"Come here," he beckoned me over with a nod of his head.

I smiled happily and moved towards him, he slid one arm in under my shoulders and pulled me flush against him. He kissed my lips lightly, lazily a couple of times as he stroked up and down my bare arm. And then I sighed contentedly as I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around him.

"Can you see the TV down there?" he asked, his fingers still stroking indolently up and down my arm.

"Mmm," I mumbled, fibbing completely, but I was much too comfortable to move.

"Are you falling asleep?" he guessed correctly as he laced his fingers though mine on the hand that lay on his chest.

"Just resting my eyes," I murmured.

He knew I was fibbing as he pulled the sheets up around me more, raised my hand to his lips and I fell asleep feeling completely safe and blissful in his arms.

* * *

I woke sometime the next day with my back pressed against something solid and cool to the touch. And for one insane moment I forgot where I was, but I had been having the most delicious dream. I grinned to myself as the images flooded back to me and stretched languidly in the bed, and as I rolled over to find Henry beside me, I realised why my dream had been so delectable, it had been about him. For the first time, I cursed the fact that he was quite dead to the world when I woke, my body was aroused from my dream and the sight of his bare chest on display was rousing me further. 

"Tonight, " I sighed, trailing a finger down his chest and watching him sleep for a few moments. He looked so implausibly young as he slept, it seemed preposterous to think he had been born almost 500 years ago.

With my human body demanding needs of me, I reluctantly climbed out of bed and began to search for the time when I realised for the first time that the TV had been left on. I switched it off, wondering if Henry had actually fallen asleep with me before dawn. He'd never admit it to anyone, but I think the events the night before had taken it out of him more than he let on.

After finding my watch, I headed for the bathroom, "2.47 pm," I murmured to myself, "hours before Henry wakes." I sulked.

Showered and dressed half an hour later and with a rumbling stomach, I decided to head over to Vicki's and see if I could convince her to take a late lunch with me. But before I left Henry, I wrote him a note:

_Hey you,  
__Have gone over to Vicki's. If I'm not back by the __time you wake, come over and find us, if you're not busy.  
__Love,  
__Cat x_

And I propped it up beside the bed, hoping he'd find it, then with a fleeting kiss to his soft pouty lips, I left his apartment.

* * *

"Ooh…coffee," Coreen looked up from her laptop and sniffed the air as I entered the office. 

"Hey Coreen," I laughed, placing a cup down beside her. "Is Vicki busy?"

"She's in with a client right now. Thanks for this," she held the cup up before taking a sip.

"Your welcome. I love your outfit" I told her sitting down to wait for my cousin and eying up her fetching black crushed velvet top with huge bell sleeves and the short black tutu style skirt.

"Oh, thanks," she smoothed her skirt down. "Do you like the goth look then?"

"Erm…you could say that." I smirked to myself. "Always imagined a goth looking wedding dress actually. Suppose I'm a wanna be goth." I shrugged.

"So, where you been the last few days?" she wondered, grateful for the excuse to break from her work. "I haven't seen you around here much."

"No, I have been neglecting my cousin a little, haven't I? I've been staying with Henry, and…"

"Staying _with_ him?" she looked puzzled.

"Erm…yeah." I mumbled in reply, hoping she wouldn't work it out.

I was in luck, Vicki's office door opened then and she followed a young family out. "Oh Cat," she smiled when she saw me,. "This is Alex," she introduced the little boy, "the missing kid from the other night." she explained.

"Oh. Hi," I got down to his level and spoke to him as his mother signed my words. "Now, you're not going to run away again, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Bit of a silly and scary thing to do wasn't it? Your Mummy and Daddy were very worried."

He nodded solemnly.

"So, you be a good boy, alright. Don't listen to silly friends who tell us to do dumb things."

He signed something to me then and I looked up to his mother for translation.

"He wants to know if the man who was with you when he was rescued is alright."

"Henry? He's just fine." I smiled. "I'll tell him you asked."

"Come along then Alex. Thanks again Ms Nelson, for everything." His father spoke, taking his son by the hand and leaving the premises.

"Bye then Alex." I waved to him, and he waved back. "Cute." I turned around and grinned at Coreen and Vicki as they closed the door.

"What the hell has got into you? That smile on your face is scaring me." Vicki asked, looking at me warily.

"Nothing. I'm just…happy. And I had a good nights sleep." I handed her a coffee.

"Yeah, and you look like you got some," she rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but...we didn't last night. " I followed her back into her office, unaware that Coreen was following us.

"Wait a minute, are you sleeping with Henry?" She finally worked it out.

"Yes Coreen, and judging by that goofy smile on her face, she's probably planning baby vampires with him or something."

"Very funny Vicki, vampires can't reproduce." I poked my tongue out at her.

"But you are really….sleeping with him?" Coreen asked again, totally astounded.

I couldn't help it, I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face as I nodded.

"Oh God you've got it bad." Vicki looked disgusted at the very idea of being in love.

"Wow…what's he like?" Coreen burst forth with her probing questions. "Does he, you know…bite you when you do it? Do his vampire powers make it, any different? Has he got a…."

"My God Coreen!" I laughed at her. "You're worse than Vicki!"

"What? I'm just curious," she looked rather miffed.

"Look, he's good alright. But what goes on between me and him in bed is nobody else's business."

"But, has he drank your blood?" she carried on.

"Maybe…" I added vaguely, pulling the sleeves of my top down subconsciously to cover the faint bite marks on my wrists. "Anyway, I came over to see if I can tempt you to a late lunch?" I looked at both of them.

Vicki groaned, "I would love to, but…I have too much work to do."

"Too much work that you can't even spend an hour with your cousin?" I pouted. "Come on, I'm hungry…and hate eating alone."

"Yeah, that would be a problem for you and lover boy...can't see you wanting to share the same meal."

I ignored her comment and folded my arms as I stared at her.

"Oh fine, you two go get some take out and I'll take an hour off." She waved us away.

"Oh goody!" Coreen went to grab her coat.

"Jeez, the demented happy bug is spreading." Vicki commented as I closed her office door and headed out with Coreen.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Coreen asked, cautiously as we made our way down the street.

"Oh, go on then." I knew she would ask me anyway.

"When he, bites," she whispered the word, "does it hurt?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "No, well maybe for a second," I confessed. "But then it's just…pleasurable and…well, done at the right time, it really heightens the effect I whispered the last word as we stepped into the Chinese take-away.

"I knew he was amazing!" She gushed.

I laughed and set about ordering our food.

* * *

"Go on, we have to read them." Coreen insisted, holding the box of fortune cookies. 

"They're just complete nonsense Coreen," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I know, but they're fun. Cat, you go first." She held the box out towards me.

"Alright then." I dug my hand in and pulled one out, broke it in half and removed the slip of paper.

"Read it out then?"

"Erm…'you will meet your soul mate on vacation'." I read, before popping a piece of the cookie into my mouth.

"Ooh…" Coreen started mysteriously. "That's kinda spooky…"

"Why?" Vicki did not look at all convinced.

"Well, she's on vacation, she met Henry…they're, you know…"

"And you think Henry can be her soul mate?" Vicki laughed.

"Why not?" I shrugged, slightly offended. I knew how I felt about him.

"Sometimes I think you forget _what _he is." she raised both eyebrows meaningfully.

"And sometimes perhaps I would like to forget, and just enjoy the _man _that he also is." I shot back. "Right, your turn Coreen," I shoved the box in her face, hoping to get Vicki off my case.

"Right," she pulled her slip of paper out. "The angels of happiness will pee on your bedding," she frowned.

Both Vicki and I burst into hysterics.

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Poor Coreen was not impressed.

"Well, it says angels of happiness. So, perhaps you're going to wet the bed, but be happy about it." I laughed and set Vicki off again.

"Stupid things!" she threw hers into the bin.

"Now see why I don't believe in them?" Vicki asked.

"Go on then, your turn." Coreen handed her the box,. "And read it out."

"Okay…" she squinted at her piece of paper. "Destiny points to a man whistling a happy tune," she pulled a face. "See, they're just a whole load of trash." she threw hers into the bin as well, when just at that moment we could hear whistling enter the office.

Coreen and I both started giggling.

"Ah ha! Destiny awaits," I sniggered.

"Hello? Anyone in?" called a male voice.

"It's Mike," Coreen giggled. "He's your destiny," she added in a mock dreamy voice, causing us both to collapse into further hysterics.

"Oh shut it you too." Vicki snapped, rolling her eyes at us.

"Hello?" Mike called, popping his head around the door, obviously having heard voices. "Ah, there you are." He smiled at Vicki and then frowned in puzzlement at both of us.

"Hi Mike. You two, grow up!" she glared at us, and we fought to stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked warily.

"Nothing, ignore them." She frowned at both of us. "Mike, this is my cousin Catalina," he introduced me.

"Hi," he held his hand out to me.

"Hi," I replied, desperately fighting back giggles, "I've heard a lot about you." I added, which made Coreen burst forth with more giggles. I don't know why it was so funny, but I was just in such a good mood today and Vicki's face was hilarious.

"Okay you two, don't you have anything better to do?" she snapped. "The sun's set you know," she aimed at me. "Perhaps you might have somewhere you'd rather be?"

I poked my tongue out at her childishly.

She tried to ignore us then and speak to Mike. "So, what brings you here?"

"Destiny…" Coreen whispered loudly and we both started giggling again.

"Alright, that's it - out! Go on, get out!" she stood up and pointed towards the door, kicking us out of her office.

Still in fits of laughter, we both left with our tails between our legs. Coreen closed the door and I turned around, stepping straight into Henry's arms. He grabbed hold of my forearms to steady me.

"Henry!" I smiled, my whole face lighting up at the mere sight of him.

"What's funny?" he asked, still holding onto me.

"Fortune cookies." Coreen answered.

He looked puzzled and suspicious of us. "Have you been drinking?" he wondered.

"No, we were just making fun of Vicki, and her fortune cookie. And she kicked us out." I attempted to explain.

"I really have to go pee." Coreen muttered and headed off for the bathroom.

Looking up at Henry, memories of my dream slipped back into my mind and how I had felt about him when I woke, what I wished could have happened. I flushed as I realised those feelings hadn't gone away at all. Checking that Coreen wasn't on her way back yet, I lent in and kissed his lips lightly. He looked surprised, but then smiled as he kissed me back more passionately, his hand moving up to hold my head.

"What was that for?" he wondered, running his thumb across my lips.

"Because," I shrugged with a secret smile. "Tonight, can we…erm…" I stopped, suddenly feeling rather shy to make such a request of him.

"Can we…what?" he grinned, his fingers tickling up and down my arm. He looked up at me with seductive eyes then and I almost melted on the spot.

"Erm…I…erm…" I forgot what I had been saying, I wanted him right now, right here. "I want…" I managed to utter.

"You want?" checking we were still alone, his finger traced the low cut edging of my top, his fingers dancing across the flesh of my breasts that spilled out above the material. He looked up as his fingers paused on me and our eyes met. I gulped.

"I…" I stammered, what the hell had I been saying?

He had one hand on my waist now as his finger tip trailed between my breasts and then he pulled me firmly against his body for another kiss. "You want me?" he whispered hotly in my ear.

I nodded, stupidly, flushed with passion and tingling all over, particularly between my legs. And then I blushed when I realised he could probably sense how turned on I was.

"I want you too," he whispered against my ear, nibbling on the lobe as his fingers from the hand that had been at my waist now trailed across my backside. "I could smell your scent in my bed when I woke." he admitted and then kissed me again.

"Ah, that's better." Coreen sighed, returning to the office. I almost leapt apart from Henry and turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Oh God, don't mind me," she covered her eyes with her hand and made her way to her desk.

Henry laughed, chucked me under the chin lightly with his forefinger, before turning to Coreen. "Vicki in?"

"She's got Mike in there." Coreen stuck her tongue out, pretending to gag and I laughed at her.

At that moment, the door opened and Vicki proceeded Mike out of her office. "You're not still at it, are you?" she groaned, finding us both laughing again. "Hey, Henry. Good, you're here. I was gonna call you, can I borrow you tonight?" she asked him hopefully.

"Oh but, I…" I began to protest, before I bit my lip to stop myself saying anything further and flushed pink once more.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Do I need your permission or something?"

"It's just…we kinda had other plans." And I was never going to say what those plans were in front of everyone.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, but do you think I might get to borrow _my_ _partner_ for a night?" she asked, sounding rather hacked off.

"Well, some warning might be nice." I shot back.

"Hey, as much as I'm enjoying two women fighting over me, do I not get a say?" Henry interrupted us.

"Sorry." I muttered, my apology aimed at Henry.

"Vicki, what do you need?" Henry gave her his full attention.

"I need your eyes, and for you to drive. And it's important." she shot my way, should I dare interrupt again. "That wife adultery case just got more serious. I found out from Mike that the guy she's secretly meeting up with is a suspected serial killer. We have to go tonight, before anything happens to her." She spoke urgently.

"Okay," Henry nodded reluctantly, knowing he had to help her.

"Fine, whatever," I mumbled, finding my own fingernails suddenly fascinating.

"Right, it's eight now," Henry pulled his pocket watch from his jacket. "So, you have me until midnight Vicki."

"Wait, midnight? But…" she didn't understand and looked rather peeved.

"That's four hours," he cut her off. "We're bound to find her at the hotel before then."

"You know, I could just go with you?" Mike offered, who had been stood silently to the side watching the exchange between us.

"I have her covered _detective_."

"Besides, you're still on duty, aren't you?" Vicki asked him.

He shrugged and glared at Henry, who ignored him.

"Right, so…I'll go on stakeout with you until midnight, drop you back here," he looked at Vicki. "And then, pick you up?" he turned his attention to me. "Alright?"

I nodded. "Fine…I'll, wash my hair or something." I offered him a brief smile, thinking how mean it was to turn a girl on and then leave her.

"I promise," he spoke softly and squeezed my shoulder affectionately.

Mike noticed the gesture. "You're not? Vicki! You let your cousin get mixed up with him!" he raised his voice and pointed his finger at Henry with contempt.

"Excuse me? _Let me_? What do you think I am, five years old or something? No one _lets_ me do anything. I live my own life, thanks all the same!" I became incensed with his accusations.

"So you _choose_ to spend your time with a blood sucking bastard son of a king?" He laughed derisively.

"I don't think that's any of your god damn business! And don't be so bloody rude!" I yelled at him.

Henry stood with his arms folded, watching rather amused as I lay into Mike.

"Mike…don't you have to get back to work?" Vicki asked, hoping he got the message it was time for him to leave.

"I don't understand you people," he shook his head.

"See ya later Mike!" Vicki waved him off, and with a final huff and a glare, he slammed the office door behind him. "Okay, Henry we really have to go." She pulled her jacket off the hook and shrugged her arms into it.

"I'll be back," Henry kissed my cheek. "And, thank you," he smiled before he allowed Vicki to steal him away from me.

"Well, that was fun." Coreen laughed. "You certainly told Mike. Not even Vicki has yelled at him for calling Henry that."

I nodded. "Well, he doesn't need to be so rude. Listen, since I now have some time to kill, you fancy going somewhere for dinner? I'm sick of take out." I groaned.

"Sure, let me lock up, and we'll go." She smiled, grabbing the keys.

* * *

Henry and Vicki returned just after midnight. Coreen had headed home by then, we'd eaten dinner out at a nice Italian restaurant and I actually did wash my hair when I got back, which was still damp. 

"So, did you find her?" I asked, flicking the TV off and still towel drying my hair.

Vicki flopped onto the couch beside me. "Saved the woman, caught the bad guy." she sighed.

"Oh, good. A nights job well done then?" I asked over my shoulder as I stepped towards the mirror to sort my hair out.

"Yeah, all done," she tugged her boots off and tossed them beside the sofa.

Henry was stood in the doorway, his arms folded and leaning against the frame waiting for me silently.

"So, you two can get out of my way now, and go do whatever _'plans'_," she used the bunny ears gesture to mock us, "you had, and I can go to bed." she stifled a yawn.

"I'll be right back." I turned to Henry and ran back to my room for some things and to tie my hair up. "Okay…I'll erm, see you tomorrow Vicki?" I asked, returning now with my jacket on and my bag.

"Yeah, night." she yawned and lay down on the sofa.

"Vicki…go to bed, don't sleep there."

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute…" she mumbled, "go on…" she waved us away.

Henry took my hand then . "Night Vicki," and led me outside to his car.

* * *

A bit more drama next chapter...and Cat has a reality check!  
xC 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter as promised! Shall do my best to post some during the week as well!

Chapter synopsis: Cat recieves a stark reminder of Henry's true nature.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay, where are we going?" I finally asked Henry after sitting next to him in the car for the last few minutes in silence and realising we weren't heading to his apartment complex.

"Beguiling," he replied and turned left.

"Which is?" I was still none the wiser.

"It's a comic book store."

"Oh…okay. Why?" I'd thought, or at least hoped, we were heading straight back to his, for our…sordid _plans_.

"It's Wednesday." He answered simply.

"Ya know, you're really hard to have a conversation with sometimes. What's significant about Wednesdays?"

He looked over at me and laughed at himself. "Sorry, it's the day the new comics come into the store."

"Oh…didn't have you down as a geek." I teased.

He frowned. "I'm just checking out the competition."

"Hey, that's okay…I kinda have a soft spot for geeks." I grinned at him as he parked the car. "So…after comic book shopping, what are we doing?"

"We won't be long…few minutes at the most." he turned the ignition off.

"And then…" I looked up at him hopeful.

"And then…we can go home and make mad passionate love until dawn." He whispered as he leant over to kiss me.

"I like that plan." I whispered against his lips before kissing him back.

* * *

"Mr Fitzroy!" a couple of the assistants in the store looked thrilled to see him, and then frowned at me when they noticed we had walked in holding hands.

"Your groupies?" I teased, cocking an eyebrow at them - complete stereotypical geeks.

"Something like that," he laughed, and headed for the new release section.

I left him to it as he began to thumb through some new volumes and wandered over to a gothic themed section, looking at cute dolls and beautiful angel cards.

"You with him?" One of the geeks asked me after a few minutes.

I turned around and smiled at Henry's back. "Yes, we're…erm…" I wish I knew what term to call us, "we're together I guess." I shrugged, realising how insignificant that sounded, but not knowing what else to say. I wanted to call him my lover, my boyfriend - but I wasn't sure if he was.

"Oh…have you seen his work?" The other asked eagerly. "Isn't he amazing?"

I had to smile at their awe for him, it was kind of cute in an entirely creepy way. "I have, he's shown me his work. And yes, he _is_ amazing." I smirked, my thoughts on that not having anything to do with his work.

"You know, I have his entire volume history, even got some of it signed." Geek number one enthused.

"Really?" I tried so hard not to laugh, he was almost trying to prove that he liked him more than me and it was utterly hilarious. "That's, really nice." I added before walking away quickly and bursting into hysterics.

I could hear them arguing behind me. "What did you tell her that for? You fancy him or something?" Geek number two teased him and the other snapped something back at him.

"There you are." Henry found me, a small stack of comics in his hand.

"Sorry, your groupies were amusing me," I started giggling again, "I had to get away from them before I wet myself laughing. They're in complete awe of you, it's so…"

"Flattering?" he offered.

"Weird," I amended. "Anyway, you done?"

"Uh huh, not much out this week. Did you want anything?" he asked, obviously having noticed me looking at the things before the geeks cornered me.

"Oh, no…" I waved away his offer. "You just get you're your stuff...and we'll go."

"Yeah, I know you just want to get home for sex." He leant in and whispered against my ear, before kissing me again. As he pulled back I caught my new geek friends staring at us open mouthed.

"Come on," I grabbed his free arm before I started to laugh again, and led him towards the tills to pay for his items. "Let's go before they," I nodded my head towards the corner of a shelf where they were both spying on us, "try and kill me or something for stealing their hero."

Henry turned and grinned at them as he was paying.

"And for your information mister…I do happen to like you for much more than just sex." I whispered as we left the store.

One of them overheard me and gasped out loud, which set me off giggling again.

"Are you sure you and Coreen never had anything this afternoon?" he looked warily at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just in a really good mood. And you're little groupies are so darn funny."

* * *

"So…," I began, walking back down the street to the car and holding on to Henry's arm. "I think Coreen discovered today that you and I are…" I paused, what were we exactly? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers? In a relationship? Or just a couple of complete imbeciles who thought they could make this work?

"Enjoying one another?" Henry offered.

I smiled, that would do for now. "Anyway, she had all these crazy questions about…stuff. I tried telling her that what went on between you and me was no one else's business, but she's so…inquisitive."

"You mean nosey?" He laughed.

"Well, yes," I giggled. "But she was even worse than Vicki." I laughed.

"Vicki wanted to know what we…do together?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah…and watch it mister. I know you had an…attraction to her not so long ago. But, a girl's liable to feel jealous, you know." I tapped his nose playfully.

Henry sighed deeply then and seemed a touch awkward all of a sudden. He pulled away from me slightly and looked at me seriously.

"We have to talk," he began and my heart immediately plummeted. "What?" he asked, obviously noting the distraught look upon my face.

"Oh here we go again," I groaned and let go of his arm as I stepped away from him. "You'd think my heart would learn it's lesson…but no…could probably live as long as you and still never learn." I rolled my eyes over dramatically, feeling so incredibly dumb.

"What…are you talking about?" Henry asked confused, watching me in bewilderment.

"This is it, right? The _'hey it's been fun, but it's over' _talk? Well…great! Just great!" I turned away from him, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"That's not what I…"

I cut him off. "Never tell a guy you love them, always makes them run a mile."

"Will you let me finish?" he asked, annoyed now by my solo melodrama.

"Why? So you can torture me just a little bit more? I get it…you've had your fun and now…"

Suddenly, before I knew what hit me, Henry had me pinned against the wall down a nearby dark alleyway. His hands held my wrists against the crumbling brick work and his eyes flashed to black as he practically snarled at me. "Will you listen to me?"

For the first time since I discovered what he was, I became scared of his vampire ability. I'd seen him angry before and I knew what he was capable of, but until now I'd never really felt threatened by him.

"You're hurting me," I hissed through clenched teeth and struggled against him

He growled, and flung my hands aside as he started pacing in front of me, trying to dissipate his temper.

I watched him, rubbing my wrists were he'd held me too tightly, the same wrists that had saved his life two nights ago. I was in two minds whether to run from him, I'd never seen him like this and he was scaring me. But in the end I did nothing. My heart was pounding and I knew he'd be able to hear it.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, his back to me. "I didn't mean to scare you." He turned around and I was relieved to see his eyes return to their usual colour.

But I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I knew silent tears were running down my face whilst still rubbing my wrists unconsciously.

"Oh God, I hurt you," he realised remorsefully, reaching for my hand to look at my wrist.

His fingers merely touched me, and I flinched away from him instinctively, pulling my hands close against my chest.

"Cat…I'm sorry, please," he held his hand out for mine. "I would never hurt you. I just…I got frustrated."

"Huh, someone should teach you anger management." I sniped and then wished I hadn't when I saw a muscle in his jaw tense.

He turned away and took a deep breath before letting it out in a gust. "Come on, I'll take you back to Vicki's." He began to walk away from me, heading for his car.

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling panicked, but not really knowing why.

"Because the way you're looking at me right now, you look as though you don't want to be anywhere near me." His eyes now looked hurt, remorseful and a little guilty.

My fear of him lessened a little at his expression. "Wait, what did you want to tell me?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, it was so damn important just a minute ago!" Damnit, why did I keep pushing him? Hadn't he just freaked me out enough?

"Now is not the time or the place," he spoke firmly, careful to keep his voice calm so as not to scare me anymore than he already had.

"Henry…" his name came out so softly, but I didn't know what to say to him now. Perhaps he hadn't been about to break it off with me, but I was certain he was going to now. "Please, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not talking about this in some dirty alleyway. If you'll trust me and come back to my place with me, I'll tell you. And then I'll still take you to Vicki's if you want me to."

"I trust you." It didn't take me a moment to consider that fact. I was still in love with him, regardless of what had just happened.

He nodded slightly and began to head back towards his car. I followed silently after him.

* * *

Reaching his penthouse suite, he went around the room turning lights on and removing his jacket as I hovered by the door.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, and I would have laughed knowing the only things in his kitchen were bottles of water.

I shook my head, but didn't move.

"I know I scared you out there, and that I hurt you. But, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I really am sorry." He spoke sincerely. "Please can you forgive me?"

He seemed so contrite that I managed to give him a weak smile.

"Won't you sit down? Please?" He took a seat himself on the couch.

Cautiously, I moved towards him and then sat on one of the chairs opposite him, rather than next to him.

"Cat…I wouldn't have hurt you. I know that I hurt your arms, and I'm sorry…that was an accident. But I wouldn't have…well, done anything else. Honestly…you have to believe me."

"Why should I?" I mumbled, still upset about it all. I think that was it, I was more hurt with him than scared now.

"Because…I care about you, a lot. You're very special to me…and I wouldn't have done anything that would harm you. I mean that."

"So why did you? I've never once felt threatened by you before."

"I lost my temper, I got frustrated and wanted you to listen. And I'm so sorry that I scared you or made you feel threatened. But you know _who_ and _what _I am. You know what I'm capable of, not that I'm proud of it. But, I _am_ a vampire."

I sighed deeply. "Okay…at the risk of getting my heart stomped on again here…yes, I know what you are, and yet I still love you in spite of that, and I know that perhaps I'm being totally unrealistic here and I know things aren't going to be easy. But Henry, without trust we have nothing…so tell me, can I trust you?"

"You want promises and guarantees? I can't give that to you." He got up and began to pace around the seating area. "I don't know what may or may not happen. I can only promise that I would never intentionally hurt you or harm you in any way." He sat down on the corner of the coffee table in front of me. "You say that you love me, and I'm flattered, but if you really mean that, then deep down, you must know that you already do trust me." He made a move to take hold of my hands and looked relieved when I let him. And then he inched my sleeves up to look at my wrists, they were already slightly bruised. "Oh God I'm sorry." he whispered, his thumb caressing the tender spots softly.

"They're okay, really. They don't hurt anymore." I tried to pull my hands back.

"Let me," he said gently, softly rubbing them and strangely making them feel better. "You know…I wasn't about to break things off with you out there," he began, watching what he was doing, rather than looking at me, but sensing perhaps I was slowly starting to forgive him. "What I actually wanted to talk about…would hopefully give our relationship…"

"Our relationship?" I interrupted him.

"That's what we have here, isn't it?" He looked up at me for approval. "We're involved with each other?"

I smiled, a true smile for the first time in the past hour. "I've been searching for the correct term for us all day."

It was his turn to smile. "There's still an 'us' then? You don't hate me?"

"No…I don't hate you. I'm upset with you, but I don't hate you."

"Alright, I deserved that," he frowned slightly. "So…as I was saying, what I wanted to talk about would hopefully give this relationship a better chance of surviving."

"Go on then, I'm listening."

"You might not like it," he warned.

"Try me." I took my hands out of his grip, that were actually feeling much better now, and folded my arms, leaning back in my seat, waiting for him to start.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I don't really want Vicki trying to kick my ass either. So, if we're going to have some kind of relationship here, I want to be honest with you and make sure you understand something about me."

"Get to the point Henry."

He stood again and paced a few steps, before turning to face me again. "Right. The truth is, I can't…feed from just one person. Not all of the time."

"Why?" I frowned, my vampire knowledge that wasn't of the kind portrayed in the movies seriously lacking.

"Because, if I did, even if it was only every other day or something, you'd get really weak first, and eventually, I would kill you. It would be too much blood to take from you, and your heart would stop."

"Oh…" I realised how serious it was.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't want to feed from only you." He sat back down in front of me on the table.

"Why not? What's wrong with my blood?" I asked feeling rather indignant, the very question sounding totally absurd to even my own ears.

"Nothing, it's very sweet…pure. Free of all toxins."

"Erm...okay, that was a rhetorical question Henry. I love you and all, but hearing you describe the taste of my blood is a bit creepy."

"Sorry," he whispered. "I wouldn't want to, because you're more to me than that. You're not just…someone to feed me. You're much more special to me and I don't want to take advantage of you. And whilst we're at it, I like you for more than just the sex as well." He smirked.

He made me smile. "So, what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying is, I will have to go out and hunt strangers to feed from. I will have to…use my usual techniques to get blood."

"Usual techniques?" I wasn't sure what they were, but I didn't think I was going to like it.

"My powers of persuasion, my charm. Seduce them into giving me what I need without them even knowing what I'm doing to them."

"In other words, you have to go out and pick up complete strangers on a regular occurrence. Great." I rolled my eyes.

"I did warn you that you might not like it. This is a necessity to me. But, as long as we're together, I promise not to sleep with any of them or bring them back here or go any further than necessary. They mean nothing to me, but what I need to survive. So, what I need to know is, can you understand that?" He watched me hopefully as I tried to understand what he was telling me.

"It's a lot to ask a girl you know!"

"Hey, if relationships with vampires were easy, everyone would be doing it," he joked.

I cracked half a smile at his attempt. "I suppose I always knew this was never going to be easy or even normal." I sighed, realising I had no choice about the matter. Either I understood what he had to do, or I stopped seeing him.

"You understand then? You won't get jealous or let it come between us?"

"So long as I never have to see anything or know who you've been with…I can try. I mean, I hate the idea of your mouth on anyone else, but…" I shrugged, "it's a necessity to you, so…I'll have to deal with it."

"Well, I guess I can't ask for anything more than that." He looked relieved.

"One more thing though…" I stopped him, before he got up again.

"What?" He asked quietly, gazing at me.

"You will still…bite me sometimes," I requested shyly. "You know, when we…make love." I felt myself flush again.

He chuckled. "You liked that huh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Well…if you really want me to…a small taste sometimes when we make love won't hurt."

"Good." I smiled, pleased that the intimately erotic act wasn't barred from me completely.

"Speaking of which…" he had a cheeky grin on his face as his fingers crept up my thigh. "Didn't we have plans?"

"Henry!" I yelped, totally amazed at him as I slapped his hand away. "For some reason, I think I kinda lost the mood."

"Oh," the hopeful, naughty look on his face fell. "Sorry."

"Look…you're forgiven okay?" I asked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But…I'm kinda tired, it's been a really emotional day." I ran both my hands over my face and sighed, cradling my head in my hand as my elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"Alright, do you want me to take you back to Vicki's then?" he assumed, already heading for his jacket and his car keys.

I shook my head. "It's almost four in the morning…if you don't mind…can I just sleep here?"

"I don't mind," he threw his jacket back down and looked relieved that I still wanted to be around him all night. "So long as you don't mind if I join you later? I erm, only have the one bed."

"You know I don't. I do trust you Henry." I assured him and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly and then ending the kiss abruptly as I involuntarily yawned.

"You're tired, go to bed," he whispered against my ear.

"I will, first I just, I wanted to apologise for carrying on tonight. And, well frustrating you."

"You don't have to." he shook his head.

"But I want to explain." He nodded for me to go on. "See, the thing is, I don't…handle rejection very well, though you'd think a girl would get used to it the amount of times it's happened to me," I rolled my eyes. "I guess, all anybody really wants is to feel wanted by someone, that they're needed…and that hasn't happened to me very often. I've never really felt wanted by anyone outside my family. You know how I feel about you…and I thought I was being rejected by you as well, I suppose it's a defence mechanism I've learnt…lash out at people before they hurt me. I'm sorry…I just…I thought I wasn't wanted."

"Of course you're wanted," he took my hand. "I love having you here…I like that there's someone to wake up to or come home to, being with someone, it…makes me feel almost normal, makes me forget for a short while. What you said days back, about it being such a lonely existence for a vampire, you were right, it is. And with you, I don't feel so alone, I feel…understood, you see _me_." He paused and letting go of my hand he began pacing again. "I don't know if I can ever be what you want me to be…I haven't…allowed myself to love for such a long time, I don't even know if I can anymore. But…"

"I understand…hell I've been hurt enough in my years, so I can't begin to imagine how many times it's happened to you. But…sometimes you have to take a chance…and whenever you're ready, if you're ever ready. I'll be here." He returned to my side then and pulled me into an embrace, placing his lips upon mine and kissing me tenderly.

I yawned again when we parted and Henry smiled at me.

"You go to bed," he leant back in for another short kiss on the lips. "I have some stuff to do, so I'll join you later." He took my hand and pulled me up from the chair, before pointing me in the direction of the bedroom. "Night Cat."

"Night Henry." I yawned again, giving him a small wave and shuffled off to his bedroom.

* * *

More to come soon...this is only number 8 out of 25 (and they're all written! just need editing!)

xC


	9. Chapter 9

As promised - a mid-week post that I managed to get edited for you.  
For anyone who doesn't like to read scenes of a sexual nature...I suggest you skip this one!

Chapter synopsis: Henry is only too willing to help find a new cure for a migraine! And Vicki has a possible problem...  
Rating: 18

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Awoken from sleep by a pounding pain in my head, I lost all sense of where I was. I clutched both hands to my head, willing the pain and the nausea to go away as the light from the lamps Henry kept on in his room affected my now sensitive vision. Holding one hand over my eyes to block out the light some more, I felt around myself with the other and came into contact with a hard body covered in silk sheets - Henry. I sighed then, realising where I was. But, Damnit, why was I getting a migraine now? I hadn't had one in months.

I struggled to sit up, knowing I should take some pain killers now before the attack got any worse, but first I needed to turn those damn lamps off. Squinting at my watch beside the bed I realised it was only a little after nine am and I'd be alone to suffer with this for possibly hours. At least it would be quiet, I thought.

I finally managed to stumble from the bed, turn the lamps off each side of the bed and find my bag on the Victorian couch in his room, where, after a moment of rummaging in the dark in my bag, I found my painkillers. And then I had to find some water to swallow them with. Somehow I managed to stagger into the kitchen and back for a bottle of water, took the pills and then fell back onto the bed, now feeling extremely dizzy and even more nauseas.

I waited for the painkillers to kick in, burying my head in the soft pillows and wishing I could go back to sleep to break this ordeal. I tossed and turned in the bed for some hours, finally managing to nod off for a couple of hours once the painkillers kicked in, but when I woke again, the pain was just as bad - the pills had just knocked me out for awhile.

I found myself longing for Henry to awake, not that he could do much for me, but at least someone then might be bothered about me and I would have someone to complain to. But all I could do was lie still in the quiet, dark room, any movement or noise making the pain worse and hope that the attack would soon ebb.

At sunset, Henry woke with a sharp, forceful intake of breath. _How typical_, I thought, _silent for all those hours asleep, but the minute he wakes he has to be the centre of attention. _

He lay still in the bed, resting on his elbows, looking around the room and trying to figure out what it was that was different. And then he reached over to his bed side and snapped the lamp back on.

"Oh God, Henry, turn the light off." I mumbled, clamping my hand back over my eyes.

Had my eyes been open I would have seen him turn his head swiftly, startled by the unusual sound of a voice still in his bed.

"What are you still doing in bed?" he asked, looking down at me curled on my side next to him.

"Migraine," I muttered and then grimaced from the pain.

Realising I was hurting, he did as I asked and reached over to turn the lamp off again. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"No," I sulked, "it hurts."

He pulled himself up in the bed then and rearranged the sheets around himself, I wanted to tell him to stop moving, but couldn't. "Come here," he patted his lap, and then as a second thought he grabbed one of the scatter cushions from his bedding and placed it over his lap.

"What?" I mumbled, cracking an eye open to peer at him.

"Put your head here." He patted the cushion.

"Oh...Henry just let me lie here and die," I moaned.

"Never. Now, come here." With little effort he lifted me himself and had me laying between his crossed legs, my head resting on the cushion in his lap. And then he gently began to massage my temples, my forehead, my neck and around my eyes.

Within seconds my head actually began to feel better than it had all day.

"Mmm, that's nice," I moaned, closing my eyes and revelling in his tender touch.

He smiled and continued his ministrations. "Do you have anything for migraines?" he wondered.

"I took some painkillers hours ago, but they did nothing. This is good though, the only thing that's helped me all day." I relaxed under his touch and sighed deeply.

"Glad I could help," he whispered as his fingers ran through my hair, massaging my scalp and I almost groaned. Damn he was good with those fingers of his. I heard him chuckle to himself at the noises I was making.

The massage continued for some time as I lay in his lap moaning and sighing quietly to myself, never wanting him to stop. But inevitably he did.

"You asleep?" he asked quietly, the backs of his fingers stroking down my cheek.

"No, just very relaxed," I murmured, my eyes closed and snuggled into him.

"Feel any better?"

"Mmm...much," I sighed, turning my head to the side and moving my hand up under my chin, feeling as though I could go to sleep right there.

"Good. I...erm, I hate to disturb you, but, I have to go out for a couple of hours. Will you be alright alone?"

"Fine," I murmured, he was gently moving me off him and across the bed to what had quickly become my side.

"I'll try not to be long. Why don't you take a nap?" he suggested.

"Mmm..." I was already drifting off, vaguely aware that he was most likely having to go out to feed, but trying not to think about it. Besides, I was so relaxed and sleepy I was out before he'd even left the apartment.

* * *

I slept peacefully for almost two hours and woke feeling much more refreshed and relieved to discover Henry's massage still having the desired effect, the pain in my head now being just a dull ache. Feeling that much better I actually dared to venture from the bed. 

Arriving home not long after, Henry found me laying on his couch, my feet curled beneath me and my head on the arm, and wearing his red hoodie.

He quietly crept over and peered at me.

"I'm not asleep," I mumbled, knowing he thought I might have been. The TV was on low so as not to upset my head again. Not that I was really watching it, it was just something to look at.

"Did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Mmm...a couple of hours. And I feel so much better. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he returned the smile and set a paper cup and a bag down in front of me. "Figured you'd had nothing all day, so I got you those if you think you can manage them." He moved in front of me then, lifted my feet from the couch, sidled himself into the seat and replaced my feet on his lap.

As I picked up the cup and inhaled the sweet aroma of the hot chocolate, I felt completely overwhelmed by his concern and kindness and fell in love with him all over again. Who would have thought a vampire could be so considerate and loving? A being most people thought of as a monster from a horror movie, and yet through hundreds of years, Henry had held onto his humanity, had learnt to control his hunger so as he had no need to kill and blended in with society.

We could make this work, somehow? Couldn't we? I asked myself, sipping the hot drink. Sure, mortality was always going to be an issue...he would never change, I would grow old and one day, leave him. Or was I being even more ridiculous than usual? Wanting to make a relationship and a life work with a vampire...wanting to be his lover, to grow old with him? Was he only what I thought I wanted because he made me feel special and desirable?

I drank some more and gazed up at his profile as he glanced at the TV, taking in his implausible beauty, the erotic power of him and sighed. Then as he took my foot into his hand and gently began to massage them, I decided to hell with it. Right now he was exactly what I wanted and needed, _right now _he made me feel so good my future could go to hell, because _right now, _my life was actually pretty decent. Besides, a girl needs a little danger and excitement in her life!

"And what are you thinking about?" he asked, startling me from my musings.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed, putting the now empty cup down and stretching my arms above my head languidly.

"Really?" he asked unconvinced. "Must have been something nice, your heartbeat quickened."

"You...can hear that?" I was slightly perturbed by that, realising he would know every time I was excited by the mere sight of him, the smell of him, every change within my body. I would have no secrets from him.

"Of course," he replied matter-of-factly. "So...what was it?"

"I was, was just thinking that a girl could get used to this," I smiled, it not being a complete lie.

"Used to what?"

"Having a beautiful man massaging different parts of my body, it's nice." I wriggled my toes in his hands.

"Really?" he asked again, the massage now creeping along my calf.

"Mmm..." I moaned, his fingers now tickling the back of my knee. Abruptly I sat up and turned myself in the seat, removing my leg from his hands and my head now being level with his.

He pinched the material of the hoodie I was wearing over my pyjamas and let it fall back into place. "Looks familiar," he commented.

"Sorry, I was cold. Do you mind?" I wondered, tilting my head and looking up at him.

"Kinda looks better on you," he shrugged.

I leant into him then, my fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt. "Henry..." I began, and I knew he'd hear my heart pounding before I even suggested it. "How about¼we try a distraction technique to cure my headache?" I placed my palm on his chest, sliding my fingers between the buttons, slowly popping them undone and kissed his jaw line.

"And what would that be?" he feigned ignorance.

"Well..." I trailed my fingers down his glorious naked chest and kissed the hollow of his neck, as my other hand unzipped the hoodie, revealing the camisole style pyjama top. "I was...kinda hoping we could..."

"Mmm..." he asked, smiling at me, enjoying my attempts to seduce him. His hands slipped under my backside then and pulled me astride his thighs, my body flush against him. "Hoping we could..." he encouraged me to continue, before he placed his lips on mine. His tongue licked my lips, before pulling me deeper into a kiss, pulling back slightly and going in for another, shorter kiss.

"Hoping we could," I began again breathlessly, and then his hands cupped my breasts through my top and brushed his thumbs over my nipples. "Make love..." I whispered on a moan.

At that, his mouth was back on mine, drawing me in deeper and deeper, pulling back slightly, me following his lips, kissing almost endlessly. My hands cupped his face as my fingers tangled in his beautiful curly brown locks. And then his mouth left mine, beginning a path down my neck, my throat, towards my cleavage. He eased the thin straps from my shoulders and the top slipped down to reveal my naked breasts and lowered his head further. Shifting slightly upon his lap I felt his arousal hardening beneath me. His kisses continued upon the flesh of my breasts, edging closer and closer towards the nipple. I ran my fingers through his hair and under his open shirt to caress exposed skin, sighing contentedly, my eyes closed and my pulse already throbbing in my ears.

And then...his mobile phone rang. My eyes shot open, he lifted his head and glared at it for a moment, before reluctantly reaching past me to grab it from the coffee table.

"Fitzroy?" he answered, assuming it would be Vicki.

With a disgruntled huff I climbed from his lap and rearranged my top to cover myself as he listened in puzzlement to his caller.

"Yes, she's right here," he answered. "Hang on," he held his hand over the phone, "it's your Mother," he told me bemused and handed me his phone.

"Hello?" I spoke, pulling the sides together of Henry's hoodie across myself.

"Catalina? Is that you?" My Mother asked relieved to hear my voice. "Victoria gave me this number, said I could reach you here."

I rolled my eyes over dramatically.

"Yes mum...it's me." I groaned inwardly, making a mental note to, A: kick Vicki, and B: make sure Henry turned his phone off the next time we started anything.

"Who was that man who answered? Where are you?" she sounded concerned.

"That was...Henry. The number Vicki gave you is his." I explained, then thought perhaps I'd said too much.

"Henry? Who's Henry and why would Vicki give me his number to reach you?"

I grimaced, I so didn't want this conversation in front of Henry, who appeared to be watching me.

"He...he's a friend of Vicki's. I've been...hanging out with him a lot." I tried to avoid the amused glint in his eyes at my feeble explanations to my mother.

"Hanging out with him? What's that supposed to mean?" she sounded even more alarmed now.

"Oh Mum, what do you think it means?" I thrust my head to the back of the couch.

"You haven't been...messing around with him have you?"

"Mother..." I groaned and wished Henry would stop looking at me.

"Well, how does Vicki know him? Where's he from? And what do you know about him?" Came her barrage of new questions.

I knew she was only wanting to protect me and look out for me, but I so didn't need this right now and I sighed heavily down the phone. "Mum, please?" I begged.

"Well?" She was waiting for an answer.

"He works with Vicki sometimes, helps her out on cases. And...he's," I paused, just how did I explain Henry to her? Well, actually Mum he's almost 490 years old and oh, he's a vampire! Didn't think that would go down too well.

"He's what? You like him, don't you?" She knew.

"Yes," I admitted. "And he's..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "He's amazing." I confessed. Opening my eyes slowly I saw him sat there grinning, pretending not to be listening and watching the TV, but I knew he was.

"Amazing? Is that it? Can't you tell me anything more about him? What does he do when he's not helping Vicki?"

"Well, he creates graphic novels, he's very successful." Henry now looked rather smug and I rolled my eyes.

"And what exactly are graphic novels? They sound like porn or something."

I sighed again, this conversation was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "They're not porn!" I gasped through a laugh. "They're...I guess you'd call them very elaborate comic books." I told her as Henry looked at me slightly offended. "Sorry," I mouthed to him.

"So, he's a part-time PI and a cartoonist? He sounds delightful dear," she scoffed.

"Actually Mum, he's also a vampire." I tried to rile her, being sick of these questions about him. I knew she'd never believe me and just think I was mocking her.

Henry's head shot around and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh, very funny. Don't talk such nonsense..." she laughed at me.

"Then stop asking me dumb questions." I shot back. "Look, you didn't call me to ask about him. So, how are the family doing?" I managed to get her off the subject of Henry.

"Fine, we're all missing you." I listened as intently as I could whilst she filled me on everyone back home.

"I miss you too. And my cat? Is she alright?" I butted in upon tales of my niece's latest exploits.

"Yes, moping about for you as usual, but she's fine. Are you alright? Still enjoying yourself, and I don't just mean with this Henry guy? Do you have enough money?"

"I'm fine Mum, and yes, I am. Give Nelly cuddles from me alright?"

"I will"

"Listen, Mum," I eyed Henry, he was still glaring at me for the vampire comment, "I'm gonna have to go, like I said this is Henry's phone and he's waiting on a really important call. So...bye bye and take care and don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."

"Alright then love. Look after yourself. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone quick and handed it back to Henry with a tired groan, resting my head back on the sofa. Talking to my Mum exhausted me at times.

"You told your mother I was a vampire?" He asked irritated, tossing his phone back onto the table.

"Yeah, and she laughed at me and told me to stop talking crap. She'd never believe me in a hundred years. Don't worry. I was just trying to rile her, she was annoying me with 20 questions about you."

"Oh," he looked relieved. "So, an important phone call?" he teased.

"Well...I had to get her off the phone somehow. She was starting to drive me mad."

"And Nelly is?" he was curious.

I smiled. "She's my cat."

"A cat?" he laughed at me sending her cuddles.

"Hey, my kitty is my baby." I defended her.

"Well, excuse me," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about all that," I nodded at the phone. "Beginning to think someone out there doesn't want us to...fool around. All these damn interruptions and people messing up our plans." I was frustrated now. Ten minutes ago things had been quickly heating up between us, and now I felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over the pair of us.

"Well, that wasn't the first call I had for you today," he admitted.

I looked at him confused.

"Vicki called," he explained. "When I was out. Said she hadn't heard from you all day and was worried. I told her you'd been in bed with a migraine."

"She had another go at you, didn't she?" I knew.

He pulled a face and nodded. "Said you only got them when you were upset, and demanded to know what had I done to you."

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I groaned. "All I'm doing is causing you grief from everyone."

He sidled up to me on the couch and brushed my hair back from my face with his fingers. "You ever consider that maybe I think you're worth it?" he whispered, his breath on my neck.

"Right, being with me is worth being lectured at from Vicki and my Mother ringing with dumb questions about you...and, she has your number now! What if she calls you and starts questioning you?" I suddenly panicked, imagining the kind of things she'd ask him and cringing at the thought.

"Your mother is just looking out for her daughter. And Vicki," he shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"And then there's Mike, what the hell was that with him last night? He seems to loathe you."

"Mike and I have never seen eye to eye. He seems to find me a threat, even before he knew what I was. He doesn't like this freaky world he feels I have opened up to Vicki, all the supernatural stuff."

"Well, that's no reason for him to be so damn rude to you." I became incensed again at the way he'd spoken about Henry.

"Which reminds me, did I thank you last night? For standing up to him?" His arm snaked around my shoulders.

"Erm...I don't know, why?" I asked warily.

"Because, no one else has really defended me against him, or yelled at him quite like you did." He sniggered at the recollection of it. "No one before has ever really concerned themselves whether what he says bothers me. I usually just laugh him off or ignore him or come back with some quip of my own. But...it was, nice to have someone object to his criticism of me." The arm around me rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Well," I turned so as my whole body was facing him, "it's natural to want to defend someone you love." I caressed his cheek with my thumb.

Henry smiled then, an almost coy smile for him, before cupping my face in his hands and drawing my lips towards his. He kissed me softly at first and I closed my eyes, melting into him. And then he deepened things, his mouth opened slightly and tongues were introduced, sending delicious shivers down my spine as his fingers caressed my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his powerful back. Pulling back, with a final kiss to my lips, he smiled at me again.

"Henry..." I began, he interrupted me with another brief kiss to my lips as I realised for the first time since the phone call that his shirt was still open and I trailed my fingers down his bare chest towards the waistband of his trousers.

"Mmm?" he asked, going in for another short, sharp kiss to my lips.

I pushed against his chest lightly to allow me to speak. "How about...we try that distraction technique again?" I suggested, grinning at him.

"One moment," he replied, and delivered another light kiss. Then he reached over to the coffee table, grabbed his phone and turned it off with flourish, before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to his bedroom.

* * *

In the aftermath of making love, I snuggled up to Henry, my head resting on his chest as he lay on his back, arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. He sighed contentedly and shifted slightly, bringing one hand down to rest on my head. 

I looked up at him and raised my head to kiss his lips. He returned each kiss lazily, barely even opening his eyes and settled his hand back behind his head as he grinned, pleased with himself.

Feeling playful, I moved in the bed then and crawled on top of him, straddling his upper thighs, before leaning down to pay attention to his body. Running my hands over him, kissing and nipping the skin from his belly button and towards his chest, a sly hand reaching down to cup him in my hand briefly, stroke over his hips and worshiping his body.

The smile on his face grew and he fought to keep his eyes closed as I enjoyed him and he wriggled beneath me and then moaned pleasantly as I took a nipple into my mouth and lashed my tongue over the tip, my hands creeping underneath him to grasp his backside.

"What...are you...up to?" he asked eventually, his voice sounding full of passion and yet slightly amused.

I kissed his other nipple, before looking up at him. "I'm trying to find your...spot," I replied removing my hands from his backside and creeping up his torso again.

"My spot?" he asked, bemused. "I don't..."

"You know, that one spot, the one that really gets you going." I explained, lowering my head to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Ohh..." he realised what I meant then and smiled as he brought his hands around to hold back my long hair from my face. "Why?" he then wondered.

"Because...you know all mine," I kissed the tip of his nose playfully. "And, I want to give you as much pleasure as you give me."

"You already do," he replied honestly and opened his eyes wider. "But, if you really want to know," he took one of my hands and placed it on his neck.

"You're kidding?" I laughed, thinking he was teasing me. A vampire having an erogenous zone on his neck? How original!

He shrugged slightly. "I've always had a thing with my neck," he professed. "Why else do you think I became so enraptured with Christina?" he asked.

"Talking of past lovers in bed is _so_ not a turn on." I reproached him.

"Sorry," he whispered, his lips almost against mine before he kissed me.

And then I turned the tables slightly and buried my face in his neck. He groaned the moment I licked his skin, nipped at him and kissed from his throat to almost the back of his neck. As my mouth sucked and nipped at him alternately his hips bucked beneath me and his hands grasped hold of my backside straddling his body. I kissed up to his ear, bit the lobe and licked back down and he groaned again, I felt him hardening beneath me and knew he hadn't been kidding in the slightest. Damn, if only I'd found this spot earlier¼I mused to myself, enjoying giving him pleasure almost as much as taking it from him.

Somewhere within the confines of his apartment, there was a knock at the door, which then opened and a voice called his name, "Henry? You here?"

Not that we heard anything, I had his moans and sighs against my ear and his senses were otherwise engaged. As my teeth scraped against his neck, his hips thrust towards me and I felt him, hard, bumping against my hip. Slipping my hand between the two of us, I took hold of him and never moving my attention from his neck, I prepared to lower my body to meet his erection once more.

"Well that explains why you didn't answer the phone," a voice spoke at the open bedroom doorway.

Startled, I leapt of off Henry in an instant with a squeal and pulled the sheet up to cover myself completely, grateful that at least our lower bodies had been covered. "Shit! Vicki!" I hissed.

"I thought you were sick with a bad head?" she mocked.

"Well...perhaps I found a new cure!" I shot back, throwing my head down into the pillow so as I didn't have to face her.

Henry pulled the sheet further over his own body and leant up on one elbow nonchalantly, as though he got caught in the middle of making love every day. "Victoria..." he grumbled, the tone of his voice confirming his annoyance at being disturbed.

At least she had the grace to turn her back to the door, giving us some dignity as she complained to us. "I've been calling for the past hour," she remonstrated angrily. "Could be in serious trouble or dead for all you two care!"

"Drama queen!" I mumbled from the pillow.

Henry fought to hold a laugh in.

"If you could possibly drag yourself away from the bed and get dressed Henry, I need to speak to you. Looks like we have a new case, that of the freaky variety." And she pulled the door closed, going to wait in the lounge area.

Henry lay back in the bed and sighed deeply. "I'd better go," he spoke to me, stroking the back of my head, urging me to look at him.

I looked up at him. "That was SO embarrassing." I grumbled, I could feel my face still burning red.

"She'll get over it," he shrugged, then he leant across to kiss my lips fleetingly, before throwing the sheets back and climbing from the bed to find his clothes.

I lay in bed watching him get dressed and groaned inwardly. I can't believe Vicki had ruined that!

He looked back at me briefly, saw me watching him and smiled, before opening the door and daring to face Vicki's wrath. "So, what's this case?" I heard him ask, before the door closed again and he left me in privacy to sort myself out.

With an angry huff, I climbed from the bed and stomped off to the bathroom to shower, feeling furious with Vicki. But perhaps I was being a tad selfish.

Clean and dry, I dressed in a comfy pair of yoga style pants, pulled my pyjama top back on and then Henry's hoodie for warmth and then made the bed before daring to go out there to join them.

* * *

More to come soon...depending on replies and my time :)  
xC 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sneaking unnoticed into the lounge and reclaiming my favourite spot of the couch, I watched them at work. Vicki had a file of photos spread before her on the table, Henry was in his studio alcove taking old books from a shelf.

"Are you sure it's supernatural?" he asked, flicking through another book.

"I don't know," she admitted with a tired sigh. "Mike sent the daughter to see me. The police and autopsy report have no answers, and apparently this is the second victim to die this way."

I suddenly spied the bag that Henry had brought back for me before, realising I was now starving hungry, I grabbed it from the table. Peering inside my eyes lit up. "Ooh cookies!" I exclaimed and delved in.

Vicki looked up at me surprised, seemingly for the first time noticing I was there. And she glared at me.

"Mha'?" I mumbled through a cookie held between my teeth as I tied my hair into a lose knot at the nape of my neck. "Hardly my fault you barged in on us," I accused after eating a piece of the cookie.

"Yeah, 'cause like I really wanted to see….that!" she snapped.

"Why? Jealous?" I asked her wide eyed as I bit into the cookie again.

"As if!" she sneered. "I don't need the image of you two…at it, to creep into my nightmares," she rolled her eyes.

"Then perhaps you should knock next time." I suggested, drawing my legs up underneath myself and crossing them.

"I did! Hardly my fault you were…being too loud to hear me!"

"Hey…" Henry crashed a book down onto the table, breaking up our little squabble. He looked from Vicki to me, his eyes telling us to pack it in, and then he continued. "What did the autopsy report say again?"

Vicki sighed, scowled at me one more time and then looked down at the file again. "All the blood vessels in his body burst. Basically he drowned in his own blood," she paraphrased the autopsy report.

Henry flicked through the pages of the book. "But there were no outer injuries to his body? No stabbing, bullet wounds or anything?" he reiterated.

"None. Apart from the fact he was dead, he looked fine," she frowned, knowing that didn't sound right.

"What about the police report?" he asked, getting up to find another book.

Vicki turned the sheet back on the file she was looking at. "They thought it was a break in, there was broken glass everywhere. Assume an intruder killed him."

"But, an intruder, a mortal anyway, couldn't inflict those injuries on him, surely?" he turned back momentarily.

"I doubt it, I'll speak Mohadevan at the morgue, but I've never heard of it."

"Sounds like a banshee to me," I commented, still nibbling at my cookies and being ignored by them. And to be honest, feeling a little hurt with Henry - having just made love, and now being ignored wasn't what a girl wanted.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me as though I had said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"A what?" Vicki spluttered.

"A banshee," I repeated. "You know, from Irish folklore?" They still looked confused so I continued. "Tradition has it that a banshee foretells a death in the home they visit by emitting a cry or a scream." I explained.

"And how can a banshee have anything to do with this case?" Vicki wasn't convinced, she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose resignedly.

Henry however had paused his looking through books and was gazing at one of his drawings pinned to the board, seemingly rather deep in thought.

"Because, some become feral…they develop a taste for human pain. They feed off of it, emitting the scream to kill humans in turmoil, grief. The scream is undetectable to the human ear, apart from the one it's intended for, so high pitched it smashes glass and can burst the blood vessels." I told her, as if I was reading it from a book.

Vicki almost laughed and shook her head. "Where the hell did you hear that from? What complete…"

"No, she might have something," Henry cut in, going to find another book.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked me, putting her glasses back on.

I shrugged, "was in one of my Wiccan books at home. Banshee's are often evil dead witches." I dropped my last piece of cookie into my mouth and grinned.

Henry sat down beside me then, flicked through the book and read in silence for a few moments. "I think you're right," he smiled at me. "It's in here," he pointed to his book.

Vicki picked up another file then, the one she had compiled herself, on facts the police would have overlooked and being unimportant. "Well…both had recently lost loved ones. The guy had lost his wife last week. And the woman lost her only child a month or so back. I suppose it could make sense. So, how do we stop them?" she asked me expectantly..

"Buggered if I know," I shrugged. "Thought you two were the experts?" I looked from one to the other. "Their cry is undetectable to the human ear remember? So we can't even track them. Unless you get a dog to help, they can hear it apparently."

"Oh, but, we have something even better than a dog." Vicki looked at Henry with a suspicious smirk. "We have a vampire." She patted his hand that was resting on top of his book.

"You think?" I looked wary. "Would you be able to hear it?" I asked him.

"Probably, if I tuned my senses to it. But…that's not the least of our problems, we don't know where they're going to strike next. We can't just run around the city all night." He slammed the book shut.

"True, must be hundreds of people out there grieving and in pain." Vicki tossed the folder back onto the table, frustrated.

A sudden horrid thought came to me. "Henry, even if you could hear it and track them…I don't fancy you going out there and risking your life, I'm pretty sure even _you _wouldn't be able to recover from burst blood vessels." I was worried about him, no one else seemed to have thought of that.

"She's right," Vicki agreed. "We can't put you at risk like that. Sorry…" she added, apologising for not thinking of his safety.

Henry smiled at me gratefully and surreptitiously squeezed my hand, touched by the fact that someone cared about him.

"Damnit!" Vicki cursed out loud abruptly and made me jump. "We know what it is, but don't know how to stop it. This is so annoying!"

"Would Coreen know?" I suggested. "She finds most of your other freaky info out doesn't she?"

"I'll call her," Vicki grabbed her cell phone and wandered off to make the call.

Looking around to check she wasn't watching, Henry leaned over and placed the briefest of kisses to my lips. "Thank you…" he whispered against my lips.

"For what? Knowing about weird stuff too?" I teased.

"For caring." He kissed me again.

"You know I care," I smiled and caressed his thigh.

"Erherm!" Vicki cleared her throat loudly. "Can we not get back into that?"

"Sorry," I whispered sheepishly and we backed away from each other.

"What the hell happened to your wrists?" Vicki suddenly noticed them as I pushed the sleeves up, Henry had made my temperature rise again.

"What?" I looked down at them and then saw the bruises still evident from the night Henry and I had our…misunderstanding. I'd totally forgotten about them. "Oh…nothing," I lied.

"They don't look like nothing to me." She came over and grabbed my hand to inspect it.

"I just…trapped them in a drawer." I snatched my hand back. "Nothing to worry about."

"You trapped them in a drawer?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes…wasn't paying attention and I was in a hurry…and shut the drawer on them. They're fine." I pulled my sleeves down to cover them.

It was obvious that Vicki didn't believe me as she frowned at Henry, who in turn tried to hide the trace of guilt evident on his face.

"Don't go looking at him like that, wasn't his fault!" I defended him, and it wasn't really his fault anyway - if I hadn't have wound him up, he wouldn't have lost his temper and grabbed me.

"What did Coreen say?" Henry changed the subject.

"She knows something about it, going to check the internet and get back to us. Maybe we should head down to my office?" she suggested.

Henry nodded and went to find his jacket.

"Can I come?" I asked, climbing off the sofa.

"Of course," Henry turned and smiled at me.

"Why?" Vicki asked at the same time.

"Well…I've helped this far, haven't I?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, whatever," she sighed, waving her hand aimlessly.

"Good…just let me go change my top." I ran to the bedroom.

"Yeah, noticed you're even wearing his clothes now." she called after me.

I turned and poked my tongue out at her before slipping into the bedroom, emerging a moment later pulling my sweater on over my head. "Can we stop for some food too? I'm starving now."

Vicki groaned as Henry laughed.

"We'll get take out at the office, let's go," she ushered us out the apartment.

* * *

"Okay, 411 on banshee's," Coreen collected together a sheaf of papers as soon as we entered the office. "A spirit that wails to warn of approaching death…the.."

"Yeah, we know that much," Vicki waved her off. "Skip to the part in how to track them and stop them."

Coreen looked confused.

"You have competition," Henry laughed as he stepped past her, nodding towards me.

"Sorry…I kinda filled them in on what I knew," I shrugged.

"Right…okay, erm…we're talking feral banshee's right? Because a regular banshee isn't exactly a threat."

I nodded.

"Okay…to stop them…undetectable to the human ear….erm," she read down the page. "Right, to destroy them," she read to herself. "Says to turn their scream back on themselves. Well, that or blow them up," she shrugged.

"Let me see that," Vicki took the papers off her and put her glasses back on.

"You got a number for pizza delivery?" I asked Coreen quietly whilst Vicki and Henry looked over the information she'd printed off the internet.

"Oh, don't worry, figured it would be a long night, I already ordered," she smiled. "Should be here soon."

"Great," I grinned. "Mind if I look at these?" I asked Vicki, picking up the police files.

She held up her hands in a 'whatever' gesture. "Knock yourself out."

I sat on the couch to read them as Coreen went to answer the door to the pizza delivery guy. She returned moments later and the pair of us tucked into a slice of vegetable supreme. I was famished by now, apart from the cookies Henry brought me, I'd eaten nothing all day.

"Vicki…did you notice this?" I asked, wiping my hand on a napkin, having already snaffled a whole pizza slice.

"What?" she looked up, handing the printed papers to Henry now.

"Both victims…they lived in the same apartment block."

"Where does it say that?" she snatched the file from me and flicked through the sheets. "You're right, how did I miss that?"

"Because you don't read," Coreen muttered and earned herself a glare.

"So, if they're the same building…maybe that's the banshee's current hunting ground?" Henry asked, thinking out loud. "Why go elsewhere when you can feed in one place?"

"Yeah, know all about that, wouldn't you?" Vicki asked him, derisively.

He crossed his arms, but ignored her. "Coreen…can you get recent obituaries on the internet?"

"Sure, why?" she retuned to the laptop on her desk with a slice of pizza in hand.

"To search for anyone else who might be grieving in the same apartment block." I caught on to what he was thinking.

Henry looked at me and nodded. "And then we just might have tracked them down."

"Yeah, but how do we destroy them?" Vicki sighed, tossing the file back onto her desk, annoyed with herself for missing that vital link. "I mean, how on earth do you turn their own scream back on them?" she removed her glasses and flung her head down onto her arms on the desk.

"We could record them?" I suggested, shoving another piece of pizza down my throat.

"Record them?" Vicki lifted her head and frowned.

"Mmm, on a Dictaphone or something, and then play it back to them," I added, whilst shifting cushions behind me on the couch.

"Well…it could work?" Vicki looked hopeful.

"How? How do we get close enough to record it and then play it back?" Henry didn't sound at all convinced.

"Well, I don't know," I sighed, squirming in the couch, trying to get comfortable. "Anyone got any better ideas?"

"Maybe it would just be easier to blow them up," Vicki groaned.

"Messy though," I flexed my shoulders and groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Vicki complained, picking on me just because she was annoyed with this case.

"Nothing, my back hurts," I grimaced, squirming around again.

"Yeah, well…that _position_ I saw, will do that to ya," she continued to provoke me about catching Henry and I making love.

"For someone who claims not to have wanted to see anything, you certainly took a lot in." I reiterated and pulled a face at her.

"Not wanted to see what?" Coreen wandered back, and as usual missed half the conversation.

"Could we get back to the case?" Henry asked, obviously not delighted at having our personal business discussed. "And can you two pack it in? Get over it Vicki and stop taunting."

"I always miss everything." Coreen sulked. "Anyway, think I got something. Single woman, Amy Cooper. She lives in the same block, lost her fiancé a couple of weeks back."

"Then let's go," Vick rummaged in a draw and pulled out a Dictaphone device.

"But, what are we going to do once we get there?" I wondered, watching Vicki check for batteries in the machine.

"Well…since this is the best plan we have right now." Henry took the gadget from Vicki. "We'll try your way. You two go in and take the intended victim out of there, and I'll stay to record and play back." he proposed.

"Hold on a minute," I began, dropping a piece of pizza back into the box and leaping to my feet. " You're not going in there!" I told Henry firmly, pointing my finger at him.

He looked at me in irritated astonishment. "And why not?" He folded his arms, staring me down.

"Because you're the only one of us who will probably hear the banshee's wail. And, _excuse_ me if I don't fancy the idea of having the man I love drown in his own blood!" I folded my own arms defiantly.

"Not exactly his _own _blood…" Vicki muttered.

"Shut it!" I told her.

"Did she just say?…" Coreen whispered to Vicki behind us, amazed at my admission of being in love with him.

"Yeah," Vicki sighed, still rather disturbed by the fact that her cousin was in love with a vampire.

"Well, you don't think I'm going to let people I care about go in there and face this thing unprotected?" he shot back, stepping towards me.

"But, we will be protected, the cry isn't meant for us, we shouldn't be able to hear it." I protested, poking him in the chest.

"And what if you're wrong? What then? I'm not gonna let you risk that." He batted my hands away from him and scowled at me. I knew he was just trying to protect us, but couldn't he see I was trying to do the same for him?

"If you two are done with your little domestic?" Vicki asked the pair of us, exasperated. "Look, Henry, Cat's right, you are most at risk this time. And we need the woman there for the banshee to sense, else she'll just follow us. So...we'll all go in."

"But…" I cut her off.

She held her hand up at me to be quiet. "Then the moment we hear or see the banshee, Henry can get her out of there. He can move in a flash, he'll be fine," she added for my benefit. "Whilst we stay and record her, then hopefully play it back and destroy the bitch."

"Fine! Then lets go!" Henry stomped off, his pride slightly dented from two women wanting to protect him.

* * *

Managing to convince Amy Cooper that we were simply there to investigate the death of a fellow tenant was easy enough, despite it being after midnight already. I think the poor girl was so heartbroken over losing her fiancé that she had lost touch with time. Her eyes were red and blotchy and she blew her nose as she answered the door, it was obvious she'd been crying over him - the perfect prey for a banshee to feed from.

Following her down the hall into the lounge, I jumped in alarm, coming face to face with a huge abstract painting of a clown.

"What? You can sleep with a vampire, but you're scared of clowns?" Vicki hissed at me.

"I just don't like them, alright?" I hissed back, avoiding looking at the painting anymore and feeling rather foolish. Henry followed behind me, finding my unnerve over the painting rather amusing. "And you can shush up too." I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. He fought back another giggle.

Vicki easily handled questions about the investigation whilst Henry and I sat silently on the sofa, him listening for anything unusual and my heart pounding over what we were about to do, hoping we could pull this off

"Calm down," Henry whispered to me. "I can't hear anything but your heartbeat."

"Sorry," I returned his whisper and took a few deep breaths to try and relax myself.

The first sign anything abnormal was going on, was a glass vase unexpectedly shattering to smithereens and then Henry picked up on the sound, his head snapping upwards as his senses leapt to attention. He growled, slipping into his true vampire form.

"Get out of here!" I hissed at him, jumping off the couch and grabbing the Dictaphone off him.

He hesitated, offering me a concerned fleeting look, before I shoved him towards the door, telling him to go again as all the glass objects in the room were shattering around us. Distraught, Amy screamed and Vicki jumped to the defence.

"Go!" I yelled at him fiercely, pointing towards the door. And then grasping the now sobbing Amy in his arms, he was gone from the apartment with her before I even had chance to blink.

"You ready?" Vicki asked me.

I nodded, holding the machine out in front of me, my finger poised over the record button.

The windows in the room shattered then and the banshee leapt in through the broken glass. A mass of swirling grey matter, long, straggly grey hair blowing in the wind and the ugly face of a hag stood in the middle of the lounge and I hit the record button. Her mouth opened and her hands flexed either side of her as she let forth her scream, frantically searching around the room for her prey.

Vicki and I looked at each other, checking that neither of us were affected by the scream. I could feel the vibrations coming from her, but couldn't hear anything above the roar of the wind through the seventh floor broken window.

"Just a few more moments!" I yelled to Vicki, wanting to make sure we had enough playback to finish the old hag off with.

"Hurry, she's going to sense her and follow Henry if we don't do it soon," she yelled back.

At the mere mention of her possibly following Henry, I hit the rewind button, willing it to hurry and pressed play, praying the machine could pick up a voice that our own ears couldn't.

Although we couldn't hear anything, the banshee looked completely stunned and made to attack us. Before her face contorted in pain and she struggled with herself, staggering around. Her mouth opened to scream again, this time in anguish for her own pain and then, quite suddenly, she exploded.

Vicki and I ducked, but there was nothing there but smoke and dust. The banshee had simply imploded into nothing, completely disappeared into the atmosphere. But it was gone. It was over.

I fell back onto the couch, quite suddenly exhausted and amazed that we'd managed to, not only pull it off, but come through it unscathed..

Vicki collapsed beside me. "Wow, we did it!" she exclaimed. "You alright?" she asked me.

I nodded, still rather stunned over the whole thing - this was my first demon vanquish after all. "How do we explain this mess?" I asked, gazing around the room. The curtains were billowing wildly into the room from the shattered windows, splintered glass covered every surface from vases, cabinets, photo frames and other glass items that had been in the room.

"I have no idea!" Vicki laughed and shook her head.

"Henry!" I gasped, bolting upright, desperate to find him and check he was alright.

"Oh, he'll be fine." she waved away my concerns. "He was well gone before that old hag got here and started screeching."

I nodded reluctantly and sat back down. "I don't think he appreciated us wanting to protect him." I commented, still wanting to see for myself that he was alright.

"Dumb male pride," she rolled her eyes. "And I doubt he's been used to people protecting him or caring much about him for years. He'll get over it." she slapped my leg.

Footsteps could be heard running back into the apartment in our direction then, and finding us both slumped on the couch, Henry looked alarmed. "You both alright?" he asked.

In answer, I flung myself into his arms, burying my head in his chest as he held me. Tears of relief sprung to my eyes.

"Fine," Vicki grinned at him triumphantly. "We got the bitch."

"It worked then?" he seemed surprised.

"Didn't think my plan was up to it, did you?" I asked him, stepping back to look up at him, feeling slightly miffed.

"Well…you know, I wasn't sure. But, I'm glad everything worked out." he smiled, pulling me back into a hug.

"Where's Amy?" Vicki asked suddenly, looking around for her.

"Safe." he answered. "I took her to the police station, and erm, well used my …charm to convince her that she needed to report a break in and destruction of her apartment," he looked around the place at all the mess.

"Mike will so love me for this one!" Vicki laughed. "But, that story should cover our asses. I'll go speak to him tomorrow."

"Come on, lets go home," Henry took my hand and nodded at Vicki to get up, before we left the now destroyed apartment. But at least we had saved an innocent.

* * *

More to come soon! Thank you SO much for all the reviews and feedback and PM's! Is much appreciated!

xC


	11. Chapter 11

A chapter of nothing much but fluff...because I felt like writing it :p Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Waking in the huge comfortable bed, I stretched my body dreamily, the cool silk sheets soft against my bare skin. Hang on? Bare skin? I lifted the sheet and peeked underneath to discover I was only dressed in my panties. Henry and I hadn't….made love again last night, had we? I puzzled over the memory, sure I wouldn't forget it if we had - he was pretty memorable with his love making skills after all, I grinned to myself. And then I realised that I didn't even remember coming back here last night.

Rolling over, I expected to find him still in his vampire day sleep beside me, and could maybe have some fun with touching him. But his side of the bed was empty. Either something was terribly wrong here, or it was much later than I thought. Clambering from the bed I pulled his hoodie on again that I had draped over the couch in the bedroom and went to find him, hoping things were alright. Couldn't we just have one quiet night together? Please?

"About time," I heard Henry's voice as I stepped from the bedroom, zipping up the hoodie. He was sat at his desk in the studio, busy drawing. "I've been wondering whether or not to wake you, was starting to worry." he looked up at me, putting his pencil down.

"Worry? Why?" I asked moving beside him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You've been asleep for hours," he sighed. "Was starting to wonder if you were alright." his hand cupped my cheek and then gently tried to tame my sleep tousled hair.

"Sorry, guess I was just catching up. I don't even remember coming back here last night." I confessed through a slight yawn and glanced at what he'd been drawing. I knew he was touchy about people seeing his work before it was complete and I'd always complied with that, but I liked to watch him work.

He laughed. "That's because you fell asleep in the car before we even got back to Vicki's. Had to carry you up here."

"So, erm…you undressed me too?" I realised with a hint of a blush, which seemed ridiculous considering how intimate we'd been with one another. But, knowing I was asleep changed things.

"Uh huh…and think yourself lucky it was almost daylight….because it was hard to control myself," he winked cheekily. "But…figured you'd be more comfortable than sleeping in your clothes."

"Thank you." He received another kiss to his temple.

He beamed at me and picked up his pencil again, carrying on his drawing of some character he was creating. I stood beside him in silence, leaning on his desk for awhile, just watching him draw and he didn't seem to mind. When something caught my eye on the other sheets of paper scattered around the desk, drawing's he'd completed, sketches he'd made and ideas he'd doodled.

"Henry…" I began, reaching for the piece of paper. "That's…that's not meant to be me, is it?" I held the sheet up and studied it.

"Erm…" he looked at the sheet I was holding. "Erm…yeah," he admitted and it was obvious I wasn't supposed to have seen it. "I wasn't going to put you in my books or anything, I was just…messing." he shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"But…it's far too flattering," I objected. The drawing of me had a perfect womanly figure, curves in all the right places and no wobbly bits. Gorgeous neat curls adorned my head, not the unruly bush my actual hair tended to be. And the dress he'd drawn me in was something I could never have gotten away with wearing - I looked almost like a princess.

"What do you mean? _Too_ flattering?" he took the sheet of paper from me and admired his own work.

"Well…I just, I don't look anything like that." I screwed my nose up.

"But you recognised yourself," he pointed out.

"Well…maybe a bit. It's just…more like a fantasy version of me or something, far too beautiful."

He dropped the sheet then and took my hand. "But you are beautiful," he insisted. "And that," he nodded at the drawing, "is how I see you."

"You smooth charmer, you," I scoffed, never having been able to take a compliment.

"Don't be so cynical," he gently held my chin between thumb and forefinger, looking into my eyes. "Trust me, you're beautiful." He ran the pad of his thumb over my lips.

"Beautiful huh? Henry, I'm stood here wearing your hoodie and pink panties…how…"

"I forgot to add sexy…" his eyes took on a seductive appearance as he playfully tugged at the zipper on the hoodie.

"Hey," I stopped his hand and gave him a bashful smile, as his hand curled around my neck and drew my head down towards him. He placed his lips softly on mine and kissed me. My hands held onto his shoulders to stop myself from falling into him as our lips and tongues toyed together.

We parted and he rested his forehead against mine as he inhaled deeply. "Far too distracting," he whispered before lifting his head and kissing my lips again fleetingly.

"In that case," I ran my hands down his arms from where they had been grasping his shoulders. "I shall leave you in peace."

"I didn't mean you have to go," he looked almost alarmed that I was leaving him.

"Just for a couple of hours. I was going to go get dressed and then go out to find something to eat," I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" he looked down and picked up his pencil again, twirling it between his fingers.

"For what?" I frowned.

"That I never have anything in for you to eat. Food is superfluous to me, but I should consider your needs when you're here."

"I don't expect you to." I kissed his forehead lightly. "I'm capable of finding myself something to eat. Besides, I kinda like the excuse to go to Starbucks every day," I laughed.

"Want me to come with you?" he offered..

"No, you get on with your work," I brushed a stray curl of hair off his forehead. "You want me to get you anything whilst I'm out?" I wondered, backing away towards the bedroom.

"You going to bring me back something to eat too?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"Erm….no. Well, only me," I grinned at him, having this mental image in my head of me dragging someone down the street and home for him to feed from. And then I wondered. "Do you…need…"

He shook his head. "I was just teasing. I went out after I woke."

"Oh, good…I mean…whatever," I shook my head tentatively, still trying to get used to the knowledge that he had to go out and basically seduce blood from strangers for his very life. " So, there's nothing else you need whilst I'm out?" I turned the subject back around.

"Been taking care of myself for a long, long time. You don't have to do things for me." he protested.

"Perhaps I want to?" I returned.

He softened some and smiled. "No, I can't think of anything. But thanks."

"I'll just replace the things I've used in the bathroom then," I decided, heading for the bedroom to get dressed.

"You don't have to!" he called.

"Henry, just…let me alright? You allow me stay here and share your bed, be with you. So let me contribute."

"I let you stay here _and_ share my bed, because…I like having you here…and because…you're my…lover." The last word was spoken so quietly I almost didn't hear it, almost.

"Oh…I am, am I?" I smirked and my heart leapt. For the first time he'd admitted more than just caring about me. I stepped back towards him.

"Uh huh," he grinned and before I knew it we were kissing again, his mouth devouring my lips. Deeper than before and less tender, but just as satisfying. "Damnit," he breathed as we parted. "I'm never going to get any work done. Shall have to tell them to blame the hot woman staying with me if this issue is late."

"Okay, my naughty boy, I'm going…I'm not going to get blamed for anything." I stuck my tongue out at him and disappeared to the bedroom finally.

"Your naughty boy?" He called after me incredulously.

I just laughed in response to his utter astonishment of my new name for him.

* * *

"Good evening miss," a voice spoke to me as I stepped off the elevator.

"Oh, hi," I looked up from fastening my coat and flashed the doorman a brief smile.

"Mr Fitzroy not joining you tonight?" he wondered, laying his rag of a newspaper down on the reception desk.

"No…he's working. Best to leave the artiste in peace for a couple of hours." I joked.

He smiled at me. "I see…so, you have moved in with Mr Fitzroy now?" he assumed.

I frowned, wondering what business it was of his and why he always looked at me so strangely. "Moved in with him? I…I am, staying with him for awhile, yes. But I haven't moved in." I tried to be polite, not wanting to cause any hassle for Henry living here.

"I see…" he nodded. "So, you and him are…friends? Lovers?" He pried.

"I'm sorry?" I was shocked he was asking me such a personal thing.

"It's just…I haven't seen many of his erm...other _'friends' _visit for awhile, well apart from Ms Nelson."

"Vicki? She's my cousin, and Henry works with her on some…things. And I don't mean to be rude, but what business is it of yours who visits Henry or stays with him?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I just wondered if he was perhaps settling down, forgive me. So...do you work nights too? I mean, we don't see much of either of you during the day," he added then.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to get away from his annoying interrogation. "Well no, that's usually because we're sleeping off the incredibly hot sex from the night before. See you later!" I waved and left the building stifling laughter and him with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

"Oh no…" I groaned, returning to Henry's apartment and finding Vicki sat on the couch.

"Charming, nice way to greet your cousin that is," she mocked.

"Please don't tell me you found some more freaky ass to go kick or something?" I moaned, dumping my bags and pausing by Henry's studio alcove. "Hey you," I greeted him.

He looked up and smiled, brushed his lips against mine fleetingly, before returning to his work. I left him to it.

"Well, that depends, you wanna kick Henry's ass?" she asked derisively.

I stuck my tongue out. "His ass ain't freaky, it's sexy." I flopped into one of the chairs opposite her. "And it's firm and delicious and…"

"Lalalala! Too much information!" Vicki stuck her fingers in her ears as I laughed at her and Henry smirked at me from over in his corner.

"Alright, so…what does bring you over here?" I asked once she'd pulled her fingers from her ears.

"I have to have an excuse now? I was, just bored, alright? It's been a really quiet day. That, and I can't deal with Mike calling to yell at me anymore," she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why," she eyed us both warily. "I'm not interrupting any of your dirty plans, am I?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean by that," I feigned innocence. "Though I was thinking of taking advantage of Henry's _huge_…." I emphasised the word huge as I watched in amusement as her eyes grew wide in horror at what I was about to say. "Bathtub." I finished and collapsed in giggles at the look on her face.

I could hear Henry chuckling over in the corner.

"That was just mean," Vicki pouted.

"Well, you asked for it. You're as bad as the doorman." I added nonchalantly as I removed my jacket and laid it over the back of my seat.

"The doorman?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, whatsisname downstairs. Asking me stupid questions and giving me weird looks, he gives me the creeps." I cringed.

Henry rolled his chair back from his desk so as he could see us from his alcove. "What did he ask you?" He seemed a little apprehensive, whether that was concern over the kind of questions he was asking, or the fact he'd been hassling me, I wasn't sure.

"Oh," I shrugged. "Just being nosey. Asking if I'd moved in here with you, whether we were just friends or lovers…and then asking me if I worked late too because neither of us seemed to be around during the day."

"What's that got to do with him?" Vicki asked, sounding rather indignant about it.

"That's what I asked him. Anyway, I think I shut him up." I chuckled to myself.

"How?" Henry wanted to know.

I snorted, "I , erm…told him he never saw us during the day because we were busy sleeping off the mind-blowing sex from the night before," I laughed. "He never spoke to me when I got back, just gave me a nervous smile and looked away quick."

"Great…," Vicki threw her hands in the air. "He'll probably think we're having threesomes up here now," she bemoaned.

I started laughing again and Henry found that amusing as he tossed his pencil back onto the desk and came over to join us.

"Sorry, are we disturbing you?" I apologised as he perched himself on the arm of the chair I was sat on.

He gave a slight shrug in forgiveness, "I've made a start."

"So, you're taking a break?" I asked.

"I guess, too distracted by you two anyway," he sighed and folded his arms, but the smile on his face gave away the fact that he wasn't really annoyed by it.

"Well, good…because…I kinda wanna talk to you both." I started.

"Both of us?" Vicki looks confused, wondering what on earth could apply to lover and cousin.

I nodded. "You know…that erm, well that I'm supposed to be going home next week?" I began.

Henry looked up at me promptly, an almost dismayed expression haunting his handsome features. "You are?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah," I sighed sadly, speaking only to Henry now. "I was only supposed to be visiting. But…for some reason I can't bring myself to leave, and I know you're both aware of the reason." I looked from Henry to Vicki. "So…I was wondering, do either of you mind if I stay on?"

"For how long?" Henry asked curiously, the sulky look still on his face.

"I was….kinda thinking, maybe…indefinitely?" I looked up at them both for a reaction. "I mean, I'm not sure on the laws in me staying here, but…I really want to, I'm…"

"Your Mum is going to kill me!" Vicki gasped.

"She won't, I'll go home and visit, maybe go back for Christmas, that's only a couple of months away." I shrugged, secretly hoping she would be alright with it. "I mean, she's always saying that all she wants for me to is to be happy, and, right now I am….and apart from my cat, I have nothing to go back to, so…"

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Henry offered instantly, a huge grin now gracing his face.

Vicki sighed. "And I guess I'll check the laws on you staying legally. Don't want you getting deported." she gave in. "Just make sure your mother knows this was all your idea!" she warned me.

"Thank you," I grinned at both of them. "Guess I can confess that I already cancelled my flight home," I shrugged.

"So if we'd said no, you'd be living on the streets? Great idea!" Vicki scoffed.

"Well…I was kinda hoping that at least one of you would have reason for wanting me to stay," I peered up at Henry and bashfully lay my hand on his thigh.

He looked down at me, smiled and placed his hand over mine and I hoped he wanted me here as much as I wanted to stay with him.

"Oh, well, I suppose you were quite handy with that banshee thing the other night," Vicki decided, having missed the gesture between Henry and I. "Suppose you might even be of some value to this team we have," she teased and then yawned. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go home and get an early night for once…" she stood and checked her watch, realising it was already almost 11pm.

I rose from my seat as well. "And I shall go for that bath now and let Henry get back to work," I added.

"You know, I could just join you?" he whispered, suddenly right next to me.

"See…now I'm definitely going." She stepped away from us, almost afraid of catching something.

"Oh, and get the blame when you're behind with your work, I don't think so mister." I poked his shoulder, answering him and not hearing Vicki's comment.

"Ha! You lost your irresistible touch," Vicki laughed, heading for the door.

"She knows she'll give in eventually," Henry adding cockily, his eyes fixed on me.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if you manage to drag your lazy ass out of bed before him tomorrow," she nodded towards Henry, "call me and we'll do something together, alright? I hardly seem to see you since he kidnapped you from me."

"Okay, I'll do that. Night Vicki."

"Night….and erm, both of you, behave! Don't go scaring the poor doorman!" she laughed and waved as she headed down the corridor for the elevator.

"Night Vicki," Henry closed the door after her and then turned to me. "So…is it bath time?" he asked, with his hands clasped behind his back whilst looking me up and down with eyes full of mischief.

"Ah, but you have work to do!" I turned him around and gave him a little push towards his studio with a pat to his backside before I sauntered off towards the bathroom alone, giggling.

* * *

The bathroom was billowing with scented steam and subtly lit by candles placed randomly around the room, as I leant back and relaxed in my hot bath, closing my eyes with a contented sigh. Things were alright in my world, at least for now. Henry had wanted me to stay - the look on his face had betrayed his evident feelings. Then earlier he'd called me his lover and made my heart soar. And maybe, just maybe even Vicki was beginning to accept the idea of us being together. Yes, things were, for the first time in a long time, just fine and I smiled.

I hadn't been lying about Henry's huge bathtub, a large, white corner style tub with whirlpool jets - made for long, girly bubble baths. I doubted it was used all that much, Henry only ever seemed to shower, and then not all that often - I guess maybe vampires didn't need to? Something I knew from reading novels, when vampires woke, they usually reverted back to their former state of appearance from when they 'died'. Or was that another myth? Maybe I'd have to actually ask him some of this stuff some day?

Lifting the sponge to run hot, soapy water over my naked body, I relished in the comfort the warm water brought. And then, I sensed something different about the ambience I'd created for myself in here.

"I thought you were working?" I spoke out loud, my eyes still closed.

"How…did you know I was here?" he asked, curiously.

"I sensed you," I smiled and half cracked open an eye to peer at him.

"Oh…yes, I forgot, my little witch aren't you?" he teased, kneeling by the bathtub.

"Yours, maybe…but the only magic used was that of love…I felt you. Well, that and you're blocking some of the light from my candles, it got darker." I smirked at him.

He leant over the side of the tub and kissed my forehead.

"So, why aren't you working?" I repeated my question.

"I tried," he began, his fingers trailing down my arm under the water. "But…my mind kept coming back here, to you."

"Any excuse," I grinned at him and closed my eyes again as he splashed some of the water over me.

Suddenly I felt his face close to mine, and then his breath upon my cheek as he inhaled sharply. His nose touched my skin then as continued to sniff at something around my neck, the back of my hair that was pinned up on top of my head and back to my cheeks.

"Henry, why are you sniffing me?" I wondered, a little wary of his actions.

"This scent…it's…familiar…seductive, exotic, something …ancient…" his fingers ran down my skin now, following the path his nose had taken, delicately caressing me and causing my body to break out in tiny goose bumps.

"I…it's patchouli," I replied, a shiver running down my spine as he stroked me.

"Ah…yes, that's it. Should have known." His voice was soft, mesmerizing, barely a whisper and then his lips joined in the game, kissing my neck, around the back of my hairline, causing me to squirm in the water. "Been around for centuries, and always has…turned me on," he whispered, his lips now at my throat as his fingers trailed down under the water to my breasts.

"Henry…" I half moaned and half gasped.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, his lips on my skin.

"Are you…just going to, ahh…tease me. Or are you, ohh….joining me?" I wondered, enjoying his touch and wanting more, needing all of him.

His lips kissed mine then, before he stepped back and stood beside the bath. I opened my eyes and making sure I was watching him, he undressed himself completely, carefully removing the charms around his neck, though the rings on his fingers remained.

And then I smiled as he leant down to kiss me and threw one leg over the side of the tub as I moved forwards, allowing him room to climb in behind me. Settling himself in the water, his legs either side of me, he pulled me back to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed once more, I had been wrong, _now_ everything was just fine in my world, right here in his arms.

For awhile, we simply held one another, my hands on top of his, my fingers laced through his, toying with his hands, stroking his fingers, my thumb rubbing across the back of his hand. He had the smoothest skin, and so sensitive. And then I lifted his hand in mine, to study the rings on his fingers. He watched me intrigued and allowed to me twirl each one around each finger, pausing over the one he always wore on his thumb.

"I like this one," I told him, speaking softly so as not to spoil the mood.

"It was my father's," he answered, "an heirloom."

"Really?" I was impressed. "It's beautiful." I twisted it back into position, laced my fingers through his once more and brought his hand to my lips, whereupon I sucked his thumb into my mouth. His eyes widened and drew in a quick breath, taken by surprise.

Releasing his thumb from my mouth, his hands slid down my body and gently cupped my breasts. I sighed and closed my eyes as his thumbs from each hand began to stroke a nipple. Damn him - he knew my sensitive zones better than anyone and instantly I became aroused.

Slowly, one had left my breast and tickled down my body, across my tummy, fingers danced around my belly button for a moment, and then slowly delved between my legs. Readily my thighs parted as his fingers gently slid into the moist groove and circled the hard bud.

I moaned and lay my head back on his shoulder, my eyes tight shut as he continued to stimulate me, two fingers circling me. Fingers probed me as his thumb continued to rub the sensitive nub gently and my body jerked, being rushed towards climax under his expert touch. He knew exactly where to touch me, how intense the touch needed to be and exactly when climax was going to hit. And as my orgasm bubbled to the surface I felt his head move slightly, his free arm encircle my shoulder to hold me and then his mouth at my neck, shortly followed by four razor sharp teeth. I gasped against him in that momentary flash of pain as he pierced my skin. But as he began to drink my blood, an astounding orgasm crashed enormously within me and around his fingers as I moaned loudly, gasping his name and my body undulating under him, all the time aware of his hardness against my back. He only sucked for a few moments, keeping to his promise of only having a small taste during our love making, before he withdrew, his tongue bathing the small, neat lesions to heal them and then kissed my neck tenderly as I panted in his arms, slowly coming down from my own intense orgasmic high.

His hands returned to my breasts, keeping me on the brink as I turned my head and realised my face was nestled in his neck. After sharing his secret with me the other night, I grinned to myself and licked along his skin. He hissed and his body jerked. Spurred on, I kissed his neck, nibbling him gently, running my tongue from his ear and down, nipping at his earlobe, and then feeling decidedly wicked, I bit him.

"Oh god…" he hissed and his body rippled against me, his hard length once again nudging my back.

Grinning to myself, I moved out of his embrace, turned around and straddled his thighs. He opened his eyes and watched me as I reached down to grasp hold of his thick shaft and lowered my body to meet him. He entered me easily after his previous ministrations upon my sex and I began to move upon him, his thrusts rising to meet mine. The water sloshed around us as we worked together, both rushing towards a climax, him holding off until he knew I was ready. And once he sensed my imminent climax, simply from the sounds of my heartbeat, he let himself go and we came together amongst moans, groans and hissed expletives.

I collapsed onto him then, and he held me in his arms, covering my shoulder repeatedly with tiny kisses, hands running up and down, caressing my back softly.

"You minx! I can't believe you bit me!" he breathed against my ear.

I pulled back to see his face, the movements causing him to twitch inside me and I shivered deliciously. "But, you liked it," I replied, grinning at him.

He cupped my face then and pulled me towards him, kissing me passionately, devouring my lips with his own. Parting, I kissed his lips again briefly before climbing off of him and sitting between his open legs in the bathtub, facing him. With a self satisfied little sigh, he climbed out of the tub then and finding a towel, he draped it around his waist, before holding up another for me. I stepped from the bath into his arms as he wrapped the towel around me and then swiftly swept me off my feet as I gave a giddy scream.

He carried me through to the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed, before he returned to the bathroom, coming back seconds later with his chains and clothes. Rapidly he dried himself off and began to pull his clothes back on. Bending to swipe his shirt from the bed, he paused and kissed my lips quickly, before pulling the shirt on and I watched him in slight dismay as he began to leave the room.

"Where you going?" I asked him, rolling to my side and raising myself up on one elbow.

"I have work to do," he replied, as though that was obvious.

"Yeah…now you've scratched your itch," I mumbled in a huff, wrapping the towel tighter around myself, feeling a little cast aside.

"Hmm…" he turned around. "M'lady is not pleased…what to do." He spoke to himself in a mock grand fashion. In a flash, he was back on the bed beside me, the black shirt still gaping open as he crawled over me. "Can not go disappointing m'lady," he murmured and began covering me in tiny baby kisses, my cheeks, my neck, shoulders, the top of my chest, my cleavage. At first I tried to ignore him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of giving in so easily. But, his kisses were so light they were almost tickling me, combined with his soft curls caressing my skin, I couldn't help it, I began to squirm underneath him and giggles burst from my throat. Knowing that he was getting to me, his hands joined in his onslaught upon me, tickling at my waist as he giggled against my skin himself.

"Henry!" I spluttered amongst a mouthful of giggles. "Stop it," I tried to push him away, my hand coming into contact with that glorious naked chest of his.

He raised his head and laughed, but the hands continued their merciless ambush.

"Get off me you daft idiot!" I pushed him away again, struggling underneath him, I hated being tickled, but I couldn't stop giggling. Realising there was only one thing for it, I tangled my hands in his hair and yanked his head down towards me and rather unceremoniously covered his mouth with mine and stuck my tongue down his throat. Slightly taken aback, his hands slowed, coming up to cup my face as he began to kiss me back, brushing his tongue against mine, licking my lips, pulling back and going in for another kiss.

Until eventually we parted with a happy little sigh and smiled at one another.

"Is m'lady pleased now?" he smirked.

"If you don't start tickling me again, yes." I poked my tongue out at him.

He ginned at me, obviously pleased with himself.

"_That_ should be a lethal weapon you know."

"What?" his tongue ran the length of his teeth, checking for his fangs.

"Your smile…" I touched the corners of his mouth. "You know damn well all you have to do is flash me that grin of yours and I'm putty in your hands."

"Thanks for the tip," he winked.

"Like you didn't already know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, my smile if my best feature," he grinned again.

"Go on," I pushed on his shoulders, "go get some work done." I knew if he lay atop of me and grinning at me much longer, we'd be back to square one.

"Are you not going to sulk?" He chuckled at me.

"I'm a hormonal woman who is being ignored by her lover, of course I am." I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Unless you plan on using that, put it away," he tried to catch my tongue with his mouth for another kiss.

"Go on - go work." I shoved him and he rolled off me with a groan.

"You do know you're a big tease, don't you?" he looked down at himself and my eyes followed, alighting on the slight bulge that was evident in his trousers.

I laughed. "Well, you started it mister!" and I climbed off the bed to go get myself dressed, leaving him lying there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Stepping into Vicki's office the following afternoon, I was surprised not to be greeted by an over enthusiastic Coreen as usual. Ever since I'd let slip that I was…._with_ Henry, she'd been digging for details, completely fascinated with him. Since the outer office was empty, and I could hear voices in the other room, I sat down to wait, rather than barging in on some new client meeting.

"So, you…you mean she's with…him?" A male voice spat with contempt.

"Yes, she's pretty much staying with him now," returned Vicki, casually.

"And that's alright with you is it? That your cousin is practically shacked up with some damn blood sucker?" The male voice shot back and I recognised it as belonging to one Mike Celluci.

"What I think about it doesn't matter…she's happy with him, he likes having her around…I just let it be."

"And you can live with it if something happens to her? You do know she's a sitting duck over there, don't you? Like a lamb to the slaughter."

"I trust Henry with my life, he wouldn't hurt her." Vicki shot back.

"No? Then what about what happened to his other lovers?"

"Not always, rarely in fact. You don't still believe what that bastard Mendoza told you, do you?"

I couldn't take anymore, if Mike had a problem with Henry, then fair enough - but my relationship with him was none of his damn business!

"Enjoy discussing my love life do you?" I asked, barging into the office.

Vicki looked almost ashamed to have been discussing me behind my back, Mike however scowled at me.

"Your _love_ life? He's a bloody vampire! He's not even human!" he bellowed.

I shook my head, feeling sorry for him. "And yet he's shown me more humanity than you appear to possess."

Vicki stifled her laughter and turned away.

Mike ignored my comment. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You claim to be in love with the 500 year old bastard son of a king?"

"And like I've already said before, it's none of your damn business!"

"It might well become my business when you're corpse is found abandoned somewhere. At least it will be easy enough to find the murderer."

"Mike!" Vicki hissed at him.

"Henry wouldn't hurt me, I trust him…I love him."

Mike laughed. "To him, all you are is prey, he doesn't see you as a person. It must be a huge convenience having you on tap."

"You have no idea. You don't know him like I do." I insisted, feeling myself close to tears.

"No, perhaps not, and I'm certainly not about to sleep with him to find out either. But you don't know what I do about him. How many times has he fed from you? Tasted your blood?"

"That's between me and Henry." I folded my arms in defiance.

"I'll take that to mean he does feed from you? Because you know…this is part of his technique. He seduces you, gets you to trust him, maybe even love him….and, once he gets a taste of your blood, he will kill you, it's only a matter of time."

"You liar!" I spat, not wanting to believe that for one second. Henry cares about me, I know he does. "Who the hell made you a damn expert on vampires?" I yelled at him.

"Mike!" Vicki yelled at him. "That's just crap that Mendoza told you, just so as you'd help him. He almost killed Henry, tried to kill me, that should tell you something."

"Who the hell is Mendoza?" I asked, frustrated.

"Just another of our supernatural freaks trying to kill Henry," Vicki shrugged. "He's erm…been dealt with."

"You mean Henry killed him," Mike added.

"He deserved it," Vicki mumbled.

I shuddered at the thought of someone trying to kill Henry, but Mike took it the wrong way.

"What's wrong? The thought of your _fang boy _killing someone upset you? Because he does…"

"I _know_ what Henry does!" I interrupted him. "He's talked to me about things. He drinks blood to survive, I'm well aware of what he his."

"Oh, you lot are insane!" Mike ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "What? Do you think this is all going to end happily ever after? You can settle down and have vampire weddings and little vampire babies? Get a grip!" he shook his head in astoundment.

"Ya know, I don't have to stay here and listen to this! Stay the fuck out of my business!" And with that I stormed out of the room, slamming both office doors behind me.

"Gee, thanks Mike!" Vicki berated him.

* * *

Leaving the office, I wandered aimlessly, not even noticing where I was heading. Things Mike had said stayed with me, haunting my thoughts as I walked the city streets.

What did he mean by what had happened to Henry's past lovers? I knew of a couple that he'd mentioned and as far as I knew they were still alive…at least, I hoped they were. I trusted Henry with my life, but…the brutal reminder that he had killed people, the harsh reality of what he was capable of unsettled me. Perhaps I had simply been in denial, because of course I knew he could kill. That, should he choose to, he had the ability to end a life. I'd simply ignored that fact, overlooked it. Was Henry no better than a murderer? Was I in love with a criminal? Someone who took another human life?

Another human? Mike had irked me with his comment about Henry not being human…he treated me better than most men I had known, shown me more kindness and humanity than most people I met, how could he not be human? He might be a vampire now, but he had once been as human as I. Over the years he'd struggled with his urges, learnt to deal with his needs and managed to retain some of his humanity. I knew that, I felt that, so why did it concern me so much what Mike thought?

Mike had just screwed with my head, I decided. Planting all these ridiculous notions in my head that deserved no thought whatsoever. I knew what Henry was, I trusted him more than most people I knew, he'd always been honest with me. He'd promised he'd never hurt me and I believed him wholeheartedly. But…what if, one day he lost control? What if he snapped or I angered him again. What if this really was his plan? Seduce me, gain my trust, have me on hand for awhile for his needs, and then, when the mood took him…kill me? No! Mike simply didn't like Henry for whatever pathetic reason, and wanted to cause him trouble, wanted to scare me away from him, leave Henry all alone. That's all it was, I tried to convince myself.

And yet my mind continued to play tricks on me, throwing thoughts back and forth.

Henry kill's people! But I trust him!

He's a monster! Yet he's always shown me tenderness!

I'm just prey to him! But he says he cares for me!

He deluded you! But we have mutual trust! I would never hurt him as much as he would never hurt me.

He's going to kill you eventually! No he's not!

Screaming audibly at the voices inside my head, I collapsed onto a nearby bench in a cold, misty park. If anyone heard me scream, I didn't notice them - but my mind was starting to drive me insane. I knew what Henry was, I never took that lightly, and yet I saw beyond him being a vampire, I saw a man. No one else knew him like I did, they didn't see his softer side, the vulnerable part of him, the part that was simply dejected at the thought of being alone for eternity.

Not being able to shut out the thoughts for long, tears pooled in my eyes…those final words from Mike had hurt me most of all. What did I think was going to happen between us? He was right, Henry and I would never having anything that was considered normal. It was impossible. I currently lived my life by night, choosing his hours to be with him over what should be natural to me. I basically slept next to a corpse by day. He went out almost every night to seduce and feed from some stranger, whilst I was left home alone. Home…Henry's apartment wasn't my home, how could it be? Nothing there belonged to me, my clothes were shoved into a bag sitting on a couch in his bedroom, I didn't even have any food to eat in the place. Insane, I thought, I was finally going totally insane…deluding myself that I was happy with him, that he made me feel special. And yet…I was, he did, I knew that in my heart - I never felt as at peace or as safe as I did when I was with him. And yet, was I prepared to give up all the things I assumed would be mine some day? A man who loved me? He'd practically told me that he didn't know if he could ever bring himself to love me, I knew that was simply because the mere thought of caring for someone that deeply and then losing them again scared him and I assured him it was alright, but was it really? Didn't I deserve love too? And what about marriage and children? Those were an impossibility with a vampire, yet they were something I always wanted, always assumed I would have some day.

"I hate you Mike!" I hissed into the frigid air, silent icy cold tears running down my face and dripping off my cheeks onto my chest. Everything had been fine before he'd planted all these absurd thoughts in my head. Before he'd given me cause to question everything, to doubt myself, to doubt Henry.

"Stupid dumb bastard!" I cursed, wrenching myself off the bench, the cold finally seeping into my bones and heading off again in some random direction.

* * *

It was with some surprise that I found myself outside Henry's apartment door shortly after sunset. I wasn't sure how I'd gotten here and I didn't even remember entering the building. I paused, wondering whether to go in or not. I was so confused I didn't know what to do, what I could trust, _who_ I could trust.

Trying to get a grip of myself, I prepared to knock on the door, just as it opened from the inside.

"Hey…thought I heard you out here," Henry greeted me with a smile. "I was just heading over to Vicki's, thought you were with her?"

"I was earlier," I mumbled, entering the apartment as he stood back to let me in.

"What's wrong?" he immediately knew something wasn't right and he closed the door.

"Nothing," I shrugged and folded my arms around myself. Damnit, now I was nervous around him.

"You know there's no point in lying to me. What happened? You're upset…and, you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" I shot back, wandering over to the huge picture windows and gazing out over the city skyline.

"I can smell fear you know. What is it?" his eyes narrowed and for one moment I thought he was trying to read my mind. "You're scared of me?" he realised.

"No…I'm not," I insisted. "I…oh God I'm so confused," I wailed and the tears began to fall again. "I've been wandering the streets for hours, trying to make sense of things, listening to my head disagreeing with my heart, doubting everything. I just don't know anymore." I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my hands, rather unladylike.

Henry just frowned at me, not understanding what was going on or what I was on about. And then his phone rang.

"Fitzroy," he pulled it from his jacket pocket and answered it. "Yeah, she just got here." Silence followed as he listened to the caller. "Right, well…that makes more sense now," he eyed me as I hunted in my bag for a tissue, feeling a complete fool. "She's stood in my apartment in tears….no, I need to talk to her. Yeah, I'll call you. Bye Vicki." He hung up the phone, returned it to his pocket and then removed his jacket, slinging it over the sofa. "Okay, what did Mike say to you?" He asked me then.

I shrugged, sniffing back more tears.

He folded his own arms and stared at me, flashing his eyebrows upwards in question, waiting for me to answer him. "I know he's upset you, what did he say?" he sounded angry and I involuntarily flinched at his tone. "He's made you afraid of me."

I sighed, and wiped at my eyes again with the already sodden tissue. "He…he said," I took a deep breath and willed the tears to stop. "He said you're going to…kill me," I closed my eyes and whispered the word. "Just like your past lovers."

"And do you believe him?" he asked, raised eyebrows showing his surprise.

I shrugged again and turned away from him, finding the view outside a welcome distraction. "I don't know…I don't know anything anymore." At some point it had began to rain and my finger traced a raindrop rolling slowly down the window. "My head tells me that's what you are, what you're capable of. But my heart," I looked up at him, "tells me I trust you."

"And which one are you listening to?" his tone was serious, not angry or offended, just intense.

I heaved another sigh and shook my head, "I don't know which to listen to. Mike's made me doubt everything, this…relationship, you, my own sanity. He screwed with my head and I just don't know anymore. I feel as though I'm losing it." I sat down heavily on the floor, sliding down the wall, suddenly feeling completely drained.

Henry made a wary step towards me, not sure of my reaction now, and then he sat down on the floor opposite me. "What else did he say?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. My own thoughts had overwhelmed me and I could barely remember the initial words that had upset me. "That I'm nothing but prey to you, that now you've had a taste of my blood it's only a matter of time until you kill me too." I hung my head, and wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to bring myself some comfort.

"Is that what you think? That I kill people I care for?" Now he sounded hurt.

"What the hell do I know?" I blurted out angrily. I'd had a hideous day and being interrogated by Henry was the last thing I needed. "I'm just an insane person in love with a god damn vampire! The fact is, you do kill people Henry!"

"I drink blood in order to survive. I'm not denying that I have killed people, sometimes it's inevitable. But it's not something I do lightly or accidentally and never to those I care for. I thought you knew me?"

"I don't know anything anymore!" I screamed at him, pushing myself away from the wall and pacing the floor.

"If you listen to your heart, you'll know the truth." he moved into a nearby chair.

"My heart?" I began to laugh hysterically and Henry looked rather concerned. "My stupid heart thinks a vampire is a suitable life partner for me. My heart thinks it's fine to sacrifice everything that's been important to me simply to be with you, someone who practically told me he can never love me! And I deserve more than that damnit!""

"Love sometimes means making sacrifices," he replied calmly to my outburst.

"What would you know? You don't know how to love…"

"I gave my life to be with the woman I loved," he cut me off, sounding bitter. "I know about sacrifices."

"Fine! You expect me to make that sacrifice for you, then go ahead - kill me now. Why bother playing with me any longer? Might as well get it over with," I shrugged rather nonchalantly for having just invited someone to end my life.

He glared at me and then, with an angry growl, he sped from the apartment, the front door slamming closed behind his blurred image.

Tossing my head back, I groaned, realising I had just ruined everything. And then, bursting into tears again I threw myself down on the couch.

* * *

Apparently I had managed to cry myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on Henry's couch. I blinked a couple of times before opening my eyes, to reveal Henry sat opposite me in one of his leather chairs. His foot balanced on one knee with his elbows resting upon the arms of the chair, his fingertips poised together to form a steeple structure. He was staring at me silently, his expression unreadable but obviously not very happy.

Yawning, I struggled to sit up, only then did I notice that I had been covered with the satin comforter from his bed and my shoes had been removed. And then I felt intensely guilty - someone who intended to kill me wasn't exactly going to make sure I was warm and comfortable. Pulling the coverlet off me, I stifled another yawn as I sat up, folding my legs beneath me, and faced him.

For some moments he just continued to stare, then he spoke. "Looks like you decided which one to listen to," he raised his expressive eyebrows again.

I frowned, not understanding what he meant.

He continued. "If you really thought I was a danger to you, you'd hardly be sleeping on my couch."

I looked away, feeling foolish and mortified for the things I had said to him before. Deep down I knew I never believed them, knew he would never hurt me and I _did_ trust him, with all my heart. But I'd been upset and overwrought, and as usual, taken it out on those that mattered to me most.

"Henry…I'm sorry," I whispered, picking at my finger nails, not being able to look at him. "If you want me to leave, I understand," I added softly, knowing that whatever we'd had together was over - I'd seen to that.

"What I want, is an explanation. I thought you understood me the way no one had in a long time. And yet, you judged me and my life based upon another persons irrational notions." I'd never heard him sound so bitter.

"I…I never meant what I said," I began and the damn tears pooled once more. "Mike upset me, he wound me up and confused me. And I shouldn't have let him, I knew what he was trying to do, but…"

"But?" he waited.

"I guess…he just reminded me of what you are, of what I fail to see. I look at you and I don't just see vampire, I see a man. And that harsh reality of what you truly are, of what you can do, have done…it…"

"Caused you to came back here afraid of me," he finished for me.

"No. I was afraid of my feelings. I was so confused and didn't know what I felt anymore. But deep down, I knew I trusted you, that I love you. I came back here for reassurement, for comfort, and yet I took my anger and frustrations out on you. I'm so sorry."

For several long moments, we sat in silence, staring at one another, neither really knowing what to say to the other. What else was there to say? I'd apologised - told him that I was sorry. Sorry for accusing him of being nothing more than a murderer, sorry for telling him to kill me, sorry for judging him unfairly. And yet it all sounded so inadequate - surely there was something more I could say to him, something more that I _needed_ to say and yet I couldn't think of a damn thing. Eventually his intense gaze became too much for me and I looked away, gazing out of the window.

"You think me evil?" he asked then, assuming the reason I looked away was because I thought that. Not knowing that the pained look in his wise eyes was breaking my heart. "That I'm a monster?" he continued.

"What?" his voice startled me as I whipped my head back around to face him. "No," I shook my head realising what he had said. "I just…I…_no_," I replied vigorously. "You know I don't think that Henry. You've never given me cause to think that about you - you've always treated me with kindness and respect and," I sighed, "humanity."

"And yet you believed what Celluci said to you?"

"I didn't say I believed him."

"You listened to him though." He changed his tactic on the statement.

"Perhaps I did, but…Mike is a clever bastard, he confused me, played on my fears…"

"Your fears?" trust Henry to pick up on that.

I sighed again. "Yes, my fears….my fears that we can't possibly make this work, that I'm being insane, that this has no future and no substance other than great sex and you being able to…eat in. That I am in love with a being most people don't even think exist…those are my fears…not you." I attempted to explain to him, explain the part of Mike's tirade that had upset me the most.

Henry's eyes softened slightly, I was sure he'd never even noticed that he'd done it. But…these past couple of weeks his eyes had been a focus point for me - all his emotions were on display there if you took notice. He then relaxed back into his seat and folded his arms, taking another deep sigh. "So…now what? How do we get beyond this? Can we?"

"I hope so," I replied immediately. "I want to…really I do. I know I'm not doing a great job of showing you right now, but Henry…you mean a lot to me, I love you and I do trust you. I just…I'm a little confused about things, about me. And I'm far too emotional and jumbled up to even think straight right now…I just, I need time, okay?"

Henry got up then and made his way over to his studio. "Fine, I have a lot of work to do." He began sorting through sheets of paper. "My next book is due out soon and I'm getting behind…I'm going to need to work all hours I can. Maybe…you should go back to Vicki's for a couple of days?" he suggested. "You can….calm down and think about what you want and…"

"You're sending me away?" I assumed, panic stricken that he didn't want me anymore, that this was it.

"I'm giving you the time you said you need." He turned to face me again. "Once you know what's in your heart, have dealt with your confusion, you can let me know." He turned sadly towards his desk again, sat down and began to sketch something rapidly.

I watched him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something else, to tell me he wanted me to stay, that I didn't have to go. But he continued to draw and ignore me. Heaving a great sigh, I stomped off to the bedroom and grabbed some of my things.

"Fine, you gonna drive me back to Vicki's then or do I need a cab?" I asked, feeling a confounded mixture of anger and hurt with him. Was I being sent away? Was this it? I had NO idea and I was pissed off that now _he_ was adding to my confusion.

He glanced up briefly and saw me stood there with my bag hastily packed. "I'll drive you." He set down his pencil and headed for his car keys on the storage units by the entrance. And then, holding the door open, he waited for me expectantly.

Heaving what I hoped was an exasperated sigh, I stomped out of his apartment, shoving past him and striding down the hallway, stabbing the elevator buttons angrily.

The drive over to Vicki's was done in silence as lone tears slipped down my cheeks. I sniffed loudly and he glanced over at me as he pulled up at some traffic lights. For one tiny moment I thought he was going to say something to me, and then he appeared to change his mind as he moved the car forwards again when the lights changed and I shifted in my seat to gaze out of the window.

Within minutes we pulled up outside Vicki's apartment, he put the car into park, but kept the engine running - obviously he had no intention of seeing me to the door. I'd already snapped off my seatbelt and reached for the door handle before he stopped me.

"Cat, I…"

Still feeling pissed with him - even though I had no right after what I had said to him tonight, I cut him off. "Goodnight Henry!" I opened the door, climbed out and slammed it after me, marching up the steps into Vicki's building and bursting into tears as I heard his car tear away from the curb behind me.

* * *

Feedback/reviewsare always much appreciated :)

Thank you!  
xC


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all SO much for all the feedback and reviews etc, I'm sorry if I don't get back to you all, but know that I appreciate you taking the time to reply.  
And now, after the reactions to my last chapter, I'm worried how this one will go down - might be a huge disapointment...hmm - soon find out I guess!

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey, Vicki." I barged into her office from the private rooms out back. "Where do you keep..." I paused, realising she wasn't alone. Henry was sat opposite her desk, reading a file Vicki was working on. He looked up as soon as I entered the room. "Hi." I couldn't help it, my face lit up and my heartbeat accelerated. I knew he'd be able to hear it and I hoped he knew it was from excitement at seeing him again, not fear. It had been barely been four days apart from him, and already I'd missed him, it almost scared me how much and to realise how important he'd become to me. 

"Hi." He returned my smile and then looked concerned. "What did you do?" In less than a second he was out of his chair and at my side.

Vicki turned to look at me then and noticed I was holding my hand wrapped in a paper towel. "Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes at myself. "I cut my finger on a broken glass, stupid really. I was wondering if you had a first aid kit or something?" I asked Vicki, finishing the question I'd come in to ask her.

"Sure, I'll go get it, it's under the sink in the bathroom." She ran off to find it.

"Can I?" Henry asked tentatively, nodding towards my hand.

"Erm...sure." I offered him my hand and he slowly unwrapped my temporary bandage. It might only have been a small cut, but it was deep and bleeding profusely. 

"It doesn't look too bad," he commented, turning my finger this way and that. "You still trust me?" he gazed into my eyes.

I nodded in a heartbeat. 

"Then close your eyes," he told me softly

I did as he said and felt him raise my hand, my wounded finger outstretched. And then, I felt his lips against the cut. For one tiny second I hesitated, thinking I had just become an opportune moment for him to get a quick taste of my blood again. But then, he placed my finger in his mouth, his tongue surrounded the cut and slowly withdrew. The bleeding had stopped and the cut had already clotted itself, it was still visible, but it was healing. 

I gazed at my finger miraculously. "How did you..."

"My saliva can clot the blood, which comes in handy when healing bites," he answered me.

I nodded and gave him an abashed smile. "Thank you,"

"Okay, here we go, what do we need?" Vicki crashed back into the room, snapping the box open and rummaging through bandages and lotions.

"It's erm, sorted." I told her, sticking my finger under her nose.

"How?" She looked at my finger curiously.

"Henry healed it."

"Oh, you can heal other people now, can you?" She asked, scathingly.

"Small cuts, sometimes." He shrugged.

"Huh," she huffed, shoving things back into the box and straining to get the lid closed. "Suppose I'll go take this back then," and she stomped off.

A rather awkward silence hung in the air between Henry and I as I wished we could go back a few days to how things had been between us. I didn't like being without him, not one little bit. It might have only been four days, but I missed him, missed being around him and even missed his apartment. Hanging around here too much Vicki got me doing work and if I had to see another file I was going to scream! I had been wrong about Henry, so incredibly wrong and it pained me that I had essentially let him down by causing him to feel as though I had betrayed him. In the last few minutes I had decided to hell with it all, if love wasn't worth taking a chance for, then what was? I wanted us back, I wasn't going to let Mike destroy this through his narrow-mindedness, only¼I didn't know how Henry felt about it, or me anymore, come to that

I looked up at Henry, realising he was still standing right next to me, and, giving him another sheepish smile, I took half a step back.

"So.." I began.

"So..." Henry started at the same time.

We both laughed. "You first," he gallantly offered.

"I was just wondering if you'd managed to get your work done?"

He sighed. "It's getting there, has been rather a struggle," he shrugged. "I haven't really been in the mood." He confessed with a slight tilt of his head.

My heart leapt momentarily, did that mean he missed me to? Or perhaps his mood was simply because he was still upset with me I realised, as the heart dropped again.

"How about you? What have you been doing?"

"Vicki has had me working, filing stuff mostly. She's a right slave driver." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed.

I smiled at him, I'd missed that laugh. 

Henry inched closer again, the backs of his fingers ran along my upper arm as he offered me his heart stopping grin, those seductive eyes of his gazing at me, and I melted.

"Oh Henry...I missed you," I sighed. "I wanted to call you or come to see you so bad, and...then lost the nerve, I didn't know what to do and..." A moment later he had swept me into arms, his mouth crashing down on mine in an urgent kiss.

"My whole place still smells of you, especially in my bed. I can't get you off my mind."

"You should have just changed the sheets," I smiled at him. "That would have got rid of me and my stench." I joked, trying to make light of it.

"Perhaps I didn't want to? I missed your scent when I woke, missed your body heat next to me. Missed the closeness we had. I missed you!" He whispered, his lips grazing mine as he spoke. And then he nipped my bottom lip between his and pulled me in once more for a deeper kiss, his tongue silently requesting entry and my hands tangled in his curls as I lost myself within the kiss.

"Right then, what do think about this case Hen..." Vicki returned to the room and stopped abruptly when she found the pair of us locked in a passionate embrace. "I erm...I..." she stammered. "Erherm," she cleared her throat loudly, hoping we'd realise she was back and stop.

Neither of us heard her though, completely absorbed in one another, one of his hands cupped my cheek, the other lay on my lower back, pulling my body flush against him. I groaned into the kiss, feeling his hard body against mine and moved my hands down his neck, stroking the sensitive skin beneath his hair and he kissed me more urgently.

"Yes, well...think perhaps...erm, coffee," Vicki muttered to herself. "I'll go out and get us coffee." She inched past us, grabbed her jacket and left the office, still mumbling to herself.

We only drew apart as we heard the office door slam, and Henry looked around in alarm, his hand still on my back. "Where did Vicki go?" he frowned.

"I think," I kissed his swollen lips once more, "we scared her off," I chuckled and lowered my arms around his back, relishing the feel of his body in my arms again. 

Henry laughed and shook his head slightly. He ran his hand down my arm and grasped my hand in his then, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Ouch!" I flinched, he'd accidentally squeezed my sore finger.

"Oh, sorry," he raised my hand and kissed the damaged finger.

"So...are we okay now?" I wondered, hoping. 

"We will be," he nodded.

"Because, you know I never meant those things I said. I'm so sorry that I did, I regret ever doubting you for a second, I knew what I felt, what I thought. I should pay not attention to idiots who don't even know you. And I refuse to give Mike the satisfaction of knowing he scared me away from you. I _do_ trust you whole heartedly and I love you, and I'm willing to take a chance on us, on love, because if you can't, what else is worth taking a risk for? And..."

Henry placed his index finger to my lips, silencing me. I kissed it and he smiled. "You don't have to convince me, you had me the moment you stepped into the room. When your heartbeat sped up."

"You do know that was because I was pleased to see you, not that I was scared or anything?" I wanted to clarify.

He snorted. "The big smile on your face gave it away, even if your heartbeat hadn't." He kissed my lips fleetingly and led me over to the couch in Vicki's office where we sat down together. "But, I'm sorry too. I should realise this is a little strange for you and I could have been more understanding in how confused you felt or at least tried to be. You know, in future if you have any questions about me, my life...you can ask me," he offered.

"I'll let you know," I kissed the tip of his nose. "And, thank you. So...can I come backwith youtonight?" I asked eagerly as he propped his feet up on the coffee table and pulled me back to rest upon his chest.

"I hope so," he grinned mischievously. "Only, it will have to be later."

"Oh, okay." I tried to hide my disappointment. "Does Vicki need you for something?" I assumed

"No," he glanced at the clock on Vicki's office wall. "Actually the last book I completed gets released today, so I have a book signing scheduled tonight, in an hour in fact."

"Oh, right," I nodded thoughtfully. "Then, maybe I could meet you at your place later? Or you can pick me up here on your way home, once you're done?" I made suggestions.

"You don't want to come with me?" he whispered, nuzzling at my neck.

"Well...I didn't know I was invited," I grinned, turning my head to kiss his lips again.

"Oh God!" Vicki groaned, returning and finding us still kissing. "Do you think that maybe you could put him down for like, one minute so I can talk to him?" she rolled her eyes. "You're worse than a couple of teenagers," she bemoaned, slamming a cup down on the table in front of me.

"Sorry," I muttered, slipping out of Henry's embrace.

She sighed deeply and then rolled her eyes again. "Right, Henry...what did you think to that case?"

"The case?" he asked, trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Yes, the damn case you were reading before _Madam _here interrupted," she waved in my general direction and began to lose her temper, slinging her glasses down on her desk as she took her seat.

"Oh, that," he smirked, removing his feet from the table and sitting up straight. "Doesn't sound supernatural to me. Just rather unpleasant employers firing too many people for no good reason, illegal, but hardly demonic."

"Depends who you work for," I mumbled, blowing across the hot chocolate Vicki had brought me. "I swear those gits I worked for were demons," I laughed.

Henry stared at me and frowned.

"I'm kidding, " I laughed at his bemused expression. "But they were complete assholes!" Grabbing my cup from the table, I stood from the couch. "Anyway, I'll just go change quickly," I told him, heading towards Vicki's private rooms. 

"Why? You look fine," he protested. 

"Where are you going?" Vicki wondered.

"Henry's taking me to his book signing," I answered her. "And yes I do need to change, I'm not going to be an embarrassment to you. I'll be right back." I flashed him a smile and ran off to find something more suitable than the old jeans and sweater I was currently wearing, leaving them to talk shop for awhile.

Upon returning a few minutes later, I was dismayed to discover that Mike had now joined the bunch. Pausing by the door, I shot him an evil stare, before I walked over to Henry and ignored Mike completely. "Come on," I took Henry's hand, "shouldn't we be going? Don't want to be late." And I urged him to follow me, not wanting another thing to do with Mike Celluci after what he'd put me through the other night.

Henry sensed my discomfort and agreed swiftly. "Sure, we'll get going. Night Vicki," he called, leaving her office and closing the door after us.

"She's still seeing him?" I heard Mike hiss at her. "After everything I said?"

"You know what Mike? I agree with Cat on this one. Back off and leave them alone, it's none of your damn business!" Vicki shot back at him, exasperated with him going on about it. "Them being together is not a crime for you to solve." 

"I thought you were a fool hanging out with him Vicki, but your cousin? She's just insane! In love with a bloody murdering vampire?" he scoffed.

"Mike! Enough!" Vicki spat.

Henry paused by the door in the other room and then let go of my hand as he spun around and headed back to the office. His eyes deepened to incensed black and his fangs descended.

"Henry..." I tried to stop him, but I knew he was too angry.

He stomped right over to Mike and grabbed him tightly by the tie at his neck, pushing him up against the wall. "You ever upset Catalina like that again..." he threatened menacingly. "And I _will _show you just what _I __am_ capable of."

"Henry, please," I touched his back. "He's not worth it," I gripped his shoulder, trying to pull him back. 

He shoved Mike sideways with a snarl and turned his back, storming out of the office again. I glanced at Vicki concerned, but she waved me away to follow Henry.

"See what he's like?" Mike coughed and rubbed at his throat. "And you just let him..."

"Oh for fucks sake Mike!" I heard Vicki groan as I chased out of the building after Henry.

I found him out on the sidewalk, pacing, trying to walk off his temper. "You alright?" I asked, peering at him, wondering if he'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he looked up at me and I smiled in relief to see those beautiful blue eyes again. "I just...snapped. I hate the way he speaks about you and treats you. He's made you feel awkward around him now, more so than you ever do with me."

"Well, that's because I love you, and can't stand him." I tried to make light of it, but he frowned. "Henry, it was very gallant of you to want to protect me, but..."

"I was brought up to protect a ladies honour," he interrupted.

I smiled, touched by his decorum. "Yes, though you didn't have to, I can fight my own battles. But, I thank you kind sir." I imitated a curtsy for him and he actually laughed, breaking the intense spell.

"Come on," he took my hand. "Come watch me scribble on a few books." And he led me towards his car.

* * *

"Ah! Mr Fitzroy." A middle aged man met him by the back entrance of Beguiling and checked his watch. "Yes, right on time, good. Shall we go in then? We have everything ready, and quite a crowd waiting for you." He began to lead him into the store, and then frowned when he noticed Henry was holding onto my hand and intending to bring me in with him. "Erm..." he stammered glancing between the two of us.

"Yes?" Henry waited, wondering what his problem was. Catching him giving me the evil eye, he decided to introduce me. "This is Catalina, my...girlfriend." He paused for only a fraction of a second before he pronounced me as his girlfriend and my heart swelled as a huge grin plastered itself on my face. I gazed up at him in wonder, that was a first and something I hadn't been expecting. Being called a girlfriend implied something so much more intimate and permanent than simply being a lover. Perhaps, maybe, very possibly he was learning to allow himself to love me in return? Allowing himself to feel love again and I thought I was going to burst with happiness. "This is my editor, Chris," he introduced me then.

"Hello," I shook his hand politely.

"So, she'll be staying with you? During the signing?" he asked, edgily, not paying me much attention as he shook my hand.

"If that's not a problem?" I wondered, I knew they liked to keep girlfriends and partners out of the way, making anyone who was famous seem available made them more desirable and therefore, more marketable.

"Of course it won't be," Henry answered for him.

"No. No, of course not. You're quite welcome to wait in the staff room I'm sure. It's comfortable in there and I'll get someone to bring you some refreshments," he offered.

"I'd rather have her with me." Henry opposed the idea forcefully, knowing he was just trying to keep me hidden.

"Very well then, I'll ask someone to bring another seat in." Chris surrendered reluctantly, wanting to keep the author happy. 

"Henry, I don't want to be on display in front of everyone," I whispered to him, feeling embarrassed at the thought. "I'll just go sit quietly somewhere, maybe sit and read or something. You haven't let me read your new one." I grinned at him. 

"Certainly." Chris looked much more pleased with that idea. ""I'll bring you a selection and some refreshments."

"Fine, but you're not hiding out back, be where I can see you," he smiled, tapping my nose. "And if you insist on reading my work, perhaps I'll sign it for you later."

"I'd rather you did something else for me later," I whispered back and we grinned at one another before he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me softly.

"Right then Mr Fitzroy, off we go, time to meet your public." He separated us and led Henry out to a table set up at the front of the store, as I was shown to a comfortable couch in the middle of the store by someone else.

"You're still with him then?" a quiet voice spoke to me after several minutes of being alone.

I redirected my attention from the scantily clad woman who was flirting with my vampire and discovered one of the geeky twins from my last visit to the store speaking to me. 

"Sorry?" I hadn't caught what he'd said, too busy mentally yelling at the woman to get off of Henry!

"You and him," he nodded his head towards the table. "You're still together?"

"Oh, yes...we're together." I smiled, and then frowned when the woman Henry was currently signing for, leaned across the table, her ample breasts almost spilling from her top and she attempted to kiss him. I wondered what she would think if she'd known Henry had no interest at all in her breasts and his gaze was more fixed upon her neck and the pulse beating beneath the skin. Henry swiftly dodged her though, handed her the book back and waved for the next person to come up, all the time trying to catch my eye. And when he did, he winked at me and I smiled to myself. I had nothing to worry about.

"Figures," the geek muttered. "Never known him to bring a woman in with him, unless you count that blond one he seemed to know a few months back."

"Blond? With glasses?" he nodded. "That would be my cousin, Vicki. Sometimes they work together on other...things." I explained.

"Oh, right. Still, after reading the new edition, it's no surprise he's still with you. It's obvious he has feelings for you"

"What do you mean? After reading the new edition?" I frowned again.

"You haven't seen it?" he realised.

"No, he doesn't let anyone read them before they're finished, myself included. I saw odd drawings he was working on, but¼I can't imagine what you mean." I shook my head slightly, puzzled.

"Hang on," he told me and rushed off somewhere. He returned a moment later with a new copy in his hand and flicking through the pages. "There," he handed it to me opened at a certain page. "That's what I meant."

I took the comic book from him and gasped when I saw the drawing. "He told me he wasn't going to use those!" I grimaced, completely embarrassed that his fantasized image of me was in print for everyone to see. I looked up at him, but he was busy with a couple of kids and I couldn't get his attention. I was so going to get him for this later.

"I think it's quite flattering really." My geeky friend added. "He has you as the heroine in that story. The fair maiden who saves the day and wins her man." He went on.

I groaned as I slammed the book shut, never having expected Henry to be so cheesy in his work. But then I also knew he was a hopeless, incredibly old fashioned, romantic. "Do you have any more of his stuff I can read?" I requested, intrigued even more about his other stories.

"Sure, I'll go fetch them. Anything else?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe a coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Be right back," he grinned and ran off, happy to be of some use to someone important to his hero.

* * *

I woke with a jump, something brushing against my lips having startled me. Slowly opening my eyes revealed Henry leaning over me, his hands resting on the arm of the couch and a cocky smirk on his face. And I knew what had touched my lips, he'd kissed me awake.

"Oh God, don't do that!" I moaned, and pushed him away slightly.

"Sorry," he murmured, but he still had that grin plastered to his face. "Is my work really that boring?" he indicated the copy of one of his books that I had open and laying against my chest. I must have fallen asleep whilst reading it.

"No..." I picked the book up and closed it. "But you'd be nodding off too if Vicki had you up at the crack of dawn and made you go jogging with her," I huffed.

"If she made me get up at the crack of dawn, I'd be too busy bursting into flames, not jogging." He replied, the cocky grin being replaced with a playful smile.

"Henry...that's not funny." I moaned and frowned at him. Cracking jokes about his one true vulnerability were not at all amusing. 

"No, it's not," he agreed. "Sorry." He moved to sit beside me on the couch then, shifting the pile of his books that I had been reading.

"So, are you done?" I wondered, looking around for anyone still waiting for him.

"Yes, all done, all signed and all sent home." He was flicking through one of his own books.

"Including your little half naked friend?" I wondered.

"Half naked friend?" he frowned. "What..."

"The one who tried to kiss you, not long after you started." I folded my arms and watched his reaction.

"Oh? She was half naked? I didn't even notice," he smirked.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I have another bone to pick with you." I poked him in the ribs three times in quick succession.

"Oh, what have I done now?" He groaned, closing the book and placing it back on the pile beside him.

Searching through the stack of books for his latest edition, I opened it at the right page and held it up for him. "You told me you weren't going to use this in your books?"

"Oh." He had the grace to look suitably contrite. "I was going to tell you...but I kinda thought you'd never see it, and...then I forgot," he attempted to explain. "You don't...really mind, do you?" he took the book from me. "I mean, only we know it's you, and..."

"And your geeky shop fans," I pointed out. "He recognised me, he was the one who showed to it me. Said it was obvious you have feelings for me from that."

If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he blushed then. "I don't...immortalise every woman I meet in my work you know, and it _is_ meant to be flattering." He tossed the book aside and rested his arm along the back of the couch, toying with my hair. "And, you know I have feelings for you, I only put those who are really important, who mean something to me into my work. And that's not very often."

I sighed. "Then, I suppose I should be flattered." I gave in, realising it was quite an honour that he'd even want to draw me, that he felt compelled to include me in his passion. 

"Good." that self-confident grin returned to his face. "So," he shifted on the couch, "shall we go home now?"

I nodded, and he stood and offered me his hand, pulling me up, before heading out of the store.

"Goodnight Cat, Mr Fitzroy," a voice called to us.

"Goodnight Neville," I replied to my geeky friend who had kept me company and supplied me with drinks all night.

"First name basis now? Should I be jealous?" Henry teased.

"I thought jealousy was a useless emotion?" I returned. "Besides, he's totally not my type," I laughed and kissed his cheek, allowing him to lead me to his car. "Do you have to work tonight?" I wondered, after he'd closed my car door and joined me in the driving seat - ever the gentleman.

"I just spent the past four hours signing my name across hundreds of books. No, I'm not working tonight," he started the car. "Why?" he paused and turned to me with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"Because...I haven't seen you for a few days, and...I was hoping we could..." I faded off, catching the look in his eyes and losing track of what I was saying. Damnit - he knew how to make me melt every time.

"Mmm?" He asked, leaning closer towards me.

"I thought it might be nice if we...cuddled in bed and watched old movies," I finished, trying hard to hide the smirk.

"Watch movies?" he frowned momentarily and then that cheeky smile returned to his face. "And then?" he asked, assuming I was just teasing him.

"And then I'll probably fall asleep. Apart from that little nap back there, I have been awake since seven this morning you know."

"Oh," he put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space. "Alright then, we'll watch movies." He sulked.

"Unless, of course, you can persuade me otherwise," I added and noted the grin return to his face as he drove us home.

* * *

I'd gotten my own way entirely, and were soon cuddled together in bed in only our underwear, watching a chick flick. My head rested on his arm as he spooned up behind me, his other hand trailed finger tips up and down my arm so lightly it almost tickled and occasionally he'd sneak kisses to the back of my neck. I knew he wasn't really watching the movie at all. 

Reaching up to grasp his hand in mine which rested upon my arm, I silently stroked the back of it with my thumb, before twisting my head around to look back at him, our eyes met and held their gaze as I turned in his arms. A silent agreement passed between us, both knowing what was going to happen, but neither speaking it out loud as his lips covered mine. We kissed slowly, indolently, our mouths being the only part of our bodies touching. Small, brief kisses, over and over. The TV could be heard in the background along with the sounds of our kissing and the rustling of the silk sheets as slowly hands began to stroke one another's bare skin, searching each others bodies. 

This was truly making love, tender and loving, not rushed, just sweet and pure, and I sighed against his lips, closing my eyes as he brushed against my breasts. Gradually clothes were slowly removed from one another, intimate areas were explored and arousals were mounting. I could feel his against my leg and knew he'd be able to sense mine.

And then, in one swift movement, he was between my legs, entering me gently, taking things slow and easy. We continued to kiss throughout as we moved together. His hands held mine, fingers laced together as he pushed us both towards climax. Moans, groans and satisfied sighs tumbled into one another's mouths as the short, light kissing continued. And then, sensing an imminent peak, his movements sped up, the kissing never stopped, his fingers gripped mine tighter as he tried to control himself and finally, feeling me tighten around him, he allowed himself to reach orgasm, spilling inside of me as we came together.

Still laying atop of me, he kissed me deeply, his tongue met and mingled with mine, before pulling back and rolling off of me so as not to burden me with his weight any longer. Laying beside me on his back, he gathered me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest as I sighed in complete contentment, placing my hand upon his chest, softly stroking his skin. One arm held me to him, as the other ran fingers through my hair, lulling me to sleep. Just before sleep claimed me, I suddenly realised he hadn't bitten me during climax and I wondered why, but I never got chance to ask him before I fell fast asleep, cuddled in his protective arms. 

* * *

Stretching blissfully in bed, it took me a moment to remember where I was, but then I felt the silk sheets beneath my naked body and realised in an instant. Only then it took me a moment to work out why I was naked. As the memory came flooding back to me, a secret smile spread across my lips and a twitch itched between my legs. Last night had been...inconceivable - sweet, tender, loving, almost romantic love making. I turned on my side to watch him sleep, a finger tip tracing the outline of his full, pouty lips. 

I found myself wondering what he had done with himself after I had fallen asleep, after all it had been early for him. And then a sudden surge of jealousy engulfed me as I imagined him going out to hunt prey, to seduce a stranger, to feed. After all, he hadn't taken any from me the night before, I remembered and the fact was that concerned me. I chuckled softly to myself, the idea that I was upset because my lover _hadn't_ bitten me was inane! But, it worried me, I didn't know if he thought I was still somewhat afraid of him from my freak out of a few days ago, that I still didn't really trust him not to hurt me. Or if he just thought I no longer wanted a part of that, that I now found it repulsive or too abnormal. I realised we still needed to rebuild our trust in one another and I vowed right then to myself to reassure him otherwise. He gave me so much, it was the least I could give him.

Eventually, my human body demanded needs from me and I had to drag myself away from the bed and my lone vigil to visit the bathroom and shower. Only after did I realise my things that I had left were nowhere to be seen. They had been in a bag on his couch, but they were gone and a quick look around his bedroom turned up nothing. It didn't feel right to go rummaging around, and in the end had to settle for my underwear from the night before and a clean smelling t-shirt of his that I found folded on the couch. 

Realising that unless I wanted to put on my crumpled and used clothes from the night before, that I was pretty much stuck in the apartment all day, I settled on the couch in the lounge with a bottle of water from his fridge and a book I found on one of his shelves - Faust. Losing myself within the book, it didn't seem long before I heard a sound from the bedroom and Henry emerged dressed simply in his tight boxer shorts. 

He almost swaggered his way over to me, before dropping himself into the seat beside me. I offered him a silent smile, before returning to the book. He lifted the book slightly to see what I was reading and nodded with a satisfied smile, obviously the book was a favourite of his. 

Reaching the end of the scene, I turned the book over and rested it on the table, marking my place and gave him my attention.

"Enjoying that?" he nodded towards the book.

"Yes, I've never read it before. It's...intriguing." I sat fiddling with the empty water bottle.

He smiled again. "I must have read it a hundred times. That's an original though, be careful with it."

"Oh," I glanced at the book in unease, wondering if I should have been touching it at all.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "you can read it, I don't mind. Just...be careful."

"I will, thank you."

He eyed the T-shirt I was wearing then and tugged at the hem. "Something wrong with your own clothes?" he teased.

"You mean apart from the fact that I can't find them anywhere."

He looked puzzled and arched an eyebrow.

"My things that I left here before. They were on your couch in the bedroom, and now I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh, those. I put them in the closet." he answered casually.

"Why?" a few possible reasons raced through my mind, which I tried to ignore.

"Well, I was tidying up and I had a spare drawer and figured they'd be better in there than shoved into a bag. So I moved them, and...why are you looking at me like that?" he backed away from me slightly.

"You gave me my own drawer? In your closet? In your apartment?" I knew a silly grin was growing on my face.

"Erm...that's what I said, isn't it?" He was looking at me now as though I might be going insane.

"Thank you!" I flung my arms around him.

"It's a drawer." He didn't get it at all and screwed up his face in bewilderment. 

"Oh, it's so much more than that. It's...well, it's..." I was about to say a sign of commitment, of something more permanent than a brief love affair, but I didn't want to scare him off. "Well, it just means a lot to me, thank you."

"I still don't get it, it's just a drawer, and I was just trying to be tidy, I like things in their place."

I laughed at him then. "You might be almost 500 years old," I patted his hand, "but you still have a heck of a lot to learn about women!" 

"Perhaps you're right." He still looked most bemused and rather concerned about me.

"Henry...speaking of us," I began, sidling closer to him.

"We were?" He looked stunned.

I rolled my eyes imperceptibly - it seems whoever he was, whatever the age, men still never got this relationship business. "Yes, we were," I caressed his cheek. "So, last night, at the store, you told your editor that I was your girlfriend..." I faded off, not quite sure what I wanted to say, I just wanted to check if he meant it.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "You were right," he chuckled then, "it is hard to find the right definition for us."

"So, you just told him that for want of a better word?" I shrugged a shoulder. "You, didn't actually, mean it?" I mumbled.

"Oh, I meant it," he took my hand. "I...kinda liked calling you my girlfriend, actually being able to say I have a girlfriend." he confessed.

I offered him an effusive smile. "So...I can call you my, boyfriend?" I checked, gazing down at his hand held in mine as I toyed with his rings.

"If that's what you want to call me, what you want me to be. But..." his eyes filled with devilment. "I thought I was your naughty boy," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear as his hand slipped from mine and caressed my bare thigh.

"Oh, you are, my _very _naughty boy," I returned in a whisper and caught his mouth for an impassioned kiss. "There was something else," I began, once we parted and I grasped his hand that was doing a wonderful job of distracting me, inching slowly higher up my naked thigh. 

He sat back and looked at me wide eyed, waiting for my next issue. 

"Just...well, I was wondering, last night, making love...was," I sighed, "incredible and perfectly beautiful, but, I was erm..."

"Wondering why I didn't...bite you?" he finished for me. Maybe he wasn't so lame at this stuff then.

"Yeah, I did wonder. And I was a bit worried that maybe you¼"

He cut me off. "I didn't bite you, because I wanted last night to be all about you. It was all for your pleasure and enjoyment and..."

"So, unless you drink blood during sex, you get no pleasure from it?" I assumed.

"No, making love is always pleasurable. I get the same from it that any man does. But my focus is usually on the blood, rather than the sex. And, I just, I wanted to be just a man for you. I wanted to prove that you are a person to me, a special person, not a quick...snack," he frowned slightly over his choice of words. "I just...wanted something...normal."

That smile infected my lips again as I flung myself at him, kissing him. That was probably one of the most beautiful things a man had said to me, okay, rather bizarre to other ears, but beautiful all the same. "I love you Henry," I whispered as we parted.

"I know," he returned and held me.

"Just, so as you know," I mumbled into his chest from where he held me close to him, "I don't have a problem with you...biting me. If you're still worried about my unjust outburst and upset from the other day, don't be. I trust you with everything that I am and, any time you need to or want to during sex, you can drink my blood. It's the least I can give you." My fingers toyed with the fine scattering of chest hair.

He kissed the top of my head lovingly. "You give me _so_ much more than that. But, the generous offer has been noted and appreciated."

My stomach chose that inopportune moment to protest loudly over it's lack of food all day, and I blushed embarrassed as my hand went to my stomach, almost trying to hush the rumblings.

"Have you been out to eat today?" he asked me then.

"Yeah, because I really went out dressed like this, caused quite a scene walking down the street," I quipped.

"You've been spending far too much time with Vicki," he tapped the end of my nose with his forefinger. "Right, we're going to get dressed and then go out to get you something to eat and then..."

"Get you something to eat?" I wondered.

"Something like that." He wrinkled his nose playfully, before standing and offering me his hand to help me up. We both then headed for the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Hmm...I guess Cat just can't say no to him!  
Let me know...thank you again!  
xC 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thought I should offer a warning on this chapter - contains scenes of a sensitive nature...reader discrection advised!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

A couple of hours later, satisfyingly full after a nice meal, I was sat with Henry at some dark, noisy club. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to be around whilst he was out stalking his 'dinner', but, he insisted that I came and had a drink with him. So, I sat sipping an alcoholic beverage, as he nursed his glass of water. His eyes darted around the room, searching for easy prey and I tried to ignore that and pretend this was almost like a date, that we were just a couple on a night out. But, in the back of my mind I knew those lips that brought me so much pleasure were about to be placed upon someone else and the thought made my skin crawl.

"Don't worry," he told me, taking his eyes off the scene. "I won't kiss anyone, unless I have to," he promised me, placing his hand over mine on the table.

I offered him a weak smile, silently hating the fact that he always seemed to know what I was thinking and feeling. I watched as he turned my hand over and placed his against my palm, holding my hand and stroking my knuckles with his thumb. And then looking up to his face I noticed his head whipped upwards and he scowled at something behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at. "What?" I asked him, wondering if he was picking up on some supernatural nasty.

"Thought I saw someone I knew," he answered me, his eyes moving through the crowd rapidly, hunting them out. And then he growled low in the back of his throat as he scowled again.

"Okay, now what?" He was starting to freak me out.

"Those guys," he nodded his head towards the bar. "I don't like the way they're looking at you." He admitted, he grunted and glared at them again.

I grimaced, they looked your typical leering womanisers, out on the prowl for an easy bit of skirt. "Oh, ignore them¼they can look all they like, but they're not touching," I told him, leaning across the table to place a quick kiss on his lips. A favourite track of mine began playing then. "Right." I finished my drink, and took his hand as I slid from the stool. "Come on."

"What?" he asked, frowning at me as I tried to pull him towards me.

"Come dance with me," I requested.

"No. I don't...dance. Not here anyway." He pulled his hand back.

"Aaw, come on. You're not being fun. Dance with me," I begged, pouting at him. "Please?" I added, leaning in to plant a soft kiss to his cheek. "Pretty please?" I murmured, inching the kiss along to his lips.

"Oh alright, alright." He gave in. "Just one song."

"Yay!" I giggled and took his hand again, leading him onto the dance floor.

Holding both his hands in mine, above our heads, I began to sway my hips to the beat of the funky music emanating all around us. He stood watching me, allowing me to move his hands and arms, but not much else.

"Just go with the music," I told him, moving our hands out together either side of us and moving closer to his body. Henry began to sway along with me, and then letting go of one of my hands, he grasped my backside and drew me in even closer to him, our hips now touching and grinding together in beat with the music. I could feel him growing hard against me and worried about him displaying fang tendencies from being too aroused, I took a step back and let go of his other hand, tangling them up in my own hair, lifting my long tresses off of my neck. Henry was watching me again, moving to the music himself, but his eyes never left mine.

Dropping my hair back into place, I put my hands on his waist and moved along to the beat, thrusting my body side to side, pushing my chest out and now singing alone with the rather suggestive lyrics.

He grinned at me as I sang to him, and then took his hands once again, turning my back on him and grinding my backside into his crotch as I held his arms across my body. I knew I was teasing him and I'd pay for it later, but damn it was worth it. I knew I had the best looking guy in the place and I felt like showing him off. He moved his hands down to my waist, moving his own body in time with mine until the track ended and the DJ began to spin a new tune.

"Phew," I gasped wiping my forehead, just before he grabbed me and kissed me. A deep kiss full of passion and longing. As we parted I smiled at him and he began to lead me back to our table. "I have to go to the ladies room," I told him, dropping his hand and finding my bag to take with me.

"Okay, in that case..." his eyes fixed on something, or rather someone in a dark corner of the room. "I'll erm...well, I'll see you back here in a few minutes."

I nodded, trying not to think of what he was about to do, telling myself he _had_ to do what he _had _to do for his survival, and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Exiting from the bathroom a few minutes later, after having to stand in line as usual for a public ladies room, I was checking my bag for a tissue and walked straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, barely looking at them.

"Well, hello there lovely," drawled a drunken voice.

I looked up and groaned inwardly when I realised it was one of the blokes Henry had taken a dislike to earlier.

"Hi," I replied politely, before attempting to side step him.

"Where ya going sweetheart?" He asked, blocking my path again.

"To find my _boyfriend_," I replied, emphasising the word boyfriend.

"You mean that _pretty boy _you were just dancing with?" he was obviously not impressed. "Don't you want a real man?" he leered at me.

"He's all the man I need, thank you." I tried to move past him again and he grabbed hold of my arm. "Take your hands off me!" I snapped at him, trying to wrench myself free.

"Feisty one this," he spoke to someone and I noticed his drunken buddy had joined him.

"So long as she's not a screamer," his buddy slurred.

I started to panic then, trying to break free from his grasp. "Let me go," I repeated. "My boyfriend will be looking for me." I hoped to scare them into thinking he was about to show up.

"Pretty boy is busy, just saw him." The second guy jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Back there, getting off with someone else." He took great delight in informing me. "Looks like you get to find out what a real man is like after all." He looked me up and down suggestively and I felt instantly repulsed.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled at them again, shoving hard on the mans chest, slapping his hand that was holding me.

He just laughed at me. "Yep, definitely feisty this one," he smirked at his buddy who laughed along. And the next thing I knew they were dragging me towards a back entrance.

"Wait, what are you doing? Let me go!" I tried to pull his hands off me, but I was no match for him.

They shoved the door open then and dragged me out into a dark, damp alleyway. Roughly I was shoved against a wall as he tried to kiss me and the back door slammed shut forebodingly. I recoiled in revolt as his mouth came towards me and I stank the heavy stench of stale alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

"No!" I screamed, digging my fingernails into his hand that was still holding me and scratching him.

"Ouch! Bitch!" He slapped my face hard, causing me to be thrown back against the dirty wall of the building.

He was much angrier now and became even more rough with me, as his hand slid from my shoulder and across my breasts, I lifted my knee and slammed it into his groin. As he groaned and doubled over in pain, I managed to scramble free of his grasp.

"You little bitch!" he roared.

Sobbing, I headed for the door, hoping to find Henry, to find anyone to save me. But his buddy caught me before I managed it, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me back so sharply I fell to me knee's and felt the stab of something sharp on the ground jabbing into my skin as I landed on it.

He yanked me up and slammed me against the wall again, holding my arms out either side, scraping my skin harshly against the rough brickwork. I struggled helplessly, I was not going to make this easy for them, I was not going to give in, as the tears flowed down my face.

"Now, you little cock tease, now you'll see what a real man is," he sneered at me, his hand touching me again, running down my chest and then he ripped my top, forcefully groping my breasts through the bra.

"No, please...stop," I begged them, sobbing uncontrollably. His mate stood to the side, egging him on and demanding his turn next.

He just laughed scathingly, before he tried to kiss me again.

I pursed my lips shut and turned my head away sharply, receiving another blow to my cheek for the effort. And then I felt his hand at my waist, trying to undo my jeans.

"No!" I screamed. "Help!" I yelled out then, struggling even more fiercely. I was not going to be raped, I would rather die than let that happen. "Please? Help me! Henry!" I yelled out helplessly, hopefully, before a dirty, sweaty hand was slammed over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you whore!" he spat at me, his other hand still clawing at me, trying to get inside my jeans.

"Get the fuck off her!" I heard a third, angry, snarling voice join the mix, before the man was wrenched away from me and slung effortlessly aside.

"Henry?" I gasped through another sob.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking me over quickly.

I nodded mutely, feeling numb and still trembling with fear.

"Stay there!" he told me, gently moving me to sit on an old crate.

As expected, the two guys came for him then, unwilling to allow themselves to be beaten by what they considered just a pretty boy. Henry stood with his arms folded defiantly his eyes darkened to threatening black and his fangs descended, as the first guy threw a punch at him. Henry barely even flinched. Surprised, the jerk pulled back, ready to take another punch, but Henry grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the guys back, impeding any further movements.

The one that Henry had wrenched off of me had gotten to his feet by now, and came at Henry with a knife. He simply kicked his leg out sharply slamming into the guys chest and he sailed back across the alley, dropping the knife. He scrambled to his feet again, and charged at Henry in a rage once more, trying to rescue his buddy. But Henry simply grabbed hold of his arm to and slammed him into the wall. He held them at arms length with a hand on each throat, preventing either of them from going anywhere.

For a moment I thought he was going to feed from them, take their blood with little care and cause them deserving pain and I think the thought crossed his mind too. But the look on his face told me he found the mere smell of them as repugnant as I had. He snarled at them and they both looked suddenly terrified, realising he was not human.

"You are vile excuses for men," he growled. "You will _not_ remember tonight, or seeing _me_. But you _WILL_ remember that woman are _not _your play thing! You _will respect _women and you will _never _hurt another woman again. Now¼_go away_!" He spoke firmly, shoving them one last time out of his reach. Both of them stumbled away, racing off as fast as their legs would carry them, looking back over their shoulders frantically.

Henry returned his attention to me then, crouching in front of me, now restored to his human state. I was still sobbing and trembling uncontrollably, cowered into myself on the crate he'd sat me on. Henry warily touched my uninjured knee and I flinched before looking up and realising it was him and the tears fell even harder. Eyeing my ripped blouse and the fact that I was shivering, he removed his jacket and draped it across my shoulders.

"Come on," he whispered, tenderly gathering me into his arms. "Let's get you home."

* * *

The elevator pinged and the doors opened upon Henry's penthouse floor. Still carrying me, he headed for his apartment, only to discover Vicki prowling outside his door.

"Hey, there you are! I was about to give¼what the hell happened?" she asked in alarm, as he got closer and she saw the reason he was holding me.

"I can walk," I mumbled into his chest, feeling foolish that he was carrying me around like a baby.

"Shh," he replied softly, ignoring my protest and unlocking his door all the while still holding me in his arms.

"Henry? What happened?" Vicki demanded, following him as he carried me straight through into the bathroom.

He carefully placed me down on the marble worktop beside the sink units and began to run a sink full of warm water. "She got attacked," Henry whispered, looking in a cupboard for a clean washcloth.

"What? Attacked? By who?" Vicki panicked.

They both looked up at me in concern as suddenly I leapt down off the unit awkwardly and rushed to the toilet, mercifully managing to open the lid before I threw up. Henry was at my side in a second, holding my hair back and rubbing my arm.

"Could you get her something to drink? And some ice?" he requested.

"Erm...yeah, sure." Vicki left us alone in the bathroom.

Once I was done, I flushed the toilet and he picked me up again, placing me back on the unit top. And then wetting the cloth in the warm water, he gently began to tend to my injuries. He wiped my mouth for me after being sick and cleaned away the blood from my split lip. I don't know how he could stand to be so close to me knowing his sense of smell was so powerful, but to his credit he never even flinched. He rinsed the cloth out and gently dabbed at the raw grazes on my arms and elbows, but he never once looked me in the eye.

"Henry..." I whispered.

"Shh," he replied again, placing the cloth on my incredibly sore cheek. I knew without even looking that it was already bruised and swollen and I had a cut there from where the jerks ring had caught me as he'd backhanded me.

"Henry," I touched his hand as he held the cloth to my cheek. "Look at me," I touched his face and urged him to meet my gaze. "Please?"

He sighed, closed his eyes briefly and then finally looked up at me. I could read the remorse on his face, I saw the pained look in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

"Henry," I cupped his cheek. "This wasn't your fault, you didn't do this."

He looked away again, making a performance out of rinsing the cloth out again and emptying the already dirty water from the sink.

"Please Henry...don't do this, it was not your fault," I spoke quietly.

"I should have stayed with you. I saw those guys, I knew they were bad news," he admitted.

"They're to blame, not you. You saved me." I shook my head slowly, sadly.

"And if I hadn't been feeding, I would have heard you scream and saved you much sooner," he spat, disgusted with himself.

"Here's the ice." Vicki returned with a bowl of ice cubes and a bottle of water, thwarting any further conversation between us.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the bottle from her and swallowing a huge mouthful, washing the bitter taste of vomit away.

Henry busied himself with finding a fresh cloth and placing some ice in it, creating a makeshift ice pack and placing it on my swollen cheek. "Just hold that there," he told me, reaching for the other wet cloth and resuming his gentle ministrations of my injuries.

"Maybe...I should run you a bath?" Vicki suggested, trying to be helpful. "Might make you feel a bit better."

I nodded gratefully, my injuries aside, I just felt incredibly dirty from where they'd touched me, like I was now soiled and somehow tainted. Whilst the tub filled and Vicki found the bubble bath I'd left here, Henry continued to tend to me in silence, finding the deeper cut on my knee through the hole in my jeans and carefully cleaning it free of dirt and dried blood. I must have landed on some broken glass when they'd caused me to fall, because that cut was worse than the others.

"Does that need stitches?" Vicki asked, concerned.

"No! I don't want to go to hospital." I looked from one to the other alarmed.

"It looks worse than it is." Henry answered Vicki's question, now being able to see it better that it was cleaner.

"Well, the bath's ready, so I'll erm...leave you to it." She left the room then, and it was just Henry and I once more.

Tossing the cloth into the sink, he began to help me slide off my clothes, easing the torn blouse down my shoulder, and I flinched in fear.

"Don't," I stopped him, placing my hand over his and pulling my clothes back on. "Please...can..." I pulled the torn material back across my body, not wanting him to see me, afraid of him seeing me naked, feeling completely uneasy about the whole thing. "Can...you, leave me? I...I need some privacy," I requested. "I, I can do it on...on my own."

He looked concerned and even a little hurt, but he nodded his head slowly and placed a tender kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and reminded myself this was Henry, that I was safe with Henry, but I still gave a slight involuntary judder. Finding a soft fluffy towel for me, he placed it on the side. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me." He touched my hand and left me alone.

Sliding off the side, I limped to the mirror and finally saw the horror that was now me. My cheek was bright red and swollen, a thin cut completed the look, it seemed as though a black eye would be inevitable. My lip was fat and bleeding again, it hurt every time I moved my mouth. Unbuttoning my blouse and easing it off my body I recoiled in dismay at the bruised fingerprints on my breasts from where he'd groped at me. Both of my arms were scratched and grazed raw from being rubbed against the bricks of the wall and then I noticed the scratch across my belly, just above the waistband. Images of that evil git trying to slide his hand down my jeans and into my panties filled my mind and once again I had to rush for the toilet to throw up.

Retching for the final time, I wiped my mouth on the flannel and took another mouthful of the water, then removed the rest of my clothes without looking, I couldn't bare to look at myself anymore. Finally I climbed into the bath, brought my knee's to my chest and clasped my arms around them as I allowed the tears to fall and I sobbed to myself loudly.

I spent a long time in the tub, washing my hair, scrubbing at my skin, trying desperately to feel clean again, wanting to feel like I had before. But I knew it was going to take time and patience - my personal space had been cruelly violated, my trust in humanity tested beyond limits. Eventually, the water growing cold, I dragged myself from the tub and dried quickly, avoiding my own image in the large mirror over the sink. Dressing in comfy old yoga pants and my camisole pyjama top, I pulled the hoodie I seemed to have claimed from Henry over my ensemble and limped through to the lounge whilst drying my hair with a towel.

Henry leapt up, ready to assist me when he saw me limping, my knee was extremely sore from falling so heavily on it and I couldn't put much weight on it yet.

"Stop fussing," I waved away his assistance, "I'm fine." I insisted.

"Yeah, because you always look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson," Vicki quipped.

"I'll heal," I shrugged and then winced when that hurt. Struggling by myself, I made it to the couch and sat down heavily.

"You should really be resting." Vicki added.

"I'm fine," I reiterated more forcefully.

Henry and Vicki exchanged glances, as an awkward silence reigned between us all for a few minutes.

"So...what happened?" Vicki asked eventually.

"I told you, she got attacked." Henry answered her.

Vicki glanced at me for my answer. "Yes, but what exactly happened? I mean...where and how and why?"

I brought my knee's up to my chest again, curled into the corner of the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs, almost protecting myself. "I don't want to talk abut it Vicki," I whispered.

"But, perhaps it will help? I mean, I don't understand. Was it a demon? Do we need to track them or it down? What?" she looked from Henry to I for answers.

Henry glanced at me, looking for my reaction, for my permission and not wanting to say anything if I didn't want him to. Not that he was sure of what to say, if anything, anyway. He didn't know the whole story - he hadn't been there. And he hated himself for that fact.

"Are either of you going to tell me?" she continued.

I rubbed at my temples and heaved a sigh, just wanting her to stop going on. "Alright...we were in a club, a couple of guys had been looking at me, but I never thought anything of it. I went to the ladies room...and then walked right into one of them on my way out, wasn't looking where I was going," I shrugged and then remembered not to do that since it jarred my shoulder that was sore from being slammed into a wall a few times. I rubbed a hand over my face before continuing. "He started...flirting with me...I tried to get past him, said I had to get back to my...boyfriend," I stared at my own knee's to avoid the look from Vicki. "And then he said..." I faded off.

"He said what?" Vicki urged me to continue, hardly being tactful.

I sighed again and picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of Henry's red hoodie. "He said...something about, me being with a pretty boy, that I needed a real man." I flashed a glance at the pair of them, Henry looked incensed yet again, Vicki was listening to me intently. "I told him I had all the man I needed and then he grabbed me, his buddy turned up, I couldn't get them off me and then they dragged me outside and...then things got...really nasty." I faded off again, not wanting to repeat any of what happened next, what they did to me, how they hurt me.

Vicki started fumbling in the pocket of her jacket that was slung over the back of her chair for something, and then produced her mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, alarmed.

"Calling Mike, you need to report this Cat." she replied, putting her glasses back on so as she could see the numbers on her phone.

"No!" I snapped. "I don't want the police involved."

"But, two guys attacked you? They need reporting...you can't let them get away with it. They tried to rape you!" she added, hoping to rise a fight out of me.

"I know that!" I hissed. "But, if I report it, I'll have to tell them everything that happened, probably numerous times...in all it's...gory details. They'll want statements and I might have to identify them or something, and they'll probably want to examine me, take photos for evidence and I'm not about to show them...personal stuff." I cringed at the very idea of any strangers seeing my body, of anyone looking at me.

"Personal stuff?" Vicki's voice raised in alarm.

I folded my arms across my breasts and looked down. "I have...there's bruising..." I mumbled. "And scratches..."

They both realised where I meant, and Henry leapt from his chair. "They...touched you?" he roared, stomping across the floor, his eyes black with anger.

"Henry...please?" I begged him. "I know you're beating yourself up about this, that you weren't there..."

"What? he wasn't with you?" Vicki asked startled, her finger poised above the numbers on her phone. "Then where was he?" she looked up at his back as he stood gazing out of the window over the city.

"I went to the bathroom Vicki, do you expect him to follow me everywhere?" I wasn't about to tell her he had been feeding and distracted, which was why he never heard me scream at first. "Please, don't call Mike? I don't want to speak to the police, and if Mike comes over here you know he's going to blame Henry and use this against him, please Vicki? I can't deal with that crap now."

""Fine," she pocketed her phone again. "I won't call the cops, but what are we gonna do about these guys? We can't just let them get off, what if they do it again?"

"Henry took care of them," I replied flippantly, watching him gazing out of the window silently.

She looked most alarmed. "You mean he..."

"No, he used his powers on them, I dunno, controlled their minds or whatever it is he does. I don't think they'll be trying anything like this again."

Henry turned to face us, his eyes now having returned to normal, controlling his anger. "I knew those guys were bad news, I should have taken care of them when I first saw them. I should have been there for you."

"Look...this could have happened anywhere, no matter who I was with. Scum like that think they have some right over women, they just think they can treat us how they like and do what they please. It _really_ wasn't your fault Henry, you were then when it mattered. But please, I'm feeling too fragile right now to boost your ego because you're angry with yourself that you weren't there." I rubbed at my head again and closed my eyes.

I heard him utter a little grunt and then sigh deeply, before I felt him sit down beside me on the sofa, tentatively perching on the edge. "You need some sleep," He spoke much more softly, reaching out a hand he stroked my hair gently, almost the way you would to a small child.

"Mmm," I agreed reluctantly. "I took some pain killers, think they're starting to kick in. I'm just..." I stopped, feeling foolish.

"You don't have to be afraid now," he finished for me, sensing my fear.

"I'm scared to close my eyes," I admitted on a whisper, a lone tear rolling down my cheek.

"You have to rest." Vicki voiced her opinion.

I knew she was right, I could feel the pain killers already making me drowsy, feeling almost dizzy from the effects of them and my trauma. Slowly I looked up at Henry through downcast eyes. "If I go sleep...will you...stay with me?" I requested, timidly.

"Of course," he nodded and offered me a slight smile.

"I'll get going then." Vicki stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'll call by tomorrow to check on you, alright?" she asked me. I nodded. "Go get some rest," she added softly, touching my arm and then let herself out of the apartment.

I stood from the couch myself then and swayed slightly. Henry was right there and took me in his arms.

"I can wa..." I started

"Just let me, alright?" he whispered and carried me though into the bedroom.

Setting me down gently on the bed, he fussed with sheets and pillows as I slipped out of the hoodie, and then he settled me in the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto his side of the bed, laying on top of the sheets on his back, close by, but not touching me. It hurt me that I felt so ill at ease in the presence of the one person I felt safest with, someone I felt comfortable with and I hated the reason for it. Hated that scum like that had caused me to feel the way I did. This was Henry, _my_ Henry - I loved him, he cared for me, I trusted him and I knew he would never hurt me the way they had, he'd never abuse my trust or my personal space in that way. I suppose it should have fazed me that I felt so much more at ease with a vampire than I did fellow human beings, but it didn't.

And then, fighting with my inner demons, refusing to let them ruin things for me, to let them beat me, I rolled over in the bed and grasped hold of Henry, clinging to him as I buried my head in his shoulder and wrapped my arm tightly around him. I never wanted to let him go as the tears once again fell silently down my cheeks and dripped into a puddle upon his shirt. He shushed me gently, whispered comforting words, stroking my hair and holding me tenderly within his embrace until eventually he soothed me to sleep.

Though the sweet release of sleep didn't last long enough. I slept restlessly and after only a couple of hours I woke in a panic after some nightmare had disturbed me. Henry was right there to comfort me and lull me back to sleep, promising me he wouldn't let anything happen to me, that I was safe. And he was there every other time it happened throughout the night, the moment I woke, he held me, assured me I was safe, that he was never going to let anything ever hurt me again.

Yikes!! I think Henry let them off too lightly!  
xC


	15. Chapter 15

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter - haven't had time to edit it with work and being unwell! But, it's here now!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

Sleep must have taken me at some point, because the next thing I knew it was just after noon and something had woken me. I sat up in bed and looked to my left, Henry was obviously in his sleep state now, so he hadn't woken me. What was...and then I heard it again, someone was knocking on the door.

Struggling from the bed, my body feeling stiff and tender, I shuffled towards the door, pulling the hoodie that I don't think Henry was ever going to get back, on over my pyjamas. Reaching the door I anxiously checked through the peephole before answering, and was relieved that it was only Vicki.

"Hi, how you feeling?" She asked, walking in as soon as I opened the door and handing me a cup of hot coffee.

I yawned in answer, taking the coffee from her and wandering over to the couch, flicking on a couple of extra lamps in the darkened room, blocked off from all sunlight.

"Did I wake you?" She realised, following me.

"I didn't sleep very well." I half explained, sitting down and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well, that's understandable." She was watching me intently and then frowned to herself.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, gingerly touching my own injured cheek. I hadn't seen it since my bath the night before, and assumed more of the bruising had come out now.

"Well, it could have been worse," she shrugged.

"Yes, it could." I replied wistfully, trying to block out the sudden images offensively barging into my head of just how much worse it could have been had Henry not found me when he did.

"Was erm...were things alright with you and Henry after I left?" She tried to ask casually, peering into her own cup of coffee.

"How do you mean?" I frowned, and then winced when that gesture hurt my face.

She shrugged. "Just...he seemed, mad, upset about things. I had second thoughts of leaving you alone with him," she confessed.

"I trust Henry, he would never hurt me." I defended him instantly.

"I know that, but...he was so angry, I didn't know if he'd be much use, if he could see past that and be there for you."

"Well, it was understandable that he was angry, some jerks had just tried to..." I faded off, not being able to bring myself to say the word. "But, mostly I just think he was upset with himself that he didn't prevent this happening to me, to someone who matters to him. And he might have been a little upset that I was rather...cold with him. I didn't want him touching me, _anyone_ touching me...it just reminded me. And I think he thought I blamed him or something. And I don't, not at all."

"I'm sure he knows that really. You were both upset and in shock about it I guess."

"Probably. But, to answer your question, he was very sweet last night - patient and loving. He was right there every time I woke in fear, comforted me, held me. Whenever I needed him, he was there. And..." I paused, finding my coffee fascinating, not sure whether I really wanted to admit anymore. "I realised he has been since I met him, and that where I feel safest, is with him¼in his arms," I almost blushed confessing to her.

Vicki rolled her eyes and groaned at me. "Don't go all mushy on me. You know I don't do mushy," she poked her tongue out at me playfully.

"Yeah, I know, Victoria Nelson - perpetual cold hearted hard case." I quipped.

"I'm just...not as brave as you with the messy stuff." She confessed. "I mean, you're not afraid to fling yourself out there and love someone, to risk being hurt. I know I have issues, but," She shrugged.

"Don't we all?" I arched my eyebrows. "I've been hurt too Vicki, I've shut down on my heart for awhile, given up on men, on love...and I have problems letting go of things. But...Henry...I don't know, I just feel a connection with him, and I trust that he's never used his persuasion powers on me, but there's something..."

"I told you to stop with the mushy stuff didn't I?" She held her hand up teasingly to stop me.

"Sorry." I poked my tongue out at her too. "But, I'm not brave Vic...I'm probably just stupid. I love too hard, I'm too emotional...and wear my heart on my sleeve, which is usually an invitation for guys to get in there and screw me over and leave me nursing a broken heart. And I'm such a damn fool because I never learn my lesson. I can't hide my feelings the way you can. Maybe you have the right idea." I sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause being home alone every night is so great," she sighed. "At least you're willing to get back out there and find love."

"Think love kinda found me this time. I wasn't looking for Henry...it just...happened." I smiled to myself.

"Okay...you soppy freak, now I know you're in love, but please stop with the mushy, else I might puke." She imitated sticking her fingers down her throat and making gagging noises. "And for the record, I do think you're brave, for daring to love someone, not being afraid to show it."

"I just wish Henry could. I think it's the one thing that scares him, and I'm not so sure he's ever going to allow himself to really love me, when that's all that I want. I just want him to love me. And sometimes I try to convince myself that him caring for me is good enough, then other times I so want to hear those words from him. I dunno, I'm probably far too sappy, heck knows what he sees in me." I shrugged and realised my shoulder still hurt me and then wondered if I could persuade Henry to rub it for me later.

"Well, at least you do have...something with Henry right now. It's obvious he cares for you, and deep down I think he feels stronger than he's admitting to. But you're right, I think loving someone does scare him. He's become accustomed to the quick conquests, so he doesn't have to deal with the aftermath of yet another person he loves leaving him behind, with only his memories to suffice. Quite sad, really?" She added as an afterthought.

"It is, which is why I told him ages ago that I'm not brave enough to become a vampire. I don't think I could deal with eternity. It would just scare me. See¼I'm not at all brave really." I smiled.

"Damn! How on earth did you get me talking about this emotional stuff? No one can usually get that out of me!" She quickly tried to end the subject, things becoming too uncomfortable for her.

"Family connections, maybe." I shrugged with a little giggle and set us both off.

We spent most of the afternoon sat chatting in Henry's living area, eating cookies she'd brought with her and berating the fact that Henry didn't even possess any condiments to make coffee with. And then our fun came to an end with a phone call from Coreen to say a possible new client had come in and was waiting to see her.

"I'd better go." She told me after explaining Coreen's phone call "Do you want to come back with me? I don't think you should be alone,"

"No...I kinda don't want to go outside today, especially not looking like this. Besides, I feel safe here. And could you imagine if Mike showed up at your place? One look at me and he'd be around here trying to arrest Henry's ass for something."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, if you're sure."

I checked the clock in Henry's office alcove. "He'll be waking up soon anyway. I'll be fine. I need to go take a shower and get dressed."

"Alright then." She gathered her things together. "I'll come back later, after I've dealt with this client, and bring us dinner? Okay?"

"Sounds good, but not Chinese, alright? And, us does just mean you and me right? Not bringing anything for Henry?" I smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, could maybe drag a couple of 21 year old girls back with me for him to feast upon." She teased.

"No, he's promised me, any of his...snacks, are banned from this place."

"Wow...see, he feels it much more than he's letting on." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, giving me a glimmer of hope.

"We'll see. See you later Vicki." I let her out and then made sure the door was locked after her, feeling a little anxious about being alone, but not wanting to let on to anyone. And then I made my way through to the bathroom.

Collecting some things together in the bedroom first, I noticed the drawing pad and papers and pencils littering the floor beside Henry's side of the bed. And I smiled, realising that he must have brought his work into the bedroom last night and had laid beside me, drawing whilst keeping an eye on me, being there for me, not breaking his promise to stay with me. And once again my heart swelled with love for him. I looked down upon his beautiful, peaceful face and his motionless body, relaxed in his deep, comatose sleep as he was and briefly risked leaning down to place a slight kiss to his forehead. "Thank you," I whispered, and then continued on my way to shower.

* * *

I spent a long time under the hot steam of the shower, just standing under the running water, wanting to feel clean again, to wash away the sordid contamination I felt was still lingering on me from what those scum had tried to do to me. But, eventually my skin became wrinkled and I decided that perhaps I should save some hot water in case Henry wanted a shower as he sometimes did upon waking. I don't think he really needed to, it was just a human trait he allowed himself to indulge in.

Reluctantly I turned the dial of the shower and shut the water off, before opening the glass door and stepping out to grab the towel I had hung on the rail nearby. And then the bathroom door was flung open and Henry barged in.

"Henry!" I shrieked, yanking the towel off the rail and covering myself hastily.

"Sorry...I heard you in here, when I woke, your heartbeat sounded...wrong, too fast. I got worried." He rambled, trying not to look at my body, but not quite being able to stop himself.

"I guess I had the water too hot," I replied, offering an answer for my heart beating faster than usual.

"So...you are alright?" He double checked.

"I'll be okay." I offered him a sorrowful smile.

He was staring at me then and I realised in my haste that I hadn't exactly covered myself very well. He had seen the bruising on my breast and the scratches on my waist. "Is...is that what they did to you?" he asked, sounding almost distressed.

I nodded silently and shifted my towel to cover myself better. "They, don't really hurt..." I mumbled.

He took a step towards me, stopping me from adjusting the towel and raised his hand to delicately trace the bruising on my breast.

I flinched involuntarily as his cool fingertip barely touched my skin and I stepped back. "Henry...don't..." I whispered, pulling the towel up properly and wrapping it fully around myself.

"Sorry," he whispered through a sigh., a wounded expression gracing his beautiful face.

"It's not that...I'm scared of you, I know you would never hurt me. But...it's just...touching, it brings it all back, what they did, how I felt and it makes me sick. Being intimate with you...making love with you has always been so beautiful between us, and I don't want anything to taint that. Just...give me some time, alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, pleased that it wasn't him I was afraid of, that I wasn't backing away from him. "I'll wait for as long as you need. Just, know that I'm here for you, alright?"

"I know." I gave a watery smile as I reached a hand out to stroke his cheek with the back of two fingers. "And I love you for that. And, maybe, in some crazy way, this was supposed to happen." I added pensively.

"What?" He looked aghast. "Why on earth would you think that? You didn't deserve something like that to happen, no one does!" He looked at me as though I was mad, and probably thought I was suffering from some post traumatic stress.

"I know I didn't." I shook my head, that not being what I meant. "But...it proved something to me once and for all...destroyed any last niggling doubts I may have had about you, about this, about us. I know now that the place I feel safest, is right here, with you...in your arms." I smiled at him weakly.

He returned the smile, and tentatively took a step back towards me again. And then he carefully pulled me closer, into his arms. When he met no resistance and I allowed him to hold me, his body relaxed against mine, his arms wrapped around me and he held me tight. I lay my head on his chest and my arms encircled his body too.

We held each other in silence for a few moments, his hands running indolently up and down the fluffy towel at my back, and it felt¼nice. He wasn't demanding anything from me, or needing anything, he was just there for me and it was¼touching.

Finally we parted and I gave a happy little sigh as we smiled at one another.

"So, how are you really feeling now?" He asked, taking in my bruised face.

I had tried so hard not to look at myself in the mirror, but hadn't quite managed it and knew my face looked a mess. It actually looked worse than it was, but it still hurt. I screwed my nose up in contemplation, trying to decide how much to tell him, not wanting him fussing over me. And then I grimaced, any sudden movement in my face hurt my cheek bone and the bruise now continued up towards my eye, causing me to resemble half a panda!

"Well, looks like that obviously hurts." He hadn't missed the wince.

"It does." I admitted. "And my knee's still painful, can't put much weight on it and I generally feel stiff." I decided to be honest with him. "I was wondering...maybe later, if you'd rub my shoulder? It's just...kind of tender and..."

"Course I will," he answered me instantly.

"Thank you."

"Your lip looks really sore. The cut, it's not healing." he observed.

"No, it seems to split again every time I move my mouth. And yes, it's sore...I keep bathing it, but it stings." I flicked my tongue out then to soothe the cut once more, the effect lasting only moments.

"You trust me right?" he asked. I nodded. "And I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, but...it might help. Will you let me?" He asked, his eyes full of tenderness.

I think I knew what he was going to do and my heart pounded at the thought, wondering if I would be able to go through with it, without picturing those two bastards from last night. I didn't ever want to imagine them when I was with Henry, I wanted nothing to ruin what we had.

"That's fine, if it's too much right now." He'd obviously heard my heart speed up and he started to back away towards the door.

"No, it's okay, please." I offered.

"Keep your eyes on me," he instructed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," I nodded and did as he asked.

"Remember, it's me." He whispered as he leaned in and I kept my eyes fixed on his, breathed in the undeniable scent that was him, focused on the familiar touch of his lips as he kissed me so softly, his lips barely even touching mine and the only thought was how gentle and tender and loving he was being. He didn't touch me anywhere else, wanting me to feel at ease with him, understanding my needs right now. And then slowly, his tongue licked along my lower lip, over the wound back and forth a couple of times and then he withdrew, kissed my lips softly and stepped back.

"Okay?" He asked me.

"Yes," I whispered, and realised my lip felt better already, it didn't sting or crack when I spoke. Softly I touched my own lip with my finger, feeling that it was now healed over. "Thank you," I whispered, cupping his cheek in my hand and rubbing his soft skin with my thumb. Then, I surprised us both as I leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

We smiled at each other as I pulled back and I knew I was going to be alright, things were going to be fine with me and Henry, that whole ordeal was not going to ruin what we had together.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed and that." And he considerately left me alone in privacy in the bathroom.

* * *

"How long ago did Vicki leave?" Henry asked me as I stepped out of the bedroom, attempting to tie my hair back with using only one hand because it hurt to move my other arm too much. He was now dressed himself and currently stood at his paper strewn drawing desk, sorting out various piles of sketches and work he'd done.

"Erm...about an hour or more." I replied, looking at him curiously as I made my way to the couch.

He turned to look at me and snorted, "I can smell her." He explained.

"Oh...right. Yeah...I'm sure she'd love to know that, every girl likes to know she smells."

"I mean I can smell her scent lingering."

"I know what you mean!" I poked my tongue out at him, laughing.

"Nice to hear you laugh again." He commented with a smile and then returned to his task at the desk.

I sat down on the couch, propping my knee up to rest it and picked up the book, Faust, that I had started the day before. Although yesterday seemed such a long time ago now.

"Where did she go off to?" He asked me.

"What?" I looked up from the book. "Oh, Coreen rang, she had a client waiting to see her."

"Not a supernatural case I hope." He tossed a few stray pencils and effects into a desk tidy much harder than he needed to.

"No...it would be nice to have some...normality, or at least some calm for a few days. We seem to fall head first into drama after drama." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what it's like knowing Vicki!" He laughed. "So...you don't think it was supernatural or freaky?"

"I don't think so, I mean it was a new client. But, something tells me it's not." I put the book aside and limped over to him in his little work corner. "Probably something boring like con artists or embezzlers, or yet more cheating spouses." I sighed, watching what he was doing. He had a pile of sketches that he was searching through, some he put straight into a file, the rest he left out. "What are you doing anyway?" I watched him dither over a drawing.

"Just...sorting out the ones I did for fun and the stuff I started for my next novel." He explained. "So, this _something_ that tells you it's not a freaky case, would that be your sixth sense?" He wondered, still hesitating over the picture and looking up at me.

I shrugged, painfully - this shoulder really needed seeing to. "Maybe...I guess," I grimaced.

"That's really hurting you, isn't it?" He touched my shoulder gently.

"Mmm." I agreed.

"Come here." He led me back to the couch, sat me down, facing the large picture windows and then sat behind me. Gently he began to work his magic, manipulating the muscles, rubbing the soreness away and I sighed deeply. His knack of knowing where to press, how to move the blood around the muscles best and having special senses always worked wonders and instantly it began to feel better. But I wasn't about to tell him that yet, I was enjoying it too much. "You erm...you don't seem to have had any visions or anything for awhile." He commented and it took me a moment to realise he was talking to me.

"No, I know. But I did say I can't control them. And sometimes they're like that - I'll have a whole bunch of them together, one after another, every day or something. And then go for weeks, maybe months with nothing. I think maybe it's finally left me, then they'll come back with a vengeance. Besides," I grinned to myself. "There might have been something, some silly little things that I didn't tell you."

"Such as?" He rolled the words huskily off his tongue, continuing to rub my shoulder, my neck and across my back and I squirmed comfortably against him.

"Well..." I started. "The erm...the dancing, last night," I blushed thinking about it, remembering how much I had been teasing him, and then everything had gone wrong. But I forced myself not to think about that part.

"Yeah, the dancing..." He wanted me to continue.

"Well, before that song started, you were holding my hand, and I had a vision of us dancing to that song. So, when it started I figured it was a sign and we had to go dance...I wanted to dance with you. I'm just...sorry I was teasing you and then..."

"Just don't ever go telling Vicki that you got me dancing, and I'll let you off." He cut me off before I had to say anything more.

"Deal." I agreed and turned my head to look at him.

He wasn't sure what to do, and he paused his movements on my back, his hands resting on my shoulder. He wasn't sure whether he was permitted to kiss me or hold me. He desperately didn't want to upset me or cause me any further anxiety, and he struggled with his own conscious, wanting to kiss me, and not wanting to. Seeing the confusion in his perfect blue eyes, I took the decision from him and gently touched my lips to his. The kiss was brief, but sweet and tender, only lips involved and I smiled at him as he pulled back., and then he started massaging me again.

"Mmm...keep that up and I might just fall asleep on you." I murmured, feeling my body becoming heavy.

"Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, you didn't sleep well last night." He commented, not relenting in his ministrations one bit and I began to lean back on him.

"Yeah...and then Vicki woke me up when I _was_ asleep. Damn! Vicki!" I shot straight up as I remembered something. "I need to call her before she comes back over here with dinner."

"Shh, relax." Henry pulled me back against him a hand on each shoulder, rubbing them gently. "I can call her, what do you need?"

"I, just wanted her to bring some more of my clothes over. I took most of it back the other day to wash, and I haven't much stuff here now." I gave him the message to pass on.

"Right, I'll call her. You...just lie back and rest." He stopped massaging me and stood from the couch, easing me to lay back and I closed my eyes. Maybe a nap would be nice right now.

I heard him on the phone moments later. "Hey Coreen...yeah, she's alright, or she will be. No...I don't know. Listen, is Vicki...alright, then just ask her to bring some more of Cat's clothes and that with her, alright? Because she needs them, she's...resting right now. Just ask her alright Coreen? Yeah, see ya later. Bye." He hung up and by the time he turned back to me to relay the message, I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Shush, let her rest, she didn't get much sleep last night."

"But she's going to be hungry!"

Voices, arguing with one another began to break through the pleasant fog of my slumber and slowly I was stirred into waking.

"Well...she needs sleep more right now, food can wait!"

"Just because you don't eat, vampire! She needs to eat to get her strength back."

"Vicki, just leave her alone whilst she _is _asleep!" The other voice shot back.

"Fat chance of that with you two at loggerheads with one another again," I mumbled, opening my eyes, catching both Vicki and Henry turn to stare at me.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

"Did someone mention food?" I asked, pulling myself up slowly with a yawn.

Vicki shot Henry a triumphant grin, as if proving her point. "I called for pizza on the way here, should arrive soon."

"Pizza?" I grumbled.

"Well, you did say not Chinese¼"

"I know, just...don't you ever get fed up of take out food?" I wondered. Even when I'd been staying at hers, that was mostly all we ate, unless I insisted on cooking us something.

She simply shrugged.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Henry was answering it before either of us had time to react. He paid the pizza guy, against Vicki's insistence that she had the cash for it, and they argued again, I took the pizza box from Henry and sat down with it.

"Mmm...food." I sighed, opening the box and stealing a slice

Turning around, Vicki realised that I was already tucking in and rushed over to grab some too. Leaving Henry stood shaking his head and rolling his eyes at us before returning to his studio to continue with his work.

* * *

Cx


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Over the following week, physical signs of the attack healed and began to fade away. Traces of emotional scars however, remained. Safe in Henry's apartment I was fine, I felt comfortable around him again, even sharing the odd kiss and cuddle and laying in bed watching movies together. If things began to head too far though, I stopped it, not quite being ready for intimacy with him again yet. And he was patient with me, never pushing me or making demands on me, but I knew he was beginning to get a little frustrated, there's only so much teasing a guy can take after all. I'd wake early afternoon and spend my time reading or typing beside him in bed as he slept, not wanting to leave his side, feeling much safer whenever I was near him, even when he was sleeping.

After a few days, he insisted I needed to get out of the apartment and took me on a walk. I never let him out of my sight once, completely afraid to be on my own, and needing him with me. And we settled into some kind of routine that would seem strange to some, but worked for us. He'd take me out to places for dinner, sitting with me and chatting as I ate and he dawdled over a glass of water. Though should he need to feed that night, he'd have to bring me home first and I'd lock myself into his apartment until he returned. If I became hungry before he woke, I'd call for take out and he'd even allowed me to keep the odd few snacks in the kitchen and something else to drink other than water, which I knew was a rather considerable gesture on his part and I appreciated it. But I knew that he worried about me, he was concerned I wasn't dealing with things and just suppressing it all by locking myself away with him, afraid of being without him. But he had as little clue how to help me recover as I did myself.

And then, dreams began to plague me again, strange, intense dreams that caused me to wake suddenly. At first nothing in them made sense, and I thought they were just weird dreams, so I didn't take much notice or tell anyone about them. Figuring that everyone has strange dreams at some point of their sleeping lives, and barely any of them would have been mistaken for premonitions.

Waking with a start, I sat up in bed suddenly, my hand outreached in front of me, trying to grab for something that had been in my dream. My heart was pounding and I was trying to catch my breath. I had been running away from something, and I had been terrified. Laying back down I took a deep breath. "Not again," I grumbled to myself. This dream was getting boring, why couldn't I have some nice fantasies or dream about something cute, not ugly, scary looking guys chasing after me down dark alleyways.

And then I jumped up again, realising something. This dream had been much clear than the rest, much more detailed and there seemed to be a message in it somewhere. Was it possible that this was not only a dream, but a vision? I rubbed at my forehead and closed my eyes, and then a face came into my mind, as clear as day, the face of the man who had been chasing me and I panicked.

Fighting with the sheets, I leapt out of bed and rushed through to the lounge to find Henry's phone.

"Damnit!" I cursed, stumbling in the dark and stubbing my toe on the side tables beside the chairs. Flicking on a lamp, I searched around for the phone and finally found it on his desk, beside a pile of new drawings Henry was working on. I dialled the number and glanced at the pictures sneakily whilst waiting for an answer, knowing that Henry never liked anyone to see his work before it was complete. I groaned inwardly when I realised he was using my likeness again.

The engaged tone burred at me down the phone, I groaned, hung up and redialled, only for the line to still be engaged. I tried a couple more times, before I gave up in frustration and slammed the phone down on the desk and rushed through to get dressed. If I couldn't get through on the phone, I'd have to go to Vicki's myself.

* * *

Swooping into the office, I slammed the door behind me, causing Coreen to jump in alarm and drop her pen on the floor.

"Hey Cat." She smiled, before bending down to find her pen. "Everything alri..."

"Is Vicki in?" I asked, already reaching for the handle on her door.

"Yeah, but she's..." Coreen grunted, her head under her desk as she fumbled on the floor for the dropped pen, "...on the phone." She added, after I had already barged my way into the room.

"Vicki! I need..."

Vicki frowned and held her hand up to me, indicating for me to shush as she finished her call. "Okay then, well thank you for your help. Bye." Vicki hung up and turned towards me. "What's wrong with you? trouble in paradise with the lover boy?" She laughed at her own humour.

"No, listen." I ignored her teasing. "This will probably sound weird, but hear me out okay?" I began to pace back and forth in front of her desk, like a lion in a cage.

"Don't you know weird is now my middle name?" She quipped.

"That new case you have, you know with the guy supposedly ripping off old ladies over new windows? What did the grandson look like who hired you?" I asked.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" She sounded rather flummoxed and screwed her face up in consternation.

Vic," I whined at her. "Just humour me will you, please?"

"Okay...erm...he's kinda tall, a bit lanky I guess. Short, spiky blond hair, a bit of a goatee...and..."

I cut her off impatiently. "He has his eyebrow pierced? And he's a bit...dirty looking?" I added.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" She asked in surprise.

"Because he was just in my dream." I sighed and flopped into one of the chairs opposite her at the desk..

"You mean one of _those _dreams, don't you?" She began to take me seriously.

"Uh huh. I think he's a warlock." I sighed and rubbed my temples, already getting a headache.

"A what?" She almost yelled at me.

"A warlock." I repeated calmly.

"Isn't that a male witch or something?" She queried.

I sighed. "The media would lead you to believe that, but no, they're oath breakers, it's a derogatory term, and they're bad news. And in my dream, he was chasing me, with a knife."

"Some lunatic was chasing you with a knife? It couldn't have been, you know...just a dream?" She leaned in across the desk and asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "I'm beginning to notice the difference between my regular dreams and...visions. And, if he is trying to kill me..."

"Kill you?" She cut in. "Some idiot is trying to kill you and you come over here alone, with no protection? Are you mad?" She yelled at me and stood from her chair.

"Well..." I suddenly realised both the bravery and stupidity on my own part of rushing over here alone, but I hadn't stopped to think about it. "I needed to speak to you, and I couldn't get through on the phone, and..."

Vicki groaned. "Why couldn't my life just be normal?" She dropped her head back and gazed at the ceiling. "Okay...so, go on?" She looked at me again.

"So if he is what I think he is, my guess would be I'm not the first - he's probably killed others recently in the area."

"Then...we should go and see Mike, ask him about the latest homicides." She decided, already finding her jacket.

"Mike?" I grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but we need to know if you're right and if so, how this freak is attacking people."

"Fine." I grumbled and followed her out of the office.

"Coreen, I need you to find anything you can on warlocks." Vicki paused by her desk and instructed her, as she dialled for a cab.

"Warlocks? Why?" She asked curiously

"Just do it, alright?" Vicki rolled her eyes as the cab company answered and she ordered a vehicle to come pick us up, making her way out of the office.

"Hey." I hung back. "If Henry calls or comes looking for me, can you let him know where I am? Vicki is dragging me to see Mike. We shouldn't be long."

"Sure, I'll tell him." She smiled, opening up a search engine on the laptop and typing in 'warlocks'.

* * *

"Oh great, just what I need." Mike groaned, looking up from his crime scene board lay out and catching sight of us heading his way over at the station.

"Nice to see you too Mike. " Vicki quipped in reply.

"So, what is it this time? Big foot running rampage through the city? The Loch Ness Monster rearing it's ugly head in Lake Ontario? Or just vampire lovers being a total, pain, in, the, neck!" He joked, punctuating each word as he sneered at me.

I glared at him as I folded my arms and bit my tongue, not wanting to say something I may later regret.

Vicki glanced between us and rolled her eyes. "Actually, it's a simple, normal question." She insisted, removing her glasses and wiping them on her top.

"Normal?" He scoffed. "You don't do normal anymore." He snapped the cap back on his marker pen with flourish.

Ignoring him, she continued. "All l I want to know is...have you had any homicides in the last couple of weeks?"

"That's what I do Vic!" He cut in, full of sarcasm as he folded his arms.

"If you'd let me finish!" She poked him. "Have any of the victims, died from stab wounds, probably to the chest area? Young, or youngish? The attack would seem totally random, no obvious motive..."

Mike nodded indifferently.

"And?" She raised her eyebrows and made a gesture with her hand, waiting for him to continue.

"Come on Vicki, you know I can't give you anymore info than that." He was about to turn back to his desk.

"All I want is names, and.."

"Do you know anything of their religion, their beliefs or lifestyle?" I asked, cutting across the pair of them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vicki didn't understand.

"Did anyone happen to notice if the victims had an alter of some kind in their house or...anything you might find..._different_?" I continued, knowing I would have to explain more to Vicki later.

"See...I knew this wasn't normal!" He shot back at Vicki. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet, but...Cat thinks she knows who's doing the killing and that she could be next."

"What? Think she's knows? We have no lead on this creep...how could she possibly know?"

"Mike, just trust me. And give me some names, okay? You don't want to know anymore than that."

He sighed and ran his hand across his face, before sitting down at his desk and turning to this computer. "Okay, fine." He opened a new window, typed in a search term and found the latest the cases. Vicki pulled up a spare chair from another desk, leaving my standing behind them, wishing for the umpteenth time that I had refused to come with her and waited back at her office for Henry - she didn't need me to get information out of Mike.

"Right." He scrolled through the page, looking for the information we needed. "The first victim was Samantha Platt, 27, found stabbed in an alleyway. Next came," he paused as he read through the case notes. "Rose Knight, 31, stabbed in her back yard, the boyfriend is suspected of that one. And then just a couple of days ago, we had a...Drew Morris, 22, found dead outside a club, stabbed." He closed the window on his computer again as Vicki leaned in, trying to read more.

Making a note of all their names, Vicki tried once more. "Any chance you could sneak their files to me?" She wondered.

"Vicki! You know I can't!" He raised his voice.

"Fine." She held up her hands and stood from the chair. "We'll do our own research on them."

"So, why is the alter thing and their beliefs relative to this?" He wondered, directing his question to me for the first time. "Is this demonic? Are they all into black magic?"

"No, I believe they're all witches, good witches, white magic." I corrected him.

"Witches? We've got to witches now?" He sighed and smacked his hand to his forehead.

"We'll take it from here thanks Mike." Vicki flashed him a smile, before pulling me away and heading out of the station. "Don't tell him anymore than he needs to know, and what is with the witch stuff? You never mentioned that before."

"I'll...I'll explain later, when Henry joins us." I decided, possibly needing his back up when I revealed my little secret to her.

Vicki eyed me warily, but for now seemingly decided to trust me. This was my visions we were working on after all.

* * *

Henry was pacing the office floor by the time we arrived back at Vicki's.

"Hey." I smiled and greeted him with a gentle kiss, which he returned and then held me at arms length, gazing intensely at me, apparently sensing something wasn't right. I offered him a bright smile, hoping to diffuse any concern he had.

Vicki gave Coreen the details from the victims we'd found out about. "I need you to find any and all information on these three people, leave the warlock stuff for awhile." She instructed her, before going through to her office and collapsing in her chair.

"So." Henry began. "What possible cause did you have to go rushing off to see Mike?" He followed us through and perched on the edge of Vicki's desk.

"Just some information for a case I'm working on." Vicki answered vaguely, removing her glasses and tossing them onto her desk.

He grabbed the file in front of her and perused it's contents. "The little old lady window swindler?" He questioned with a frown, realising what we were looking at.

"Yeah, only that case just got more...complicated." Vicki filled him in.

"That figures." He sighed. "You don't very often do normal. So what is it this time?" He tossed the file back onto the table and looked up at Vicki expectantly. "Anything to do with Coreen researching warlocks?"

"Oh, you'd better ask your _girlfriend_, seeing as she saw it in her dreams." She looked pointedly at me, using the word girlfriend derisively.

"You've been dreaming again?" He asked, alarmed. "You mean...the vision dreams?"

"Yeah, had it for a couple of nights now." I shrugged.

"You didn't tell me!" Vicki and Henry spoke the same words together and looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, it never made any sense at first - figured it was just a normal weird dream. Not all my dreams are visions you know." I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. "Only, this last dream, it was much clearer and I saw his face...and just, knew." I shrugged, realising that didn't explain things very well.

"Cat thinks the grandson is really a warlock." Vicki elaborated.

"A warlock?" He asked warily. "And why would a warlock come to you about some con artist ripping off little old ladies?"

"I think that whole case was made up, it was just a ruse to get close to Vicki...so he could get close to me." I explained, pulling myself up to sit on Vicki's light table.

"Get close to you? Why?" His eyes betrayed the agitation he was trying to hide, not at all liking the notion that yet someone else he cared about was apparently on a supernatural hit list.

"Because...warlocks kill witches, for their powers." I clarified, amazed that he didn't know that. "And judging by what we found out from Mike, he's already killed three and absorbed their powers, he's becoming stronger."

"Which now explains you asking Mike about alters and mentioning witches. But why do you think he's after you next?" Vicki didn't get it.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I am a witch, with a power!" I threw my hands in the air theatrically.

"What? You? A witch?" Vicki laughed at the idea.

"Yes, me a witch." I reiterated calmly. "And just because I don't have a hooked nose or fly on a broomstick doesn't mean I can't be. You know, don't go believing the stereotype about witches, look what that did for vampires!" I pointed out, nodding my head towards Henry.

"Yeah, but, even still, you're my cousin..." She looked confused, as if someone related to her couldn't possibly have any supernatural tendencies.

"You know that I'm Wiccan Vicki, and as part of that, I practice witch craft - not as much as I should and I'm still learning. But it was such a relief to find that everything I have always believed, everything that I could do, what I felt, actually had a name. And before either of you panic." I glanced from one to the other. "I have and will only ever do white magic, I don't break the Wiccan Rede."

"Okay, so you're a 'witch'." She used the standard bunny ears gesture for quotation marks. "But powers?"

"Powers, a gift, what else would you call her visions or premonitions?" Henry asked her.

"You knew about this?" She asked, annoyed.

"Cat told me, yes," he nodded. "I thought you knew?" he looked at me quizzically, wondering why I hadn't told her.

"She knew of my beliefs, but I never really mentioned the witchy stuff part." I replied in an imitation stage whisper..

"Gee thanks! I'm only your cousin - _family_!" She scowled at me and folded her arms.

"Anyway." I ignored her minor tantrum, and jumped down from the table, beginning to pace again and feeling agitated. "We don't know for sure if he is a warlock yet. He looked like one in my dream, and he was chasing after me with an athame, but..."

"A what?" Vicki asked.

"An athame." I paused my pacing and turned to look at her. "It's a...ceremonial or ritual knife. He would use it to kill a witch and then the athame would absorb their power."

"A bit like what Norman had." Henry clarified for her benefit.

"Right, so we need to find out if this guy is indeed a Warlock, and if these victims are related, they'd all be Wiccan, right?" Vicki assumed.

"Not necessarily Wiccan. Not all witches are Wiccan and not all Wiccan's are witches."

"Huh?" Vicki looked even more confused.

Henry laughed. "Don't try to figure it all out, will just give you a headache." He pulled a face at her.

I smiled at Henry and then, for Vicki's advantage, tried to explain things better. "I mean that some may believe in Wicca and follow that spiritual path, but they don't practice the craft. And then others may practice witch craft, but they have other beliefs - mostly other positive beliefs, but some could maybe defined as...evil. A Wiccan witch would always follow the rede, 'an it harm none, do what ye will,"

"Oh, right...okay." Vicki still looked bemused.

"Warned you about that headache, right?" Henry teased.

"I think I found them!" Coreen called through from the other room. "Or at least their myspace page."

"Myspace?" Vicki screwed her face up, and went through to check rather dubiously.

"Yep." Coreen nodded. "They seem to be using it as networking for their coven."

"Coven?" Vicki questioned, parts of the supernatural, spiritual world still sounding alien to her.

"So, they were witches then." I realised. "Are all three of them part of this coven?" I asked, leaning over Coreen's shoulder and peering at the screen.

"Rose seems to be the...leader?" she looked up at me for confirmation that that was the right term.

"A High Priestess." I corrected her. "High Priest if they were male," I added.

"Yeah, well she seems to be the high priestess, and the other two are on her friends list, which I assume is a list of everyone in the coven. You have to have a password to get into her page, but it was easy to crack." She looked up gleefully, proud of her computer hacking talents.

"So...if he's going through this coven, why is he after you?" Henry looked up at me, finding it hard to understand why this warlock would suddenly try to track an apparently unknown witch down, when he had a whole list of them here.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I never have been part of a coven, always been a solitary witch. Maybe, he's not actually after me, maybe my dream was a warning to stop him and get justice for those he's already killed?" I suggested, a little confused myself.

"That could be it." Henry nodded in agreement. "So...we're back to finding out all we can about Warlocks."

"We need to check that he definitely is a warlock first." I added. "I mean, I think there is definitely one out there killing witches, but I could have the wrong guy."

"Right, so, how do we find out if he is a warlock and then how do we stop him?" Vicki asked, heading back to her desk.

"I don't really know how to stop them." I admitted. "But as far as I can remember, warlocks don't bleed...so you can find out if he is one."

"By what? Accidentally cutting him?" In exasperation, she slammed the book she'd been cradling in her arms down on the table, sending a gust of air, causing the files to slide onto the floor.

"Pretty much, yeah," I shrugged. "Can't you call him into the office, make out that you found something, and, between you and Coreen you can do something?"

"Oh like what?" She sounded muffled, bent on the floor picking up everything that had slid from the manila folder.

"I don't know," I shrieked in frustration, startling them both. I didn't have all the damn answers after all! "Stick him with a pin or something - you have more experience at this stuff than me, I'm sure you can come up with something between you." I sat down heavily in the chair again and cradled my head in my head, closing my eyes.

"Why me and Coreen? What about you?" Vicki grumbled.

"You really think that if this guy IS after Cat, she should be around him?" Henry pointed out.

"No, right, good point. Anyway, it will have to wait until tomorrow to get him in here, can't very well call him now, it's almost midnight already." She checked her watch, unaware where all the time had gone as we discussed the case and researched things. "Until then Coreen, why don't you look up anything on this guy?" she asked, handing her the folder with the details of the window frauds in, having picked it all up from the floor now.

"Sure." She took the file. "I'll see what I can come up with." She headed back to use more of her hacking talents.

"And I guess we need to do some reading up on warlocks? See if we can find a way to stop them?" She suggested to us.

With the aid of the internet and a pile of Coreen's freaky books around the place, we all settled into our own research, sharing little bits of information when we came across it and discussing it some more. Coreen found nothing on our suspect - he had no driving licence, no medical records, no history - nothing, making him seem all the more suspicious in our eyes.

"Oh, this is useless!" Vicki slammed a book shut, causing me to jump, having had my eyes glued to the laptop screen. "Everything in here contradicts what I read in another book. They all seem to have different ideas about them." She sighed and leant back in her chair tiredly.

"Probably because there are many different warlocks." I added, rubbing my eyes - sore from staring at the brightly lit screen for so long. "And varying degrees of their...evil powers."

She sighed deeply and removed her glasses, rubbing at the bridge of her nose, trying to think of what else we could do, where else we could get information from. "Couldn't you check with Sinead?" Vicki suggested to Henry, waving her glasses in her hand towards him.

"I don't think so, not after my last experience with her." He sighed and raised his face to the ceiling, closing his own book he'd been looking through.

Vicki glared at him. "You do realise that Cat's life _could_ be at stake here, the woman you claim to care for?" Her voice increased in volume. "Not to mention the innocent lives already lost that need justice served, so, you think maybe you might put aside personal issues for their sake? Sinead's a witch too, she might..."

"And she uses her powers for evil Vicki." He cut her off firmly, folding his arms and fixing her with a testy stare. "I'm not going anywhere near her. Besides, she won't be of any use, she's too full of hate and jealousy."

"Sinead probably wouldn't know much anyway, not if she uses her powers for evil. Warlocks only go after good witches." I added my scrap of knowledge with a tired groan before resting my head on my folded arms on the desk in front of me.

Henry acquiesced with a slight frown and curt nod of the head. "I could, however, maybe see what Betty knows." He suggested in a frustrated sigh.

"Betty?" I questioned, lifting my head slightly and opening one eye to peer at him.

"Dr Sagara, she's a professor of the Occult at the university, she's an old dear friend." He smiled.

"Oh, right..." I nodded, still feeling none the wiser.

Vicki nodded. "Good idea."

"It will have to be tomorrow night though, dawn isn't far off." He gazed out of the window.

"It is?" Vicki asked alarmed, time having totally slipped away from us.

"Yes, and I should go soon, before..."

"Yeah, okay." He didn't need to explain to us the consequences if he didn't leave soon. "Don't think I fancy a pile of ash on my carpets anyway." She joked.

"Vicki!" I didn't think joking about his possible agonizing demise was funny.

"Sorry." she whispered. "Anyway, I think Cat should stay here with me."

"What? Why?" I asked, disgruntled. I know to most people it would have seemed strange, downright weird in fact, to sleep with what was essentially a dead guy each day. But, I liked sharing a bed with him, I liked that he trusted me enough to do that, to allow me with him when he was most vulnerable, and...I always felt safe with him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because some lunatic could very well be hunting you down to kill you!" Her voice raised in panic. "You'd be safer here, whilst Henry is...sleeping, you wouldn't be. You need someone to stand guard, and he can't protect you during his sleep."

"Oh, and just what are you going to do?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Well at least I would be able to hear if someone came in, and actually try to do something about it!" She almost screamed at me.

I glared at her. "But I..."

"Cat, Vicki's right." Henry agreed, shocking me into silence. "You'd be safer with someone...able to listen out for things, someone to look out for you, at least until sunset when I can protect you."

"I don't need a babysitter Henry!" I was becoming annoyed with them treating me like a naïve child, when I probably knew just as much, if not more about this than they did. "I..."

He raised a hand for me to be quiet, behaving like the royal prince he had once been. "It won't be safe here, be best if you both come back to my place."

"Stay at your place?" Vicki looked appalled by the very idea.

"He's already been here once looking for Cat, he doesn't appear to know she's with me or where she stays yet. It will be safer for both of you. You can nap on the sofa." He told her, as though that should make things perfectly fine.

Vicki groaned, but reluctantly realised he was right - being somewhere he didn't know about yet was better for all of us.

"Okay, fine." She gave in grudgingly. "Coreen, you'd better go home too. Go get some sleep. And then, find what books you can on warlocks and meet us at Henry's after sunset. From there we can sort out plans to try and find out if he is a warlock and you can go visit Betty?" Vicki made some plans, taking charge of the situation again as we gathered our things together to all leave the office for a few hours.

* * *

Just under half an hour later, Henry led us into his apartment and immediately found his remote to close the blinds and therefore protect him from the suns fatal rays to a sleeping vampire. And then he turned to me before heading for his bedroom.

"Now, don't do anything stupid." He chucked me under the chin with his thumb. "Just stay in here until I wake and keep the doors locked, don't open it without checking." He instructed. "I told Greg not to let anyone else up to my floor, so you should be safe."

"Okay," I groaned, thinking people were really over reacting here. "I'll be fine, don't worry." I offered him a smile, hoping to diffuse his agitation.

Returning the smile, he leant in and kissed my lips. "Get some sleep, and...sweet dreams - that's an order," he teased tapping the end of my nose playfully.

"Night Henry," I whispered, before we kissed again and he held me close, almost afraid to let me go as Vicki subtly turned away, giving us a moment. "I'll be here when you wake." I promised him, a final kiss to his lips before sending him on his way to bed. I followed and then returned a moment later with a pillow and blanket for Vicki.

"You can sleep in the library, the couch is bigger in there." I told her, leading the way and making a bed up for her with them. "Will you be alright here?" I asked, standing back to view the makeshift bed I had created for her.

"Fine, I doubt I'll sleep much anyway." She waved away my concern as she placed her glasses down on the end table and kicked off her shoes. "I want to be on guard."

"You heard what Henry said, we'll be fine in here. And you need to sleep."

"Well, still, I want to be ready for anything." She pulled the blanket over her fully clothed body, her shoes within reach to slip on quickly and her glasses within easy grasp.

"Alright then, well...erm, night." I waved and closed the door, leaving her to make herself comfortable and returned to Henry's bedroom.

He was sleepy, fighting the urge to succumb to the vampire's sleep, and before I had managed to climb into bed beside him, he'd lost the battle and he was gone for the day until sunset. I leant across, kissed his forehead and lay down beside him. "Night Henry," I whispered, closed my eyes and fell to sleep myself, praying I wouldn't dream.

I'm going away next week for a few days with no internet access, will try to get another chapter up before I go! Let me know if you like this one! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter! Have been away and managed to injure myself, making sitting at the computer uncomfortable! Will try to get the next chapters up quicker!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Just before sunset found me sat on the bed crossed legged beside Henry, waiting for him to wake. Despite the fact I was waiting for him, he still made me jump in surprise when he woke suddenly, raised up on his elbows and drew his first deep, habitual breath of the evening.

"Thank you," I whispered, a silly smile upon my face.

He turned towards me, barely surprised that I was sat watching him. The sound of my, by now familiar, heartbeat and my scent being the first things he'd been aware of upon waking.

"Thank you?" He questioned, as swiftly he grabbed hold of me and pulled me on top of him, so as I straddled his hips. He kissed me then, softly, deeply. "Is that for something I've done, or something I'm about to do?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief and a naughty smirk gracing his lips as he ground his hips against me.

"Henry…" I whined. "Vicki and Coreen are here." I pointed out and sat up on him, knowing what was on his mind..

"I know." He wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

"And the thank you was for the flowers." I elaborated.

"Flowers?" He frowned.

"Yes, the roses. They just arrived. Greg brought them up, said they were delivered downstairs. They're beautiful." I gushed, never having received flowers very often in my life.

"But I…I didn't send you flowers." He continued to frown and his eyes darted back and forth, as if trying to remember something.

"Yes, you did silly." I thought he was playing with me.

"No, I didn't." He became serious. "I mean…if I was going to buy you flowers, I'd give you them, not have them delivered." Noting the disappointed expression on my face he sighed and forced a grin. "And I shall make a mental note to myself to actually buy you some someday." He kissed my lips again fleetingly before moving me from atop of him and climbing from the bed slowly.

"Then, who sent me them?" I asked.

"Someone who has no right in sending you flowers, that's who." He muttered and I grinned to myself - touched that perhaps he was a little jealous. "Where are they?" He asked then, rooting around in his closet for clothes.

"In the kitchen, I wanted a vase, but didn't know if you had one, and…"

"Top shelf, last cupboard on the right. Be careful, it's old…" He answered, pulling out a pair of jeans and his burgundy shirt. "There was no card with them?" He wondered then, beginning to get dressed.

I shrugged. "I didn't check, assumed they were from you." I pulled a face and climbed off the bed myself.

At that, he finished dressing in a heartbeat and raced from the room, only the breeze he left behind him telling me he'd even been there. I found him in the kitchen, guardedly searching through the flowers for a card, and then he pulled one free. As he read it, his face paled even further.

"What?" I asked, snatching it from him and then, as if it had burnt me, dropped it abruptly as I read the words; 'you're next bitch!'. "Oh my God!" I shrieked and looked up at Henry, my eyes wide in panic as I shivered involuntarily beginning to sob. "He….he knows where I am, he knows I'm here Henry…I…" I began to freak out, totally panic stricken

"Shh." He held me, stroking my hair as I buried my head in his shoulder. "It's okay…I won't let him hurt you, I can protect you now." He promised, calming me.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked, racing into the kitchen having heard my shrieks.

Henry nodded towards the card on the floor, which Vicki picked up and read for herself. "Shit!" she hissed.

"We really need to find out if this guy is the warlock and how to stop him, NOW!" Henry told her.

"Agreed." She turned to Coreen behind her. "You ready to go stick a guy with a pin?" She asked her.

Coreen nodded. "I just called him, said he can meet us at the office in twenty minutes." She informed her boss, closing the mobile phone.

"And we should go see Dr Sagara, find out everything we can. Cat will be safer with me." Henry held me, his hand still indolently stroking my hair comfortingly.

Vicki nodded in total agreement "Okay, you two go do that." She left the kitchen to find her jacket. "Do not let her out of your sight!" She warned him. "And I'll go back to the office to stick a warlock or something…." she rolled her eyes, frustrated with the weird things she had to do these days.

Realising what was going on, I slipped out of Henry's embrace and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Vicki, be careful, if he is, he might know what you're up to." I warned her. "You'll need to distract him somehow."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something. I'll call you when we get something, alright?" She headed for the door, Coreen trailing after her, her arms full of old books.

"Okay…I'll do the same." Henry told her, holding my hand and following them. "And then meet up back at your office?"

"Better meet here. I know he knows she's in this building now, but it still might be safer than my office if he runs into trouble getting past Greg or your protection."

"Okay, back here then." He saw the sense in her suggestion.

"Okay…we'll get going." She held the door open for Coreen before following her out with a slight wave to us.

Closing the door, he turned to check that I was alright now, that I had calmed down before he left my side for a moment to fetch our coats so as we could head out too.

"Only one problem." He told me, helping me into my jacket. "I have to feed…" He hesitated and glanced towards my neck instinctively.

"Oh…" I wondered if he was asking for permission to feed from me. "Do you…want…"

"No." He cut me off with a brief kiss to my forehead. "I wasn't asking. But I might need to leave you with Betty whilst I take are of it."

"But…." I began to protest, already panicking about being without him, needing him for my safety blanket.

"She'll look after you…you'll be safe with her, don't worry. I will try to control my hunger though." He took my hand then and we headed for the elevators down to the basement car park for his car.

* * *

"Henry, dear!" An elderly lady with white hair keenly greeted him as we stepped into her office at the university. She enclosed him in a familiar hug and he dropped hold of my hand to return it.

"Hello Betty." He smiled as they parted and she kissed his cheek, which he also returned.

"How lovely to see you. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Unfortunately it's not a social visit. We need your help." He turned back to look for me, stood a few steps behind him, feeling almost cast aside.

"We? Oh…hello there." She appeared to have only just noticed me and thrust her hand forward.

"Hi." I smiled politely and took her hand.

"So, what can I help you with?" She sat down at her desk and indicated for us to take a seat also.

"What do you know about warlocks and how to stop them?" He curled himself into the chair and drove straight in as I perched on a chair next to him, feeling uneasy about something.

"Warlocks? What on earth would you need to know about them for? Is this something to do with Vicki Nelson?" she wondered.

"In a way…this is Catalina, she's a cousin of Vicki's, and…" He paused and I thought he'd been about to introduce me as his girlfriend, or at least his lover…something.

And then I recognised what the uneasy feeling was, I was jealous and felt rather possessive of him, almost as though I would have to defend my right to be with, to love him. And then I told myself I was being stupid, after all, she was an old lady.

"She's in trouble." Henry finished and went on to explain about my dream and how I was a witch and what we already knew.

"Okay, let's see." She got up and went to find some reference books. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you. There's so many differing opinions and stories on warlocks, it's hard to know what's true, and of course they all have their own characteristics." She pulled a few books out and put them onto the table.

"Anything would be useful." Henry reached for a couple of books. "We need to stop him." He mumbled, opening one of the books and flipping through it.

I smiled at him, touched that he was concerned about this, but he was already too engrossed in the books to notice. Sighing, I picked up one of the books myself and began to search through for anything on Warlocks.

After an hour or so of reading, making notes and tossing ideas back and forth, Henry began to get edgy and got up to pace the room. I knew he needed to feed, and that he was trying to suppress the urge for me, so as he wouldn't have to go out and leave me. He was fighting a losing battle though and once or twice I caught him gazing longingly at either of our necks, knowing he could see the blood pumping beneath the skin and his eyes darkened a couple of times .

"I'm gonna have to go for a while." He spoke to me softly as he gave in to the impulse and reached for his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Henry, no…" I hissed, not wanting to be left alone, having barely been without him since the night club incident, and certainly never left alone with strangers.

"You'll be fine." He tried to reassure me. "You went over to Vicki's alone yesterday and you were alright." He pointed out.

"But, that was different…it, I…please Henry, just stay here with me."

"I'm sorry, I can't…I _have_ to feed." He hissed back urgently.

"Then…feed from me." I begged him.

"No, you know I won't do that! I'll be back soon, you'll be safe here with Betty." He bent as though to kiss me, and then backed away with a grunt, the smell of blood that close being too much for him. "Look after her for me?" He asked Dr Sagara, who seemed not at all disturbed by the hushed exchange between us that she must have been able to hear.

"Of course I will, she'll be safe here." She smiled at him. "And you might want to check the uni pub, usually rather packed on a Friday night." She added.

"Thank you." He nodded and was then gone from the office in a flash.

I looked up at the much older lady, quizzically. "You know about Henry?" I realised.

She smiled. "Of course, Henry and I go back a long way."

"Oh." I returned my attention to the book open on my lap.

Knowing that Henry was a 480 year old vampire was one thing, but realising his long history also included other people who he'd known a long time was still rather confusing, especially when you consider he barely looked to be in his twenty's himself, it took some getting your head around. And something else was beginning to dawn on me, the way she'd greeted him, the fact they were totally comfortable with one another and familiar, the way she now spoke about him. Had they once been lovers? Is this what was going to happen to me one day? Cast aside when I grew too old for him? Making way for the next young thing to come into his life?

"So…" She interrupted my silent inner turmoil. "You and Henry…are…"

"Lovers?" I asked, as though trying to prove a point. She nodded. "Yes." I nodded also.

"I thought as much." She smiled again. "It's obvious the way he looks at you, he cares about you a great deal."

"Oh…well, erm...thanks." I didn't know what else to say and gave a fleeting look towards the door. "I…care a lot for him too."

"I can tell." She nodded her head approvingly. "Have you known him long?" she added then.

I looked up from the book again. "Erm…a few weeks now, something like that." I shrugged and gazed towards the door again, willing Henry to hurry back.

Dr Sagara hadn't missed the gesture. "You're quite safe here." She assured me.

"Sorry?" I shook my head slightly and looked up at her again.

"I noticed you looking towards the door, this premonition and the flowers has you quite spooked, hasn't it?"

"Oh, well…it's not just that." I sighed wondering how much to tell her. "I erm…I got attacked last week…by these….jerks. They erm…well, you can imagine." I still couldn't bring myself to say what they had tried to do to me. "And since then, I've barely been without Henry, I only feel safe when he's with me."

"Well, that's understandable. I'm sure he'll be back soon." She smiled kindly and we both returned to our perusal of the books.

Henry returned about 30 minutes later, swooping into the office and grabbing my jacket, holding it out for me to put on. "Vicki called." He began. "He's definitely a warlock and he's now suspicious…so we have to get going." He shook my jacket at me again, indicating for me to get up.

"Fine!" I slammed the book I had been reading closed and shrugged into the jacket, feeling rather annoyed with him ordering me around. And yet it was something else I was really upset with him for, something I wasn't quite aware of yet, just a feeling.

"Thank you for your help." He was hugging Dr Sagara goodbye as I collected together all the notes and information we'd gathered.

"Anytime Henry, you know that. And don't leave it so long next time." She warned him lovingly.

"I won't." He promised and then looked back to me. "Come on, we have to meet them back at my place." He strolled out of the office, leaving me trailing behind.

"Goodbye Catalina, and I'm sure everything will be fine. By the way, if you need help in controlling your premonitions, I might know someone who could train you, if you'd let them?" She offered.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course…when this has all settled, come back and see me or call me, okay?"

"I'll do that, thank you, and goodbye." I shook her hand.

"Cat! Come on!" Henry yelled for me.

I rolled my eyes and rushed after him.

* * *

I sat silently in the car as Henry drove us back to his place, gazing out of the window at the rain falling heavily, watching the way is glistened in the street lights.

"You alright?" He asked me after awhile.

"Mmm." I mumbled, not turning to look at him, this nagging feeling still eating at me.

"Don't worry." He touched my thigh. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you." He spoke softly.

"And what about other promises you made!" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked,

Damnit, I cursed myself, forgetting he could hear everything, - things you didn't want him to hear.

"You and Dr Sagara….you were once….lovers right?"

"Erm…" He seemed slightly taken aback by my question. "We, were…involved once, yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Did you love her?" I suddenly had this need to know, realising what it was that was bothering me, why I was annoyed with him.

"What kind of question is that?" He choked, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It's a simple question." I pointed out.

He sat up straighter in the seat, becoming irritated with my questioning. "And do you wish to know about every person I have ever been with? Everyone from the past 480 years?" The usual seductive, deep timbre of his voice emerged sounding severe. "Don't go getting all possessive and jealous on me, it's _not_ attractive!" He advised.

Disregarding his threatening tone, I continued. "Is that what happens then? Your lovers get old and you just cast them aside, waiting for the next young conquest to come along?"

"Who said that?" He was puzzled, not understanding where all this was coming from.

I snorted. "It's pretty obvious." I rolled my eyes and turned to gaze out of the window again.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he answered me firmly. "If you really want to know, Betty left me. She met someone else, someone she could marry and have children with. She had two children. And I was happy for her…we're still close friends."

"But did you love her?" I repeated the question he still hadn't given me a straight answer to.

"I…was very fond of her…" He chose his words cautiously. "And I still care…"

"Can't you pull over somewhere?" I asked abruptly.

"What? Why?" He whipped around to look at me. "We have to get back, Vicki will be waiting…"

"Exactly! I want to talk to you, and I can't talk to you if Vicki is there." I didn't realise I was starting to yell at him.

"In case you have forgotten, we are currently running all over the city to save your ass!" His voice equalled in volume to my own..

"And it's my ass, so pull over!" I ordered him,

"For Gods sake!" He slammed his hand onto the steering wheel.

"Henry!"

Glaring at me, he turned sharply, causing the traffic behind us to honk loudly and he pulled onto the side of the road. "What?" he almost snarled the word at me.

"Did. You. Love. Her?" I asked him slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"Oh, for fu…why are you crying?" Looking at me properly for the first time, he instantly noticed the silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Just answer the question." I hissed, swiping at the tears irritably with the back of my hand.

"Yes, alright...I loved her, is that what you want to hear?" He raised his eyebrows in defiance.

"Fine! Just great!" I snapped my seat belt undone and bolted from the car.

"Cat!" He yelled after me. "Oh for fucks sake, get back in the car!" Cursing to himself, he climbed out of the car too and chased after me, through the rain and puddles down the alley.

Being what he was, it was seconds before he caught up with me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed hold of my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"You loved her." I wailed. "I knew it…I could see the way you were with her. And yet…you don't love me, you can't or you simply refuse to. Or you probably just don't feel that way about me, I don't know." I threw my hands in the air in distress, shaking his hand off me in the process, oblivious to the falling rain and the fact we were both getting soaked.

"I told you why…you know I care for you…" His voice softened, his hand reached out for me again.

"I just want you to love me Henry…" I sobbed again, tears now openly streaming down my face, mingling with the rain. "I never wanted to fall in love with you, I was determined not to…and I don't know what you did…but I fell for you. I let you in, I dared give my heart to you, and you can't even love me!" I howled and began to storm off again.

"Wait!" He grabbed hold of me again and pulled me back. "We're getting soaked out here, this is no place to discuss this, so lets get back in the car." He tried to urge me back.

"Heck knows why I love you anyway." I continued, ignoring his request, almost as though I never even heard him. "I mean, nothing about this is normal! And how long before I get too old for you too? Before I'm dumped on the reject pile huh? My life will have passed me by, love wasted on some vampire who won't love me. And, you'll be free to meet someone, to try this again…and again and again…I only get one shot at this Henry!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, now you're just being hysterical." His eyes widened in disbelief. "Let's go back in the car!" He took hold of my shoulders and tried to steer me around.

I shrugged him off. "Leave me alone!"

"No I will NOT leave you alone!" He turned and yelled at me, not out of anger, but rather frustration and fear, wanting to get my attention. "I happen to care about you and some freaky warlock is after you right now, it's not safe out here! Not to mention my favourite jacket is now soaked through." His attempt at a witticism was wasted on me right now.

"Huh, look at the big scary vampire, too afraid to fall in love again, afraid of being hurt!" I mocked him.

He grabbed hold of me then, holding me in a tight embrace. "Don't make me do this." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened them again, he fixed his gaze on mine. "Now listen to me, get back in the car!" His tone was gentle, but he spoke tenaciously.

I stared at him, as though only just realising he was here, and then blinked a couple of times, unsure whether or not he'd used his powers on me. But suddenly I was aware of the rain, aware that I was wet and cold. And when he released me, I reluctantly followed him slowly back to the car.

* * *

"What in hell happened to you two?" Vicki asked us as we stepped out of the elevator on Henry's floor looking like a couple of drowned rats. Both her and Coreen had been waiting for us in the corridor.

"Nothing." Henry muttered, unlocking his apartment door and going inside.

I pushed passed everyone and stormed off into the bedroom.

"What's up with…" The sound of the bathroom door slamming reverberated throughout the apartment. "Her?" Vicki asked, glancing warily at Henry.

Coreen stood to the side, glancing from Henry towards the bedroom and back again, before looking at Vicki and they both pulled a confused expression.

"Henry, what's happened?" Vicki tried again.

In answer he pulled a sheaf of papers from his jacket pocket. "This is everything we got from Sagara, take a look through it and I'll be back…erm, in a few minutes." He handed over the papers and then also headed towards the bedroom and closed the doors.

"Well…something's going on." Vicki muttered, stating the obvious as she took a seat. Putting her glasses on she scanned the sheets of paper Henry had given her.

* * *

Tentatively knocking on the door first, Henry entered the bathroom with an arm full of my clean, dry clothes. "Thought you might need these." He said gently and placed them on the counter.

I looked up at him from where I'd been washing my face in the sink, my eyes red and puffy from crying.

He looked at me forlornly for a moment, before taking a towel from the rail to dry his hair and reaching for the door again.

"Henry…I'm sorry." I whispered quickly before he left.

He stopped and pivoted, watching me expectantly.

I sighed, pulling the plug from the sink and patting my face dry on a towel. "There's no wonder not many people seem to like me, I'm far too intense…I know that." I glanced up at him momentarily. "I…I didn't mean to freak out on you again and go on…I don't really know why I did." I attempted to explain. "I just, lost my mind for a moment, and once I started, I couldn't stop. All these thoughts and questions and feelings all just flooded out, and…"

"I thought you had no more doubts about us?" He looked hurt as he cut me off.

"I don't…I didn't. But…seeing her, it kind of reminded me. I _AM_ going to grow old one day, you're not…how…" I faded off.

"You question things too much, just feel." He urged.

"I do. I just, I don't know." I sat down on the closed toilet seat and buried my face in my hands. "Supposing we _do_ make this work, we beat the odds….what's going to happen when I get old?"

"What happens to anyone when they get old?" He turned it back around.

"Most people grow old _together_….and then they die. You don't do either…it's just, it's…oh, I don't know." I gave a deep shuddering sigh.

Henry folded his arms and regarded me carefully. "Is this really about you getting old some day? Or is it about me…not letting myself love?"

"Both?" I looked up at him helplessly.

"Why is that so important to you?" He became exasperated again, and then forcibly softened his tone. "You know how much you mean to me, how much I care about you? What's so important about hearing those words?"

"Because….because no one's…ever said them to me before." I shamefully admitted.

He looked at me in astonished awe.

I misread his expression. "Yeah, alright don't laugh…there's been guys, just …not that many. And…I fall for the wrong ones…I mean the last two were gay!" I laughed pitifully at myself.

"I wasn't going to laugh, that's not funny at all." He perched himself on the edge of the bathtub, looking at me with something akin to pity.

"I thought Vicki had told you this?" I tilted my head to the side, looking at him curiously. "The reason why I came out here?"

"She…" He thought about it, and then nodded. "She told me you'd been depressed and lonely, so she suggested you come over and visit for awhile."

"That's all she said? Never told you the reasons?"

"No, just told me you were vulnerable and I was to be careful with you." He confessed, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Men." I began, gazing down at my own hands on my lap. "And that elusive search for love, I'd had it with both of them. I figured that maybe I was just meant to be alone, never destined to find love. It's like, once you've been hurt you have this fear that every guy you fall for is going to break your heart…so you protect yourself, you harden your heart, you close off on love. Only, whilst you're so intent on not allowing anyone to hurt you, you don't let them love you either and over time, you become frozen." I chanced a glimpse up at him, relieved to find he was listening to me intently. I breathed deeply before continuing. "And…then something happened when I met you. Despite all my defences, you broke through, you melted my heart. It's like, like you cut my heart open and now…I just keep bleeding love for you, pardon the pun." I rolled my eyes at the irony there and he smiled. "All this love I have is just flooding out for you…and sometimes, it terrifies me that it's still all going to be in vain…that I'm still going to finish up with a broken heart." I looked up at him again with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"First of all." He stood and crouched in front of me and wiped the tears from my face. "Loving someone is never in vain. Always be content that the feeling grew in your heart, that you can feel it." He chucked me under the chin lightly. "And secondly, no relationship comes with guarantees, no one can be sure if they'll stand the test of time. You think I don't have my own fears? You don't wonder why the one thing that scares me is love?"

"Because you've been hurt before, too much pain…lost too many loved ones." I placed my hand on his chest, over his heart as I remembered him telling me.

"And not all of them to death." He added cryptically as he moved away from me and began to pace the bathroom floor. "To love someone, to allow yourself to love them…and then watch as they leave you for someone more _suitable_, someone they can be _normal_ with, have a family with, grow old with, all the things I can't offer, all the things I can never have. Watching that, seeing them happy with someone else…is more painful for me than losing a loved one to death. And, it always happens eventually, it's human nature for people to want more. And that is why I don't allow myself to fall in love…easily."

My bottom lip trembled as I gazed up at him, tears pouring down my face again, but this time for him, totally understanding for the first time his reasons and respecting them. I couldn't imagine how much that would hurt over time, finding someone, putting time and effort into loving them, only to finish up alone once again, always the outcast watching other people play at happy families, knowing that no matter what, it will never be you, that you will always theoretically be alone. And my heart went out to him. He barely ever brooded over what some people would call his curse, he embraced what he was, but I think if he had one regret over what Christina took away from him when she turned him, that would be it - the burden of essentially being alone for eternity, missing out on being a family.

Silently, I stood and wrapped my arms around him, just holding him close and I let out a long deep sigh. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, my words muffled in his shirt. "I understand now." I chuckled lightly. "We make a right pair, don't we?" I lifted my head and he was gazing right at me.

"We do." He agreed, the back of his forefinger stroking my cheek, wiping away the tears. "So, would you rather hear me say I love you and it be a lie, or tell you I care about you more than I have anyone for a long time and mean it with everything I am?" He raised his eyebrows in expectancy of my answer.

"I'll…" I breathed, "take the honesty." I gave him a watery smile.

"Good." He grinned before his mouth claimed mine in what was at first a tender, loving kiss - lips simply moving against lips, until his tongue requested entry and the kiss deepened furiously.

Feeling me tremble against him, he dragged himself away. "You're shivering." He whispered. "You need to get out of those wet clothes. Why don't you take a hot shower to warm up?" he suggested.

Knowing the reason for my body trembling had more to do with his touch and his kiss, I grinned at him. "Only if you'll join me." I added boldly.

"What?" His eyes widened. "But…"

"Your clothes are wet too, you're going to have to take them off anyway." I pointed out, trailing a finger down the open neck of his shirt, along his cool, damp skin.

"But…we have demons." He shook his head slightly, totally distracted as my hands slipped underneath the shirt and touched his back. "Warlocks, we have warlocks to track…and…and Vicki….Coreen they're out there…waiting…and…"

As if on cue there was an impatient knock on the bathroom door. "Cat? Henry? Is everything alright in there?" Came Vicki's voice, sounding rather agitated.

"We're fine!" Henry called back. "We're just umm…getting dry and changed." He playfully slapped my hands away from unfastening the belt on his jeans.

"_Right_." she drawled the word and I don't think she believed us one little bit. "Well you almost done? I sent Coreen out for food, and we think we may have come up with something."

"Oh…we'll be out…soon." I called.

"Yeah…right…whatever…" She mumbled totally unconvinced, but her footsteps faded away from the door nonetheless.

"Join me." I tugged at his shirt, pulling him with me as I reached over to turn the shower on so as the water heated up nicely.

"But…Vicki's waiting, and already suspicious." He wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight as he allowed me to drag his shirt off.

"Then we'll just have to be quick, won't we?" I flashed my eyebrows upwards as I pulled my top off over my head and tossed it onto the floor.

His eyes widening seductively. "Are…are you sure…about this?" He asked, this being the first time I'd initiated anything sensual between us since my attack.

"Uh huh." I nodded, now fumbling with his belt again, not wanting to think too much about what I was doing, just wanting to act.

Moments later we were both naked, under the steaming spray of the shower, kissing one another, bodies pressed tight together, hands stroking, exploring wet naked flesh.

My hands ran down his back and grasped his backside, causing him to jolt against me, feeling his hardness nudge against me. I grinned at him as we broke off from the kiss and he gave me his most naughty grin in return, running his hands from my neck and down along my wet body.

He cupped the full weight of my breasts in each hand, brushing thumbs over hardened nipples and leant back in to kiss me again, until my hand ran down his body and grasped his length. He hissed loudly and began to rock his hips, moving himself back and forth in my hand.

"Please." I whispered against his ear, my mouth toying at his neck. "Take me…now." I begged him.

Sliding himself out of my hand, he lifted my leg, curled it around his waist, holding it there with one hand as the other probed deliciously within me, his thumb circling the hard nub. I shuddered against him, grasping hold of his shoulders for support, feeling unsteady stood on only one leg.

"Ah…Henry…oh God….please…" I moaned into his neck..

Withdrawing his fingers, he jerked his hips forwards and in one swift movement he slid into my wetness and I gasped as he groaned from the instant pressure. Backing me up against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle, he curled my other leg around himself and placed his hands under my backside, supporting me as he began to move within me.

The pace was fast and furious as he thrust his hard length in and out. I clung to him, my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around him, locked at the ankle, trapping his body against mine. He grunted as he worked us both towards climax, moans and groans leaving my mouth carelessly, echoing throughout the bathroom, oblivious to anyone else who may hear us.

My peak began to build, Henry's movements became more shallow and his mouth found my throat. He kissed and nuzzled there for a moment and then as his sharp fangs pierced my skin, I came intensely around him with an emphatic gasp of "Ohh" and panted further contended little moans against his shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut, focusing on my climax, the mere act of him feeding from me intensifying the erotic sensation.

Drinking my blood tipped Henry over the edge moments later as his body suddenly constricted and his backside quivered and he spilled himself inside me. Breathing heavily he licked the wound on my neck, healing it over, before capturing a dribble of blood at the corner of his mouth with his tongue as he pulled back.

"Wow." He exhaled, gazing at me, still holding on to me.

"See…make up sex is always worth arguing for." I quipped.

He chuckled and kissed me with enthusiasm as my body continued to tingle, before he set me down on rather wobbly legs and held on to my waist for a moment as I steadied myself. Then we cleaned up some, before reluctantly leaving the haven of the shower and finding dry clothes.

* * *

More soon...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Oh, about time!" Vicki scowled as we exited the bedroom. "Just how long does it take someone to get changed?" She was not at all impressed.

"Sorry." I muttered, slinking into a chair and feeling as though I was being told off by teacher.

"Why is your hair wetter now than it was before you went to get dry?" she asked, waving her chopsticks in my direction.

"Erm…well." I glanced at Henry and he looked away with a smirk on his face. "Well…I was cold, so I had a hot shower to warm up." I explained.

"Uh huh, and Henry's excuse would be?" She looked over at him too, noting that his hair was just as wet.

Feeling naughty and a tad frustrated with her, I grinned. "Because he helped me to warm up."

Coreen's eyes widened, looking back and forth between Henry and I, and then she lost herself in a fit of the giggles, realising we'd been having sex whilst they had been sat out here. "Oh My God!" She gasped between spurts of laughter.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why I bother with any of you!" She tossed her chop sticks back into the box of Chinese food and slammed it back on the table. "Coreen, pack it in, it's not that amusing!" She warned her.

Which had the opposite effect on Coreen, causing her to giggle even more and a lame attempt to stifle them behind her hand.

"So…" Henry sat down. "You said you might have something? What did you find out?" He strived to change the subject.

Laughing at the expression on Coreen's face I reached over for a carton of the food myself and settled on the egg fried rice - about the only Chinese food I actually enjoyed.

"Right, this creep is definitely a warlock, we stuck him and no blood…" Vicki picked up the pile of information we were gathering on him.

"Actually, _I _stuck him." Coreen cut in.

"Yes, when you didn't even mean to." Vicki sighed and shook her head.

"Well…then how did..?" I started to ask.

Coreen looked a little sheepish,."I tripped, with a pin in my hand, his arm was resting on the table, and it went right in his forearm, he never even flinched, no blood nothing." She shrugged flippantly, collecting together another mouthful of noodles with her chopsticks.

"Only, then he noticed her pull it out, so now he's probably suspicious. We tried to cover it, but I think he knows we're on to him." Vicki eyed her klutzy assistant purposely.

"Cut to the good stuff Vicki, how do we get rid of him?" Henry was impatient, wanting this over with.

"Ah, well that one could be tricky." She confessed with an almost playful grimace. "We don't really know what his powers are, what he's stolen from other witches already. But warlocks all have something in common, they can blink,"

"Blink?" Henry looked confused. "And so can the entire human population, what…."

"Oh, you missed that bit, Dr Sagara found it." I explained to him softly. "Apparently, they can move with a blink of an eye…like, they blink and disappear and reappear somewhere else almost simultaneously."

"Oh…okay." He pulled a face, the world of the supernatural never failing to astound him at times, despite the fact that he himself came under the same genre arc.

"Right, so that power is obviously linked to their eyesight, so we thought if you did something to damage that or interrupt it, you could prevent them from going anywhere and then, well…kill them." Vicki continued.

"Which is when I suggested a nightclub." Coreen added.

"A nightclub, why?" Neither Henry nor I looked convinced.

"You know, the flashing lights, it will mess with their eyes and should prevent them blinking." She went on to explain.

"And how do we lure them to a nightclub?" Henry wondered.

"Live bait, the one thing he's after." Vicki glanced at me.

"Oh no!" Henry refused immediately and shook his head. "No! We're not using Cat to lure them, it's not safe!"

"Well, they're not going to go after any of us, she's the only one who can." Vicki pointed out.

"And if something happens to her before we can get to her? You said yourself that you don't know what his particular power is, anything could happen!"

"Then what do you suggest?" She put her hands on her hips and asked him.

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and disappeared into the kitchen for some glasses for the cans of drink that Coreen had brought, and some water for Henry , thinking about what Vicki was suggesting, and then a rather major flaw in the plan struck me.

"I am _not_ going to put her in obvious danger!" Henry continued as I returned.

"Hey." I spoke, setting glasses down in front of them. They ignored me and carried on.

"That might be the only way to stop him, you could probably get in there before anything happened anyway,"

"Probably? And if I can't?" He shot back.

"Hey, guys!" I spoke louder, trying to cut in again.

"But you will, come on, you can move at the speed of light if you wanted to."

"She is _not_ going to be live bait for some freak, alright?" Henry affirmed, making it final as far as he was concerned.

"HEY!" I yelled at them both and they stopped, looking up at me surprised. "Finally." I rolled my eyes. "Look, even if did put myself up as live bait, and everything worked out, we can't very well go killing him in the middle of a nightclub, in front of people." I pointed out.

Henry gave the slightest of nods, rather smugly, and made a gesture with his hand, as if that settled everything.

"Well…maybe once he's been blinded by the lights, we can capture him and take him someplace else?" Vicki suggested. "Henry could grab him and drag him out the back, into the alley."

"No, we need a better plan, we need to be better prepared." Henry insisted.

"But we should end this now, tonight! I don't want this hanging over us." Vicki raised her voice, forcibly.

"But I'm safe here, right?" I didn't get the need to rush.

"Whilst Henry is awake and stays close to you, yes. But what about when dawn breaks or he goes out to….feed?"

"Well...what I saw happen was in an alleyway, not here…so…"

"Don't suppose you can remember where?" Coreen wondered offhandedly.

"Erm…" I thought about it, trying to visualise my dream again.

"Yeah, because we can drive around all night looking at thousands of dark alleyways." Henry scoffed at her idea.

"Well…it's more than you've come up with." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wait…I know." I suddenly realised something and slowly put down the carton of food I had been eating.

"What?" Henry looked concerned by the expression on my face.

"That alleyway, when we…I was arguing with you before…that was it! That was from my dream!" I realised.

"You're sure?" He checked, finding the idea incredulous that out of the thousands of alleyways in the city, that would happen to be the same one.

"Yes…I mean, how many bright pink fire escape doors are there? And there was that graffiti sprayed across it."

"You remember graffiti?" Vicki arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because it was really familiar…like…" I faded off and headed for Henry's drawing studio as they all watched me, suddenly realising what it was I had seen. Taking a drawing off his magnetic notice board. "It was this, or a really bad copy of it anyway." I held up his drawing of the freaky looking guy with the top hat.

"They're copying my art work now?" Henry asked, sounding disgruntled and yet in awe at the same time.

"Your work's scrawled all over town?" Vicki found the idea ludicrous.

Henry scowled at her.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." I quoted, carefully fixing the drawing back onto the board. "Or so they say." I shrugged and offered Henry a smile.

Henry pulled a face, half way between a frown and a grin. "Anyway, I didn't sense anything or anyone else when we were down there."

"Why were you two down there anyway? Or, no, maybe I don't want to know." Vicki changed her mind and held her hand up to stop us. "So…we maybe know where to find him, but what do we do about it?"

"Lights." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Well…wouldn't the glare from a light have the same effect on his eyes as flashing lights? I mean…something like car headlights pointed right at him?" I wondered, thinking out loud as I returned to my seat. "I could lure him…"

"Hey…" Henry was about to protest over the idea of putting me at risk again.

"With you close by me." I added quickly, hoping to calm him. "But hidden out of view. I mean, you'd be able to sense or smell them before anything happened to me, right? They're pretty low level evil, they can't be that clever or be able to sense things themselves." I shrugged presumably.

"And then?" Vicki asked, wondering where I was going with this.

"So I lure him to the end of the alleyway, close to the street, you know, hang around there or something….we have Henry's car parked facing the alley, and when he appears, bang on all the lights. That should blind him for a few moments and give us chance to, well…kill him."

"That could work…so long as we know he's definitely the warlock and don't go stabbing an innocent." Vicki chuckled sardonically.

"Well, we've seen him, you've spoken to him in the office and I saw him in my dreams." I frowned, realising that sounded so wrong! "What do you think?" I asked Henry for his opinion, it mattering to me.

He sighed. "You'll do everything I say? If I tell you to get out of there, you'll do it?" He checked.

I nodded. "I promise." I held my hand over my heart.

"Okay, so we find him, lure him out, blind him with lights…then how are we killing him? How do you kill a warlock anyway? Did we find out?" Coreen wondered.

"Ah…yeah, we need to get the athame off him." I'd forgotten that small problem. "And then stab him with that…using his own weapon against him. Would you be able to wrestle it off him?" I asked Henry.

He shrugged. "Maybe…it depends where he's hiding it. But if he's blinded long enough or distracted somehow…"

"We could…use that." I nodded my head towards the sword he had on display on a small table underneath the portrait of his father. "That might distract him long enough, if the blinding thing wears off too quickly?" I wondered.

"Could work." Henry agreed. "And it would give you some protection too."

"Then, I guess we got a plan!" Vicki stood up and went to grab the sword.

"Great! Let's go stab some warlock ass!" Coreen whooped.

We all stared at her in alarm, she was being far too excitable about this.

"What?" She asked with a whine.

We just shook our heads as we all found our coats and got ready to leave.

"By the way." I asked Henry quietly, dawdling behind and pulling him away from the others, feigning I was looking for a dry coat. "Back in that alley…when you managed to convince me to get back in the car, did you…use your powers on me?" I still wasn't sure about that.

He grinned, which I took to assume that he had, and slapped his arm. "Hey! I didn't." He protested. "I was thinking about it though…because you _were_ driving me nuts and becoming hysterical…and it was wet, I don't like the wet." He frowned. "Anyway…I gave you one last chance….and somehow you complied."

"Then, I guess it was just you." I smiled. "You…and your eyes…and that smile of yours that could probably talk me into just about anything." I traced his plump pink lips with my fingertip. "See…your powers of persuasion aren't needed on me at all, complete putty in your hands…" I grinned at him.

He smiled and pulled me in close for a tender kiss, that was just beginning to heat up when we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey!" Vicki yelled back. "Knock it off! Are you two coming or what?"

"Yeah…we're coming." Henry murmured with a roll of his eyes. He took my hand and we followed everyone out.

* * *

Henry pulled the car to a stop just inside the abandoned alleyway, and reluctantly pulled on the hand brake. I knew he still had reservations about doing this, and truth be told, so did I.

"Ready?" He turned and asked me.

I nodded.

"Right." He swivelled in his seat and addressed the two passengers in the back. "_Do not_ take your eyes off her, _do not_ turn the engine off and the mere _second_ you see him, hit all the lights on full, got it?" he asked them.

"We got it Henry. It's going to be fine." Vicki tried to reassure him, passing the sword over.

With a sigh, he began to climb from the car and I followed suit as Vicki and Coreen moved into the front seats. Circling around the front of the car, Henry met me and took my hand as we walked further into the alleyway.

"You're sure about doing this?" he asked me for the umpteenth time.

"Yes…I don't want this hanging over my head, I want it over."

"Your hands are sweaty." He commented.

"Well, would be pointless to deny I'm nervous, but…I trust you. You're not going to let anything happen to me." I stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm going to do my damndest." He affirmed, raising my hand still clasped in his and kissed the back.

I smiled at him and rubbed my thumb along his hand I was holding. "So, where are you going to be?" I wondered, glancing around the dank alley for a decent hiding place.

His eyes shot upwards, looking up towards the flat roof of a single story building overlooking the alley.

"And you'll be able to get down here quickly if I need you?" I queried, it looking too far away in my opinion.

"In less than a second." he promised. "I'll be right here the moment he shows up. Here." He thrust his phone into my hand.

"What's…" I looked at it confused.

"Just, pretend to be making a call, else it could look suspicious you hanging out down here. And keep your back to the car, don't want the lights blinding you."

"Okay." I nodded and began to grow even more nervous.

"You don't have to do this, we can think of another way." He sensed my fear.

I took a deep breath. "No, let's end this tonight!"

"Fine…I'll be right here, okay?" He asked me and I nodded again. He handed the sword over to me then. "Are you going to be alright using this? It's kind of heavy?" He worried.

"Hopefully I won't need to if you get here in time." I reminded him this was only a back up plan and added protection.

"Well, just watch yourself with it and try to keep it hidden, don't need him seeing that before we have chance to eliminate him."

"I'll try." I hid the sword under my coat.

"Alright then." he breathed, and then he cupped my face in his hands, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Don't do anything stupid." He kissed me again. "And do everything I tell you." Another kiss.

"Okay…" I murmured, our lips merely an inch apart before I initiated another kiss, longer, deeper and more passionate.

He smiled as we parted, caressed my face with his fingers. "Be careful," he murmured and then took a step back, with a sudden giant leap, he was gone and watching over me from the roof above.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm my nerves. With a surreptitious glance behind me and above, just to confirm to myself that they were watching out, I took the phone Henry had given me and pretended to make a call as one hand grasped hold of the sword inside my coat. I strolled around the dark alleyway, avoiding puddles and talking nonsense into the phone, all the time my eyes darting here and there for any sign of him.

Some homeless guy wandered my way a few minutes later and I shook my head quickly, indicating this wasn't our guy, hoping Henry would notice and not come bursting down here, thinking I was in danger. I glared at the guy, who appeared to be drunk, and with a rather startled look on his face, he cursed me and then stumbled back the way he'd come. The last thing we needed were anymore mortals to worry about whilst attacking a warlock.

I breathed a sigh of relief, watching the guy ambling away, swaying as he walked with a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag in his hand. And then returned to the phone, not knowing what to ramble anymore and began reciting song lyrics instead…lyrics that made me think of Henry.

And then, just when I thought he wasn't going to show up, I heard a sound behind me and turned sharply.

"About time witch!" Came a malicious voice from the shadows.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feigning ignorance as I gripped the sword inside my coat tighter.

"I know what you are - witch! I've been watching you…vampire's whore!"

"What?" I asked in alarm, wondering how he knew about me and Henry and suddenly became full of concern only for him and willing them to slam those damn headlights on now!

He laughed menacingly. "I've seen you…and now I'm going to take what you have, bitch!" He roared and came at me with the athame armed above his head, ready to strike me.

Just as I thought my heart was about to leap out of my chest and I was going to stop breathing, the headlights flooded the alleyway and he stumbled, blinded for the moment. And the next thing I knew, Henry was beside me, wrestling his arm down.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled at me, all snarling in his vampire form.

I did as he said and rushed behind a dumpster, but keeping an eye on him. I was worried now, more than I had been before. How did he know about Henry, about what he was? And how long had he been watching me, us? Had the tables been turned? Was I now putting Henry in danger?

The warlock made a sudden lunge towards Henry with the athame and I screamed, but he dodged it effortlessly and pounced back at him, grabbing hold of his arm holding the knife and twisting it behind his back. He grabbed the athame off him in a flash and slammed the repulsive warlock into the wall, and then, with no preamble, he pulled the knife back and gouged it into his chest forcefully.

The warlock looked stunned for a moment, his eyes wide and his hand going over the wound as Henry pulled the knife out.

"This isn't the end! She'll be back for you!" he screamed at me. "And your vampire lover!" he added with that same menacing laugh.

He howled in agony then, his arms raised above his head as he began to rotate on the spot and slowly became a ball of fire. I cowered away from the flames as Henry hurled himself at me, covering me with his own body to protect me. And then quite suddenly, the ball of fire exploded and he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked me, returning to his human form.

I nodded mutely, wondering if I really was. Physically I was fine, there hadn't been time for him to even touch me, but his threats had scared me. How did he know? What did it mean?

"D,did you h,hear what he s,said?" I stammered, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"About coming back? Those dark forces always threaten something. Don't listen to them." He shrugged.

"But…he knew what you are, he knew we were…together. He said I was a vampire's whore. How did he know? How had he seen us? And who did he mean by 'she'll be back'?" I was worried.

"I don't know, but please don't worry about it. It probably meant nothing, if he's been watching you, he probably just saw us together. Come on, it's over." He hugged me tighter.

I clung to him, I had been so scared and I know he was trying to defer my fears, but the threat of someone coming back for us and the fact he knew still concerned me, and mostly it was Henry's safety I was worried for.

"Are you two alright?" Vicki's voice called as racing footsteps grew closer.

"We're fine." Henry helped me stand and move from beyond the dumpster.

"Phew!" She breathed a sigh of relief as we came into view.

"Is it over?" Coreen asked.

Vicki looked at her incredulously. "He burst into a ball of flames and exploded, yes I think it's over!" She rolled her eyes at her.

"Well…you know, just checking." She pouted.

I caught Henry's eye, not totally convinced myself that this was over but didn't want to say anything to them. I didn't know what, if anything that threat had meant, perhaps Henry was right and they were best ignored. And he'd known he was a vampire just because he'd seen me out with him or sensed something - one supernatural being to another. But, I was certainly going to be more aware of things from now on and keep my eyes open. Nothing was going to happen to Henry because of me.

"Come on, let's go home." Henry smiled, and taking my hand we headed back towards his car.

After protests from Vicki and Coreen in the back that they were hungry, our Chinese food having been abandoned back at the apartment, Henry had grudgingly stopped at a late night diner that was still open and bought us all supper as he made do with his bottle of water. Sitting together, it was easy to laugh and joke around, forgetting about my concerns and enjoy good company. But, after dropping Coreen and then Vicki off at their places, and it was just the two of us alone, those fears returned.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Henry led the way in, complaining about the smell from the food that had been left behind and taking it out to the garbage, as I slung my jacket over a chair and flopped onto the couch. It had been a _long_ day! Premonitions, discussions about warlocks, meeting lovers ex-partners, arguments with lovers, heart to hearts with lovers, sex in the shower, more supernatural discussions and then to top it all off, a warlock vanquish!

"You're tired." Henry stated, returning to the lounge and smiling down at me spread out on his couch.

"Mmm." I sighed and stretched. "It's been a long day."

"Why don't you go to bed? Get some sleep? I won't be up much longer, dawns not far off." He glanced out the window as he stroked my hair tenderly, lulling me to sleep right here.

"Mmm…" I sighed again, wondering vaguely just what time it was.

"Come on." He gathered me up in his arms and carried me through to the bedroom, depositing me carefully on the bed and then busied himself finding me my sleepwear.

"Henry…" I began, sitting up to take off my shoes and socks, he looked up at me curiously, tossing my sleep clothes onto the bed. "Do you…really think he meant nothing by…what he said?"

He sighed and sat beside me on the bed. "Honestly? I don't know. It was probably just meant to scare you, and I know it has. But…living in the world of the supernatural…I've met my share of evil, I've been threatened countless times, and it's never really come to anything. Please, don't worry about it, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that, it's you I'm worried about. I'd just…I'd hate to think I've put you in any danger…I…"

"You haven't, besides I can look after myself, I've dealt with much worse than some lower class demon with empty threats. It was probably just his last desperate attempt, he was about to die, after all."

"You really think so?" I wanted, no, I needed, reassurance.

"I do. I don't think you need to worry about him or his threat of someone coming back. And don't worry for me. I'll be fine…we both will be."

"Okay…" I was too tired to argue about it now. "But…maybe tomorrow, I know you don't really approve and it's against your beliefs, but…I would feel safer if I cast a protection spell and maybe put some crystals and things around the place. It's only white magic, I promise you, and it can't hurt, right?" I shrugged.

"Well, if it makes you feel more at ease, then go ahead. But I think it was nothing. And, for the record, you're no whore." He smiled at me, passing me my sleep things.

"Glad to hear it." I laughed, pleased he had rectified that insulting comment.

"Now, you, go to sleep." He stroked my arm as he stood from the bed and leaned over to kiss my forehead. But I grabbed him and pulled him down for a proper kiss, devouring his mouth with mine, curling my fingers in his hair, thrusting my tongue into his mouth as he groaned.

He grinned at me as we parted. "You are a naughty minx, and far too tempting." He tapped my nose playfully. "But...you're tired, it's almost dawn and I don't want to start something we can't finish." He chuckled lightly and kissed my lips briefly, before he stood to leave the room and allow me to get changed and sleep. "I'll see you tonight." He added.

"Henry?" I called.

He turned at the doorway.

"I love you." I told him. Even though I understood and respected his reasons more now for not allowing himself to feel love, I still hoped that one day I was going to catch him out and he'd say the words back to me.

"I know." He grinned, almost as though he knew what I was up to. "Now sleep!" He closed the door and I was soon snuggled down in the bed and fast asleep.

* * *

More coming soon! And yes, there were a few elements 'borrowed' from Charmed there!!

xC


	19. Chapter 19

A little light relief after all the drama

Rating: 18+ for adult scenes

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Hey." I sauntered into Vicki's office one afternoon and plopped myself down in one of the chairs opposite her desk.

"Hey?" She looked from the file she'd been reading, and then towards the door, as though she was expecting someone to walk through it at any moment.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze.

"Oh, just looking for your shadow," she shrugged.

"My…shadow?" I didn't get what she was on about, and then she raised her eyebrow's expectantly at me and I suddenly got it. "It's not even 2pm Vic, he's not up yet."

"What? And you managed to drag yourself away from him?" She feigned astonishment, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, very funny!" I sighed.

Coreen, sat at her desk in the other room, giggled. With the door open she could hear everything.

"What? I've barely seen you all week, and when I do, I don't see you without Henry and vice versa. You two are becoming, kind of…well, pukesome."

Coreen giggled again.

"Don't tell me you've been having more visions?" She suddenly wondered and removed her feet from where they had been resting on her desk and moved in closer.

"No, I haven't. I actually wondered if you were busy this afternoon?"

"Why?" she asked warily.

"Because I want someone to come dress shopping with me," I mumbled.

"Dress shopping?" she almost shrieked and I heard Coreen's excited footsteps nearing the office.

"Yes, I need a dress, why?" I eyed them both curiously, and then I had a sudden thought and burst into hysterics. "You thought?" I laughed, pointing at the pair of them. "I can't believe you thought I meant…" I giggled some more, "wedding dress shopping!" I collapsed into further giggles, holding my sides and throwing my head back. "Oh, that's hilarious!"

"When you've calmed down," Vicki muttered sternly. "What do you need to go dress shopping for?"

"I'll go with you," Coreen offered. "Sounds like fun!" She grinned and then as Vicki threw her a look to remind her she's supposed to be working, the grin fell from her face.

I'd calmed down enough to speak now. "Thanks Coreen, you know I love your style and everything, but…I don't know if it's suitable for what I need."

"And I repeat, what do you need a dress for?"

I sighed, slightly embarrassed at explaining, it sounded weird even to me. "Henry…wants to take me to the theatre, some big posh premiere of a new show. And…I don't have anything to wear…I told him that, so… he told me to go buy something and gave me cash and…" I felt bad spending his money, but we'd already argued that case.

"Ooh!" Coreen squealed rather girlishly.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "And you think I'd be of help? Like I know anything about dresses." She indicated her current attire.

"Yeah, but…you always need someone's opinion when buying clothes…and it might be fun. I mean, you said you've barely seen me all week, we can make an afternoon of it." I tried to tempt her. "Plus, I have no idea where to go for evening dresses around here."

"You do have an appointment free afternoon." Coreen pointed out and Vicki shot her an evil glare.

"Come on Vic, please? I don't want to do this alone, I feel a prat as it is." I sulked.

"You never do take an afternoon off." Coreen added. "Might do you good."

"I'll buy you a late lunch?" I offered.

"Okay! Fine!" She threw the file back onto the desk. "I'll go soddin' dress shopping with you!" She sighed.

"Great!" I grinned. "Come on then." I stood up.

She sighed as she went to grab her jacket. "Coreen, if you need me for anything, get me on my cell? And…just keep following those leads you had, alright?"

"Fine." she sulked, wishing she could come with us.

"And…I guess if we're not back in a couple of hours, you can finish early," she added reluctantly.

"Oh! Thank you!" She cheered up.

* * *

Lunch and an hour of trying dresses on later, I was hot and irritated. I hated trying clothes on at the best of times, but with a bossy cousin sat around giving me orders and dismissing every dress I tried on, it wasn't the fun I thought it might be. I think Vicki was quite enjoying herself, just sat there, telling me what was wrong with every dress I tried on and ordering people about.

"Right," I sighed, "if this one isn't right, I've had enough, he can take me in jeans for all I care!" I complained, opening the door of the changing room and stepping out.

"That's it!" Vicki announced. "That's the dress!"

"Are you sure? I mean…don't you think it's a bit too much? How much do people get dressed up for these premiere things here anyway?" I asked, admiring myself in the mirror. "And...it's too revealing," I gasped, covering my visible cleavage from my rather ample bosom.

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Vicki laughed and I began to wonder if she'd been secretly drinking as I tried on dress after dress.

The dress was black, with tiny shoestring straps and a plunging sweetheart neckline which, in my opinion revealed far too much of my cleavage. Under the bust was a line of delicate crystals and from there it fell straight to the floor in layers of soft waves of chiffon. The dress floated behind me as I walked and I had to admit, I felt rather like a goddess wearing it.

"Vicki, it's almost 500," I gasped, reading the label on it. "I can't spend that much on one dress!"

"Isn't this lovely?" One of the assistants came over and started fussing with me and the dress. "It's a new line we just got in, it really looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you." I smiled politely and then eyed Vicki for some help here.

"Well, how much did Henry give you to spend on a dress?" She wondered.

"I don't know….800 or something, I didn't want him to - we had a delightful argument about it."

"Oh honey, if a man wants to spend his money on you, don't deny it!" The assistant laughed.

"So you have 800? The dress is about 500?" Vicki checked and I nodded. "In that case we'll be needing shoes to match, new underwear and….one of them wrappy things."

"A pashmina?" The assistant helped.

"Yes, one of them." Vicki smiled and the assistant rushed off to find the items, realising she was in on a good commission here.

"Vicki!" I hissed. "I can't go spending all his money. This dress is too much to start with."

"Oh, but like the girl said, if he wants to spend his money on you, don't deny it!" she laughed. I frowned. "Look, he wouldn't have given you that much if he wanted change. Just enjoy it…not every day you get to play dress up and go out somewhere nice." She looked wistful.

"Jealous?" I wondered, smoothing down the dress and admiring myself in the mirror some more.

"Maybe a little," she shrugged. "Been a long time since I had a glamorous evening out," she sighed, just as the assistant returned with some shoes for me to try on.

By the time we'd done, I spent just over 785 on the dress, new silver sandals with a heal I wasn't even sure I could walk in, new sexy underwear and a black pashmina, all the time berating Vicki for letting me spend so much! Though, I had to confess that I had had fun.

* * *

I knew Henry was growing more impatient by the minute, sat out in the lounge waiting for me to be ready. And I could understand, after all I had been getting ready for hours - he'd caught me in the bath when he woke, then he'd gone out to feed before our night began, and came back to find me sat on the balcony painting my nails.

And, almost two hours since he'd woken, I still wasn't quite ready. Was alright for him, he'd had a quick shower and gotten dressed - job done! I had hair to wash. Nails to paint. Make up to put on. Jewellery to put on. Hair to tease into some kind of style and then that damn dress to struggle into on my own. But, finally, with a last glance at myself in the mirror, I think I was done.

Henry never even looked up as I left the bedroom and my new heals clicked across his wooden floor. Obviously he had grown bored in waiting and was now sat at his desk, drawing.

"I hope you're not inking," I remonstrated. "You'll get it all over your shirt."

"Are you fi…" he swivelled on his stool and stopped mid sentence, staring at me wide eyed.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly, glancing down at myself. "It's too much, isn't it? I feel so over dressed," I grumbled, fidgeting with the dress.

"Wow," he breathed and then made his way over to me, a huge grin adorning his handsome face.

I smiled. "I take it his majesty approves?" I teased.

"Oh, he does…" he looked me up and down.

"I know." I covered my cleavage with my hand. "It's rather revealing, but Vicki insisted and…"

"I like it," he winked, pulling my hand away.

"You would," I rolled my eyes. "Erm…could you, finish the zipper off at the back for me?" I turned slightly. "I couldn't reach it. I meant up," I told him, feeling him pull the zipper down. He giggled.

"Come on," I sighed and shook my head before draping the pashmina around my shoulders.

Henry pulled on his jacket over his white shirt. "Shall we?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I giggled at him, took his arm and he led me out into the night.

* * *

Henry and I burst from the elevator on his floor in fits of laughter.

"Did you see his face?" I asked Henry.

"Well, you didn't have to tell him we were going upstairs to make mad passionate love until dawn!" he laughed whilst searching his pockets for his key.

"Oh…but he wanted to know if we'd had a nice evening, I was only telling him it was about to get even better," I whined, leaning against him.

"Uh huh, and I think perhaps someone had too much champagne." He slipped his arm around my waist before I fell over and unlocked his apartment door.

I giggled at him again, following him inside. The moment the door was closed, Henry had me pinned against it, my hands held in his above my head and his mouth assaulting mine. He leaned into me and I moaned into the kiss, returning it as urgently as him.

We parted moments later, breathing heavily, before he made a move to kiss me again.

"Wait, wait, wait." I pushed against his chest. "Need to take these damn things off first," I cursed, reaching down to my ankle and grabbing a shoe. I tossed one off easily, but the other got caught and I finished up slinging it half way across the room - it landed on the couch, which set me off into more giggles. Maybe Henry was right, perhaps I had had too much champagne - the last time I'd drank the stuff it had gone straight to my head.

Henry soon stifled my giggles as his mouth returned to mine, lips dancing against lips, tongues brushing against tongues and hands beginning to search body's as he pushed the wrap from my shoulders and it fluttered to the ground.

After successfully wrenching Henry's jacket off him and slinging it to the floor, I tried to pull his shirt free of his pants, wanting to feel his soft cool skin against my fingers. His skin fascinated me, it was always cool to the touch and so silky. His mouth began to wander from my lips, down my jaw and on past my neck. And then further, towards my collar bone and settled on the mound of my breasts visible above the dress. His tongue impishly delved into my cleavage and then he kissed atop of each breast.

"Mmm, been yearning to do this all night," he murmured and then he took me by surprise as he bit me.

"Youch!" I yelped, not having expected that, not even aware that his fangs had descended or that his vampiric form had taken over. My fingernails dug sharply into his back, having now managed to find his body under his clothes as he drank for a moment, before soothing the wound with his tongue and looking up at me, licking his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked worried as his fingers tenderly traced the mark he'd just made.

"You just took me by surprise, you've never…bitten me elsewhere before," I murmured.

"I'm sorry, they, you, just looked so delicious, all night…and, it wasn't about taking blood…that was my primal urges taking over." He attempted to explain.

"Well…you think primal urges could give me a warning next time?" I raised my eyebrows as I grasped his backside and pulled him against myself. "Speaking of which," I licked the hollow of his throat. "Got some primal urges of my own to deal with." I grinned and then lowered myself to my knees, unzipping the fly on his pants.

"Oh God…" he groaned. "Don't…." he hissed half heartedly, feeling my hand touch him and slowly withdraw his hardened length from it's confines of silk and cotton. And then he growled as I took him in my mouth, his hands flat against the door to steady himself as he looked down at what I was doing to him.

Holding him in one hand, I moved my mouth on him, teasing the tip and back down, my eyes looking up towards his. Until he could stand it no longer and slid himself out of my grasp. And within a flash, he'd swept me up into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. Clothes were torn from one another and I made good on that promise to make mad passionate love to him, to one another, until dawn.

Some hours later, Henry lay on his back beside me, breathing heavily after our latest round, but thankfully still with sense of mind to grab his remote and close the blinds before the sun claimed him. And then, with one last gasp as the dawn broke, he fell into his deep sleep. I sighed to myself and turned to look at his beautiful features, trailing a finger down a cheek that seconds ago had been covered in a sheen of perspiration, but was now dry and cool to the touch. And then, pulling the sheets over both of us, I curled up beside him and drifted to sleep as well, vaguely aware that I was going to wake up with a rotten hangover at some point.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is a bit of a filler - I apologise for it now!

**Chapter Twenty**

My head was pounding, quite literally, when I woke sometime later and I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to return to consciousness, not wanting to face this headache I knew was raging. And then as my senses took hold of me, I realised it was actually the front door that was pounding audibly.

With a tired sigh I slipped from the sheets and realising that I was still quite naked, grabbed Henry's red silk robe to cover myself as I stumbled upon the pile of our clothes strewn on the floor, tripped and stubbed my toe on the bed. "Shit!" I hissed as I now hobbled towards the door, holding my sore head in my hand.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled as the hammering continued and I fumbled with the handle. "Vicki," I sighed when I realised who it was and left the door open for her as I reached down to rub my throbbing toe.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, the question being rather absurd in my opinion.

I looked at her all bleary eyed and my hair dishevelled, holding the wrap closed across my naked body. "What do you think?"

She smirked and then closed the door behind her, almost tripping over my shoe, the pashmina, my bag and Henry's jacket that had been abandoned in the doorway. She picked them up and eyed me suspiciously.

"Thanks," I took them from her and said no more about them. "So…what you doing?" I asked.

She made her way over to the couch and put her bag down on the table. "Well…Coreen has been out sick all day and…" About to sit down, she discovered my other shoe on the couch where it had landed the night before. "Busy night was it?" she asked with a snigger in her voice.

I pulled a face and snatched the other shoe from her, knowing I was blushing. "And…" I urged her to continue, hoping to distract her from the items now gathered in my arms.

"And…Mike has been busy, so I've been working on this case alone all day, and thought I would come here and toss ideas around with you two. Not that you look in a fit state, his Lordship not up yet?" she asked, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Has the sun set?" I scoffed.

"Almost," she shrugged.

"Then you know he'll be up soon. Now….if you don't mind, I need to take some painkillers and find some clothes…and shower or something," I sighed, feeling rather rough.

"Yeah, looks like you need it. Must have been quite a night!" she laughed at me as I padded bare foot back to the bedroom.

* * *

Henry was awake, dressed and sprawled out on the couch, drawing pad in hand whilst Vicki sat talking to him about her case by the time I ventured from the bathroom. I rounded the couch, heading for the chair and Henry smiled up at me, his eyes darting away from his drawing for a moment, I returned the smile and touched his cheek before I spied the two cups of take out coffee on the table.

"Oh, please say one of them is for me?" I asked, eyeing the coffee hopefully. The painkillers were starting to work on my head, but I still felt pretty lousy.

Vicki waved her hand towards one of them, indicating that one was for me. "Henry thought you might need it and ran out to get them for us," she explained, taking a sip from her own.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, grabbing the cup and adding sugar to it. "And do me a favour?"

He looked up at me silently, waiting expectantly to hear what the favour was.

"Don't ever let me drink champagne again," I grimaced.

Henry laughed. "I did try to stop you."

"Well, they kept giving it to us, and I felt rude in saying no. Then I had to drink yours as well."

"You didn't _have_ to," he pointed out.

"I did, because it looked even more impolite to accept it and then leave it," I poked my tongue out at him, sitting back in the chair and taking a sip of the hot drink gratefully.

"You know champagne always goes to your head!" Vicki laughed at me. "Don't you remember that time you mixed it with…"

"Shh!" I hissed, hoping Henry hadn't been listening.

"Mixed it with what?" he asked and it was obvious he'd heard it all.

"Nothing," I grimaced at Vicki, because I knew she was going to tell him.

"She mixed it with coke…drank it right down and was drunk within moments. Of course that was in her stalker days!" she laughed

"Vicki!" I whined, this was getting more embarrassing.

"Stalker days?" Henry sat up on the couch and put down his drawing, looking most intrigued.

"I was not a stalker," I pouted.

"Alright then, a groupie," she laughed.

I groaned, this was getting worse by the minute. "Shut it vicki!" I warned her.

"No, I want to hear this, sounds fun." Henry had a mischievous grin on his lips.

"You really don't," I insisted.

"Oh, but I do," he winked at me. "Nice to know you have a past as well."

"Fine…" I held my hands up. "But I'll tell him," I warned Vicki, knowing if she told the tale it would become much worse than it actually was. "So…there was this band I was…pretty much obsessed with. Friends and I would follow them on tour and stay in the same hotels as them…and then one night in a hotel bar, this table full of business men were heading out and gave us their left over champagne." I cringed, realising that sounded really bad. "We were all only drinking soft drinks, posh hotel bars aren't cheap, and I stupidly made the comment about what champagne would taste like with coke, so my friend poured some in my glass, and I drank it…and yes, it went right to my head and I was a little… loud and silly."

Throughout my tale, Vicki was in gales of laughter and Henry had a huge smirk on his face which grew the further I got into the story.

"You were a groupie?" he sniggered.

"Oh shut it the pair of you!" I sulked and folded my arms. "Was a few years ago now."

"A few years ago? You went to a concert just before flying out here." Vicki pointed out.

"Yes, I went to a concert Vic…that's not being a stalker or a groupie. I went to the show, had a good time, spoke to some friends after and then went back to my hotel room and went home the next day…after hanging out in London a few hours and spending far too much money. Nothing wrong with that."

"You stalked him the year before though." She giggled.

"Look, are we done telling embarrassing stories? Because I have a few about you if we're sharing here?" I threatened her.

"Oh, we're done, we're done…" she relented before I could dish the dirt on her and picked up her case file again. "So…this case…"

"Tell me later," Henry whispered to me. "Little stalker!" he laughed.

"Don't think I don't have embarrassing stories about you to share as well!"

He frowned, trying to remember just what I could possibly embarrass him with.

"Dancing? Nightclubs? Ring any bells?" I asked him.

It dawned on him then as his jaw clenched shut and he stopped laughing. "Right Vicki, this case?" he changed the subject.

"Yes, right back to this case. So, my client, Mrs Williams, says that her husband died about six months ago, but just lately she's been receiving credit card bills, amongst other mail for him, with current transactions in various places across Canada and America. She's utterly convinced that her husband isn't really dead, that he faked his death and is hiding out somewhere, and she wants me to find him." She paraphrased her case notes.

"How did her husband die?" Henry asked.

"Erm…a boating accident on vacation." She searched for a copy of the coroners report. "His body wasn't discovered for a few weeks, got washed up on the beach, so identification was pretty impossible. But according to the lab reports, his dental work matched records. So, they were sure it was him."

"But Mrs Williams isn't? Probably a grieving widow clutching at straws? Denial is a pretty normal stage of grief."

"But she didn't seem upset to me, more…vindictive. Like she was angry these bills were coming to her and furious about all the debts she discovered he'd left her in."

"You think maybe she killed him and it's a guilty conscience?" Henry suggested.

"It could be, I have that as a possible theory. But...I don't know, she seemed so upset he'd left her in so much debt she didn't know about until after his death."

"Then maybe he did fake his death to escape them?" I reasoned.

"Or he's getting revenge from beyond the grave? I mean, if she killed him." Henry offered.

"Thanks Henry, just when I think I might have a normal case for a few days….you have to spoil it with supernatural theories." Vicki offered him a brief fake grin.

"Well, you're the one who's been teaching me to look at cases from all sides." He flashed the same grin back at her.

"What if it's neither?" I interrupted their juvenile banter. "I mean, it sounds like it could be a simple case of fraud, Oh what do they call it? Ghosting!"

"Ghosting?" Vicki and Henry asked at the same time.

"You must have heard of it Vic being in the police force and all, though you were homicide, so maybe not," I added noting the frown she gave me. "Anyway, it's a computer term really, to make a copy of something. But it's also been used by people who copy a person's identity. I saw it on TV once. They go through obituaries, find a persons name, get copies of all their documents and then apply for credit cards, ID cards, passports whatever they can, in that person's name."

"You mean a common case of identity theft and credit card fraud?" Vicki looked amused. "You mean this could be, gasp," she feigned astonishment and held her hand to her mouth, "normal?"

"Could be," I shrugged. "It's a theory anyway."

"I think mine was more interesting though," Henry snorted and went back to his drawing, causing us both to chuckle at him.

"Right, well," Vicki put the papers back into the file and shuffled them all together with a quick whack of the folder on Henry's coffee table. "I can't do anymore on that until tomorrow when I can call the banks and get Coreen to run a few checks for me, so...who's hungry?"

"No thanks," Henry looked up, that naughty grin on his face again, the one that lit up his eyes. "I ate last night."

"Mmm, twice," I mumbled under my breath, remembering our love making from after the show and the fact he went out to feed before the show.

"Sorry, blond chicks aren't on my menu." She shot back at him. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really, my stomach is a little…queasy to be honest."

"In that case, you need to come out with me and get some fresh air, and then we'll find something nice and bland for you to eat…and come back here and watch movies," she decided, finding her jacket again.

I groaned, I didn't want to go out for a walk and I didn't want to eat - what I really wanted to was to crawl back into bed.

"Come on." She'd found my jacket and slung it at me.

"Oh…Vic….I don't want to," I sulked.

"Nonsense! You need some fresh air and you need something to eat!"

"Anyone would think you were lonely or something." Henry lay on the couch watching the spectacle in amusement.

"Why's that?" she asked offended, hands on hips.

"Well, wanting to come back here and watch movies with us, playing gooseberry, being the fifth wheel…"

"Because you stole my houseguest!" She butted in. "And Coreen was out sick today, probably hung over really from clubbing last night, and I've been alone all day. I don't…really have any other friends," she mumbled the last sentence.

"Probably scared them all away!" Henry laughed.

Vicki threw her empty coffee cup at him. "Well, excuse me for maybe wanting some company!"

"Hey, calm down!" Henry caught the cup and put it on the table before the dregs spilt out and pulled himself effortlessly off of the couch. "I was only teasing. You two can please yourself, I need to get some serious drawing done, so keep it down, alright?" he asked and headed for his studio.

"Right, so, you're coming with me." Vicki decided and handed me my shoes.

I slumped in my chair and couldn't be bothered to argue, so in the end I reluctantly followed her out, sticking my tongue out at Henry on my way for not backing me up and letting Vicki drag me out.

* * *

"We'll have to go into his library and watch that," I nodded towards the DVD case that Vicki was reading the back of as we headed back to Henry's place.

"Okay…why?" she wondered.

"Because he's working, and I don't want to disturb him. So….unless you want to sit in the bedroom and watch it…"

"Erm, no…" she stopped me there. "I'd rather not sit where you and he, well…you know?" she pulled a face.

I laughed at her. "In that case you might not want to sit on his couch!"

"Oh, eew!" she grimaced at the idea. "You two are….incorrigible! He really is the Lord of lechery, isn't he?"

"No, we're not always…you know, doing _that_…we do other stuff," I got a little defensive.

"Such as?" she posed the question as we waited for the traffic to clear to cross the street to Henry's building. "I mean, how do you spend all your time with him?"

I shrugged as we began crossing the road. "Like most people…we talk, watch movies, go out for walks together. He takes me out to places to eat, he's taken me out dancing and to the movies a couple of times. And we had our date last night, which was fun - not sure if it was really my thing - all the classical music, but it was nice."

"And what if he's busy working?"

"Then I leave him to it, you don't talk to him when he's really into a piece, I learnt that one. So, I read, I do my writing, play on the internet, watch TV in bed, take myself out to find something to eat…see, pretty normal stuff really?" I pushed the doors of Henry's building open and the warmth inside engulfed us both immediately. Greg, the doorman nodded his greeting towards us and then avoided eye contact with me. I think I had embarrassed him a few times too many.

"And you don't find it weird?" she asked, casting Greg a puzzled look, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Should I? I mean, I know _what_ he is. And I know me and him together is not _really_ normal and never will be, but I wouldn't call it weird. We're just…different," I shrugged, pressing the button for the elevator.

"What about, you know…sleeping with him?"

I grinned. "Oh…that's not weird, that's…"

"Oh, didn't mean in that way," she interrupted me, not wanting my sex life explained as she entered the empty elevator. "I'd rather not know anything about that. I meant, just sharing his bed, sleeping beside him during the day, when he's practically a corpse."

"That's a bit harsh! I just like to think of him in a deep sleep. But, it doesn't bother me…sometimes I wake and forget…but he's really the best kind of bed buddy you could ask for."

"How do you figure that one?"

"Well, he doesn't snore or fart in bed, he never steals the sheets or hogs the bed, and he doesn't complain if you snore or steal sheets or anything…see, best sleeping buddy!" I laughed.

"Well, yeah…I suppose," she gave in with a slight tilt of her head just as the elevator opened on his floor.

In the end, Vicki stayed until just after one in the morning watching movies, gossiping and eating popcorn. Henry even joined us for an hour or so as he curled up one end of the sofa with me and Vicki looked on in either slight amusement or disconcertion, I wasn't sure which, and maybe a touch of regret. After the last movie was done and Vicki began to gather her things together, Henry offered to give her a lift home, but she insisted she'd be fine taking a cab and headed on her way. And it wasn't too much later that I nodded off on the couch, only to find myself later tucked up in bed next to a sleeping vampire.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry the last chapter sucked!! I didn't like it either - wasn't happy with it! Hopefully this one is better!

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Henry?" I started, stepping into his library where he was sat reading something.

"Mmm?" he asked, absorbed in the book.

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind the chair and kissed his temple. "Do you…have, Dr Sagara's phone number?" I asked warily.

"Umm, yeah," he shifted his head to look at me in surprise as I circled his chair and sat on the arm. "Why…do you want it?" he asked guardedly, moving his book aside and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Oh, she told me she had some lovely old photos of you. And I thought we could exchange stories too," I teased and laughed at him as his eyes opened wide in alarm. "I'm kidding," I slapped his chest playfully. "Just…when we went to see her the other week, she mentioned she might know someone who could help me learn to control my visions, and…I thought maybe I'd see what they had to say," I explained as I fiddled with the cross he wore around his neck.

He looked down at what I was doing. "Have you been having any weird visions or dreams again?" he instantly worried.

"No…not really, but I would like to be able to control them. Maybe they'd be more use then or at least make more sense to me."

"Well, yeah, sure, I have her number if that's what you want and you think it will help. It's on my cell phone," he added, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me closer for a kiss. His lips touched mine briefly, before pulling back, gazing into my eyes and then kissing me longer, deeper.

I almost lost myself in him, in his kiss, before I remembered what he was supposed to be doing - he was always able to sway me into his desires with a mere touch, a kiss, a look, and he knew it! "Mmm…Henry," I mumbled, my hand on his shoulder, vainly trying to push him back.

"Mmm?" he murmured in reply, amusement evident in his voice, before going in for another kiss.

I used both hands on his shoulders this time. "Henry, the number?" I reminded him.

He sighed then and sat back in the chair, the smile faded on his lips as he let me go before slipping me off his lap and standing up to go find it.

* * *

"Who were you speaking to?" Henry asked as I hung up my new phone. Since I intended to live in Toronto now, and people needed to get in touch with me, it seemed a sensible idea for me to get my own mobile phone. So I had a brand new, though cheap, prepaid handset.

"Dr Sagara," I answered him, knowing he could have heard the conversation if he'd wanted to. I returned to my laptop that was set up on his desk, seeing as he wasn't using it.

"She wanted to speak to you?" he queried, before sliding the paintbrush between his teeth, folding his arms and stepping back to scrutinise his own painting that he had been working on for the last couple of nights.

"Yes, she wants me to meet in her office tomorrow afternoon. The woman she knows, think she said her name was Cassandra, to help me with my visions is coming over, so thought we should meet and set up some, erm…sessions," I explained, wiggling the mouse to turn off the screensaver on the laptop again and scrolling down to where I'd been before the call.

Henry nodded then. "Oh, right," he muttered, pulling the paint brush from his mouth and dabbing a spot of paint to his work.

"I thought I could go for lunch with Vicki, then head over there….and maybe you could pick me up when I'm done? It will probably be dark by then, and…." I trailed off, even though I was much better now and didn't mind being out alone during daylight, when night struck, I was still wary after my attack in the nightclub some weeks ago.

"Sure, I'll come get you. Just leave me a message to let me know you're done." He stood back to study his painting some more.

"Thank you," I smiled, and attempted to begin editing my work and correcting typing errors.

That soon became boring though and I found myself sat motionless, with my fingers on the keys and gazing at Henry more and more often. I loved to watch him paint or draw - he was so passionate about it and when he was really into a particular piece, he'd become a vamped out frenzy. Right now there seemed to be something he was frustrated with, something that wasn't right. He'd paint a little, then stand back to see the effect, shake his head and return to the painting, and I smiled to myself - whatever masterpiece he was creating, it must have been special.

Saving my document again, I slipped from the chair and slowly crept up behind Henry.

"You do know that you can't possibly creep up on me, don't you?" he asked, his back to me as he retouched his painting again.

"You could let a girl pretend she could though," I scowled at his back. "What are you painting anyway?" I tried to peer over his shoulder, when suddenly he caught me around the waist and spun me around, away from his work.

"Nothing for you to see," he laughed at the surprised expression on my face.

"Oh, come on…you've been working on this the past two nights, let me see?" I requested. He shook his head. "Is it of me?" I wondered if that was the reason for his reluctance.

"No," he replied, silencing me with a kiss.

Distracted for the moment, his hold on me relaxed as the kiss intensified and he held me more lovingly, rather than vicelike. So it was easy for me to break off the kiss, escape his hold and dart under his arm towards the painting.

"It's a woman," I stated the obvious.

Henry sighed and ran his hand over his face, before turning to face me. "Yes," he nodded.

"Should I be jealous?" I wondered. Why on earth was he being so cagey about this? "Is she an…old lover?" I asked hesitantly, wondering whether or not I really wanted to know the answer.

"You…could say that, a very old lover," he replied, picking up his painting palette again.

"It's Christina," I realised with a slight shock. "The one who turned you?" I turned to face him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Why…are you, painting her portrait? I mean…I thought, from what Vicki said about the last time she showed up, that you'd been able to put her to rest." I frowned and folded my arms, feeling a little defensive here.

He shrugged. "Habit?" he offered as a reason. "I've been doing it every year since she left me..." he faded off.

"And you keep them all?" I mused out loud. Where on earth could someone store 470 paintings, apart from a museum or gallery?

"They're…around, in various places," he replied nonchalantly, attempting to fix the eye on his painting that was causing him much frustration.

"Won't it go right?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I watched him.

He sighed deeply. "I just…I can't capture her eyes, the love I once saw in them anymore." he put down the paintbrush again.

"Well, you ever thought that might be because it's not there anymore? Maybe the last time you saw her, you saw her for what she really was? Manipulative? Possessive? A complete bitch?" I suggested, fearing I might be over stepping the line here.

He turned back to me, tilted his head slightly and screwed his mouth up in discernment. "Maybe you're right," he gave a slight shrug.

"Do you…you know, ever regret letting her turn you? Giving up your human life for her?" I wondered, finally daring to ask some questions about her, since we were on the subject.

"No," he answered instantly.

"Not even the loss of your…humanity, simple things like having a family? Growing old with someone?" I took a step closer to him and lay my hand on his arm.

"If Christina had never turned me, I would have died hundreds of years ago….and then," he turned his head and smiled at me, "I would never have met you."

I chuckled. "Oh, you're so smooth Lord Fitzroy," I rolled my eyes and tapped the end of his nose.

"And you know you love it!" he grinned back, dabbing the end of my nose with his paintbrush.

"Hey!" I complained, wiping my nose. "You're such a brat….prince!"

"A brat?" his eyes widened.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"We'll see about that!" He made a lunge for me as I squealed and darted away. He chased after me, into the bedroom where he picked me up, spun me around and tossed me onto the bed as if I was but a mere doll.

I lay in the middle of his bed, stunned for a moment and catching my breath as he climbed over me, crawling upwards. "Still think I'm a brat?" he asked, his lips curled into a smirk.

I couldn't help it, I tried to stifle a giggle, but I nodded.

"Then you shall be punished, for _I_ am of nobility," he began in a mock stern voice - the smirk on his face giving him away as he straddled me. "I am the Kings son…and you will _not_ call me a brat. Now….take your punishment," and he began to tickle me.

"Argh!" I screamed and squirmed under him. "Henry….noooo….stop," I tried fighting off his hands, but it was no use - he was far too quick for me. "Hen…ry!" I screamed, "please….stop…" I gasped amidst uncontrollable giggles. "I hate….being…tickled," I told him, and then realised that was a mistake when the tickling increased. "No! Henry! Stop…ahhhh!!….please?" I panted.

"You apologise?" he stopped, and leaned down into my face, his nose touching mine, his lips close.

I nodded. "You're not a brat," I panted. "You're a complete royal bastard!"

"That's my name," he grinned, before his lips pressed against mine and he was kissing me in earnest.

I began to relax under him as my hands came up to curl around his neck and pull him into the kiss deeper, fingertips playing with soft tendrils of brown curls. I barely even noticed his hand snaking down my side, until he suddenly thrust it down my jeans and into my panties in one smooth movement.

"Henry!" I shrieked, my body convulsing in surprise of the abrupt intrusion.

"What?" he smirked down at me.

"You know damn well whaaaht…" I moaned the ending of the word as he moved his finger deliciously against me and I threw my head back into the pillows.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, a rather smug looking grin on his lips.

My legs parted of their own accord, allowing him further access as he began to explore me, easily sliding through the moist flesh as my body pooled against his touch already. "Ohhh…" I moaned in answer, grasping his hand and urging him to where I needed him.

He leant down and kissed me as his finger slipped inside me, and then another.

"Oh…God…." I hissed, closing my eyes. He began a rocking movement with his hand as he kissed me and toyed with the hard nub of my sex. "Henry…no…stop….no, no, don't stop….Oh God…more…I need more," I gasped, not sure what I wanted or needed. This was sweet torture.

He kissed my lips fleetingly, before he pulled back and a light breeze blew against me and rustled the sheets. When I opened my eyes again I realised he was naked and willing and undressing me hastily. Within moments he was knelt between my legs, teasing me with the tip of his hardness against my wet opening.

"Henry…please," I begged him, slipping my hand between us and trying to grasp him to complete the union.

"Patience my love," he whispered, slapping my hand away and continuing to arouse me to a point where I thought I might burst.

"Please…I need more…I need _you_, now," I hissed urgently.

He lowered his head and nipped at my breasts, running his tongue across a nipple and lowering his body towards mine slowly, teasingly. And then, he entered me quite suddenly. "Is that what you want?" He whispered against my ear.

"Oh…yes…yes…" I moaned, having reached a peak upon the point of entry, having been aroused far too well.

He held still, letting my body calm itself, before he moved within me. Sliding in and out, smoothly, going seemingly deeper and deeper each time as my body gripped him greedily, causing intense friction between us, sending us both to that peak again. I knew I wouldn't last long, he'd managed to work my body into such a frenzy in such a short space of time.

He sensed it to, could smell my passion, my desire for him, could hear the sound of my heart pulsing rapidly, sending blood coursing throughout my body, drawing more oxygen in as I panted and moaned and sighed under him.

Lacing his fingers through mine, holding my hands out, and with his head already buried in my neck, nuzzling against me, he held off until the exact moment. And seconds before another climax crashed within me, he sank his fangs into the vein on my neck, allowing the blood to burst free and gush over his tongue - the hot, coppery taste flowing down his throat - feeding my lover. Upon his bite, my orgasm crashed around him, squeezing him further and stimulating his own climax as his infertile seed spilled inside of me.

"Wow," I gasped, lying on my back beside him and breathing heavily.

Henry leaned over me, propped up on his elbow, the look on his face being that of someone extremely pleased with himself. "You okay?" his voice rumbled gently whilst lighting tracing the slowly fading puncture wounds on my neck with his finger.

"Mmm," I sighed dreamily and closed my eyes as I stretched upon the satin sheets.

"Good," he lowered his head and kissed my lips softly and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so as my body nestled against his.

"You know…" I began, fingers lazily toying with the light dusting of hair on his chest. "If I'd known what teasing and calling you silly names did before, I might have done it sooner," I giggled.

"Really?" he asked wide eyed.

"Uh huh," I nodded before lying my head down on his chest. "It was most…enjoyable," I yawned and closed my eyes, before nodding off on him, curled up naked together on his bed and took a little nap after our exertions whilst Henry simply held me.

* * *

"Hey you," I climbed into Henry's car and leant across to kiss him as I closed the door.

"Things go alright?" he asked, waiting for me to fasten my seatbelt before we set off.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Cassandra seems nice. She's basically just teaching me some visualisation techniques for now, which should help in reading my visions. As well as relaxation and listening to my mind." I told him.

"Think you could teach some of that to Vicki?" he laughed and I joined in with the joke.

"Betty sends her love," I told him as he pulled out onto the street.

"She did?" he glanced back and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes. She's actually a really sweet lady." I confessed.

He nodded and smiled knowingly. "So, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I am. Are you?" I wondered.

"I already ate," he grimaced.

"Oh…maybe…you might be up for a late night snack later?" I teased.

"Maybe," he grinned. "So, we'll go get you some dinner, and then Vicki wants me to swing by. She called before I left and wants to talk to me about something," he added with a sigh, hoping she didn't have some huge case she needed help with.

"Okay," I agreed with a nod, hoping the same thing as I reached for the stereo, turning on some music.

"And maybe then we'll see about that late night snack you offered," the grin was back and the naughty twinkle evident in his eyes as I smirked to myself and relaxed back in my seat.

* * *

"Well, you took your time!" Vick complained as Henry strolled into the office.

"You never said it was an emergency, and I told you I had things to do first." Henry replied casually.

"Fine, at least you're here now!" she snapped and slammed shut the book she had been looking through.

"So, what is so important?" Henry coiled himself into one of the chairs at her desk.

"Okay…I know I'm probably going mad." Henry made no comment, but pulled a face all the same. "So this afternoon, out on the street, I swear someone was watching the office, and then…"

"Hey Vic," I grinned, stuffing my face with french fries from my Mcdonalds take out as I sauntered into the office, having stopped off to speak to Coreen.

Vicki stopped short and eyed me warily, flashing a nervous glance towards Henry and back to me. None of which I missed.

"Oh, don't mind me," I held up one hand, the other holding onto my bag of food. "I can tell when I'm not wanted, I shall just go out here and find some clean clothes to take back." I smiled and slipped through the doors to her private area to the room I had been staying in.

Vicki sighed and after a moment I heard her continue her conversation with Henry, though it was somewhat muffled now.

I stuffed a bag with clean clothes, making a mental note to come back tomorrow to do some laundry, and then having finished my food, I took my rubbish to the kitchen and grabbed a drink before heading back to the office.

"What do you mean she followed her?" I heard Henry bellow on my way back..

"Well…that's how it looked. Cat left, and seconds later, the woman headed off in the same direction. Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Vicki suggested, knowing it was a long shot.

I hovered outside of the office door, wondering what was going on. Neither of them paid me any attention yet - both too involved in their conversation. Henry was gazing out of the window, looking down on the street.

"But she waited out here until Cat left?" Henry recapped.

Vicki nodded.

"I can't sense anything now, too many other bodies have been by, her scent has faded. Why didn't you tell me this before?" he whirled around and caught sight of me.

"What's going on?" I asked them, heading into the office now that I had been discovered and looking from one to the other. It didn't take a scholar to realise it had something to do with me.

Henry sighed and indicated for me to sit down. "Vicki thinks you may have a stalker," he explained, sounding tired.

"A stalker?" I asked, incredulous. "Why?"

Vicki shrugged. "We don't know. But…there's more," she grimaced, knowing Henry was not going to be pleased.

"More?" he asked, eyes wide and threatening.

"Yeah, well…I think someone has been in the office, someone uninvited that is." She cringed, waiting for the wrath of Henry and the lectures.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, moving away from the window and leaning on her desk.

"Well, that photo I had on the pinboard," she waved behind her towards the item in question. "You know, that one you gave me, that was taken of you two together at that fancy theatre thing you went to?" She asked me and I nodded. "It's gone. Coreen swears she hasn't touched it, and we both searched - it's not fallen off, so…"

"But why would someone want to break in and only take that?" I mused out loud.

"People do all manner of weird things, nothing much surprises me these days." Vicki sighed.

"That's it," Henry announced rather loudly, making me jump as he turned to face me. "You're not going anywhere by yourself until we sort this, alright?" he asked, pointing a finger in my face.

I was tempted to bite that damn finger of his. "But…I…"

"No," he cut me off abruptly, his expression deeply serious. "If you do have to go out before I wake, you take a cab straight there. And when you go see Sagara, wait in her office with her until I pick you up. Alright?"

"Fine," I held up my hands in surrender. "Of course father!" I muttered under my breath.

"It's to keep you safe!" he scolded me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes, thinking he was being a touch too melodramatic here.

"And you had better be careful too," he warned Vicki. "Get the locks changed or something. Keep an eye out and let me know if anything else strange happens. I can watch the place at night if you want me to? And Coreen should be warned."

"About what?" she asked, almost skipping into the office, handing Vicki the reports she'd just finished typing up and printing out.

"We might have a stalker," Vicki told her quietly, being much calmer about this than Henry was.

"Oh, you mean that weirdo out on the street today? Yeah, I noticed her looking up here, she left when Cat did though."

"Exactly! So, no one goes out alone and everyone keeps an eye out for this woman," Henry repeated his warnings to us.

"Okay Henry, we get it!" Vicki rolled her eyes, beginning to wish she'd never told him. Maybe it had just been a coincidence. Maybe it was just a one off or a loony who was lost or simply wasting some time or they had the wrong person. Maybe there had been no point in getting Henry involved and worked up about it.

"Fine, if you're not going to take this as a serious risk, then don't listen to me. Go ahead and do what you like, ignore my advice. You always do!" he snapped and was about to storm out of the office.

"Hey, hey," I stood and placed a hand on his chest and the other rubbing up and down his arm, hoping to placate him as I spoke softly. "We get it Henry, and we'll listen, we'll all be really careful, right?" I eyed the other two.

Coreen nodded, and then Vicki did also, albeit rather reluctantly.

"And we'll even look both ways before crossing the road," she quipped.

Henry growled and I shot her a filthy look. Couldn't she see I was trying to calm the irate vampire down?

"Henry, really…we'll be careful. The only place I'll go without you is to see Dr Sagara…and I'll do everything you said, get a cab right to the door and wait for you. I promise," I patted his chest lightly. "I know you're only trying to look out for us because you care, so…we'll follow your advice and we'll all keep an eye out and be careful, okay?" I looked up at him, relieved to see his human eyes, rather than his vampire traits and smiled. "Promise," I repeated in a soft whisper.

He offered me the briefest smile, lifted my hand from his chest and kissed the back of it. "Let me know if you see this person again. I can be here in moments if needs be," he informed Vicki, and then he slowly left the office.

"Wow!" Coreen gasped in awe. "Did you see the way she handled him?" she asked Vicki. "And you thought you once had that vampire wrapped around your little finger," she chuckled.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "You're far too soft with him," she grumbled at me and returned to her desk, picking up the book she had been reading previously.

I stuck my tongue out at her, she was just jealous that I could control him, when she only riled him further. "I'd best go join him anyway. Erm…see you guys tomorrow?" I asked, picking up the bag of clean clothes and heading for the door.

"Yeah, so long as you ask the little vampire's permission!" Vicki scoffed, not even looking up from her book.

I flipped her the finger, Coreen giggled and I left to find Henry.

* * *

He was stood outside on the pavement, leaning against the hood of his car with his arms folded. I suppose it should have irked me that he assumed I would follow him, but it didn't. Behaving like the gentleman he'd been up brought up as, he moved towards me and took the bag from me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He returned the smile with a slight nod of his head, and was about to toss the bag onto the back seat, when suddenly he snarled, his head shot up and he whirled around. His eyes darted back and forth up and down the street.

"What is it?" I asked him, concerned.

"I thought I heard something," he told me, his human façade having faded away.

I looked up and down the street too and saw nothing but a cat crossing some feet away. "I don't see anything," I shrugged, though I knew they could be hiding and Henry could have still heard them.

"Whatever it was has gone," he told me after a couple of minutes and his human side took control once more.

"Come on," I took the bag back from him, tossed it onto the back seat and slammed the door, turning to lean back on it. Grabbing hold of the lapels of his jacket, I pulled him towards me. "Let's go back to your place, I believe I promised someone a late night snack?" I teased and flashed my eyebrows at him.

He pressed his body again mine, his hand cupping my head. "I do believe you did," he smirked before he placed a kiss on my lips. As we parted, I glanced up and caught Coreen watching us out of the office window. I laughed and nodded my head towards her, Henry looked up, just before she jumped back out of sight. "Let's go," he laughed as we climbed into the car and made our way back to his condo.

Only 4 more chapters to go of this one...the drama heats up a little more next chapter!!

xC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Despite being careful, as promised, and maintaining constant vigilance, the mysterious stalker was never seen again. If Coreen hadn't seen the person too, Vicki might have thought she was starting to lose it, as it was she was beginning to think seriously about taking a long vacation.

Henry was still paranoid about it though, and barely allowed me out of his sight when he was awake. Which proved embarrassing when I went to the public bathroom whilst getting dinner at the local diner - he tried to follow me in, but I stopped him and made him wait outside, much to his frustration.

I tried to reason with him, asking him why on earth a stalker would be interested in me. I wasn't famous or rich or anything special - I wasn't even local so I didn't get it at all. His come back was to point out that just a few weeks ago my life had been threatened by a crazy warlock and not to mention being attacked at the club, which shut me up. So, I allowed him to protect me and look out for me, I suppose in a way it was quite flattering that he felt he should, if not somewhat annoying at times.

The only time I really left him was for my sessions a couple of times a week with Cassandra at Dr Sagara's office. Even then he still insisted I took a cab straight there and waited for him to pick me up, which I did - after all, the weather in Toronto was slowly turning colder and colder, I didn't want to walk unless I had to! And we'd kind of settled into some kind of routine.

* * *

The alarm I'd set went off at midday, waking me with a start. With a sleepy lack of aim I reached out from the bed to turn it off, and knocked it onto the floor. "Damn," I hissed to myself.

A few minutes later I was still lying in bed, I really didn't want to get up. I was nice and warm in bed, it was blowing a gale outside and I was tired. One of the consequences of dating a vampire, being awake all night - I'd been awake with him until the dawn and erm…busy with him! And since the dawn didn't break until after 8am right now, I'd had roughly four hours sleep. I groaned, and was so tempted to roll over and go back to sleep when the stupid alarm went off again.

With a sigh, I dragged myself up in the bed, glancing across at Henry, completely at peace with everything in his vampire state of sleep. I brushed a curl from his cool forehead and for a startled moment thought I saw something in my mind - a memory, a snatch of a dream, maybe a vision, but it came and went so quickly I had no time to grasp anything from it. Putting it down to me feeling overtired, I shrugged it off and finally clambered from the bed, heading for the bathroom and kicking the damn alarm clock across the floor. And then cursing when it hurt my toe and I hobbled into the shower, getting ready for my appointment at 1.30 with Cassandra.

All the while I was getting ready, I had this strange sense of foreboding engulf me. Kind of like when something bad or upsetting has happened to you, and you've managed to suppress it for a little while and then it all comes flooding back at once. I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't know what and couldn't figure it out. Things seemed fine in my world right now - Henry and I were happy together, Vicki was busy - and not with freaky cases, my Mum had stopped whinging at me as to when I was coming home, and even Mike had laid off us for a bit. Tying my shoes up, I stood up and shrugged. "Obviously I am just over tired," I mumbled to myself and headed back to the bedroom. "No more late mornings for me mister," I kissed Henry's cold forehead. "I'll see you later," I smiled, stroked his hair and left his apartment.

* * *

Since I was early, I defied Henry and got the cab to drop me a couple of blocks away from the university. That way I could grab a hot drink and a muffin from one of the many coffee houses on my way there.

"Hello dear." Betty smiled at me and looked up as I knocked and entered her office. "Cassandra's already here, if you want to go straight through," she told me, nodding her head towards the smaller room off her office.

"Thanks," I yawned and juggled my Starbucks cup whilst trying to shrug out of my coat and drop my bag down.

"Henry keeping you up all night?" she eyed me with a knowing smile.

I nodded with a light laugh, "how did you guess?"

"He has a terrible habit for it," she laughed. "You just remind him you need sleep," she told me, wagging her pen in my direction.

"I'll do that," I smiled, tossing my jacket over the back of one of her chairs, placing my bag on top and reaching for the cup from her desk. Drinking down the last dregs, I dropped it into the trash. "Right, I'd best get in there." I smiled at her and went to find Cassandra, leaving Betty marking her students essays.

"Good afternoon," Cassandra appeared from behind a stack of books on the table and smiled at me as I closed the door.

"Hi, am I late?" I wondered, checking my watch.

"No, just on time," she waved away my concern with a brief flap of her hand. Cassandra was an interesting woman - rather squat and much older than I had envisioned before we met, older than Betty. She was also very intuitive and very well rehearsed at what she did, and I suspected, though she'd never mentioned it, that she was also a white witch. "Shall we begin with some relaxation first? I can see that you're tired and stressed," she suggested.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh. "I was in bed late and…" I began to explain before she cut me off.

"No need for explanations. Now, if we can begin?" she repeated, that was another thing, she was also rather uncompromising in her teachings, but I kind of liked her.

An hour and a half later and I was fighting not to fall asleep as I stifled another yawn. Relaxation techniques whilst being over tired were so not a good idea! Henry was going to get some choice words from me when he picked me up - keeping me up all night when he knew I had to be up early today! And I _was_ going to take a nap when we got back - whether he liked it or not!

"I think now ," she began, breaking me from my reverie, "we'll see if you are able to clear your mind any better than the last few times." She gave her polite little smile again.

I groaned inwardly, I was never any good at this - trying to clear my mind only made all the thoughts I was supposed to be shutting out come to mind. But apparently it was supposed to open my mind up to the elements of the universe and allow the messages from the spirits to come through to me, or some such twaddle!

I took a deep breath, trying to instil the technique I had been taught and attempted to clear my mind as I closed my eyes. For a moment it worked, and then things began to creep back, I kept thinking of all the things I wasn't supposed to be thinking of. Sighing, I opened my eyes for a moment, took a few cleansing breaths and then tried again. Everything went perfectly blank for a moment…and then suddenly there seemed to be an extremely bright light. I was in Henry's apartment, being a spectator rather than a participant. He had just emerged from his bedroom door, wearing his red robe, obviously he'd just woken. And then there was a loud rumbling noise and the blinds in the room began to open, filling the lounge with bright sunshine. Henry's head snapped up in alarm and then screamed in excruciating pain as the sun caught his skin and he burst into fiery flames, burning him until there was nothing of him left but a pile of smouldering ash.

I opened my eyes suddenly, stunned and appalled by what I had seen, shocked to the very core and not being able to move. My heart was literally pounding and then, I screamed his name;. "Henry! No!" Staggering slightly, I fell backwards onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked me.

I willed my body to move, willed my brain to send the messages for my feet to move again, for my mouth to form words. But only one thought filled my mind - I had to go to him, I had to leave right now…Henry was in terrible danger. "H…Henry…" I managed to gasp.

Betty popped her head around the door. "Everything alright in here? I heard a scream."

The sight of her seemed to snap me from my stupor. I stood shakily and went towards her. "Henry!" I began. "He's in danger…he…I saw it, someone opened them, I have to go…I have to get back to him," I rambled, pushing past her and grabbing my coat and bag from the chair on my way past, not stalling for a moment.

"Catalina, calm down dear. What's wrong?" Betty attempted to soothe me, trying to block my way.

"I have to go! Now!" I almost screamed at them. "I have to save Henry!" And with that, I bypassed around Betty and fled from the office.

I couldn't afford to waste precious minutes waiting for a cab to come and pick me up, and I didn't have the nerve for it, imagining being stuck in traffic. So, I just ran. Adrenaline pumping throughout my body carrying me forwards, oblivious to everything and anything as I ran the whole way back to his apartment block., only one thought on my mind - saving Henry's life.

* * *

Hurtling myself out of the elevator on his floor, keys in hand already I hastily unlocked his front door and slammed it open.

"Henry?" I yelled, rushing inside, running for the bedroom. "Henry?" I called his name again. He wasn't in the bed - it was empty. I whirled on the spot and then noticed the blinds were still drawn. "Henry? Where are you?" I yelled again frantically, rushing into the bathroom, wondering if he'd decided to shower upon waking. No sign of him as I ran through every room in his condo. Finally pausing to catch my breath, I hesitatingly looked towards where I had seen him burn in my vision, terrified of what I might find there. But the floor was clean, no pile of ash and no evidence of there being any elsewhere within the apartment.

I sat down on the couch for a moment, trying to get my thoughts into check and wonder what was going on. The sun had only set five minutes previously, where could he have gone so quickly? Why had that vision come to me at all?

Rummaging in my bag for my phone, I dialled his number and waited for him to answer, tapping my fingers impatiently on the arm of the sofa. "Answer it…" I hissed into the mouthpiece as if that would make him. And then I realised why he wasn't answering, his phone lay on his desk, vibrating amongst his drawings as it rang. I ended the call and hastily rang Vicki's number.

"Nelson investigations, Can…"

"Get me Vicki!" I yelled at Coreen.

"Cat? Is that you, what's wro…"

"Just…please, I need Vicki," I insisted.

"She's right here," she passed the phone over.

"Vicki, have you heard from Henry today or seen him?" I asked urgently, barely pausing to take breath.

"Why? You two had a fight?" she laughed.

"Vicki!" I yelled at her. "This is serious. I…I had a vision…of Henry dying, someone got into his apartment and opened his blinds and…"

"Where are you?" she asked alarmed.

"I'm at the apartment now, I ran back from the Uni…but he's not here, there's no sign of him or….anything." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well, then he must be alright. Perhaps he went out to feed already," she suggested,

"But the sun only set five minutes ago, he's never left here that quick before," I sighed and ran my hand over my face tiredly.

"Well, maybe he was extra hungry, I don't know. He can't have gone far, have you tried calling him?"

"His phone is still here. Vicki, I'm worried." My voice was starting to wobble again.

"Look, calm down. if he's not there, the blinds are still closed and there's no sign of…you know. Then he must be fine. Maybe he left to come get you and now he'll be pissed you didn't wait for him."

"No, something's not right…I'm scared," I confessed.

Vicki sighed in exasperation. "Alright, give it half an hour, if he's not back or called, then call me back and I'll come over and we'll go look for him, alright?"

"Yeah…fine. I'll just start looking now by myself," I resolved and snapped the phone shut.

Taking one last sweeping look around the apartment with all the doors gaping open from where I'd rushed around searching for him, I stood and dropped my phone back into my bag, then hitching it back onto my shoulder I prepared to go search for him, convinced something horrible had happened.

* * *

I locked the door again after me and headed for the elevator, preoccupied with trying to decide where to start looking first. When suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Henry?" I asked eagerly, trying to twist around to see who had grabbed me.

"Oh, I'm afraid not." A twisted, sinister female voice oozed.

"Get off me." I began to struggle when I realised it wasn't him. They gripped me all the tighter. "Get your hands off me. Help!" I began to scream. "Henry!" I yelled helplessly.

"How sweet," the sickening voice dripped with bitterness. "Calling for the little vampire, he can't help you now." They scoffed behind me and then a rather nasty smelling rag was being thrust upon my face and instantly I realised what it was as I struggled with new intensity - chloroform.

"No!" I yelled. "Let me go…Hel…" but the rest of my words were lost as the chloroform did it's work. I felt unbelievable sleepy…and then everything went black as I became unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Twenty minutes or so had passed since Cat's frantic phone call and Vicki was pacing her office, perhaps she had been right, perhaps something was wrong._

"_Why don't you just go over there and check?" Coreen suggested, handing her a fresh mug of coffee and eyeing her with concern._

_Vicki sighed and sat down with the mug, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Something about all this just doesn't add up," she frowned, trying to figure out what. "Perhaps I should check," and she reached for the phone on her desk. Dialling the well known number she waited for an answer._

"_Fitzroy."_

"_Oh…Henry…you're there?" Vicki asked, flummoxed for a moment._

"_Erm…yeah, I'm here," Henry replied, confused._

"_She found you then? Where have you been?" she looked up at Coreen, relief evident on her face._

"_I haven't been anywhere, I only woke a few minutes ago. I was in the shower. And what do you mean she found me? Who?"_

"_Cat, is she there?"_

"_No, she's at Sagara's - taking one of those sessions she's doing. Why?"_

"_But…she called me, she…" Vicki faded off and bit her bottom lip anxiously. _

"_Vicki, what's wrong?" the tone of Henry's voice changed._

_Vicki sighed. "You haven't heard or seen Cat at all then? I mean since you woke? Nothing?"_

"_No," he replied, waiting for her to answer his question._

"_She called me, just over twenty minutes ago or something. She sounded frantic, scared. Something about having a vision, seeing you die and she'd ran back from the Uni to check on you. She called me because you weren't there, she couldn't find you and was worried." Vicki explained as much as she knew._

"_But…the sun only set awhile ago, and I haven't left the apartment. Where is she now?"_

"_She said she was going out to look for you. I said to give it half an hour and call me back, but she rushed off somewhere,"_

"_Okay, something is not right here. I haven't left the place, but she couldn't find me anywhere? Explains all the doors in the place being wide open when I woke," he realised. _

"_Hang on, I'll get Coreen to try her cell phone." She thrust her own cell phone at her assistant who dialled the number._

"_Anything?" He asked after a moment._

_Coreen shook her head at her and Vicki frowned. "No."_

_Henry's ears heard something then. "Keep it ringing," _

"_Why?"_

"_Just…" He opened his front door and stepped out into the hallway. "Vicki," he sounded suddenly alarmed._

"_What? What is it?" Vicki demanded of him_

"_Her bag…it's out here, in the hallway. It's been dropped hastily…her phone's still inside" He picked it up and ended the call. "Vicki, something's terribly wrong," he realised with trepidation._

"_Okay, come get me, I'll meet you outside, we'll go find her." She knew what he had been going to say._

* * *

Some time later, which could have been hours or it could have been minutes, I started to come to. My head felt fuzzy and I was totally disorientated as I tried to shake away the feeling, only for that to make me feel dizzy and I grimaced against the feeling. At first I assumed I was somewhere in complete darkness, and then realised as my eyelashes fluttered against something over my face, that I was actually blind folded. As I slowly became more aware I also realised I was tied to a chair, my hands strapped behind my back and my legs shackled to each leg of the chair. Despite the fact I was still drifting in and out of consciousness, I felt sick and terrified.

And then I heard movement behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to calm the quake in my voice. "Henry?" I knew it was a long shot, but I was hopeful.

"No, I don't think so." That voice spoke to me again.

"Where is he!" I demanded. "What have you done to him?"

"Well…you can ask him yourself, once he gets here."

"Once he gets…" and I faded off, realising that I had been duped completely. I was now being used as bait and luring Henry to whoever was holding me captive and into something dangerous.

"Because you know he'll feel that he has to save you, play the gallant hero." The voice laughed sickeningly.

"You leave him alone!" I told her.

"Oh, that would be sweet, if it didn't make me want to vomit! Now shut up!" She screeched at me and kicked the back of the chair for good measure. The chair teetered on two legs, and then righted itself back down with a thud, causing my head to ache.

"What do you want with him?" I couldn't help but ask, hoping to keep her talking. Whilst she was talking she was too distracted to do anything else - I hoped.

"What do I want with him?" she laughed moronically. "He's mine you bitch! You stole him from me and now I want him back!"

"He's not _yours_, Henry doesn't belong to _anyone_ but himself. If you know _what_ he is, then you should know that!"

"Oh poor dear stupid little girl…" she traced her fingers around my neck as I cringed away from her touch. "Of course I know what he is, and I know he's been using you my dear, he doesn't really care about you, he only cares for ME!" She howled. "You - you've just been easy sex for him, a convenient blood supply, someone to tend to his little erotic pleasures. But you, the dumb bitch, has fallen for him…aww…isn't it cute?" she mocked.

"You lie!" I screamed at her. "Henry does care…"

"Really?" she asked. "You're totally sure about that?" she chuckled to herself.

I tried to ignore her, tried not to let those doubts about him creep back in. but they were always there, in the back of my mind.

"See, not so sure now, are you?" Her voice sounded scathing as she circled me sat on the chair, like a predatory animal. "How dumb you are…how insane to think he could possibly care for a mortal…that he could _love you_." She used the word love as if it was a derogatory phrase.

I stayed silent, knowing she was just lying, that she was taunting me and trying to get to me, to get a reaction from me - she was delusional and bitter. And suddenly I thought who the person behind the voice could be, Henry's ex, the dark witch - Sinead.

"Henry and I belong together…or we did until you came along to screw things up," she continued to delude herself. "You and your dim-witted little cousin getting in the damn way all the time, stealing all Henry's attentions away from me! Henry loves me and only me!" She shrieked, as if to make the point to someone, but I just thought it rather sad. "You're just the dreary little wench who fell for a vampire…how pathetic, how tragic, how…"

"If he loves you so much, if you really _belong _together, then tell me…why do you have to kidnap _me_ and use _me_ as bait to lure him to you? To win him back? Hmm…shouldn't it tell you something, that he'll only come to you, to save _me_!" I shot back at her, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

I felt her move quickly, dart back in front of me and I knew I'd angered her, that I had hit a raw nerve. "How dare you! How…you useless bitch!" And she back-handed me across the face, roughly…the chair toppled and then fell backwards. "Now shut the hell up!" she screamed before my head hit the hard floor with a sharp thump and I blacked out again.

Dum Dum Duuuum...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"_So, tell me again," Vicki asked, walking behind Henry down an empty corridor. "Why are we going to see Sagara?"_

"_Because…we have no idea where Cat is or who took her. Whatever is going on, it started here - we backtrack her steps and find her." It seemed logical to him._

"_Oh," Vicki nodded, but didn't look as convinced._

_They reached Dr Sagara's office and knocked on the door, there was no answer and then sensing something amiss, Henry barged the door open anyway._

"_Betty?" he bent down by the prone figure on the floor and touched her face lightly._

"_Is she…" Vicki faded off._

"_She has a heartbeat, it's a little slow, but I think she's alright," he replied, not taking his eyes off her and stroking the elderly ladies cheek. "Betty?" he asked gently._

_Slowly her eyelids fluttered open as she groaned and she squinted up at him. "Henry?" she asked hoarsely and then her hand went to a bump on the back of her head and she grimaced._

"_Here, let me help you up." He easily collected her together in his strong arms and carried her to the couch in her office, setting her down gently against the cushions. "Are you alright?" he asked her then, eyeing her over._

"_I…I think so. You're okay? You're safe?" she asked him and Henry frowned. _

"_Here," Vicki handed her a glass of water from the water cooler in her room._

"_Thank you," she smiled._

"_Do you think you're up to talking?" Vicki asked cautiously, trying to be considerate but needing some answers._

_She nodded slowly. "It's about Catalina, isn't it?" She knew._

_Vicki nodded. "What happened? We can't find her…and have reason to believe she's been taken."_

_Betty sighed and pushed herself up further on the cushions behind her. "I don't really know. She…she was having a lesson with Cassandra, had been going for some time. Then I heard her scream, I went to check and she looked terrified, she was shaking, completely stunned by something. Then she seemed to snap out of it and muttered something about you," she looked at Henry, "being in danger, that she had to go right now, that she had to save you. And before I could calm her down or get any sense out of her, she was gone."_

_Vicki and Henry looked at each other and nodded. "From what we can gather she had some kind of vision, where she saw Henry…die." She looked at him almost apologetically for saying the word - the mere thought of him no longer around being almost as devastating to her. "She told me that someone was in his apartment and had opened the blinds to the sun…I know it really scared her."_

"_No wonder she left here as quickly as she did. She was desperate to get back to you, she loves you a great deal." Betty told Henry kindly and gave him a wan smile, Henry returned it._

"_Can you remember what happened next?" he asked._

_Betty thought about it, now that she was conscious her head was hurting more. "Oh, yes…I was going to call you," she pointed towards Vicki. "I was worried about Catalina…I wanted to check on her. Only then Cassandra came out of that room," she nodded her head towards the other room off her office. "Only it wasn't the Cassandra I knew anymore. She'd changed into someone, or someone had been posing as her…"_

"_Can you remember what she looked like?" Henry interrupted._

_Betty sighed and closed her eyes to think back. "She was young, slim, pretty. Had dark curly hair. She was tanned and her face had an…almost elfin quality." _

"_Christina?" Vicki asked Henry shocked._

"_No," his jaw clenched as he shook his head/ "Sinead." And he began to pace the room._

"_What? That little witch bitch is back?!" Vicki raised her voice._

"_Before I could do anything else or call for help, she grabbed one of my books and whacked me with it…and I'm afraid I didn't know anything else until you two came in." She gave them an apologetic look and lay her head back down on the cushions._

"_But…what on earth would Sinead want with Cat?" Vicki mused out loud._

_Henry laughed, ironically. "Me," he replied. "She's powerful, but Sinead is also delusional. She won't accept that we're over, that I want nothing to do with her…she's still harbouring, feelings for me, or thinks she is," he sighed and gazed out of the window._

"_I'm so sorry Henry," Betty spoke from the couch. _

"_This was none of your fault," he turned towards her. "You couldn't have known."_

"_But Cassandra is my friend, and I didn't even notice." Betty shook her head sorrowfully._

"_Sinead is a dark powerful witch, there wouldn't have been anything to notice, it's not your fault," he assured her._

"_You really think she has Cat then?" Vicki asked._

_Henry nodded. "In all likelihood she planted that vision in Cat's mind, to get her to chase after me so as she could capture her at my place, hoping that I would hunt and rescue her. Therefore getting what she wants - me."_

"_But, how come she couldn't find you when she got back to your apartment, she said she looked everywhere and there was no sign…"_

"_A concealment spell or a charm or something like that. Sinead is crazy and delusional, she'll stop at no lengths to get what she wants. Whether it's to win me back or punish me for leaving her…" he faded off._

"_Wow, talk about your break up issues." Vicki scoffed._

_Henry glared at her, not finding it amusing one little bit._

"_Okay, sorry…so, if Sinead has her, do you know where?"_

"_I know where to start, and there will be clues. Sinead wants me to find her, which is why she revealed herself to Betty and left evidence outside my apartment."  
_

"_So, we're going after her then?" Vicki checked._

"_Of course." Henry looked appalled at the idea of not doing so._

"_Hey, just checking." Vicki held her hands up in defence._

"_Betty, we have to go. Can we take you home or take you to a doctor?" Henry asked her, crouched beside the sofa. _

"_I'll be fine here. You go find Catalina…and I should try to find out what has happened to the real Cassandra."_

"_Oh yes, you're right." Vicki felt a touch of guilt that she hadn't thought of the poor woman at all in any of this. "Listen I'm going to call Coreen and get her to come over here, I don't want to leave you alone right now. And she can help you in the search for Cassandra. And…" she took a sheet of paper from the desk behind her, "if you have any problems tracking her down or need any further help, then call Mike," she handed her the number she'd scribbled on the sheet of paper. "Tell him I told you to call him…but erm…try not to give him too many details, okay?"_

"_I understand," she nodded. "Now, you go find Catalina…make sure she's okay."_

_Henry offered her a smile and nodded regally in her direction, before he fled from the room, leaving Vicki to trail slowly behind as she pulled her cell phone from her jacket to call Coreen. _

* * *

By the time I came to again, it was to find myself still lying on the floor, strapped to the chair as I had been when Sinead had carelessly thumped me and knocked me backwards. I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep calm but wanting so desperately to cry. If Henry came here after me, he was going to be in trouble, but if he didn't find me, then I was surely going to die. Right now I didn't know which notion was the worst and I hated myself for getting us into this mess and then for assuming anyone would be looking for me. I fought back the tears then, willing myself not to cry - I _was _going to get through this, somehow.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, though my concept of time had not improved - sitting alone in my confined darkness, cramped and uncomfortable in the position I lay on the floor whilst still being shackled to an upturned chair. There was nothing but the deepest darkest fears of my mind to keep me company, to taunt me and my head hurt from where it had hit the hard unforgiving concrete of the floor making me dizzy and nauseas.

And then, I heard a noise, the squeak of a door being opened carefully, followed by foot steps hurrying down wooden stairs. I tensed as my heart beat sped up, thinking Sinead was back for more. And then I felt those familiar cool fingertips on my face and the unique smell that was all him - Henry had found me. That thought should have comforted me, but now I feared for his life too - Sinead was crazy and intent on doing something foul here.

"Catalina?" Henry asked hurriedly, pulling the blindfold from my eyes and leaning over me, full of concern.

"Henry…" I whispered, as my eyes blinked in the sudden brightness of the light he had found, before meeting his. He was agitated and yet relived when he saw I was conscious and even managed a smile for me before crushing his lips against my sore split lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked then, carefully pulling me and the chair into an upright position.

"My head," I mumbled, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement.

He ran his hands gently over my head and I winced when he found the bump, pulling his hand away I noticed there was blood on his fingers. "You'll be okay," he told me, gently kissing me again. "We're going to get you out of here, I promise," he added and reached down to untie me from the chair.

"Henry…how nice to see you, have you missed me?" Sinead sauntered back into the room.

He backed away from me, hoping to keep her away from me if he could distract her enough. "Leave me alone and I might have chance to find out," he replied angrily.

"Oh Henry darling, don't be like that. You know we belong together, you and I were always so good together," she smiled at him, edging closer towards him. "Don't you remember how incredible we were in the bedroom? Our love making was always so…sizzling," she whispered the word at him, now close enough to touch him as she ran her hand down his chest.

He picked up her hand and dropped it away from him as if it disgusted him, ignoring everything she was saying. "Let her go!" he told her forcefully. "She has nothing to do with this, it's me you want."

"Of course I want you my darling, just as I know you want me. You don't need this." She spat the word as she glanced at me trembling on the chair.

"Enough Sinead! Let her go NOW!" he vamped out at her, his eyes turning black with rage.

"Oh, Henry, Henry…patience my love," she patted his chest and smiled at him.

"I am _not_ your love!" he hissed at her.

"Only because that slut stole you away from me!" she screamed at him, pointing at me with contempt.

"We were over long before I met Cat, you know that."

"Now Henry…don't lie," she spoke softly towards him, almost seductively. Henry growled at her. "Come my love, there's no need for this. We can just dispose of her, and then we can be together."

"Don't you dare touch her!" he warned with a snarl.

"But she's in our way!" she insisted angrily. "She's ruined everything."

"Okay…fine. Let her go now, don't hurt her and I will come to you willingly," he offered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Henry, no!" I found my voice.

"You will come to me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "As long as you let her go and leave her alone."

"Henry…" I shook my head sadly. This wasn't what I wanted, I never wanted him to sacrifice anything for me. "Please…just leave me…go."

"Never!" he turned towards me, passion and fear for me evident in his eyes.

"You…you do love her, don't you?" Sinead realised, understanding finally that the only reason he had come to her, the only reason he would be with her would be to save me, to secure my safety and prevent anything happening to me. "Don't you!" she screamed at him, making me jump.

Henry looked at me, our eyes met as I watched him hopefully. "Yes…I do." he confessed, all seriousness in his expression.

"Aaw….the little bastard prince vampire fell in love," she sighed, pretending to find it sweet. "Then she deserves everything that is coming to her!" she shrieked and grabbed an athame from the small table behind her.

"No!" Henry growled and leapt in the way. "You let her go, unharmed and I'm yours Sinead…" he repeated his offer to her.

"No…Henry, please? Don't do this," I begged him, I couldn't live with myself knowing he'd done that.

"Shut Sursum! Selentium!" She hurled the Latin words at me in rage and suddenly I could no longer speak, there was no voice there at all, not even a whisper.

"Leave her and I'm yours," Henry repeated once more, glancing helplessly at me.

"Mine?" she smiled at him, softening slightly. "Mine?" She began to laugh then, rather hysterically. "How? When you love that little bitch there!" she pointed at me again, this time with the knife and I cowered away from it. "I should have put an end to her the first time!"

"The first time?" he questioned, wondering what else she had been up to that we hadn't been aware of. How long she'd known about us and how long she'd been watching and plotting her delusional revenge.

"Oh, yes," she grinned to herself, glad to have surprised him. "Those guys at that club? They attacked your…whore?" she chuckled. "That was me…I might have accidentally let slip to them that she was easy, that she would enjoy it if they fancied a quick…"

Henry growled again and slapped her, hard, causing her to fall backwards.

This only served to enrage Sinead further. "The warlock?" she asked, hoisting herself up. "Why do you think he suddenly came after her? He was happy preying on another coven…until I made it worth his while to come after your wench!" she giggled insanely, rolling her head back. "Oh what fun I have been having!" she gasped.

"You're sick!" Henry told her. "Sick and twisted and evil."

"And now I realise, you want something doing right - you have to do it yourself! She is in my way…I have to get rid of her!" she turned and began sprinkling something into a small cauldron, muttering words to herself.

"Sinead…what are you doing?" Henry asked, anxiously.

"oh carus atrum dea EGO to order vos…" she began to stir whatever was in the black pot with the athame.

"Sinead! Stop this!" Henry snarled at her, his vampire senses still on high alert.

Whilst her back was towards us, I suddenly spied Vicki creeping down the stairs into the basement towards me.

"Sshh," she placed her finger on her lips silently as she moved behind me and began to try and unfasten the knots holding me in place.

"audite meus lacuna audite meus vox iuguolo is mulier EGO sic contemno…"

Realising what she was doing, understanding her words, Henry lunged at her, hoping to stop the spell she was casting. "No!" he growled. And as he did, she whirled around to fling him off of her, catching sight of Vicki untying me from the chair in the process.

"You!" she spat. "I should have known! You're always in my way too! Oh well," she shrugged to herself indifferently. "I guess I'll just have to dispose of the both of you!" she smiled.

Henry lunged for her again, though in his rage and haste over judged the distance and finished up hurtling over the top of her. Where he then found himself on the floor, impaled on some old broken piping sticking up from the ground. He groaned as he began to bleed and struggled to move, weakening himself as he had with the injury. I watched him helplessly, tears stinging my eyes before I closed them and fat tears spilled down my cheeks

Sinead laughed at him before she snatched the athame from the cauldron and came for us like a woman possessed, the ceremonial knife held in her hand above her head as she screamed hideously. Vicki managed to duck and roll, kicking her directly in the chest and sending her flying. Though not before a sudden sharp intense sting in my gut caused me to scream silently, the spell upon my voice not having yet broken, and flinch visibly in pain. Sinead fell on her back, silent and still - knocked out for the moment.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Vicki asked him.

He eyed Sinead hungrily. "I will be," he replied. Vicki crawled towards him and helped to remove the rusty old pipe from his back. He had lost a lot of blood and he was terribly weakened, but still his only concern was for me as he looked up at me in fear and horror. "Cat?" he gasped my name as I looked down at myself in complete panic, causing Vicki to turn towards me. Only then was it she realised that somehow in the altercation between us all, I had been stabbed. That the silver handled athame was still embedded in my side and I was bleeding, fighting to stay alert.

"Oh God, Oh God…" Vicki muttered, untying me quickly and laying me on the floor. Her hand covering the wound, removing the knife and placing pressure upon it with her jacket. "Cat?" she asked. "Come on, stay with me…you're going to be alright," she whispered, glancing around helplessly at Henry, asking him silently if I indeed was.

"You need to get her to hospital, now!" he instructed her hoarsely, battling his own injuries, his face solemn. "Her heartbeat…it's slow, thready…she needs help. Her body is going into shock!"

Visibly shaking, Vicki yanked her phone from her pocket, trying to keep pressure on the wound to prevent further blood loss with one hand and dial the emergency services with the other.

"Vicki…listen, you need to get her outside. They can't come in here," he told her once she'd called them and they were on their way.

"What about you?" she asked him, worriedly.

"I'll be fine…I'll survive as always. Besides, I…I have to deal with Sinead, I have to end this," he whispered glancing at her still body, wondering how long she was going to stay out of it.

I glanced across at Henry before Vicki attempted to struggle with me outside to wait for the ambulance. He turned his head and our eyes met as his gaze fixed on me, love radiated from his eyes. Tender love and concern and something akin to pity for me, as if he had need to apologise for all this. Ignoring his own pain, his eyes willed me to stay with him, to get through this, to be alright. I smiled weakly, hoping he could read all my feelings for him in my eyes. And then, my world went black and I passed out in Vicki's arms.

A/N I don't know any Latin or speak it, the translation I got was from an online site, so it might not be perfect. But, the words Sinead are saying is basically (supposed to be!) 'beloved dark goddess, hear my words, hear my cry, kill this woman that I despise'. The other Latin words used should be self explanatory.

Only 2 chapters left...and they made me cry to write them!! Be warned!!


	24. Chapter 24

You might need tissues...it made me cry to write! Esp the very last scene - please don't hate me! And apologies for the late posting - have been ill (again!) and moody!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Waking up to bright lights and a stark white room unnerved me, having no clue where I was. Was I perhaps dead and in whatever place it was your soul went to after death? Or perhaps I was still dreaming I fantasised, more hopefully as I gazed around the room. And then I spied an angel sat beside my bed, bathed in a glow of yellow light and I panicked. Until my eyes became more focused as I blinked a couple of times and slowly Vicki came into vision, sat beside my bed reading a magazine, the bright winter sunshine blazing in through the window behind her.

I laughed to myself, trying to imagine Vicki as an angel and even more amusing to me, the look on her face should I tell her that's what I thought she'd been. I must have made a sound then as Vicki's head shot up and she tossed her magazine aside.

"Hey," she smiled. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged helplessly, how was I feeling? Why? And where was I?

"You don't remember?" Vicki read the signs of bewilderment upon my face. "You were kidnapped," she began to explain. "By Sinead, Henry and I came to save you, only…you got stabbed."

I nodded then, remembering, closing my eyes against the bright sunlight and becoming aware of the dull ache in my stomach area. And then another recollection came to me as my eyes snapped open. "Henry?" I gasped.

"What?" Vicki couldn't hear me, my voice barely audible, so she leant over me.

"Henry?" I repeated.

"Oh, he's fine." I must have looked at her disbelievingly, because she then clarified. "Really, he's fine…he dealt with Sinead, I don't know what and I haven't asked him, and he managed to get home before dawn. He's healed…he's perfectly fine. Actually, he sat here with you all last night."

"Last night?" I choked and frowned at her.

She smiled again. "You've been out of it for some time. We brought you in yesterday, early hours of the morning. They had to operate, the knife had nicked your intestines so they had to repair that. And because of the risk of infection, you're on some pretty high antibiotics," she nodded to the drip, and I looked down warily at the needle in the back of my hand. "But…they all assure me you're going to be just fine and make a full recovery. You just need to rest," she patted my arm reassuringly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, the effects of the drugs not having worn off yet.

"Good idea, you get some more rest. I'll go ring Coreen and let her know you're awake and leave a message for Henry. Oh…and I should let your Mum know."

"No…don't," I shook my head slowly, the action causing me to feel dizzy. "She'll just worry…"

"Okay, I won't call her then. You sleep…I'll be back," she smiled, squeezed my hand and got up.

I spent the following 24 hours or so drifting in and out of consciousness. And then when I became more conscious the pain became much worse now that I was aware of it, so I was then knocked out with pain killers. Visitors came and went in a blur, I didn't pay much attention to them - barely aware they were even there most of the time. But I think Henry had been by in the night - I remember his cool lips on my forehead as he left before the dawn. And there was the usual procession of nurses and doctors in and out of my room, checking this and that, giving me more drugs, asking me how I was feeling.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed!" Vicki reprimanded me upon entering my room and catching me heading back to bed, pushing my IV drip on it's stand with me. She came over to my side then and assisted me back to the bed.

"It's those evil nurses, they say I have to get up and walk, keep the circulation going or something!" I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back on my pillows Vicki settled my legs back onto the bed.. "Hey Coreen," I smiled, realising she had come to visit too.

"Hey," she came over, huge smiled and gave me a hug.

"Oi, watch the stitches," I pushed her away lightly and she looked mortified thinking that she'd hurt me. "It's alright," I told her with a smile before she could apologise - I knew she was just relieved to see me. "Just not so tight next time, okay?" I asked, pulling the sheets back over me.

"You're certainly looking better than you did yesterday, at least we can get some sense out of you today." Vicki sat down, pushing Coreen out of the way so as she had to sit in the seat further away from my bedside.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well, yesterday you were pretty incoherent. Henry said you barely woke when he was here and just muttered something at him even he couldn't understand." She found the idea amusing for some reason.

"He was here then?" I realised.

"Of course he was!" Vicki rolled her eyes. "He sneaks in past the nurses, and then vamps them if they catch him or something. Just so he can sit with you all night. And where do you think those flowers came from?" she nodded her head towards them.

I smiled at that knowledge, causing me to feel all warm and fuzzy inside as I fingered the flowers silently.

"Anyway, we brought you food!" Coreen announced, holding up a paper bag.

"You wanna try a bit louder Coreen? I don't think the whole nurse station on the floor below heard you!" Vicki groaned.

"Oops, sorry." she shrugged shamefaced as she handed over the bag.

"Thanks, much better than the slop they're serving in here," I smiled at them and took a few bites of the fresh sandwich they'd brought up for me. "So…what's new out there? What am I missing?" I asked.

They spent awhile filing me in, not that much had happened - things were quiet at the office. Mike and Coreen had been able to track down Cassandra and she was alright, save for a bump to the head - Sinead must have been over to her house and knocked her out so as she could impersonate her. Henry still wasn't saying what had happened to Sinead, and no one was asking him either. So long as she was no longer a threat I'm not all that sure any of us were much bothered.

But, in the end, Vicki noticed I was tiring - Coreen was being far too perky, talking about a new guy she'd met at her friends club the night before, and so Vicki had decided they should go and leave me to rest, with the promise of coming back the next day, most likely alone she added to me in a whisper.

"Come on Coreen, we closed the office up for long enough - back to work!" She ordered. Coreen groaned as Vicki laughed at her, waved to me and closed the door to my room, leaving me to take a nice long nap.

* * *

I was dozing in bed later that night, rather restlessly since I was so uncomfortable in the dimmed hospital room, the only light coming from my bedside. Vaguely, in some recess of my consciousness, I heard the door open and close quietly and I figured it was just another nurse come to check on me and hoping she had brought me some more pain relief. I didn't bother stirring for her and continued to doze, hoping I would be knocked out soon enough and my pain lessened. But then the presence in my room stood over me silently, tenderly straightening my sheets, making sure I was covered as a familiar smell hit me. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Hey." The person whispered softly and a smile crept onto my lips.

"Henry," I sighed, the pain all but forgotten. "Am I glad to see you." I reached out weekly with my hand. I know he'd been here the past two nights, but I hadn't exactly been aware of him.

He smiled and came closer, gently taking hold of my hand , mindful of the drip attached which was replacing lost fluids and pumping antibiotics into my system. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Oh…I'm alright," I lied and then winced as I moved slightly. "Well, I will be," I corrected my answer. "Are you okay? I've been so worried. Vicki said you were okay, but I wanted to see you. I thought….I thought…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

He smoothed back the hair from my face with tender fingers. "I'm fine. I, took care of things, she won't ever hurt you again," he vowed.

I nodded, wondering what he meant by that, whether he had killed her. But, like everyone else, I didn't dare ask. I couldn't blame him if he had, not after everything she'd done to him in the past and not to mention her latest attempt which almost killed me and put Vicki in danger too.

I struggled to sit up a bit then, wanting to be able to see him better and Henry helped me, adjusting my pillows for me and supporting me as I moved in the bed. Once I was settled, he pulled a chair over and sat down, just watching me, holding my hand again.

"Henry," I broke the silence between us. "Did you mean it?" I asked, unable to wait any longer - I had to know.

"Mean what?" he asked, his thumb slowly stroking my knuckles.

"What you said the other night? What you told…her. That you, love me?" I held my breath, hoping it hadn't been a lie, hoping it hadn't only been fear talking.

"Yeah, I meant it," he sighed and avoided eye contact with me, gazing down at our joined hands. "You finally got to me…and it's true, I love you."

I felt completely elated, that warm fuzzy feeling returned as my heart swelled fit to bursting point and the grin danced across my entire face. I squeezed his hand, wishing I could have thrown my arms around him and kissed him with all the love I had for him, though that would have to wait - for now, so I made do with bringing his hand to my lips and kissing the back. As I did he finally raised his head and our eyes met, I realised the infectious grin I had expected to see on his face was missing. There was no joy from the revelation, no loving twinkle in his eyes, only pain and a deep sombreness about him, as though something was haunting him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Telling someone you love them is supposed to be a happy occasion, right?" I giggled at him, knowing he'd probably struggled with his feelings when he'd been forced to admit them.

"We…we have to talk…" he began anxiously.

"About us?" I assumed, not having any idea of what was to come.

He nodded. "In a way, yes. Cat…I do love you." My heart gave another joyous somersault in my chest, "but…

"I love you too," I beamed at him, completely missing the ominous 'but' from him.

He continued, not listening to me. "And sometimes…you…you have to let the ones you love go," he added solemnly.

"Go?" I frowned, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Yes, I have to let you go." He bowed his head again.

I laughed at him. "You don't have to let me go anywhere, silly!" I thought he was being funny as I jiggled his hand in mine.

"But I do, we can't…do this anymore Cat, we can't….be together."

"What…do you mean?" I frowned, not liking the sound of where this was going.

"We have to end things between us," he spoke quietly as he sighed softly and shook his head sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking, that I could possibly conduct a relationship with you, that we could be anything like a normal couple."

"So? We're not normal," I shrugged. "Normal is very overrated Henry." I tried to make him smile, to admit this was just a cruel joke, that he was testing me, but his face held that same solemn look.

He shook his head, closed his eyes and raised his face to the ceiling "I'm sorry."

"Henry…no…" I hissed, it dawning on me that he actually meant it. It was like a sudden blow to my heart - he was trying to break up with me. "I need you, I love you." Tears welled in my eyes.

Slowly he returned his gaze to mine. "We have to, being with me…it's putting you in danger. You almost got killed because of me. I can't risk that, I'm not willing to risk your life." He spoke vehemently, obviously scared for me.

I blinked and the tears overflowed from my eyes and poured silently down my cheeks. "Not even for love?" I asked him hoarsely.

He closed his eyes, tears welling in his too as he again shook his head. Heartbroken, I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"But, what about us? What about everything we've been through?" My voice came out rather shrilly.

His eyes opened again and looked serious. "Exactly," he grabbed for my hand again. "We've been through too much, you've been in danger far too much, simply because you're with me, because you love me. For your own benefit, I have to let you go."

"And what if I don't want to go? What if _I'm _willing to risk my life? Make a sacrifice, because the only thing worth dying for is love…" I pulled my hand away from his again and folded my arms defiantly. As far as I was concerned, there was nothing else to talk about, I was _not _going to leave him.

"You think I could live with the knowledge that I caused your death? That loving me killed you? That's rather selfish, isn't it?"

"Well, if loving you is selfish, then yes!" I shouted at him, trying to make him understand. "I don't care Henry! You're being ridiculous! I want to be with you! You finally tell me you love me and now you want to end things….don't…..please? Henry, please don't do this!" I pleaded with him as the tears were dripping unnoticed onto my clean hospital sheets, flowing incessantly down my face.

He sighed deeply and bowed his head again. "It's for the best. It's for your safety. You can go and have a normal life without me in it. You can get married and have babies, the things I can't give you." A lone tear spilled from the pools in his eyes, rolling unnoticed down his cheek.

I knew that had been hard for him to say, hard for him to admit to me after the pain he'd gone through of losing the love of Betty Sagara the same way. But he'd got me all wrong - I didn't want anyone else and suddenly my anguish at the thought of losing him turned to fury.

"It is _not_ for _my_ best!" I yelled at him. "This is all about you! You expect me to give you up and for what? To have nothing? Because that's what I have without you, a big fat nothing!" I shoved him as hard as I could away from my bed, not that it made much of an impact on him at all.

He continued to speak calmly, which infuriated me even more. "You'll find someone else. Someone who can be a real partner to you, someone you can grow old with and have your children with. You think I don't know that you long for children? To be a Mother?"

"I don't want to find someone else, I already found him. As for children, how would you know what I want? We've never spoken about it, besides…that's what sperm banks are for? Right?"

Henry shook his head sadly. "And you honestly think you can raise a child with a _vampire_?" he hissed the word at me, fearful someone may overhear us.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I'm sure some kids grow up in even more dysfunctional families than that!"

"Don't be so ridiculous." He flung the chair back as he stood up, slowly losing his temper. "It is not possible!"

"I've seen you be paternal…you could make a great father." I whispered throatily, sniffing back some tears.

"That's all beside the point here. The issue is that you're not safe with me…and…"

"Not safe with you?" I cut him off incredulously. "What better bodyguard does a girl need than a vampire? You're the one that's being ridiculous!"

"I can not watch someone I care for, someone I love put themselves at such risk. Maybe this _is_ somewhat selfish on my part, but only because I can't face the thought that someone I love could die, already almost died because of me!"

"You know what Henry, you could barely say the word 'love' to me for weeks, so don't go throwing it around now like it actually means something to you!" I shot at him angrily and turned my head away from him.

He sighed again, this was not going as he'd hoped. "It means something to me, more than you could begin to understand in your short years."

I was about to come back with something to that unfair comment, but he cut me off as he continued.

"But, look at what's happened to you since you met me, since we got together? You almost got raped, a warlock was hunting you down to kill you, a psychotic evil witch stabbed you! All of that in three short months because of me. It's not safe and I'm not risking your life."

"But you said you…dealt with Sinead? That she can't hurt me again"?

"I did, but….there will be others like her. Other supernatural beings tend to want a piece of me, they want my immortality or to kill me. Vicki tends to attract them since she got branded by a demon and not to mention the mortals who find out what I am and get scared, don't understand like you. They come knocking with the stakes and the torches - my life is at risk every day, and therefore yours would be too. "

"Then Vicki isn't safe either!" I snorted in disgust. "But I'm not afraid of all that. I can protect you during the day and you protect me at night - give and take Henry. The only thing that does scare me, the one thing that terrifies me, is my life without you in it. Of you walking away from me and never again seeing you, holding you, being _with_ you…" I sobbed openly.

"Catalina, don't argue with me on this," he spoke softly and sat down carefully on the side of my bed. "I made up my mind. I love you and care about you too much to see you hurt again," he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear as he spoke. "For you to be killed because of me…I couldn't bare it. This is the best way, the only way, to keep you safe," he tried to take my hand, I moved it away from him.

"No, you know what?" I poked him in the chest with my finger. "This is all about you! Just so you don't have to live with anymore remorse. So as you can go on for another 500 years guilt free! Well screw you!" I screamed at him and slammed my fists into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen," he stood up and looked down at me repentantly.

"Oh you didn't?" I feigned forgiveness, my hands patronisingly covering my breast where my heart beat beneath. "Well, news flash! It's too late for that! Don't you hear my heart breaking? Because of you." I sniffed and swiped at the tears with the back of my drip free hand.

"I'm sorry, Cat…we can still be friends, we can," he started with his lame ideas.

"Friends? Why? So I can watch everything we had between us slowly fade away? So I can watch you be with someone else? That's just too damn hard Henry!"

"I understand," he said quietly. "But I don't want to sever all ties with you…"

"Well you can't have it both ways!" I heaved a huge sob.

"One day, you'll understand…this is for the best," he replied solemnly.

"Okay, you know what? Get out!" I yelled at him.

"What?" his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't be like this, we don't have to end things like this, please…"

"Get out!" I repeated. "Go on, fuck off!" I screamed at him when he made no attempt to move.

"Cat…" he pleaded.

"You probably never really loved me, you probably did just you use me for your own erotic pleasures!" I accused him, thinking back on words Sinead had taunted me with. "So, I thank you for allowing me to build my hopes up and then smash them all back down again! Well done - you screwed up the mortal! And I _never_ want to see you again Henry _Fitz Roy_!" I shrieked at him with all the loathing I could possibly muster for him, knowing I meant none of it, before painfully flinging myself over in the bed, facing away from him and I screeched in pain. Henry touched my shoulder, concerned, I shrugged him off me irritably.

"Excuse me, what is all the noise about coming from this room?" A rather irate nurse with a stern appearance stepped into my room. "Please can you keep it down? Sick people are trying to sleep here you know." she warned us both furiously.

"No problem! Because, _that_," I spoke the word with contempt, " was just leaving!" I muttered. "Escort him out, would you?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, if you would like to come with me sir?" she asked him. "How did you get in anyway? Visiting times did end some time ago."

"Cat…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, another lone tear trickling along his cool skin. "I do…I do love you, always" he murmured and without causing any fuss, he allowed the nurse to lead him out of my room.

"Fuck off….you blood sucking bastard!" I whispered to myself, reaching out towards my bedside and in a fit of rage, slamming everything to the floor. As the plastic water jug bounced along the floor and the vase of flowers Henry had sent smashed, I buried my head in my pillow as the tears began to fall in earnest and I sobbed my heart out over him inconsolably.

* * *

"Knock, knock, okay if I come in?" Vicki asked, poking her head around my hospital room door, noting that the doctor was with there and just returning the sheets over me from where he'd been conducting an examination.

"Yes, we're done here," my doctor smiled at her.

"Hey Vic," I attempted a smile for her.

"Hey. So, how's she doing?" she sat down beside my bed.

"She looks to be healing fine and her fever has dropped, so we're successfully beating the infection." He made a few notes on my charts. "All things being well, I think we should be able to check you out of here in a couple of days," he decided, giving me a pleasant smile.

"Good," I sighed. "And how soon until I can fly?" I asked him.

"Fly?" Vicki asked, alarmed.

I nodded. "I want to go home," I told her.

"Home? As in back to England?" she clarified.

I nodded again. "So what do you think doctor?" I waited for his answer.

"I'd be happier if we waited until your stitches were removed and to be sure we caught this infection but," he noted the disappointment on my face. "If you're determined I'd give it about a week at least. You're still rather weak and very sore, flying won't help things."

"Well…thanks. I'll, think about it, see how I feel I guess," I shrugged,

"Unless there's any problems before, I'll be back to see you tomorrow afternoon then," he smiled. "Do you need any pain medication? I can send a nurse in?" he wondered.

"No, thank you." I shook my head. I had discovered that the pain from my wound took my mind off of the pain of losing Henry.

"Okay then, " he smiled, replaced the chart at the end of my bed and he left my room.

"You want to go home?" Vicki asked me in disbelief as soon as he closed the door.

I nodded solemnly.

"But, I thought you wanted to stay here? You were insistent on staying as long as you could? Even had me looking into you legally moving here." Vicki was confused.

"I know, I did. But…I think we both know the reason why I wanted to stay."

"Henry," she correctly assumed.

"Yep, and since he doesn't want me anymore…" I faded off as I found sudden fascination in my own fingernails.

"What?" she almost yelled.

"He…he came to see me last night, he…" I paused and tried to swallow another sob. "He…broke up with me."

"He did what?" This time she did yell and leapt from her seat. "That jerk! I warned him….told him not to hurt you…and he screws you over whilst you're lying here in hospital…the cheap bastard!"

I sighed. "He says he's doing it for me…that it's for my safety. That being with him, loving him, is too dangerous and I'm not safe with him because things are always going to be after him. And he doesn't want me getting hurt again, he's not willing to risk my life…not even for love." I looked up at her slowly with sorrowful eyes as the tears began to fall once more.

"Oh hon'," she awkwardly hugged me, patting my back uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"Worst thing is." I choked back a sob. "He finally admitted he does love me. He actually said it, and then he said that you have to let go of the ones you love…" the flood gates opened and I sobbed in Vicki's arms. Since he'd left the night before, I felt the only thing I'd been doing was crying and I was exhausted.

"So, that's why you want to go home?" she realised.

I nodded glumly and eventually I calmed down enough to talk again. "If he doesn't want me, then I can't stand to be near him…be around him and not be _with _him, it's just too hard…too painful. And I know I can't avoid him if I stay here, he's your partner, you work together. So, it's just best for everyone if I go home and he can forget all about me." I lay back down on my pillows with a tired, defiant sigh. Suddenly all I wanted to do was sleep, and let the freedom of that take me away from this agony.

Vicki sighed, she didn't know what else to say. Inside she was fuming with Henry over what he'd done, especially his timing and feeling sorry for me that I was hurting so much. And yet, understood why Henry was doing what he was doing - he cared…he only wanted me safe.

I yawned then and felt my eyelids grow droopy.

"You should get some rest," she told me gently. "Will do you good."

I nodded my agreement and closed my eyes as she prepared to leave me. And then a thought struck me. "Vicki? If you see Henry or speak to him…tell him, not to come here, not to try and visit me. I don't want to see him,"

"Are you sure? Maybe you two need to talk some more?" she wondered.

I shook my head, another lone tear escaping the corner of my eye and sliding down my face. "No…there's nothing more to say. He made his feelings perfectly clear. Seeing him would only hurt again."

"Okay…if that's what you want? Do you need anything bringing?"

"No, thanks. But…you could maybe check out some flights for me? Maybe at the weekend?" I suggested.

"Sure, I can do that for you. I have to admit I'll be sad to see you go though."

"Thanks Vic," I smiled weekly.

"Hey, you're family….some of the only family I actually do care about, no need to thank me," she patted my shoulder as she stood from the chair again. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded slowly, sleep already beginning to claim me as she quietly departed.

* * *

"_You're a complete jerk, you know that?" Vicki barged straight past Henry the moment he opened the door to her._

"_Nice to see you too Victoria…" he closed the door and eyed her cagily._

"_I just came from the hospital," she briefly explained and folded her arms._

"_Oh," her reason for being so irate with him transpired. "Is….Cat okay?" he wondered._

"_You know damn well she isn't! How could you do that to her now? She's been in floods of tears, and all because of you!" she almost spat the word at him. "I told you, I warned you not to hurt her….and now…"  
_

"_I never meant to hurt her," Henry cut in. "It's just, it's the best thing to do. It's for her benefit, to keep her safe."_

"_Safe?" she asked shrilly. "You…dealt with Sinead, didn't you?""_

"_Yes, we don't have to worry about her anymore. But…there are going to be others, you know that as well as me. And I will not put her in anymore danger, I'm not going to let her die for me or get hurt again. She can't see it yet, but she will…in time," he lowered his head._

"_I should have stopped this before it started, I knew you and her were bad news. I knew it would never work." Vicki began to stroll around his condo._

"_You can't…put a stop to love Vicki," he watched her, wondering if she was ever going to get it, ever understand this mystifying thing called love. "It's like what I told you about passion, it will break down walls, knock you off your feet. You can't help who you fall in love with…" he faded off._

"_She said you told her you love her?" Vicki turned and faced him head on._

_He nodded._

"_Then why are you doing this to her?" She folded her arms, waiting for an answer.. _

"_I told you!" he raised his voice. "To protect her. I'm not going to see anything bad happen to her…and if I have to lose her to keep her safe, then…that's what I have to do." He folded his own arms in response. "I have to be cruel to be kind…"_

"_Well…you could have picked your moment better. She's lying in hospital - in pain, vulnerable, and you waltz in there and break her heart!"_

"_In time, she'll know I did what I did for her own good. In time she'll forget me and move on…" he faded off and it was then that Vicki realised this hadn't been easy for him either, that this was hurting him too…that he did really love her cousin and the only reason he had done this was out of love._

"_Well…you could have maybe dealt it to her a bit, more sensitively." Vicki softened her voice some. "Couldn't you have used your vampire powers to make her get over you or something? Just help her out here, save her some heart ache?"_

_He shook his head sadly. "That wouldn't have been fair on her…besides, she's too close to me now. She loves me too…intimately and knows me. We're connected, whether or not she knows it. So it wouldn't have worked for long, if at all, it would have simply delayed the inevitable."_

"_Well, maybe that would have been kinder? At least until she was stronger to deal with it?"_

"_You honestly think she'd have been pleased to remember one day that we had been lovers and yet I broke things off with her weeks ago and then made her forget me? Pleased that I had manipulated her mind, just to possibly save her going through it right now?"_

"_Well, alright, perhaps not. But…what am I supposed to do here? She's my cousin, some of the only family I actually do care about, and she's one of my best friends. And now my other best friend has hurt her!"_

"_I'm sorry," he spoke quietly.._

"_She's planning on going home you know? Back to England, she wants to leave as soon as the docs say she can fly." She found it necessary to inform him. _

"_It's probably best." Henry nodded, though his eyes deceived the real pain that knowledge brought him._

"_She also said…" a sigh, not knowing whether to tell him this, or how to tell him. "She said that if I saw or spoke to you, I was to tell you not to go to the hospital, she…doesn't want to see you."_

_He nodded in understanding, but the fact that she didn't want to even see him anymore was a blow to him, and Vicki noticed._

"_I'm sorry Henry. I'm sorry everything came to this. Honestly, for a while there I began to think maybe it wasn't so foolish, that you and her could maybe actually make this work."_

_Henry, striding across his apartment, was trying not to listen to her, but it wasn't easy, a vampire had a hard time shutting out sounds at the best of times. "I'll erm….get her stuff packed up and bring it over to the office? Alright?" he asked, dully. _

"_Yeah, okay. I'll erm…I'll let you know how she is and when she's leaving, okay?"_

_Henry simply nodded, moving aside one of the screens around his working area. "If you don't mind, I have a deadline I need to get to," he told her, his back to her as he sat at his desk, not wanting her to see the tears welling in his eyes._

"_Oh, yeah, sure. I'll erm...see you then?" She replied, sensing that perhaps he wanted to be alone right now as she went to let herself out, wondering how she'd got herself in the middle of this mess._

_As the door closed, Henry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep cleansing breath. And then opening them again, he set to work. Only as he moved a bunch of papers from his desk, one fluttered back down, one of the drawings he'd done of Cat. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, telling himself yet again that this was for the best, that this was the only way, as his heart argued with his head over how very wrong he was. Infuriated, he balled the sheet of paper up and slung it across the room, before dropping his head to the desk and giving in to the unfamiliar ache in his chest from a heart that hadn't dared reach out in so long. And painfully, he was remembering why._

I did warn you :p Only one little chapter to go now...


	25. Chapter 25

The final chapter of my story...

**Chapter Twenty Five**

By the weekend, almost a week since my…accident, I was deemed fit enough to leave the hospital. It hadn't been my idea or what I wanted at all, but Vicki had corralled Mike into giving us a lift home. He wasn't exactly on my list of favourite people - not after the things he'd said about Henry or the problems he tried to cause for us. Though, I admitted to myself with a sigh of defeat, he had been right about one thing - Henry and I couldn't be together - it just couldn't work. Still, a free lift home with Mike was better than having to rely on taxi's and I had the excuse of not feeling so hot as my reason for barely speaking to him as they bundled me into the car to take me home.

Back at Vicki's she'd decided to close up office for a couple of days to spend time with me, she'd said. Really I knew she was keeping her eye on me. Physically I was getting stronger, the infection was totally cleared up, my wound was healing nicely and the doctors didn't expect any further problems, though I was to follow up with my own doctors once I returned to England. But…emotionally I was still a wreck. - I missed Henry. There was no point in denying that.

Even though I had given instructions to tell him not to come see me, I had secretly hoped he'd have ignored them, and come anyway. Come and told me he'd been a fool, that we could make this work, that he did still want me and loved me as much as he professed that he did. I should have been relieved that he respected my wishes, but inside it hurt all the more.

Day by day I slowly slipped further into the grasp of depression, not able to accept that me and him were truly over. That something that had felt so….right and made me so happy, had turned so horribly wrong. Alone, I still shed a tear over him, over the fact that I may never see him again, that I would never feel his lips on mine or experience the wonder of making love with him ever again. At times it was too much to bear and I just wanted all the pain to go away by any means necessary. But, around most people, I put on a brave face, I chose to never mention him and just get on with my plans to return home to England. Hoping that with many miles between us and some time, the pain of loving him and losing him would eventually lessen, and that perhaps one day, some time in the future, I might actually get over him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Vicki came into the spare room I was using and found me hunched over an opened suitcase on the bed and holding my belly that was still rather tender as I tossed items into the case.

"Well…I was looking for a suitable outfit, thought I might go out clubbing," I quipped sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm packing, obviously! My flight is tomorrow evening and I don't want to leave things last minute," I slung another pair of balled up socks into the case.

"Well, you should be sitting down and taking it easy. Let me do that," she instructed and took the pair of shoes off me that I had been about to toss in.

I sat down on the bed gingerly, I was fine until I moved suddenly and jarred my stitches. "What's that?" I asked, suddenly spying a bag I hadn't noticed before in the corner of the room.

"Oh…they're you're things that you had at…Henry's place," she mumbled his name and avoided catching my eye.

"Did you go get them?" I wondered.

"No, he brought them over a couple of days ago," she added, folding my t-shirts and placing them back much neater than I had packed them.

"Oh, right…" I muttered, not letting on how much that piece of information hurt, surprised by it myself. So he couldn't bare to have my stuff in his home a moment longer? Or he couldn't risk me going over to collect them myself and suffer any altercation that may have taken place. He'd probably already got over me and reverted back to his methods of chomping on a different girl in his bed every night. And then I realised I was being petty, perhaps he'd just thought he was helping out by bringing them over, I assumed Vicki had told him I was going home. And besides, even if I had wanted to, I was in no fit state to be traipsing over to his place anyway.

Shuffling over, I picked up the bag and brought it back to the bed, wondering how much stuff I had left there and how much more I had to pack.

"Oh God, what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, pulling the long black gown out that he had carefully folded in the tissue paper it had arrived from the store in.

"You might find some use for it," Vicki glanced up at what I was holding.

"You should take it back to him. I mean, it was a lot of money and it's only been worn once, he could get his money back or something." I traced the pattern of tiny crystals on the front and tried desperately to block out images of the night I had worn it, of the night he'd removed it from my body.

"I'm sure if he sent it, then he intended you to keep it," she clicked her fingers for me to hand it over so as she could refold and pack it.

"But…do you want it?" I tried to offload it to her.

"And what would I need a dress like that for," she put her hands on her hips, waiting for me to pass it over. "Hardly incognito clothing to go on stake outs in, you know. Which is what I spend most of my time doing. You should keep it, he bought it for you and…one day you might want it…even if you never actually wear it again." She smiled sensitively.

I sighed deeply, still unsure about it, but thrust it into Vicki's hands, never having taken her for the sentimental one. As she packed it, I rummaged through the rest of the bag. He'd even sent back all my toiletries I'd left in his bathroom. Clothes that had needed washing had been cleaned and sent back - he'd obviously sent them out to the cleaners with his own things, I'm not sure Henry knew how to work a washing machine or even had the desire to do his own laundry if he could - hardly the chore for a prince, let alone a vampire!

"Did you say Henry packed all this up? Or did you go over?" I wondered, pulling a pile more clothes out.

"He did it all, he said he would get your things packed up for you when I…well when I spoke to him. He dropped it off the other night. Why? Has he forgotten something?" she wondered.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes as I pulled a piece of clothing close to me and sniffed it.

"Cat?" she looked at me confused and slightly alarmed.

"It's…the hoodie, his red one…the one I wore a lot. He sent it with my things." I hugged it close to me as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"Well, perhaps he…ohh…" she realised then. He'd sent it either because it reminded him of me and he'd rather forget, or because he'd known I loved it after wearing it so often and it was meant to be a gift, almost assumed it was mine now.

"Damnit!" I cursed, wiping my eyes, annoyed that he was making me cry yet again.

"Oh…come on," she took the hoodie off me and slung it into the case behind her as she wrapped an arm around me. "I wish I knew what to say, but I don't…I'm no good at these things, you know that," she grimaced looking as uncomfortable as she probably felt.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, feeling stupid and guilty that I was making her feel so awkward.

"Don't be silly. I know you're hurting, you've been through a lot this past week. I just…don't know how to make it better. Though, as it's your last night here, how about we totally pig out on junk food and watch trashy movies? Coreen was going to come over and…we can, I would say have a girly night in if it didn't make me cringe so bad!" She chuckled and actually made me smile too.

"Okay," I nodded slowly as I wiped my eyes and then blew my nose on the tissue she passed me .

"Good, because I don't think there's any heart ache that an overdose of chocolate ice cream can't cure," she smiled.

* * *

"Oh my God...this must be the worst movie ever!" Vicki laughed, tossing another handful of popcorn into her mouth as I joined in with the laughter.

The movie _was_ terrible - the acting wooden, the story made no sense and the crude 'jokes' were just crude and hardly amusing! I think the fact that we were high on sugar - having over indulged on the junk food helped us find something to laugh about it though. Vicki had been right - ice cream, crisps, brownies, popcorn, cookies and plenty of ice cold cola was the perfect recipe for a broken heart - it was working wonders.

The somewhat miffed look on Coreen's face caused us both to burst into more giggles as I held my stomach, not wanting to laugh because it hurt, but being unable to stop. Poor Coreen - this movie had been her choice and it was terrible! We'd all chosen one, an unspoken rule between us for there to be no romance and no vampire themes, but this choice seemed to be the worst yet.

Vicki threw some popcorn at Coreen then. "Oh lighten up - it _is_ terrible!" she laughed and then as the actor on the screen failed to deliver yet another line convincingly, Coreen joined in with the giggles.

"Okay, I suppose it is," she shrugged. "But at least it's amusing us."

"I think anything would right now, after all this crap we've been eating," I scraped out the bottom of the cookie dough ice cream tub.

We continued to giggle as Vicki's cell phone rang. "Nelson investigations," she answered, trying to stifle her giggles. "Oh, hi….nooo…we're just watching trashy movies and eating junk. Oh…fine. Erm…yeah, tomorrow…" Vicki cast me a surreptitious glance then and muttered something I didn't catch over a disgusted screech from Coreen at something in the movie. Passing me the bag of crisps from her lap, she got up and silently left the room with the phone. And then I knew - it was Henry on the other end of that phone.

My heart lurched at the thought that he was so close, that I could just grab it off her and speak to him myself. Sometimes I was starting to regret my decision not to see him, even though it would be hard, I was beginning to think that maybe I should before I left…if only to say goodbye to him properly. And then my heart would scream at me for having such foolish ideas - accusing me of just wanting to abuse it a little more, crush it into a few more pieces than it was already in. Leaving him was going to be traumatic enough - so trying to say goodbye to him would be unbearable. But the thought of never even seeing him again often scared me and was already starting to haunt my dreams.

Vicki returned to the lounge a few minutes later, the conversation finished as she tossed the phone onto the table in front. She smiled at me wanly, grabbed the crisps from me again and burst out laughing at something on the screen that I missed, wondering what the hell that phone call had all been about…wondering if he was checking up on me, wondering if he was missing me as much as I missed him already.

Heaving a huge sigh I grabbed another brownie from the plate and shoved it down my throat, hoping to swallow all these stupid notions I still had about the nonsensical bastard vampire prince with it.

* * *

"I'm totally going to miss you," Coreen sobbed, her arms around my neck - almost strangling me as we said our farewells at the airport

"Hey, come on," I tried to gently prise her hands off of me and push her back a little. "We'll keep in touch," I promised. "You have my email right?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes on a soggy tissue as she looked sadly down at me sat in the wheelchair. That had been Vicki's idea - getting the airport staff to fuss over me.

"But, you've been like a big sister to me, what am I going to do without you?" she almost wailed.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Vicki scoffed.

"Oh, you're too bossy to be a big sister," Coreen waved away her complaint.

"Yeah, you're more like a stern old aunt," I mocked, causing Coreen to burst into giggles and at least stop the tears. I was relieved, because with her crying, it wasn't going to be easy keeping my own back.

"Well, safe trip home," Mike stuck his hand out to me formerly. Vicki had convinced him to take us all to the airport for my flight home. "Hope you get better soon, and erm…I'm sorry, for you know, any problems I might have added to with you and…"

"It's okay," I stopped him, shaking his hand vigorously before he could say the name.

"Excuse us a moment." Vicki took the wheelchair handles and pushed me out of the way of everyone for a quiet goodbye. "You going to be okay?" she asked me, perching her backside on one of the plastic moulded chairs.

"I'll be fine," I smiled feebly.

"And you'll call me as soon as you land?" she requested for the fourth time.

"Yes, I…" Footsteps running behind us caused me to look up suddenly - hopeful. And then when I realised it was just another business man late for his flight, the hope died once more. "I'll call you," I nodded.

"Good. So…I'm gonna miss you," she smiled. "I kinda liked having you around."

"I know, but…we'll stay in touch more often, okay? And maybe I'll come back sometime, or you can come visit us?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied, watching me look around the crowded terminal wistfully. She followed my gaze for a moment, wondering what I was looking for, and then she realised. "You told him to stay away," she pointed out gently.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know…but…" I sniffed and the tears began. I rolled my eyes at myself then and pulled a tissue from my bag, dropping my boarding pass which Vicki picked up for me. "I just…maybe I should have seen him? Said goodbye to him?" I asked her. "Oh, I don't know," I shook my head sadly. "I just miss him," I admitted to her with a sob.

"I know you do hon," she patted my back awkwardly. "But…it will get better, okay? I promise." She hoped.

I nodded, took a deep breath and wiped my eyes once more. "Okay. Just…look after him for me, alright?"

"He's a vampire, survived for hundreds of years without me. I think he can get by without my help," she smiled, brushing a piece of lint off my jacket.

"You know what I mean."

"Alright…I'll see what I can do."

"Sorry to interrupt," the kindly porter who was taking me to the plane came over. "We should really get going to make the flight, we still have to go through security." She smiled politely.

"Okay," Vicki nodded and then leaned in to give me a hug. "Look after yourself, and call me!" she ordered once more.

"I will," I promised and then waved to the others as I was wheeled away. Coreen was crying again and Mike looked uncomfortable standing next to her sobbing, as the tears slid down my face once more.

"Oh, Cat! Wait!" Vicki called just as we reached the line for security.

I turned around with high expectations - the hope evident on my face. Perhaps Henry had come after all. Perhaps he was going to plead with me to stay, admit what a fool he'd been and beg for my forgiveness, and I knew I would agree to anything he suggested. Or, I thought to myself glumly, even if he had simply come to say goodbye, at least I would be able to hold him one last time, realising quite suddenly how desperately I wanted that, needed that. I'd been such a stubborn idiot. I should have just called him.

But as I turned, all I saw was Vicki jogging towards me. "Your boarding pass," she breathed, thrusting the ticket at me. "Forgot to hand it back to you."

I nodded and took it from her, for the first time actually reading what was on it - I'd barely taken much notice as they'd checked me in earlier - the porter handled most of it for me. "First class?" I asked warily, turning the ticket over in my hand, wondering if there had been some mistake, but it definitely had my name on it. "Vicki, I can't aff…"

"It's was Henry's request, he paid for it. He just wanted you to be comfortable," she added, seeing I was going to argue about it.

"Should have thought about that before he stomped on my heart!" I muttered, only loud enough for Vicki to hear. "I can't take this…" I tried giving her it back.

"Too late, you're all checked in and your flight leaves very soon. You have no other choice." she smiled smugly.

I huffed and folded my arms annoyed. "Fine, but you tricked me!"

"Now, go on. Have a nice flight, and call me," she repeated, hugging me once more as we rejoined the line to go through security check.

Just over half an hour later and I was being seated on the plane, with all the crew fussing over me. The porter pushing me in the wheelchair had found it necessary to tell them I'd not long been out of hospital after major surgery and to look after me - so they were going over the top with it.

"Can I get you a blanket or any more cushions?" the stereotypical gay flight attendant asked me.

"No, thank you. I'm fine here," I smiled sweetly, wondering how long I was going to be able to keep my temper under control with them - there was already a pile of pillows behind me, supposed to be keeping me comfortable.

"Then is there anything at all I can get for you m'am?" he smiled, stood with his hand on his hip.

"Maybe just a glass a water, I need to take some pain killers," I explained.

"Certainly, be right back," he grinned, looking thrilled he could help me in some way.

I sighed and closed my eyes as everyone around me got sorted in their seats. I was hoping the pain killers would knock me out for most of the trip home and I wouldn't have to suffer this much longer.

He was back within a moment, I swallowed the pills and then fastened my seat belt, before leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes.

It seemed to be another half an hour before the cabin doors were closed and we slowly pulled away from the terminal. I opened my eyes then and glanced out the tiny little window beside my seat, looking out upon the city lights, not wanting to miss my last sights of this city I had grown to love.

And then I saw him, his face pressed against the glass of the window in the airport, watching my plane leaving. He'd come after all, though whether to beg me to stay or to say goodbye I wasn't sure I'd ever know, but it didn't matter now - he was too late I realised with a quiet sob, we'd already missed one another.

Henry stood in the window, his arms folded above his head, leaning against the glass, peering at me, looking lost and dejected. My heart struggled with the urge to somehow stop the plane, to get off and run back into his arms as my conscience told me how inappropriate that would be - wasn't there some kind of penalty for purposely delaying flights or something?

The plane turned slightly then, getting ready to taxi down to the runway for take off. But if I leant back in my seat, I could still see him standing there. I noticed someone come up behind him and when he didn't move as they put their hand on his shoulder I realised it must have been Vicki. She appeared to speak to him, then he turned and glanced at the plane one last time before following Vicki out of the airport. I watched him until I could see him no more, with tears streaming down my face.

"Are you alright miss?" One of the other flight attendants asked me.

I nodded, rummaging in my bag for another tissue and she left me alone to prepare for take off.

Moments later the plane was in the air, gliding over the lights of Toronto that was becoming a mere toy town from up here. And then with a final glance, I closed my eyes and pulled the blind down, knowing that I was leaving my heart behind down there - in the safest place I had come to know - in the hands of a predator, my beloved vampire prince.

The End?  
(c) me!!  
January 18th 2008

Don't hate me too much...but please let me know what you think! Thank you for all the comments and feedback given to my first BT fic. This isn't the end...a sequel is being written slowly and surely as we speak - but be patient!!


End file.
